Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks
by Earl Rockwell
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo's hormones awaken just in time for the next UA Sports Festival! How will the explosive youth deal with juggling around unfamiliar desires and his need to win at all things? Find out and join Katsuki through his hardest journey yet: hating girls slightly less than he hates boys!
1. Awakening

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 1: Awakening

He was back at the Sports Festival, what would have been the crowning achievement of his first year if it hadn't been for that icy hot bastard pulling punches in the final bout of the tournament. Thankfully, it wasn't that dreaded memory that Katsuki Bakugo was reliving. He couldn't even be sure it was truly a memory at all. The time and scene he remembered well, but his perspective was different now. Not only that, but his temperament as well. All of the fire and drive he'd felt back then was gone now as he retraced his steps. Assuming that was what he was doing here. King Explosion Murder couldn't be sure. All around him were his fellow UA students, but beyond them was a thick mist-like quality to everything around them, shrouding what would have been the crowd entirely. It vaguely reminded him of the brief glimpse of purple he'd taken in before succumbing to Midnight's power back when he'd _beaten_ half and half.

A familiar gargantuan screen caught his eye. It was the monitor that had shown the bracket of the tournament. The bracket hadn't been updated yet, proving his conquering of all his peers. It was still fresh, as if none of the first round had even taken place yet. His name drew in his focus. It was beside Uraraka's.

"Uraraka? Who the hell's that?" he heard himself spit without feeling his mouth move to speak.

A startled utterance compelled him to turn around. It was her. Ochaco Uraraka. She wasn't in her training garments like everyone else though. Instead she donned a flattering cheerleading uniform. Bakugo didn't recall seeing her in this back then, but surely he had, at least in passing, or so he reasoned. But why did it draw his attention now?

Uraraka had a startled expression on her face. Had he brought this on with his question? Or was she just that terrified of the prospect of facing him? He didn't know. And what's more, the explosive blonde wasn't sure why he cared when he'd never given her a thought before. He hadn't even committed her name to memory before he'd faced her in their match later that day. However, his eyes didn't linger on Ochaco's startled expression and all curiosity as to her thoughts faded entirely as then teen's carmine eyes roamed.

The bright orange uniform suited her, though Katsuki would never have imagined her wearing it. Her navel was bare, which he wasn't used to seeing of her. She'd always been more of the modest type. Her skirt was short, well above her knees. And her chest was surprisingly ample.

"Um… Bakugo? Why are you staring at me?" she asked awkwardly, a tinge of fright in her voice. If a deer in headlights could be translated into a sound, she'd just discovered how to do so.

He felt a faint warmness in the face.

"Pfft," the blonde spat. "I was just trying to remember your name, pink cheeks."

"Pink cheeks?!" she repeated in a shy brand of outrage.

She and everything around her vanished into a purple mist that enveloped Bakugo. He felt as if he were under a light drizzle. An intoxicating smell filled his nostrils as he searched for any sign of an explanation.

'Why the hell am I thinking about her? Or the Sports Festival? Or any of this?!' he thought angrily as he stomped out of the purple mist and found himself in another memory.

Uraraka stood before him again, this time on the tournament stage where they'd fought. But the memory wasn't perfect. She hadn't changed out of her cheerleading uniform for some reason. Bakugo felt his eyes roam again before stopping himself and snapping out of it, whatever _it_ was.

"You're the one that screws around with gravity, right, pink cheeks?"

"Pink cheeks?!" she parroted again.

"Well if you're going to give up, do it now, because I'm not going to hold anything back."

"LET THE EIGHTH MATCH BEGIN!" Present Mic's voice resounded through the arena.

As if on cue, Uraraka charged toward him. There was a look of fierce determination in her eye. Finally, something he understood.

"Giving up isn't an option for me!" she exclaimed, keeping her fast pace.

He expected to counterattack, as he had when they'd first had this match in the past. But his body didn't move this time. Or at least, not in the way he'd wanted it to. Bakugo realized all too late what was happening.

As she darted toward him, Uraraka's breasts were bouncing noticeably. Between that, her bare stomach, and that damn skirt, the blonde wasn't sure what was coming over him, but it was nothing good.

'Damn it! What am I doing?!' he looked to his hand. 'Move, damn you! MOVE!'

No matter how hard he tried, his hand would not move and produce the explosion he needed to counterattack. At this rate he wasn't even sure he'd be able to dodge. After feeling a foreign sensation, Katsuki looked toward his groin and realized the only thing moving would be of no use to him.

With pure horror at this realization, he looked forward, only to find that the object of his unwanted stimulation was now only inches away.

"I've got you!" Uraraka shouted, pinning his arms to the ground as she fell forward onto him, forcing him to the ground in a full body pin.

Though he was horrified that someone was getting the best of him, Bakugo felt warm. Warmer than he'd ever felt. Quite the achievement, considering his quirk. He could feel her heartbeat pounding, her breasts against his chest. He felt her thigh rub against his stiff lower region. The blonde couldn't tell if she'd taken notice of this or not. It was horrifying. Humiliating. As well as the best feeling he'd ever had.

"I've ... got you…" she panted again, this time with an implied disbelief.

Pushing herself up, she looked down at him with a tired and victorious smile before standing back up. She'd somehow exhausted herself with the mere anticipation of him putting up more of a fight. He was as surprised as she was. Katsuki felt himself begin to float, further and further upwards and back, toward the edge of the ring. He could only squirm and look around in horror. He couldn't seem to activate his quirk. Once he was well beyond the perimeter of the ring, Uraraka brought her fingers together.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!"

"Release!"

The blonde felt his rear hit the ground in defeat and the crowd cheered and Present Mic announced the results.

"AND THE WINNER IS OCHACO URARAKA!"

Passionate cheers permeated through the crowd. The victor had clearly been the underdog and/or the crowd favorite. This was the loudest response one of the battles had provoked yet. But they weren't for him.

"I did it!" Uraraka shouted joyously, jumping into the air with a proud fist raised.

Bakugo wanted to be mad. To get back into the ring and show her what a fluke that had been. But more than that… he wanted to admire the view.

Even while he faced the humiliation that was the afterglow of his defeat, she still looked stunning. Perhaps even more so than she had before. Again, the blonde found his eyes fixated on his beautiful peer. Particularly on the spots her uniform flattered on so well, but not exclusively. He liked it all. Every inch of her.

'What the hell?! Am I sick or something, what the fuck's going on with my body?!'

Katsuki couldn't fathom why he wasn't more upset. He'd lost! And to that damn nerd's round faced friend of all people. He wasn't sexist by any means – at least not by his definition – but there was also something more humiliating about losing to a cutesy girl rather than some alpha at the top of his class. At least then he'd have an excuse.

No. There was no excuse. Not for losing. Not to anyone, not ever. That nonsense isn't becoming of a number one hero. He hated losing. To anyone. But especially to her! Or so he thought…

Her hair, her smile, her skin, her striking figure. He couldn't take his mind off one bit of it. In fact, he was so fixated, he didn't even notice the wet spot that appeared on his trousers. Round face turned her head and looked to him while she continued to bask in her surprising victory. A puzzled expression appeared on her face, followed by a vivid blush as she brought a hand to her mouth in startling discovery.

With a jolt, Bakugo's head surged forth as his eyes opened. He was in his dorm room. Everything was normal again. Well, almost.

"What the hell was that?" he asked himself disgustedly. "A dream?"

Katsuki brushed aside his covers to reveal a giant wet spot on his pajama bottoms. He felt a vein pop on his head as he gritted his teeth and fought the urge to shout his outrage out loud.

"No. It was a nightmare." He spat.

For a moment, he gathered his thoughts before remembering in vivid detail just who he had been dreaming of. He exploded inside.

'DAMN IT! DON'T TELL ME I JUST HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT URARAKA! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT THE HELL?!'

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead. This was unlike him. He didn't think of _anyone_ like this, much less Deku's stupid friend! He wasn't some pervert like that grape rape bastard! Katsuki knew he was at the age where such feelings were normal, but he'd always thought of himself as being above all that crap. Even on the off chance he would have ever had such ridiculous thoughts of someone, he'd always assumed it would've been one of the many more promiscuous spirits he'd encountered. Midnight's demeanor practically begged for such thoughts, that blonde Mt. Lady had helped save him when he was kidnapped by the league of villains, and even ponytail bitch had helped too, not to mention she practically walked around nude in her hero costume half the time.

But Uraraka?! Why her? His first wet dream and _she_ was his inspiration?!

'Damn it, that can't be right! That fucking nerd's pal cannot be my sexual awakening! I refuse!'

In an outrageous betrayal, one head disagreed vehemently with the thought of the other. Staring angrily at his stubbornly stiff loin quarters, Katsuki Bakugo had an aggravating exercise in acceptance as he turned his head to the side and spat in shame.

'Ura-fucking-raka was my sexual awakening. Great.'

AN:

My favorite BakuRaka fic seems to have reached a standstill, so I felt compelled to write one of my own. Haven't prepared too much in advance, so I'm quite open to feedback, but expect a slow burn, cause that's more in my wheelhouse and I think it suits the characters best. Don't know if it'll remain BakuRaka either. This will be a fic of exploration as Bakugo comes to know a side to himself he loathes, yet needs. Hope you guys like the title reference.

Sidenote: I love the dub and the sub, so expect to see elements from both when it comes to Bakugo's colorful nicknames for the rest of the cast. In terms of name spellings, I'll probably adhere to the dub for comfort and consistency's sake.


	2. Changes

Chapter 2: Changes

Katsuki cringed as he dropped his soiled bottoms into a lightly filled hamper. He looked down below, bare but for the black tank top that remained. It seemed he was out of the woods, but a fear remained in his mind that things would get uncomfortably stiff again without warning. Stripping his shirt, he went to the restroom to ready a shower. After starting the water, he took to the mirror to see to his teeth.

Ruby eyes met his. An unyielding scowl greeted him. Some would have called it a great poker face, but the less generous would probably have branded it a resting bitch face. Nevertheless, it was his. At least that hadn't changed. After his dream, a part of him expected to find an entirely different face in the mirror. Maybe that fucking nerd Deku or that dolt buzz boy. Someone that such a stupid dream would have suited more. Bakugo was still in a state of partial disbelief.

 _"A wet dream about Ura-fucking-raka,"_ he thought while brushing. _"You've got to be fucking kidding me._ _How pathetic. Of all the women on Earth, Pink Cheeks had to be the one to make me cream my pants. What a joke."_

His thoughts of her only persisted as he met the pelting hot water. A vision invaded his mind. She was in that damn cheerleader getup again. Jumping up and down with a pompom in each hand, bouncing in all the right places. Her eyes moved forward, as if they were looking right at him. Without missing a beat, she smiled that damn innocent smile of hers.

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ he alarmed, glaring downward.

Round face had gotten the better of him again. He was stiff as could be. In an effort to combat his traitorous body, he turned the handle until the water reaching him grew ice cold. After the initial jolt, it gave him a reprieve from his unwanted thoughts.

Getting dressed was a cinch comparatively and making his way to class was easier still. He was the first to arrive, but Bakugo had never been the sort to go back and wait for the place to grow lively. Comfortable silences were fine by him. Preferred, even, depending on who was yapping their fucking mouth at any given moment. Oddly enough, the girls weren't always the worst culprits. That whiny grape rape bastard got on Katsuki's nerves like no other. Well, besides a certain damn nerd who pressed his buttons like no one else could.

Invisibitch arrived next. She knew better than to try and make small talk with him, so she mostly kept pacing and/or hiding in, out, and around the doorway, awaiting something more resembling a friend she could gossip with. At least she hadn't been the subject of his dream. Katsuki wasn't even sure how that would've worked in the first place. Talk about leaving a lot to the imagination.

Pinky and Uraraka didn't keep her waiting long. They met her in the doorway after about two minutes of Invisibitch's incessant meandering. Naturally, rather than greet them like a regular person, she was a complete spaz.

"What took you guys so long?! I thought we were supposed to be here early!"

"Sorry," said a tired Uraraka, rubbing the back of her head. "I overslept. Mina had to help me get it in gear."

She laughed. Bakugo avoided so much as looking in their general direction.

"If one of you would have texted me, I could've helped too! Or at least waited in the dorms… Speaking of which, why couldn't we finish our homework there?"

"I'm no good in the dorms," pouted Pinky. "Every time I try to get any work done there, I wind up talking to everybody and getting nothing done."

"Why not one of our rooms then?"

"Even worse! My bed's too comfy, nothing ever sticks when I try to study there, know what I mean?"

"I guess that makes sense." Invisibitch admitted.

"Is Bakugo working with us too?" Uraraka asked quizzically.

He could feel his eyebrow begin to twitch. Still, he paid them no mind. The bubbly gravity manipulator was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"What do you think?" Invisibitch asked with pure sarcasm and what was implied to be a broad shrug. "I don't know, he was here before I got here."

"Well, lucky us!" Pinky brought them to a huddle and began to whisper all too loud. "Maybe I can sweet talk the hothead into giving us some help! We worked together in the Calvary Battle last year and I think he has a soft spot for me. Besides, he ranked number three on the midterms last time, so who better to ask? Yaomomo's probably still doing her hair."

"I don't know…" Uraraka said slightly less loudly. "This is Bakugo we're talking about. You might just make him angry by asking."

"Oh ye of little faith!" she retorted, sticking a tongue out. "Don't underestimate a woman's charm."

" _Woman?!_ " Pink Cheeks retorted embarrassedly.

With that, Pinky broke the huddle and began to strut towards Katsuki like a girl on a mission. She wanted help with her schoolwork to be sure, but this seemed to be more about proving a point than anything else. The blonde feigned indifference, acting as if he hadn't heard a word, his eyes stubbornly glued to the window.

"Hey, Bakugo! You're pretty early today, huh?" she began, sitting on the edge of his desk playfully.

"What do you want, Pinky?" he asked dryly.

"Boy, you sure like to cut right to the chase!" she laughed, kicking her feet. "Well, I was wondering if you might be able to help me with some of the homework? I'm stumped!"

He turned his fiery gaze on her. She smiled nervously in return with hopeful eyes. Pinky wasn't unattractive, now that he thought about it. Of course, she was pink, which was definitely different, but he couldn't exactly say it was a bad thing. Between the rosy skin and the horns, he supposed it all suited her, in some strange way. In fact, the more he analyzed her ever so briefly, the more he realized she had a surprisingly nice body. She wore her uniform well and appeared to actually be one of the more _developed_ girls in his class. Not only that, but there was a certain degree of confidence to her appearance. Or perhaps he was just admiring her contrarian bare thighs…

" _No way! Damn it, not her too!"_

Katsuki didn't have to look down to know exactly the effect his pink peer had had on him. Nor would he. The last thing he intended to do was tip off the most talkative girl in his class that she'd just given him a stiffy! This was outrageous! First Round Face and now this?!

"What's up, Bakugo? Cat got your tongue for once?" she laughed.

" _This can't be fucking happening! I don't have a fucking hard on for Pinky right now!"_ he thought angrily, gritting his teeth.

"DO IT YOURSELF, YOU ALIEN REJECT! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO LEARN ANYTHING IF I DO IT FUCKING FOR YOU?!"

"That's Bakugo for you…" he heard Uraraka sigh from the distance.

Pinky was unfazed.

"Oh come on! I'm not asking you to do it for me, I just need some help, that's all! Besides, we've only got 15 minutes before class, so you're my only hope!" she clasped her hands together in a begging fashion.

"How's that my problem?!" the blonde spat back. "And get your ass off my desk, I don't wanna hear Glasses rant about it when he comes in!"

"Pleeeassseee! Just this one favor, Bakugo! Helping people in need is what heroes do, right?"

Katsuki's brow twitched violently. It wasn't a widely kept secret that he'd helped Kirishima score higher marks more than a few times with their study sessions.

"You get five minutes! And you'd better be a fast learner cause I'm not spending the whole time repeating myself!"

"You really mean it?!" she exclaimed, standing with joy.

"DID I STUTTER?! Now get out your damn homework already! Clock's ticking, Pinky!"

"Thanks, Bakugo! You're the best!" she said excitedly, ushering the girls over. "Pull up some chairs, girls! We're running on Baku-time here!

"WAIT A SECOND, THAT WASN'T – "

"Thanks a bunch, Bakugo! I've really been having trouble with number five, you're a lifesaver." Uraraka said happily, pulling up a seat to his desk along with Invisibitch.

It was as if someone had poured a bucket of water on coals in a sauna. He was still pissed, but slightly less pissed. Or maybe it was less of a hot and boiling pissed and more of a cold and calculated pissed. Either way, the blonde knew he couldn't be far from having a aneurysm over these irritating peers of his. A stiff man had to pick his battles… for now.

"Just get out your worksheets before I change my mind, Round Face."

And so he did his good deed of the semester. Everything from here on would merely be testament to the teen's bleeding heart of generosity. In 4 minutes and 40 seconds flat, he'd cleared up everything for the girls. Math wasn't his specialty by any means, but whereas he just found it boring, they all seemed to have been genuinely struggling with it. By the time they gave him their thanks and let him be, his traitorous body had rewarded him by withdrawing the stiffy.

The classroom began to fill shortly after. Katsuki paid them all even less mind than usual as they entered piecemeal, for the blonde was too lost in thought. What the hell was going on with him? A wet dream had already been horribly out of the ordinary, but this Pinky induced stiffy made him wonder if he was still in the nightmare. He took a disinterested look around the classroom for observation's sake.

He saw Ears in her usual seat beside him. Nothing.

Frog girl sat in her spot in front of Glasses'. Nothing.

Pinky sat in front of her, her chair turned around as she talked to Frog. Something.

Uraraka sat furthest back at the end of the same roll. She caught his gaze and smiled lightly. A whole lot…

" _This can't be happening! In fucking class?!"_

He looked away instantly. Too little, too late. The stiffy had returned, with a vengeance. A dream was one thing. That ticked him off and made him cringe inwardly, but to have this shit happen in the middle of class?! He was livid! What the hell was he supposed to do about this? Katsuki would have to have an extra grueling workout after class to burn up this pent up energy. That much he was sure of. However, the blonde was so lost in his analytics and frustration that he'd failed to notice that class had started until everyone around him reacted audibly to something.

The explosive youth snapped out of it. Shota Aizawa had already begun class. For how long, he couldn't say. But his mentor's next words more than seized his attention.

"That's right. The Sports Festival is coming up soon."

* * *

AN:

The plot thickens. How's Young Bakugo going to deal with everything? Is the Sports Festival just what he needs to get snap him out of this and whip him into shape? To be continued.


	3. Want

Chapter 3: Want

Bakugo spread his arms back on the edge of the UA pool to take a breather after having performed a dozen laps from one end to the other. He looked up to the peaceful blue sky and let out a sigh. With the Sports Festival coming up in a week, the blonde was making sure to cover all his bases when it came to his training. With the second and third rounds being such unknowns, it just made sense to do a little bit of anything he could imagine being selected. Swimming, foam swordplay, you name it, Katsuki was making sure to brush up on it so he would be fully prepared to prove himself as the undeniable number one. To this day, he'd still hear his peers refer to that Icy Hot bastard as number one in their class. This year he'd quash all that once and for all.

"Great day for a dip in the pool, huh, Bakugo?" an annoyingly upbeat voice said.

King Explosion Murder got out of his head as his eyes quickly darted toward the unwanted guest.

 _"Of course it's fucking her!"_

Pinky had joined him in the pool area. She stood to his right by the pool's edge with a hand on her hip and a wide toothy grin. On top of that, she was wearing some showy swimwear. A light blue frilly bikini with a tight knot tied in the middle of the top. To the blonde's dismay, it did stunningly little to cover her cleavage. The bikini was also more than flattering of her toned navel and the 'v' that dipped into her bottoms. Needless to say, given Katsuki's recent 'issues', this was the last thing he needed.

"So, what do you think? Pretty hot, huh?" she posed with a hand to the head and one to the hip.

Bakugo wanted to explode the whole damn pool area to ashes just to see if it would get him out of this.

"Don't know how you plan to get any swimming done in that," he spat, looking away, feigning disinterest. "It looks tight as hell!"

"You think so?" she asked with genuine curiosity as she resituated her breasts.

Just the sight of it in his peripheral was enough to make his face feel warm. He was pissed beyond belief. After working out like a demon for hours upon hours, he'd convinced himself that the acts of his backstabbing body had been a pure fluke. There was no way… just no way, that he was attracted to the likes of Pinky and Deku's stupid fangirl!

"If you're just here to tan or some stupid shit like that, beat it! I'm trying to get work done here!" he demanded, propelling himself out of the pool with a light explosion in order to meet her face to face with a fierce glare.

"Looks like you like it after all." She retorted knowingly, with a sly smile.

By leaving the cover of the pool, Katsuki had done himself in. He'd unwittingly revealed his stiffy for her. The explosive youth couldn't believe it. Class 1A's biggest gossip had just found him out. And he'd done it to himself.

"Shut up before I blow you to smithereens, you idiot!"

"Bakugo," she flirted. "You've got a bit of a crush on me, huh?"

Though he was quick to fire back a dismissive insult, he hesitated ever so slightly in shock as his cheeks reddened. He urgently assured himself that she had to have been too dense to catch this slip up. After all, even he found it hard to believe he had a hard on for Pinky. The blonde hyped himself back into control, sure that he could convince her just how wrong she was.

"Can it, you pissant! Don't go getting –"

"Cut the tough guy act, Baku-brain, I'm onto you." Pinky winked.

It was as if she'd hit him with a sucker punch. And damn could she hit hard. A deep blush found his cheeks despite his best efforts. Not a phenomenon he was used to in the least. How could this be happening to him?! He'd always been completely normal around girls, at least by his standards. Even _this_ girl, just days ago. What had gone so horribly wrong to have given fucking Pinky an edge over him?! But it was no good. No matter how hard he tried to regain his cool, he was stiff and steamy all over. It was all too late when he realized he could no longer take his eyes off her.

"So, do we wanna try this again, now that someone's feeling a little more agreeable?" she modeled for him again. "What do you think?"

"You're…" he searched his vast vocabulary of insults.

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?! SPEAK UP! CALL HER A DISCOUNT ALIEN OR A BUBBLEGUM FREAKSHOW! CALL HER A BITCH IF YOU HAVE TO, JUST GET OUT OF THIS!"_

However, despite the many colorful names that filled his mind, his focus was completely shot. Pinky's enticing amber eyes – among other things - had bewitched him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his own eyes budge an inch. Her ample breasts, perfectly toned stomach, wide hips, and alluring thighs had all attacked him at once. And he'd lost. Katsuki couldn't muster an insult. And he'd never been harder in his life.

"Yes, Baku-babe?" she pried playfully.

"You're…" his words failed him as his willpower all but entirely waned. "… So hot…"

Her smile widened as she raised a fist up in equal parts triumph and joy.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? To think, the class badboy totally has the hots for me, what a –"

Katsuki could no longer resist her whatsoever. His desire had exploded. He gave in, pulling her to him by the waist and into a deep kiss. The blonde wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight. Feeling her slender waist with his hands, her breasts against his stiff chest, and their lips intermingled filled him with pure ecstasy. Their tongues became well acquainted as he let his hands roam and squeeze her butt. He'd never wanted someone so bad. Losing all control as he began to dry hump his pink peer, they fell forward, landing on Pinky's back. He drew back his head to make sure she was okay.

In Pinky's place, he found Round Face beneath him. Only thing pink to this girl were her cheeks and there were no horns to be found in this mane of hair. A bikini remained, but not one identical to his pink peer's. This one was more modest, but still somehow managed to show off Uraraka's surprising assets even more so than Pinky's had. As the explosive youth moved his gaze elsewhere to avoid lingering on her breasts for too long, her face came into focus. Uraraka's big, brown, innocent eyes. Her confused, yet warming smile.

Katsuki's alarm stirred him. He didn't dare remove the comforter to reveal what he already knew. It had happened again! And this one was a lot worse than its predecessor. Actually making a move on her. Fucking Pinky! And fucking Round Face too… What the hell was all this? Was this his life now? Popping a boner every time he sees two girls he cares nothing about and fantasizing about them in fucking dreams he never asked for?!

He exploded his alarm into scrap metal. Part of the reason he didn't use his phone as an alarm. Every now and then he needed the satisfaction of breaking something. Light broke through the window blind, hitting him in broken lines. King Explosion Murder wasn't going to let such nonsense rule his life. The Sports Festival wasn't going to get any further away.

The blonde showered and got dressed in record time. Paranoid that thoughts of certain classmates would intrude at any opportunity, Katsuki had made a point of taking an extra fast shower. It had cost him, but he was thankful UA had started to allow students to pay for private shower installations in the dorms. One too many incidents with Grape Rape Bastard had led to complaints, so Ponytail brought up the prospect of personal shower units the first time school gave her a platform and chance to raise the issue. This allowed him to get ready quicker and keep to himself, so that was a silver lining as good as any so far as he was concerned.

There was a loud, overly eager, knock on the door. If this was Pink Cheeks or Alien Spaz, he was going to kill them on the spot in retribution. Not to mention there was no telling what his backstabbing body would try to pull if he didn't.

"Bakugo! Come on, man! You up?!"

There was no mistaking Kirishima's booming voice.

"What do you want, Kirishima?!" Katsuki demanded, opening the door.

"Sweet, you're up! We need some help downstairs! I can't figure out this study guide for the life of me!"

"We?" the blonde asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, me, Ashido, and Uraraka. We've been in the common room for an hour and hardly got half a page done!"

"I'm busy. Got things to do." He said curtly, closing the door.

"Please, man! I'd owe you one!" the redhead said as he narrowly stopped the door with his hand.

"I've got shit to do, Kiroshima! Bug someone else!"

"There is no one else!"

"What the hell are you talking about? What about Ponytail and Iida?"

"Yaoyorozu and Iida are out on a leadership retreat and Deku's off training. Todoroki didn't even answer his door!"

"Oh, I see, so I wasn't even the first choice. You asked fucking Icy Hot before me, huh?!"

"It's not like that, man! You were the first one I thought of! Uraraka just didn't wanna bother you, she thought we might piss you off if you were sleeping or in the middle of something."

"Well, she was right!" Bakugo spat back. "Wait, what'd she mean by that?! She honestly thought Icy Hot and that nerd would be more helpful than me, huh? Damn ingrate."

"It's funny you mention that, cause Ashido mentioned you'd helped them out. She even seemed pretty confident you'd help us again tonight when we couldn't find the others and I agreed with her. It's real manly of you to help out women in need, dude!"

"Whatever! My answer hasn't changed, I've got shit to do and it takes priority."

Kirishima was probably the closest thing Katsuki had to a traditional friend, so he took no pleasure in turning him down when he was in need. But that didn't change the fact that he desperately needed to focus on his training for the Sports Festival. He wouldn't be caught dead working any less than 1000 times harder than that fucking nerd and Half-and-Half. Still, he felt an iota of pity for his friend.

"Alright, man… I get it. I'll let you get to it then…" Red Riot said in a deflated tone as he prepared to sulk a bit and be on his way.

"Wait, you idiot," the blonde retorted begrudgingly. "I'm busy, but I'm not gonna make you go back to those girls empty handed."

"Dude, thank you so much!"

He withdrew back into his room and retrieved some tidy, yet heavily marked papers from his bag before promptly returning to the redhead.

"Don't let me find out that you guys cut corners and just copied down all the answers or I'll kill you. I show my work on every question, use that to understand the things you aren't getting."

"Thank you so much, Bakugo! You're a lifesaver!" Kirishima eagerly took the blonde's study guide and made his way to the elevator after a quick thankful wave goodbye.

 _"I should've just started with that. Would've gotten him out of my hair sooner. That'll show Round Face. Unlike Deku, I can train AND help her out of a bind!"_

Katsuki grabbed his gym bag in satisfaction and began to make his way down the stairs. Not an extra exercise by his standards, but was still better for him than lounging all the way down in the elevator. He knew that you had to taking the harder path whenever you can. That's what made a number one hero. Not shortcuts and handouts.

He snuck his way around the outermost edges of the common room, his earphones in so he could avoid any impediments on his way out. The blonde caught a glimpse of the subjects of his nightmares and Kirishima hard at work as he kept a quick pace. Whether they noticed him leaving or not, he couldn't say. Regardless, he made it out without incident. No unwanted conversations. No equally unwanted hard on.

It wasn't a full moon by any means, but it was damn bright out as he made his way to Ground Beta. Between that and street lights along the way, the field of vision was about as good as it gets for an evening. So good, in fact, that he noticed another figure's shadow trailing behind his slightly before he first heard the crunch of their footsteps. A readied explosion crackling in his hand, he turned to face whoever it was. He soon lowered his hand and grimaced.

"What do you want, All Might?"

"Young Bakugo," the skeletal retired hero began coolly with a wave. "Breaking curfew to train, eh?"

"You really oughta be careful sneaking up on people in your state. I nearly blew you away."

"I'll keep that in mind. How's the makeshift gym you set up in Ground Beta holding up?"

"So you found it." The blonde spat back dryly.

"I can't take all the credit. I had a hunch, but Aizawa found it first. He wanted to take down the whole thing and give you a few days of house arrest, but I talked him down from that."

"How'd you manage that? You give him another all-powerful quirk you had lying around?"

All Might smiled somewhat sadly.

"I told him I'd approved it without going through the proper channels."

"I didn't ask you to do that… but thanks," Katsuki replied. "So what're you following me for? Wanting to cash in a favor?"

"I'd like to help _you_ for a change, Young Bakugo," he said kindly. "Let me lend a hand with your training."

* * *

AN:

That was a long one, huh? Probably going to try keeping future chapters to the length of the first two chapters. We'll see. Sorry for any unpleasant formatting. Nothing I do in Word seems to translate to the document manager on here. I'll see about fixing that sometime and reuploading the chapters.

What's All Might have in mind for Young Bakugo? Think he might have any sage advice for him concerning his 1A crushes? Should Yaoyorozu join the mix? May or may not throw her in just out of love for the character. I dunno. Mina and Uraraka both make for fine love interests in their own right. Either way, till next time everyone. Be well.

Sidenote: I'm going to limit myself to 1 more vivid dream sequence over the course of this story. So don't think I'm going to get too lazy on you guys and grow overly reliant on that as a plot device. They're fun to right, but sooner or later we're going to want the satisfaction of Bakugo dealing or not dealing with potential romance.


	4. Growth

All Might showed himself around Bakugo's Ground Beta Gym while the blonde did some warm up stretches. A series of punching bags had been set up. Three and three on each side of the floor, divided by the hole that remained from his first battle with Deku. From said hole, a climbing rope had been hung, along with a small bell up above. Dumbbells of myriad weights were all around, as well as a makeshift chin-up bar. He smiled lightly upon taking it all in.

"Looks like you're on the right track." The skeletal mentor praised.

"What do you mean?" Katsuki asked, stretching his arms.

"Your training so far has focused almost solely on your quirk. Expanding your sweat glands, pinpoint aiming, breaking your limits and finding new ones. But it looks like you realized on your own that it's easy to over-rely on your quirk. At the end of the day, you can only improve it so much."

"Get on with it. What's your point?"

"Ever the essence of patience," he retorted with a sly smile. "Now, for a pro hero, your regimen up until would honestly work just fine. But an aspiring number one hero has to reach higher than that. So you must train not only your quirk, but your whole body."

"Already on it, All Might. Spew that common sense to Icy Hot, not me."

All Might grimaced. Clearly he didn't get as much sass from Deku. But Katsuki wasn't one for pulling punches. His idol was no exception to that.

"Being a great hero will mean having your quirk known to all your enemies. What's more, it's likely that you won't have that same edge over them. So what's a pro hero to do when his exceptional quirk is countered?"

"Overpower them brute force. I'll kill em quirk or no quirk!"

"Well that's all well and fine in theory," All Might laughed. "But how do you guarantee that you'll win a punch-out against a villain?"

"By being stronger than he is!"

"Alright. And what's your best chance of making sure you land more blows than them?"

"Combat training."

"That's right," he nodded. "So in addition to the general strength training you've started, I'm going to help you with that combat experience."

"No offence, but you're really not fit to spar with me, All Might." Katsuki replied, looking to the side.

"I have something a little different in mind."

All Might slid off the small backpack he'd been carrying, unzipped it, and pulled out a small, rectangular netted bag. He proceeded to drop to his knees and unzip this bag as well, taking out two black padded gloves. The skeletal teacher looked to Bakugo with fierce eyes.

"Boxing?" the youth asked with an eyebrow raised.

"A sport as old as time, Young Bakugo. It's not just great cardio. It brews fighting instinct like nothing else."

"I've already got plenty of fighting instinct." He spat back.

"Oh? So you've never lost a fight then?" the rail thin man asked coyly.

"Fucking Deku got lucky. I won when we fought last, remember?"

"Why did you want to train here?"

Bakugo offered him no answer. He merely flared his nostrils and looked away again. But his idol saw right through him.

"You trained here because that first loss impacted you a lot more than your win later on. It cut down your pride when Young Midoriya was able to compete with you with his newly found quirk. He lacked the time and control you had over your power. So he had to compensate every way he could."

"So you're saying that's what I need to do? Overthink everything like that fucking nerd?"

"I'm saying that the two of you could learn from one another, Young Bakugo. You boys are two sides of the same coin. What he lacks in control, you lack in thinking outside the box. You remember the race from last year's Sports Festival, don't you?"

"Yeah," the teen sighed. "He used the landmines to his advantage."

"That's right. He beat out two exceptional quirk users without using his own. That's what this training can do for you. You can't always guarantee that you'll have the strongest quirk in a battle." All Might held up the gloves. "But you can guarantee that you have a wider arsenal."

The Common Area was completely quiet but for the sound of a light snore when Bakugo returned just after midnight. So far as the blonde could tell, all his peers had turned in for the night with one exception. The source of the snoring. Ochaco Uraraka slept soundly on the couch nearest the kitchen where she and others had been studying when he'd left. Her small bag was now her pillow and a few of her papers were scattered about the ground.

 _"Of all the people it could've been, it had to be Round Face, huh?"_

King Explosion Murder approached his snoozing peer with a judging grimace. Her mouth lay open, drool dripping from the side. She lacked any form of cover and had only donned her black tank top and her blue UA pants. It was unlike her to fall asleep in the Common Area. He didn't know her daily routine like the back of his hand or anything, but it was abnormal for _anyone_ to crash here for the whole night. Knowing how ditsy she could be, he assumed this hadn't been intentional.

The carmine eyed blonde gave her a light kick to her hanging arm. Naturally, once was not enough to stir her, but after three, he'd finally made some headway. Well, between the greeting and his wakeup call.

"Hey, Pink Cheeks! Wake the hell up already!"

"Bakugo…?" she yawned with fluttering eyes.

"What are you doing sleeping out here? You're lucky I found you and not that Grape Rape bastard." He spat.

"Oh, hey…" she sat up, yawning again and stretching her arms high in the air.

 _"She really does have some surprisingly huge boobs…"_ Katsuki thought, his gaze lingering a moment too long. _"DAMN IT!"_

The explosion user's traitorous body was wreaking havoc yet again. He guarded by securing his hands in his pockets. It would be a cold day in hell when he let Ura-fucking-raka know she'd effortlessly given him a stiffy. Was this karma for insulting that perverted purple bastard?!

"You were out a while, huh?" Round Face asked, gathering her papers from the floor.

"What do you know about it, Pink Cheeks?"

"I saw you make your way out while we were studying," she laughed admittedly. "We all wanted to thank you, but it didn't look like you wanted to be bothered, so I didn't mention seeing you until you'd left."

"And then after copying my study guide word for word, you slept your lazy ass off here, that the gist of it?"

"Hey, that's not how it was!" she began defensively. "We worked hard on actually learning the material, but your study guide really did help a lot. I actually didn't mean to fall asleep here… I stayed behind when we finished so that I could return this to you when you got back. Looks like I wound up taking a little cat nap though."

"You didn't have to do that," he retorted. "You could've just given it to me tomorrow."

"I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea and think you'd helped us cheat or something. Besides, I didn't want you to have to worry about one of us losing it." She smiled and handed him the papers.

"Pfft," Katsuki spat dismissively. "Get to bed already. You're useless enough in the morning as it is."

"What makes you say that?!"

"Training Camp, remember? Don't think a day went by that you didn't look like shit at the crack of dawn."

"Hey, I wasn't the only one! That was really early!"

"Whatever. Look, I'm not gonna be your excuse for being tired tomorrow, so go the fuck to sleep."

He turned to leave and made his way to the stairs.

"Wait, Bakugo!"

The blonde turned around to see that his classmate had retrieved her bag and rushed over to him. She was still smiling brightly. How was that exactly? He'd been far from peachy. And still she flashed that damn smile at him.

"What do you want now?"

"Take the elevator with me!"

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't like taking the elevator alone, what if I get stuck by myself?!"

"That's stupid as hell! Take the stairs if it worries you so much, lazy ass!"

"Alright! We will take the stairs then!" she replied energetically.

Where had she found all this energy?

"We?!"

"Yeah! You're going up too, right? I'll join you!"

Pink Cheeks was relentless. Just moments ago she'd been out like a light and now she was full of energy and trying to rope him into going on some stroll? Why'd she want to go with him anyway? Bakugo was sure he'd done a well enough job of antagonizing his classmates enough to make avoidance their go-to strategy with him. The teen pondered on her offer.

 _"I can't walk up the fucking stairs with her and a raging hard on! Fuck! Why now, why fucking now?! I cannot honestly be attracted to Deku's fucking fangirl! I must be sick or something!"_

"Fine, we'll take the damn elevator…" he said through his teeth.

"Well, if you insist!" she said cheerily, following behind him as they approached it.

He secured a corner in the back upon entering and leaned against the wall. Round Face entered behind and began fidgeting with the buttons. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, Katsuki's gaze fell to her backside.

 _"Of all the asses in the world I could be staring at, why does is have to be that fucking nerd's friend?!"_

Though he hated himself for it, he didn't stop.

"You're on the fourth floor, right?" she asked innocently, shaking him.

"… Yeah…" he said, searching for a witty insult to throw her way.

He had none.

"Alright, we're set then."

Uraraka met him in the back and laid sweetly against the wall, leaving just enough distance between them to allow the hot headed blonde some personal space. She had no idea what an effect she had on him. Just by being there. By being constantly unfazed by him and never ceasing to flash that smile from his own personal hell. Why did she seem to get to him so much?

"You're pretty sweaty, huh?"

"… What the hell are you talking about?" he asked with an oddly quiet venom.

"Your clothes," she laughed, pointing to his top. "You're soaked. You must've been working pretty hard, huh?"

The elevator sounded off before he could respond. Saved by the bell.

"Well, this is my floor, see you later, Bakugo," she said quietly as the doors opened. "And thanks again for all the help lately. I owe you one."

With a closed eyed smile, she gave him a wave before taking her leave. She was right. He was soaked. After just a few minutes with her, he was sweating all over again. It was a shame he didn't need to make anything explode. Of course, the most likely thing to explode at the moment was the source of his deep and profound horror. Katsuki could hardly stand to walk to his room the way Uraraka had left him. Between Pinky and Pink Cheeks, the youth was hellbent on not sleeping a wink. He would not fall to this sickness!

 _"I am NOT attracted to those ditzy girls, damn it!"_

* * *

AN:

Appreciate my latest review from CaedmonCousland. Gave me some interesting ideas to play around with in future chapters. While Bakugo sorts out his feelings and figures out what he's really about, feel free to ship or suggest which UA girl may vex him next. Also looking forward to All Might potentially giving our young hero some life advice over the course of their training.


	5. Gesture

Katsuki Bakugo didn't sleep a wink that night. A pink cheeked girl donning a flattering cheerleading getup plagued his mind yet again. Between her and another pink classmate clad in a swimsuit, the blonde could find no rest and he vehemently refused to relieve himself of this affliction.

 _"I'll die before I jerk off to Ura-fucking-raka! Pinky too! I'm better than that, shitty body! Stop screwing with me before I give you a reason to betray me!"_

The young hero was at war with his own body and not for the reasons he was accustomed to. He'd over trained countless times and felt his body groan in agony, but this was different. A pulsating sickness. One that didn't necessarily cause pain, but it was as uncomfortable as any pain he'd encountered in its own way. Nonetheless, he fully intended to find a way to take back control. If he had to have these foolish urges, he could at least choose who took up residence in his head. He thought of one of the pro heroes who'd helped save him from villains: Mt. Lady.

Flaxen hair, indigo eyes, and a tight bodysuit that showed off her flawless body. Her hips were wide and inviting. There was a confidence to her face. A smug and seductive disposition that rubbed the teen just the right way. Bakugo soon realized he should have tried this from the beginning. He was stimulated instantly and within a minute's time, the bombshell capable of gigantification had given him sweet release.

Katsuki arrived last to class the following morning after having narrowly obtaining an hour's worth of sleep. The blonde was thankful that no one seemed to pay him any mind as he quietly took his spot. He took an iota of pride in being able to reach his seat without falling prey to any of the girls that the teen's body had been using against him. Then the hotheaded youth cringed at feeling pride over such a thing.

It was far from his most attentive day in the classroom. He heard Mr. Aizawa mention that the Sports Festival was two weeks away in passing and caught a bit about another sparring session of some sort with Class B that would be later this week. Their latest tests had also been graded and were promptly handed down the rows. Katsuki gave Deku a death glare as he passed the stack on to him as soon as humanly possible. The startled nerd thanked him and turned to hand off the tests to Grape Rape and elude the blonde's piercing stare. Even if he was tired as hell, he'd always make time to put that Deku in his place.

As he looked to his test results, the explosive teen realized that he'd placed 2nd on this well in advance prelude to the midterm. He'd only placed 2nd! Katsuki stole a look behind him all the way to the back of his row. Grape Rape was gushing over and/or harassing Ponytail, as per usual.

"Beauty and brains, some girls really do have it all!" the purple pipsqueak said in spaz-like fashion.

"How did you do, Todoroki?" she asked Icy Hot eagerly, ignoring her grapey fanboy entirely.

"It says I'm 4th with a 94." He replied stoically.

 _"So Ponytail's the one who beat me out… Who else could it have been?"_

"Alright! That's what I'm talking about, looks like all the studying's paying off!" Kirishima exclaimed upon getting his paper.

"What'd you get?" asked Pinky curiously.

"10th in the class with 80 on the dot!" the redhead answered proudly.

"That's awesome! I hope the study sessions paid off as much for me!"

"YES! 84!" Round Face exploded victoriously, slamming the remaining papers down to Glasses' desk as she held her own in the air as if it were a trophy.

 _"What a fucking nerd… Her and Deku deserve each other."_

Relieving himself to Mt. Lady that morning had really worked out well for him. He wasn't afraid to look in Pink Cheek's general direction, which was a nice change of pace from the last few days. Not that he wanted to look at that nerd's spaz of a friend anyway.

His inattentive day as a student ended in fitting fashion as between the ramblings of the rest of the class sharing their grades and their teacher wrapping up class, the blonde fell out cold at some point unbeknownst to him. A chestnut-haired cheerleader filled his brief dream that he could've sworn was beginning to feel like some discount of an old movie he'd seen. Before he got to finish and find out, the carmine eyed boy was gently shaken awake. Katsuki glared above him with tired, venomous eyes.

 _"Of course it's her!"_

"Are you alright, Bakugo? It's not like you to fall asleep in class. Long night, huh?" Pink Cheeks asked warmly.

He surveyed the classroom as he put together what had happened. It was empty but for the two of them. The teen deduced that he must have made it through enough of the class before passing out that Aizawa hadn't taken notice and scolded him, but not quite long enough to just leave and escape to his dorm for a brief nap during lunch.

"… How long was I out?"

"Only like 10 minutes. I debated whether or not to wake you up, but I figured you wouldn't want to miss lunch and be hungry all day." She replied with a light laugh.

"Debate better next time, damn it. Wake me up again and I'll kill you." He said, completely deadpan.

He was too tired to rage at her. For now, at least. The blonde was fairly certain she'd infiltrated his dreams yet again. She had some nerve!

"Sorry about that!" Pink Cheeks replied, unfazed as she reached into her backpack for something. "Here, let me make it up to you! I've been meaning to thank you for helping me and the others. So, thanks!"

His bubbly classmate offered him a box of crackers. Spicy chicken flavored, so they seemed. The box even had an animated little rooster or something on it that looked like a jackass in Katsuki's expert opinion. This was a gift? This hardly even counted as a snack!

The teen looked her angrily. She looked so damn happy and hopeful. Like she'd actually put thought into this or something. And then he realized: She probably had. Bakugo didn't know her life story or anything, but he had heard that her family was poor in passing. Though this was so simple as to be considered insulting from the likes of that pampered Ponytail, from Round Face, this was probably meant to be an oddly nice gesture. Or it was just a snack she had lying around her dorm room. But why the hell would she have gotten spicy chicken flavor for herself? She definitely seemed more like the sort of girl who had a sweet tooth. He hesitantly took the box in a hand and observed it casually.

"I didn't ask you to get me anything, Round Face. I just helped so you'd all stop bugging me." He said oddly gentler than he'd meant to.

"Gotcha," she laughed kindly, turning to leave. "But still, I felt like I should do something. So I hope you like them! See you later, Bakugo!"

"Hey!" Katsuki called, causing her to pause at the doorway quizzically.

"Yeah? What is it?" Uraraka asked with a smile.

"Thanks." He replied flatly, mashing his teeth as he looked to the side.

* * *

AN:

This was a fun one to write. Short and sweet, more slice of life than chapters past. What do you think will stir up Bakugo next?

ILiekFishes, thanks for the great review! I got a kick out of reading it. I was a total Bakugo years ago, so he's fun to write for. Always feels like a blast from the past.

Linettye, love your pick! Kendo and Ibara have always been my favorites from class 1B.


	6. Ivy

Scorching rays beat down upon Class 1A and 1B as the afternoon heat reached its peak. They weren't far from Ground Beta as they were. The UA owned streets looked more than ready for the day's combat training. Their teacher looked equally ready as he brought his skeletal body before them to join Vlad King. The retired pro began with a cough.

"Today's combat training will be a series of duo battles. To encourage working together with minimal preparation, you'll be paired with members of your rival class. Pros have to work together in the heat of the moment all the time. This will be no different. We'll start with three matches today so you can get a feel for what's to come."

"We've already drawn your teams for the first matches," Vlad began curtly, looking to a paper. "Shiozaki, you'll be with Bakugo. You guys are Team 1."

Katsuki looked over to the prim and proper houseplant that had made Kaminari look like a fool at last year's Sports Festival. He didn't know the first thing about her besides the basics of her quirk, but he supposed he could have done a lot worse in terms of teammates. Bakugo could've gotten Copycat or Shroom Bitch. Though this was an improvement over either of those hellish scenarios, it did irk the blonde that his teammate to be didn't even seem to look his way.

"You'll be going against Team 2. Kendo and Mineta."

A ginger girl in Class 1B let out an audible sigh at this news. Seemed Grape Rape's reputation preceded him. The blonde could empathize. There wasn't anyone between the two classes he could imagine hating working with more. Even fucking Deku might be better than him. Maybe. Not much of a choice, really. Either way, it was definitely preferable that he get to destroy Grape Rape rather than work with him.

"Team 3 is Uraraka and Monoma versus Team 4, Tokage and Yaoyorozu."

Katsuki detected a notable cringe from Round Face. The gravity manipulator was too nice to be very obvious about it, but she clearly wasn't thrilled with her luck. Copycat, on the other hand, looked smug as can be. His natural state, if Bakugo had to guess. Their opponents, Chop Up and Ponytail, both looked content enough. The former wearing a toothy grin and Ponytail giving a nod of acknowledgement in her direction.

"And last for today will be Ashido and Kuroiro versus Kirishima and Shishida. Kuroiro, you guys are Team 5." Vlad King concluded, crumpling up his paper.

 _"So Pinky's going today too. At least I don't have deal with her or Pink Cheeks today. I can just focus on fighting. Don't have to worry about this backstabbing body."_

Katsuki stole a glance at his pink classmate. She seemed too busy adjusting herself to acknowledge her teammate for the day. He couldn't necessarily blame her. Her hero costume seemed to hug her in all the right places. The blonde couldn't stand the fact that he was appreciating that. It made him quickly begin to regret not relieving himself to Mt. Lady that morning as he had been the past few days. His gaze instinctually shifted back over to Uraraka as she was graciously letting Copycat break the ice without looking too miserable. Her costume may not have shown as much skin as Pinky's, but the bodysuit was more than tight enough to accentuate every curve and asset that Round Face possessed. The explosive boy felt himself stiffen.

 _"Damn it, after I take down Grape Rape, I'm coming for you, you bastard of a body!"_ he thought, averting his eyes and spitting to the side.

"Here's the scenario: Odd numbered teams will be the heroes for this exercise and evens will be the villains. We'll be going to the nearest forest you see up ahead," Vlad continued, pointing in the distance. "This will be reminiscent of the training camp from last year. The villains' objective will be to capture one of the heroes. Only they'll know which of you that is."

"The heroes will have 15 minutes to hide and make their preparations," All Might cut in. "A timer will be set once the villains are released. If they've failed to capture you within an hour, _reinforcements_ will have arrived and the villains lose that round. If they subdue their target and manage to bring them back here, they win."

"Simple enough, right?!" Vlad King added impatiently. "Let's get started then. Ibara, you and Bakugo go on ahead. Once we see your feet touch the grass, we'll start the timer. In 15 we'll send the villains in. You can take a few minutes here to talk strategy since you're going first, but don't push it."

"Do your best, Kacchan!" said Deku, who'd been standing not far off from him.

Before he had a chance to reprimand the damn nerd and his shaky, unneeded words, another voice tacked on their support.

"Yeah! Good luck, Bakugo!" Pink Cheeks said with a smile.

It seemed she'd retreated from Copycat for the time being so she could be closer to her classmates. Katsuki couldn't really blame her, but he still fully intended to. That bubbly girl had been getting far too friendly with him lately.

"I don't need you nerds cheering from the peanut gallery," he spat, strutting away. "Focus on your own matches."

And with that, the explosive blonde left his classmates to join the green haired girl who stood alone, as if waiting patiently on him. She had cold, yet somewhat empathetic eyes. His houseplant of a classmate sported a sleeveless white gown that almost resembled some sort of Roman or Greek tunic. Though it might have been slightly modified from when he last saw it, the dress looked pretty similar to what she'd worn for their class training exhibitions last year. Didn't look all too practical to fight in, but Katsuki didn't expect to rely on her much anyway. However, he could've done without… her looking so much like some wannabe goddess!

 _"She's not unattractive… For a walking piece of greenery, that is."_

Traitorous body or not, the teen would roll over dead before he spent the whole exercise being distracted by his teammate. Or anyone else! He was true pro material, a cut above all his peers. The last thing Katsuki Bakugo planned to do was let some girl and annoying hormones get the better of him.

"Your quirk's vines or something, right?" he began awkwardly.

"You possess keen powers of observation, Bakugo," she retorted icily. "I wasn't sure if you'd paid that much attention…"

"What're you trying to say, Ivy?! Think I'm dense or something?!"

"You don't even know my name, do you?" she asked incredulously.

"Why should I know what you name is?! I've never said two words to you, get the stick out your ass!" he retorted defensively.

"How sinful!" she exclaimed, beginning to storm off toward the forest. "To think I've been paired with such a heathen. Trials and tribulations know no bounds."

"Hold it, Ivy! I'm leading the way!" Katsuki called back, darting slightly ahead of her.

"If you want me to follow you anywhere, you'd do well to call me by my name."

The vine haired girl wouldn't even look his way as they marched ahead. Bakugo wasn't used to such icy receptions. Usually it was him giving people hell, but this girl was giving it to him as good as she was getting it.

"Fine. Out with it. What's the name you need to hear to cut the shit and listen to me?!"

"If you keep going on like that, there's not a name known to the world that will make me hear you out," Ivy replied sanctimoniously. "But if you're ready to speak with me properly, Shiozaki will suffice."

"Pfft," Katsuki spat. "Well listen up, _Shiozaki_! You're probably their target, so how good's your camouflage? It'd be best if you can just stay out of the way and hide while I blow them away till the clock runs out."

"And what makes you so sure that I'll be the target?"

"It'd be suicide to give me to that grape bastard and the ginger. What even is her quirk? Huge hands or something, right?"

"Large fists, yes. And I wouldn't underestimate her. Kendo has bested those with generally more impressive quirks more than once."

 _"She must be talking about Ponytail. She'd never have lost if Invisibitch and Bright Boy weren't such dead weight though."_

"Either way, they're way less equipped to deal with me than you, so it should be a safe bet that you'll be the target. You got a problem with hiding?" he asked impatiently as they reached the first trees of the forest.

"If it seems the tactful thing to do, then I'll oblige you. But should you fall into trouble, I have no intention of staying put the whole match, whether I'm their target or not."

"And why's that?!"

"It would be utterly shameful to hide away while a comrade is in trouble. Not very hero-like, wouldn't you agree?" Shiozaki asked, looking at him for the first time, almost coyly.

Was the ice queen warming up to him already? Or just fucking with him? Either way, she needed to slow her roll. Bakugo didn't let the girls in his own class give him this much sass, much less the extras from the others. However, he knew he was far from being on the best terms with most of Class 1B. They hadn't grown as accustomed to him or witnessed his growth firsthand like his classmates. All they saw was the same ego-maniac from the Sports Festival who'd proceeded to decimate them in the group training exercises later that year. But he'd show her. And the rest of them.

"Fair enough." He grunted.

Katsuki didn't care who they put him with. He refused to lose to anything. Grape Rape least of all. He'd blow them all away even if they paired him with a literal houseplant. The blonde was well aware UA usually recorded these bouts by some means, so there were sure to be cameras in the forest. Knowing that, the teen was driven to show that nerd and his stupid friend just how ridiculous it was for them to be wishing him good luck. King Explosion Murder was going to give them all another prime example of why he was still at the top of all UA.

* * *

AN:

What will become of Bakugo's opponents? Or better yet, his teammate? Will anyone the blonde encounters this challenge come out unscathed? Find out next time as we draw nearer to the Sports Festival and everything coming to a head.

ILiekFishes, You nailed it! Loved that little anime and it was fresh on the mind, so when I blanked on a title at first, I struck gold when I thought back on that haha

Ultimate Savior, Camie is a gem. Wouldn't be surprised if she makes an appearance.


	7. Combust

The tree line didn't offer much cover, but they made do. Ivy – or whatever the hell she wanted to be called – had taken up a secure position in one of the centermost trees in the forest. There was only about one acre's worth of forest in this zone near Ground Beta, but it still gave them enough room to hide. To hide the target at least. Katsuki had no intention of hiding while his partner camped in the branches that grew less and less near him. He purposely began to put distance between them while he waited out the clock. Even if by some miracle they managed to get one over on him, there was no way they'd be able to find Ivy with the time they'd have left. It was a good plan. So why didn't he feel more confident about it?

"So… are you doing anything after this? I was thinking about celebrating our victory over lunch maybe, we could –"

"Can you keep it down? Let's make sure we have something to celebrate before we get into all that." A girl's voice replied.

The voice she'd responded to was a familiar one. As annoying as it was nasally. Grape Rape and Ginger had made their way into forest, no doubt about it. All that was left to do was get the jump on them and blow them away. Their voices sounded as if they were getting closer. From the left, if his ears had it right. Wouldn't have been bad to have had Ears on his team for this one. But he'd make do, for there was only so much forest to go around. And Bakugo didn't need anyone else anyway. He was number one for a reason.

Propelling himself forward and leftward with a powerful explosion, the blonde quickly caught sight of them and landed in front of the pair, leaving Grape Rape on the verge of soiling himself, and pressuring Ginger to take a ready stance. She'd been proactive, her huge fists balled and ready before he'd even glimpsed at her.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Ginger asked confidently.

"Not on extras like you! Now die!" Bakugo exclaimed, shooting forth a torrent of explosive power from his left gauntlet.

He hadn't shot to kill, of course, but she dodged it adeptly nonetheless. Her nimble roll forward and right was surprisingly clean. Ginger's teal eyes remained locked on him as she resumed her stance. The blast had been meant to pressure them into keeping a distance and kill some time early on, but she hadn't fallen for that. She'd gotten closer. Ginger was good. But who the hell was she anyway?!

Katsuki remembered seeing her briefly in the Cavalry Battle last year as her team got decimated, but he'd never really looked at her. Big teal eyes under a little mask lined around the eyes that hardly counted as a mask. Who the hell would that hide her identity from?! Her ginger hair was bound in a ponytail that hung to her left. The rest of her hero costume was a sleeveless kimono that matched her eyes and had a light golden trim. A corset underneath her breasts gave her a perfect hourglass figure.

"What's the matter, didn't think I could dodge?" Ginger taunted, moving toward him with her two humongous balled fists.

Her legs were long, ivory, and bare, which revealed how perfectly defined they were. The cone of a cut in the bottom of her kimono even allowed the blonde to notice a supple thigh. Between her stunning legs and perfect figure, Katsuki found himself in an all too familiar pitfall. Though he became aware of this far too late.

 _"DAMN IT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS STUPID GINGER, WHAT THE HELL?!"_

Stiff as he was, he managed to propel himself back and upwards into the air with a panicked explosion. This extra had him running defense. Her hands still balled in fists, Ginger looked to him while he was in the air and grinned. Had he played into her hand somehow? Or had she noticed the hell wreaking havoc on his nether region?!

With surprising athleticism, the teal eyed girl jumped high. Higher than he'd have ever imagined her getting with those huge hands, in fact. She must have trained like a dog since he'd glanced at her encounter with Ponytail last year. As if his opponent had been waiting for this very moment, Ginger finally opened her balled fists once Katsuki was in reach. His eyes widened in rage when he realized why she'd concealed her palms. Her hands hadn't been balled in full fists at all. She'd left a gap.

And now on her palms, he saw it clear. Grape Rape's sticky purple balls. Bakugo instinctively flashed an explosion her way to force her out of the way. Unfortunately, either the balls or her giant hands took the brunt of the impact and Ginger was unfazed. He hadn't used a more powerful blast due to killing capability, but the youth was still stunned the one he'd used had done so little. This one wasn't just another one of the extras. Ginger was strong.

King Explosion Murder moved both his gauntlets to react to the giant hands to each side of him. He unleashed two powerful explosions that were sure to blow them away. Yet, the giant hands quickly flew through the smoky remnants of his attacks and Ginger proceeded to clap him into submission as her feet landed hard on the ground and she squeezed victoriously with Bakugo in her grasp.

He couldn't move! Not an inch! The best he could muster was wriggling his shoulders. Considering exploding his way out, the blonde noticed that she'd effectively plugged his gauntlets with her bottommost fingers. She'd captured him… Easily! And by teaming up with Grape Rape of all people!

"How was that, Bakugo?" Ginger asked triumphantly.

"That was so good, Kendo! You were flawless! Just like your body!" Grape Rape rejoiced as he sauntered over.

"Whatever! You idiots will never pull off the same trick with Ivy! You already used up all your huge hands!" Katsuki said volatilely, squirming as much as he could.

"Then it's a good thing you were our target, huh?" Kendo said with a bright smile.

So this was Kendo. He'd be damned if he didn't remember her name now, after succumbing to her. And he couldn't believe he'd fucking succumbed to her! That is, until he continued to gaze haughtily at that bright smile of hers. Bakugo felt himself grow stiffer and stiffer.

 _"She's so hot…"_ Katsuki thought, losing all the venom in his longing stare. _"Why is she so hot?!"_

This couldn't be happening! The future number one hero falling to a pretty face?! It was unacceptable. He refused to be dragged back to all his peers like this. But that didn't change the fact that he needed help.

"Alright, Ivy! That's all the time I'm buying you, spring the damn trap already!" he screamed.

Kendo seemed slightly startled by that prospect. Unfortunately, that didn't make her any less attractive or her firm hold on him any less tight. He'd never even interacted with this girl before, but here she was giving him as hard a time as he'd feared Round Face and Pinky might've given him if his body went full renegade. Just how many stupid girls did this disgusting weakness apply to?! Two had already been more than he was willing to accept. He wouldn't hear of a third!

"Nice try, Bakugo," began Grape Rape. "But everyone knows teamwork's not your strong suit. You probably assumed Shiozaki would be the target and told her to get lost, huh? Oh, how the mighty fall! And now you're trying to bluff and call for help!"

"AS IF I NEED HELP FOR THE LIKES OF YOU, GRAPE RAPE!" he exploded, both vocally and physically.

Ginger winced in pain and sank to her knees as Katsuki released several powerful explosions in quick succession. The recoil was murder on his hands, but if that damn nerd could live with bloodying his hands, so could he!

"Grape Rape?" Kendo repeated in disgust as she attempted to regain herself and stand back up.

She was strong. Stronger than he'd have ever given her credit for being after watching her bout with Ponytail last year. So this is why she was the head honcho of Class B. Good. This would give him a chance to combat his backstabbing body and a worthy opponent all at once. But first he had to get out of her grasp. Where was Ivy? Surely she'd heard him before? Was she biding her time waiting for the perfect moment? On the way to him? Or being petty because he'd called her Ivy again?

Katsuki spat in anger as he placed his bets.

"GET ON WITH IT, SHIOZAKI!"

As if on cue, vines surged through the ground beneath Grape Rape and Kendo, swirling around their feet before pulling them out from under them. Short as he was, the grapey bastard was completely subdued by minimal vines. Ginger, on the other land, was planted on her belly, still holding Bakugo in the air while her legs were bound. Her teal eyes looked up at him with pure determination.

"A promise is a promise." A familiar prissy voice said matter-of-factly.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, the youth was able to see her to his left. Viridian green vines for hair, largely rooted in the ground. Cold eyes and a slight smirk, clearly directed at him. That poised asshole was a welcome sight. And not an unattractive one.

The explosion user's face colored slightly. He remained uncomfortably stiff. Whether it was Ginger or Ivy maintaining this awful phenomenon, Katsuki couldn't say. But he was still admittedly relieved to see her.

"Took you long enough." Bakugo spat back cockily.

"I was hesitant to interrupt. Kendo's grip seemed to suit you."

The blonde couldn't help but color at that.

"Shut up and pry these fucking fingers off me already!"

"What a vulgar mouth you have." Shiozaki chided, covering his mouth with spare vines as she endeavored to use more vines to pluck Kendo's fingers off of him, one by one.

"Good luck, my beautiful vine goddess!" said Grape Rape as if he were on the brink of orgasm. "My sticky balls are between your Bakugo and my scrumptious Kendo! You'll find them to be inseparable!"

* * *

AN: Bakugo's honestly the perfect tsundere, I can see the appeal for pairing him with just about anyone. Kendo and Ashido have probably been the most unexpectedly fun to write interactions so far. Be forewarned, action will slow down in the next chapter. A calm before the storm that is the Sports Festival.


	8. Succumb

"So class, what can we gather from this first simulation?" asked All Might with a throaty cough.

Katsuki, Shiozaki, Kendo, and Mineta had all rejoined their peers. None looked wholly satisfied with the results of their exhibition. Lord Explosion Murder least of all.

"Combining quirks in unique ways can yield an offence stronger and more effective than either quirk on their own," began Ponytail with an eager hand in the air. "This tactic is essential to taking on villains who are likely already familiar with your quirk. A combo between an unrenowned duo can surprise villains who are otherwise prepared to neutralize or overpower your quirk in isolation."

"Very good!" replied the skeletal retired pro. "An astute observation as always, Miss Yaoyorozu. For an example, you need look no further than Endeavor and Hawks' bout against the advanced nomu. By lending Endeavor his feathers as makeshift wings, they were able to take down an enemy far stronger than either of them individually."

"Any other observations from the students?" Vlad King asked gruffly.

Many of the youths looked to one another, hoping for a savior to appear. Momo had already pointed out what was most abundantly clear from the match. It was clear from their faces that the majority of Class A and B couldn't think of anything worth adding. Nonetheless, their savior chimed in, unexpected as it may have been.

"You've gotta carry your weight," Katsuki started coldly, his eyes to the side. "Whether you're a hero or a villain, you can't let yourself become a liability."

"Young Bakugo…"

"There's no guarantee that your partner's quirk will be able to carry you to victory. You ain't always gonna have a Shiozaki to save your ass. Besides, the last thing a pro hero should do is become just another person to save."

His ivy haired teammate looked to him with clear surprise. He'd acknowledged her by name. Not only that, he'd critiqued himself. Without making a scene and blowing the whole place to smithereens, for that matter. Shiozaki's shock was shared by a great many of their fellow students. From his peripheral, he caught many of their wide eyes on him. Ivy. Kendo. Kirishima. Ponytail. Pinky… Round Face… Those were the only acknowledgements he made note of, at least. They all looked so stunned that it pissed him off. Especially Pink Cheeks and Pink Boobs. The two of them looked the most surprised of all, with their gawking eyes and open mouths.

"Well said, Young Bakugo…" All Might said, obviously somewhat amazed himself. "But you mustn't be too hard on yourself. Falling short is inevitable in some cases, when you're heavily countered. The best you can do under such circumstances is keep a cool head and train your mind and body so much so that such encounters are as few and far in between as possible."

"That's a crock of shit," Bakugo spat back. "That's not what happened here. I wasn't countered. I was a jackass and got myself caught, that's all there is to it. If I were a pro, I'd be better off dead than as a useless captive. I wasn't a partner in this exercise. I was dead weight, holding the real hero down."

"You really must refrain from speaking so foully." Shiozaki objected, clutching her chest with a dainty hand.

"She's right, Kid," Vlad King added. "Watch your mouth. Besides, you're here to learn. Not berate yourself."

"All I'm saying is I made a stupid mistake! I underestimated my opponents. I underestimated my partner. The only one I didn't underestimate was myself. So, I better not see any of you make that same mistake! Got it, extras?!"

All Might looked to him with a different brand of shock from the rest of the crowd. It was most certainly a look of surprise, there was no denying that. But there was also a hint of pride to it. As if he'd witnessed growth on a deeply personal level.

The next match began shortly after Bakugo's review. Uraraka reluctantly went into the woods with Copycat at her side. The two made for less than an ideal pair, but even Katsuki couldn't deny that they each possessed formidable quirks.

 _"The same could be said for their opponents…"_ Bakugo thought, looking to Ponytail and Chop Up.

He'd bested Chop Up pretty easily not too long ago, but there was no denying that she had a hell of a quirk. Against anyone below the very top of their class, it would prove more than bothersome. And Ponytail was nothing to scoff at either. It wasn't even her amazing quirk that made her scary. Her brains made her brawn look deceivingly week. She could out-plan the best of them. Yaoyorozu was like that damn nerd on steroids. Though somehow it was less mind bogglingly annoying in her case. Katsuki wondered if he'd still feel that way if she didn't have the best rack he'd ever seen.

The blonde blushed ever so slightly, enraged as he realized where his mind had roamed. He needed to take his mind off Ponytail as her match began. In fact, he decided he should avoid the surrounding monitors that had been setup, altogether. His episode in the first match had been enough for one day. Bakugo wouldn't stand for catching himself longing for that know-it-all or Pink Cheeks. Instead, he looked to Ivy, who focused intently on the monitor nearest her as Momo and Chop Up made their way to the tree line.

They'd damn near lost because of him. He could hardly call her win his. It was as disgraceful as any loss in the angry young man's eyes. Their team had only achieved victory because they'd run out the clock. He'd never even come close of breaking free of Ginger's grasp. Shiozaki had tried desperately to pry him free, but to no avail. That grapey bastard's sticky balls had proved unconquerable after all. But thanks to Ivy's vines, they at least reached a stalemate. Nothing Katsuki could take pride in… but it had earned Class 1B's religious zealot his utmost respect.

Despite this, his gaze roamed. Bakugo's carmine eyes found the head of ginger hair that plagued him so. She too seemed absolutely focused on the match displayed before her. With Kendo vexing him, the blonde couldn't exactly afford the same luxury. As his eyes came to linger on her breasts, Katsuki began to wonder if his assessment of Ponytail had been entirely accurate. The image of her flashing that infernal smile at him had branded Bakugo's mind. Without warning, he grew as stiff as he'd been when she'd subdued him. It pained him to acknowledge that this was the hardest he'd been since that stupid, steamy dream about Pinky. No… this was even worse!

Katsuki Bakugo turned his head away with a snap, his face a deeper red than he'd ever worn it. He'd never been one to notably blush and here he was, succumbing to this bastard body of his. He dared not look her way again, for fear of ruining his pants. There was no way in hell he'd let such a thing happen. Ever! Especially not here in front of everyone!

Diverting his attention away from Kendo, Katsuki chose the lesser of two evils and looked toward the nearest monitor. That fool Copycat had already gotten himself bound up in some of Ponytail's makeshift capture cloth. King Explosion Murder would have taken more satisfaction in this turn of events if he hadn't been so easily captured himself. If he didn't fear how much he'd _liked_ being captured by her.

 _"Enough of this shit!"_ he thought, regaining himself somewhat as he watched the rest of the match through.

Copycat pulled one over on all of them. As Ponytail and Chop Up returned with their bound _hero_ , the spaz revealed that he'd snatched Chop Up's power during the combat phase and that he'd hidden his hand away in the woods after separating it from himself. From there, he reasoned that he could use the hand they'd failed to obtain to write out an SOS to his partner or even go so far as impart information on the villains to them if he had any. The annoying bastard went on and on about how this would be detrimental to any real villains and added that it was sloppy of them to have not examined their captive more carefully. Seeing as their time was up by the time Copycat finished his lengthy explanation, All Might reluctantly agreed with Vlad King that the heroes had won this match as well. Round Face returned to the group, waving Copycat's severed hand to them with an innocent smile. It was as cute as it was creepy…

Pinky and Black went out to hide next, followed shortly after by their villains, Kirishima and Beast. Katsuki found his eyes uncomfortably focused on the alien reject throughout her fight and wound up trying to distract himself by looking elsewhere, only to find that his gaze instantly flew to Kendo, which his body acknowledged as eagerly as his pink classmate, if not more so. In a hellish juggling act, Bakugo found himself unintentionally shifting his stare from one to the other throughout the simulation. The blonde wasn't sure which he hated himself for more.

Though Pinky beat Kirishima unconscious, Beast managed to overpower and make off with Black, giving the villains their first and only win of the day. Pinky and Red were both disheartened after, for differing reasons, but their review with the class was short-lived and they were all soon dismissed. In truth, the blonde had been gawking at Kendo for too long to notice that they'd been released until he noticed her walk away, along with the others. Katsuki was frozen with a burning desire.

 _"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"_ he asked himself.

Ginger was toward the very back of the pack. Grape Rape hadn't attached himself to her at the hip, oddly enough. It seemed that seeing Ponytail in action had incentivized him to chase after her instead, for that was who he'd begun to follow back to the main building. No one else had dawdled or wasted their time, not even the stoic Ivy or the retired All Might. Bakugo was the only one left, watching vacantly as his classmates grew more and more distant. Apart from Kendo, who seemed to be moving at a slower pace than everyone else.

The blonde's feet moved against his will. He'd heard Deku mutter about some fucking phenomenon like this. But that was a hero thing, right?! There was no one to save right now, so what the hell was this?!

"Hey, Kendo!" Bakugo called after her.

She alone turned to face him, abundant curiosity present on her face. The ginger stopped in place and waited for him to reach her. Katsuki did so in an unwilling, yet unyielding march.

"Um… yeah? What's up?" she asked awkwardly.

"We're fighting again, you got that?!"

Kendo looked to him in a deadpan form of disbelief.

"Don't be a sore loser. You guys won anyway, so why are you so –"

"I didn't win," he spat back vehemently. "You beat me easily…"

Her brows raised. She'd clearly never seen him like this. Katsuki couldn't blame her. Very few had.

"Wow. I didn't expect you of all people to admit that…" Ginger replied, crossing her arms as she looked at him with genuine intrigue.

"It's what happened. I'm not gonna bullshit you or make excuses," Bakugo replied, unable to maintain eye contact as he gritted his teeth and looked to the side. "I wanna fight you again. One on one. I'll prove that I don't need Shiozaki to fight my battles for me."

"No one's saying that, Bakugo. You got cocky and let your guard down. No one thinks you're weak for that. A jerk, maybe, but no one thinks you're a weakling, you know that, right?"

"This isn't about that!" he exclaimed before cooling down upon seeing her unfazed, yet patient expression. "I need this. I'm going to be the strongest hero the world's ever seen… But you beat me effortlessly… So if it's even slightly possible that you're stronger, I've got to fight you again. So I can be stronger."

Kendo stared at him for a moment.

"You're really not going to let this go, huh?" she asked with a tinge of bleak amusement.

"Not a chance," Katsuki replied instantly. "But I don't expect you to do something for nothing. So if seeing who's stronger isn't enough for you, I'm making you lunch tomorrow and that's that!"

"You want to cook for me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Hell no! But I'm blowing your ass away tomorrow! So bring an appetite for afterwards! Then we'll be even!"

Kendo looked to him in complete bafflement for a long stretch of time. Bakugo didn't have anything to follow that up with, so he remained silent as well as he felt his face grow hotter and hotter. The blonde grew sweaty enough that exploding his way out of there grew a more viable option by the second. He only prayed that any explosions produced would be those he willed. Though the odds of that went more and more up in the air the longer he stared into her teal eyes and gauged her puzzled, beautiful face.

 _"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! AM I TRYING TO TRAIN OR GET A STUPID DATE?!"_

"You know what. Sure," Kendo finally replied, a light smile finding her face. "I could use some more training before the Sports Festival. And I could really go for some lunch. I remember you were pretty decent with a knife at the training camp last year. I'm curious to see if you're actually any good in the kitchen."

"Pfft," Katsuki spat. "Just don't whine after I destroy you."

"That's funny," she snapped back, smiling brighter. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

* * *

AN:

Where will things go from here? Which way will the Katsuki Bakugo hormone ship sail? Keep reading and find out. Feel free to leave some reviews and I'll catch you all next time.


	9. Rematch

Katsuki thought of nothing but her that night. Long ginger hair in a ponytail, warm teal eyes, and a stunning figure comparable to Ponytail's. Yet there was something about the way Ginger carried herself that just reached him more, whether he wanted it to or not. Which he didn't! The explosive blonde pictured Kendo in her hero costume as he laid in his bed that night. Her giant hands had captured him again and she smirked at him with pure satisfaction. Just the thought made Bakugo tense and stiff.

 _"Would I have had the same hang-up if I'd fought Ponytail?"_ he wondered, desperate to know if what ailed him was commonplace among the girls in his class or if he was just susceptible to Ginger in particular.

Ponytail wasn't unattractive by any means. In fact, the mere thought of her in that criminally revealing costume did nothing to wound the horrendous arousal that had taken hold of him. Even Bakugo couldn't deny that she was objectively attractive. The more his mind lingered on his classmate's bust and navel, the sicker he grew. He was reminded of Grape Rape, which enraged him to no end.

 _"So what, she's not bad looking, but it's not like my body goes renegade around her like with these other stupid girls. She wouldn't have stood a chance. I'd have beaten Ponytail's ass in ten seconds flat!"_

The carmine eyed teen thought of the three girls who'd vexed him so far. Kendo, Pinky, and Round Face. It had all started with Deku's annoying friend. His dream of Pinky had fanned the flames. And everything came to a boil today in the exercise with Ginger. Was there method to the madness? The rest of his peers didn't seem to do anything for him, thankfully. Except – maybe - Ponytail… jury was still out on her. And maybe Ivy? But that was an even bigger maybe than his habitually scantily clad classmate. Still, why did these girls steal his focus out of everyone out there? If he had to have these damn hormones spark out of control, why couldn't it just begin and end with jerking it to Mt. Lady?

Following that train of thought, Katsuki tried to relieve himself before turning in for the night. He wouldn't have his backstabbing loin getting in the way of victory tomorrow. Yet, as he visualized the flaxen haired bombshell, her features slowly changed in his mind. Her hair was recolored in flame, retied by invisible hands into a high ponytail. Violet eyes warped into a familiar blue-green. The skin-tight bodysuit evaporated, leaving a double breasted corset and blue qipao in its place. They even had the same freaking domino mask...!

 _"WHAT THE HELL?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD, GINGER! I REFUSE TO FINISH TO THIS!"_

After several bouts of trying to re-visualize the pro hero Mt. Lady only for her to transform into Kendo every time, Bakugo relented and decided to seek rest instead after a few sets of push-ups aimed at clearing his mind. He'd failed to relieve himself, but the blonde was satisfied to be able to find sleep at all. With that at least, he was sure to win tomorrow. King Explosion Murder was back in control!

Class passed by at a grueling pace the next day. Mr. Aizawa had never been one to mince words, but even he seemed to move slower today. All the blonde retained from the announcements was that the Sports Festival was only a week away. That's how long the teen had left to train. Everything else was irrelevant for now. Fucking Deku, Icy Hot, and a few stupid girls weren't going to have a chance in hell at getting the better of him this year. He'd win. And against everyone at their best, this time.

Whether it was his anticipation or a subconscious effort to avoid stealing glances at them, Round Face and Pinky failed to vex him today during the lecture. Katsuki had feared his rebel body might act out since he had failed to relieve himself the night before. Perhaps he was finally getting a handle on this whole thing. Damn hormones could only vex a number one hero for so long.

When class finally ended, Bakugo was the first one out the door. He found Kendo waiting for him by the door to Training Room C, a few floors under the cafeteria where Lunch Rush served the young heroes in training. The ginger haired girl looked to him with a slight smile. She'd donned her hero costume already. It made him relieved he'd gotten into his already. They hadn't talked through rules or anything, but it seemed they were on the same page.

"You showed up after all."

"Like I'd dodge a chance to kick your ass," Katsuki spat back. "I didn't ask for a rematch for shits and giggles."

"I'm kidding," Kendo sighed. "Anyone who knows you whatsoever knows you'd never run."

"You're damn right!"

"Though if you don't do any better than yesterday, I can't promise there won't be any giggles." She smirked.

"You're dead, you got that?!" he raged, opening the door before looking back to her. "You're gonna be eating lunch in a casket!"

"Jeez. And I thought Monoma was perverse." Ginger retorted, following him in.

The room was fairly spacious, for what it was. About the size of a small 20x30 house, but nearly empty but for the red matted floor. Otherwise the training room held only a tall device in the leftmost corner that could be used for playing music while you trained. They assumed their places at each end of the room. Her to the left and him to the right.

"You ready for this?" Kendo asked confidently, stretching her arms.

"Don't ask stupid questions." He bit back, a small explosion crackling in his right hand.

As she assumed a ready stance, Bakugo surged forth via precise explosions he sent trailing behind him. He started with a right hook. With his gauntlets on, Katsuki's punches weren't the easiest thing to dodge. Ready for the challenge, Kendo expertly enlarged her left hand and slapped the punch away. Using a light explosion from his left palm to soar, he aimed a right knee for her head. Ginger narrowly avoided the blow, a few fiery hairs taking to the wind as she swayed her head back just in the nick of time.

Katsuki proceeded to throw something new her way while he was still air-bound. Starting with his right, the blonde spread his arms out to each side and exploded in a twister that came cascading down upon his enemy. Enlarging both her hands and shielding her face, Kendo took the assault head on as Bakugo met her on the ground. Though she was pushed back by his attack, her guard was unyielding. Far from finished, the angry teen blew his way forward with an explosion from his right and sent a left jab her way before alternating between it and his right in a barrage of powerful jabs. His gauntlets may as well have been weighted boxing gloves. If Kendo thought she knew all his tricks, he'd prove her wrong!

Gargantuan fists soaked up his relentless onslaught, which led Bakugo to back up after two dozen ineffective punches and send an explosion Ginger's way. Class 1B's president responded adeptly, swaying perfectly to the left and closing the distance between them, her hands resembling a battering ram as she neared him. As the sweaty blonde shot another blast her way, she repeated this feat and dodged once more, swaying this time to the right as she grew ever closer to him. There was less than a yard between them at this point. Running out of options, he brought his gauntlets together and prepped a double batch of explosions for the opposition.

Kendo read his intentions flawlessly and finally broke her battering ram stance, parting them as she swept both of his arms away from her with the back of her hands. His explosions hit vacant air to each side of her as she followed up by withdrawing her hands ever so slightly and proceeding to shove each of his hands forward with great force, causing him to fall backward as the teal eyed hero fell with Katsuki, pinning him to the ground with her body and destroying his gauntlets in the process with her massive hands. Confident she could maintain the pin, she changed them back to their regular size and kept him firmly in place with a tight grip on each of his wrists. Though he was confident he weighed more than her, his orange haired opponent overpowered him as he squirmed and kept him pinned, her body pressed hard against his.

Their faces were mere inches apart. Her breasts and heartbeat were heavy against his chest. The ginger's left thigh met with his groin. Bakugo laid under her in a now still shock. This couldn't be happening! When she gotten so fast?! No… that wasn't it. Katsuki was sure he was still faster than her. She'd read his moves… every one! Not even that fucking nerd Deku could do that perfectly anymore, so how had she managed?!

He felt himself grow harder and harder when Kendo's chest moved against his as she pushed herself slightly up, just enough to look down at him with a smile reminiscent of yesterday's. Her mask really was just like Mt. Lady's… minus the horns. And that smirk of hers was something straight from hell! Katsuki winced as he felt his member grow harder, rubbing against her inner thigh. He saw no hint of recognition of this on her face, but he was mortified all the same.

 _"IT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH THAT I'M LOSING TO THIS STUPID GIRL AGAIN?! NOW I'VE GOT TO WORRY ABOUT HER FEELING MY HARD ON?!"_

No! There was no way he could lose again. And even less way that he was going to let her catch on to what was happening downstairs. This wasn't over yet. He could still blow his way out of this… Or so he thought until her radiant sea breeze eyes and look of pure satisfaction froze him in place.

"I win again, Bakugo." Kendo asserted.

"… yeah…" he acknowledged dryly, at a complete loss for words.

Something was wrong. There was fire in him. So why wasn't he disputing this loss and bringing the fight back to her?!

"See? You can lose with dignity after all." She smiled, beginning to release his wrists.

 _"Why?! WHY?! WHY?!"_ he screamed inside, his warm and tired eyes fixated on her.

Long peach hair in a high ponytail to her left. A domino mask that did nothing to hide her piercing eyes. A corset that only enhanced the look of her already impressive bust and waist. A pair of lips that seemed to be etched in grin of savory satisfaction.

 _"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO HOT?!"_

His member throbbed against Kendo's thigh, finally garnering a raise of her eyebrows and a slight spread of blush to his cheeks. Having released her hold slightly, Bakugo reclaimed his hands, wrapping them around the victor and bringing her into him as he sat up and rushed into her with a kiss. Her breasts squeezed against his hard chest as he slid his tongue into her mouth. While the ginger may not have returned his kiss, she offered no resistance to his sudden embrace.

The number-one-hero-in-the-making couldn't believe what he was doing. Yet… he couldn't stop. She was so warm. So smoldering to the touch, yet soft. Her qipao felt like heaven. Thin silk and cotton. Warm and bare shoulders that fit naturally into his embrace. Bakugo felt himself sweat all the more, fighting the urge to explode in more ways than one. This whole sensation was completely foreign to him. Katsuki'd had the urges for about a week now, but acting on them was uncharted territory. It felt entirely different from relieving himself to Mt. Lady or dreaming of his classmates. And so unlike him.

 _"This is really how you're getting your first kiss, jackass?! After losing to some stupid girl you hardly know?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

He felt the path of resistance calling to him from within as he locked tongues with Kendo. Hers seemed to weakly join in the movement, though he couldn't tell if this was a conscious movement or not. Bakugo had closed his eyes by instinct upon initiating the kiss, but now – as he fought to regain his senses – he dared to open them back up.

Surprisingly, he was not met with teal eyes upon doing so. She'd followed his lead and closed them after the initial shock, he presumed. Her cheeks were reddened and she had begun to sweat somewhat herself. It was a relief to him that there was no obvious sign of displeasure to be seen. Though it pained him to acknowledge it, this was the best thing he'd ever felt. Bakugo wondered if it was as good for her. The blonde was sure enough of himself to anticipate that he'd be more than capable in this department, but he hadn't planned this, so he was unusually self-conscious. Unusually vulnerable.

Feeling but a tinge of weakness, Katsuki abruptly broke off the exchange and unfastened his arms from around Kendo. Her confused eyes promptly opened and met his. Though he couldn't see his own features to be sure, he feared he looked dazed, so Bakugo quickly took on a scowl and looked away. It was time for the explosion hero to run damage control.

"That's the last time I lose to you!" he said, bursting with the floodgates of his anger.

"Huh?!" Ginger said, taken aback.

"YOU HEARD ME! ENJOY THE WIN, YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER!"

His peach haired peer looked to him wide eyed in disbelief.

"You jerk!" Kendo exploded, punching him suddenly with an enlarged fist.

Her ivory knuckles were the last thing he saw as everything went black.

* * *

AN:

With Young Bakugo's first kiss now behind him, where will things go from here? Tune in next time to find out!

Sidenote: Who would you say our favorite explosive blonde's best interactions have been with so far? Uraraka, Ashido, Kendo, or Shiozaki? I've found something to love in all of the interactions, but I'm curious to know what you guys think.

Thedock.j2 – turns out 'training session' and 'date' can be somewhat interchangeable in Bakugo's book haha Thanks for the review!

AestheticOtaku19 – You're kind. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Reviews like this are every writer's dream. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride!


	10. Even

Katsuki's head throbbed when he regained consciousness. All he could see upon opening his eyes was the blurry champagne ceiling of the training room. It matched the pale corn colored walls around him. UA's best sat up and surveyed the room. It was deserted.

 _"So Ginger bailed…"_ he acknowledged, his hand finding his forehead.

He couldn't believe what he'd done. Not only had he lost again… but he'd kissed her. Kendo. Bakugo had succumbed to his fiery haired peer twice now, in more ways than one. What a fucking joke… A week ago, he couldn't have cared less about her or any other stupid girl. And now… he couldn't keep himself from kissing one?! The blonde had always been an alpha, but not some handsy pervert! The last thing he needed was her spreading word that he was as bad as that grapey bastard.

Lord Explosion Murder sighed in slight relief. That scenario didn't seem likely. Not with Ginger at least. If he'd fucked up and started making out with Pinky, then the whole school would have gotten wind of it by now. But Kendo? She was more like Ponytail, right? How well did he really know her? Why did he feel confident what she'd say one way or the other? So far as he knew, she may have already issued a complaint to Aizawa or Principal Nezu.

But she'd liked it, right? She'd kissed him back… kinda. So why would she tell anyone… unless it was about how much she liked it. Ginger didn't seem like a gossip… but Katsuki honestly didn't know too much about her to begin with. She was strong, – deceivingly strong – hot, confident, smart, and hot… What was so fucking hot about her?! He quickly abandoned this train of thought as he pondered on her figure and how shamefully great it had felt to have her on top of him after she'd overpowered him completely.

 _"Well… no time for that. I've got shit to do. A deal's a deal."_

Bakugo reasoned that he couldn't have been out for long, for lunch was still being served when he entered Lunch Rush's eatery. He surveyed the cafeteria and its myriad tables. It seemed to be business as usual. Round Face sat with Glasses and Deku at their usual shitty table. Kirishima, Pinky, and Sparky all sat together a few tables down from them. Normally he'd be in the empty seat in front of the redhead by now. Behind their spot was Icy Hot's table, where he, Ponytail, Ears, and Tape all sat. Grape Rape had even managed to join them today, drooling in rare form over Creation Girl from across the table while classmates endured his presence begrudgingly.

The blonde shifted his gaze toward where the extras usually sat. The ones whose names he had even less of a grasp on. All the students from the support course, general studies, the business students, and of course… Class 1B. He knew two of their names at least, which was nothing to scoff at. Bakugo only went to the trouble of committing names to memory if they were worth remembering.

After about thirty seconds of searching aimlessly through faces that struck no chords of familiarity, Katsuki found a few familiar heads of hair. Discount Kirishima's gray mane, Copycat's pretentious golden mop, Ivy's long viridian vines, and Ginger's peach high ponytail. Exactly who he'd been looking for. And he got the distinct impression she was avoiding his gaze.

 _"Let's get this over with…"_ he thought, mashing his teeth as he approached her table.

"I'm ready for them to get to my match already! You guys are lucky, you all got to get right into the action on the first day of the exercise!" Discount Kirishima complained.

"They'll get to you eventually, Tetsutetsu. Just be patient." Kendo chided lightly.

"And what's more, when they do, you have to make absolutely sure you pulverize Class A in spectacular fashion!" Copycat chimed in.

"You do remember our classes are working together in this exercise?" retorted Ivy. "Surely you haven't forgotten winning with Uraraka yesterday?"

"Oh I remember all too well," the spaz replied with pure pride. "And I remember your victory with Bakugo equally well. Tell me, who shined the most in your triumph? Ah yes, you and Kendo. Even that stunted fool with the sticky balls made more of a showing than that Bakugo. What a fall from grace! If we can make today follow suit, Class B will – "

"Give it a rest, Monoma," Ginger cut him off, chopping him in the neck before returning to her food. "We're trying to eat."

Copycat's face fell into the rice on his plate, giving his tray a shake. From the lack of movement that came after, Katsuki could tell he was out cold. Ginger's timing couldn't have been any better. If Bakugo had had to listen to much more of that asshole's ranting and raving about how he'd flopped in the training exercise, he'd have probably killed him himself. Since she'd spared him that trouble, all the blonde had to do now was skip right to the hard part.

"Hey, Kendo!" he called, standing beside Shiozaki's seat at the edge of the table as he looked down at the ginger seated in front of her.

With visible reluctance, Kendo looked up and acknowledged him with impatient eyes.

"… Yeah? What is it this time, Bakugo?"

"You left your lunch in the training room." Katsuki replied, placing a bento box by her tray.

"The heathen Bakugo completing a noble deed? How strange." Shiozaki observed.

"Can it, Ivy!"

"Thanks, but I already have my lunch." Ginger said sardonically, indicating her tray of half eaten rice and pork.

"Then I don't know why you were carrying a spare." He shrugged.

"And what makes you so sure it's mine?"

"You were the last person I saw in there. Look, if you're gonna give me the third degree, don't leave your shit laying around!" Katsuki spat back, hands digging into his pockets and storming off before she could offer a reply.

Lunch Rush's line was short given how late he was. In no time at all he was sitting his tray down and taking his seat in front of Kirishima. The redhead broke off whatever conversation he was having with Pinky and greeted him eagerly.

"Yo, Bakugo! You're late man, what's up?"

"I wanted to get some training in. My group's already gone, so it's not like I'm gonna get a workout in by watching everyone else today." the blonde replied, guzzling down rice as he spoke.

"Don't tell me you're still beating yourself up over yesterday, man? I didn't do so hot either, ya know?

"Shut up. I'd have wanted to train today even if I'd blown them all to hell."

"So, what were you talking to Kendo about?" Pinky interjected nosily.

"Yeah, for real! You hardly even talk to us if you don't count screaming and I've never seen you talk to someone in Class B for more than a second!" Sparky added.

"It was nothing, you idiots. She just left her lunch in the training room."

"She packed her own lunch?" Pinky asked in awe.

"Why? The food's great here!"

"Who cares." Bakugo dismissed, chewing aggressively on a slice of pork while observing Ginger's table.

Kendo had opened the bento box he'd left her and was eyeing its contents suspiciously. Did she think he was trying to poison her?! He watched as she pulled a bamboo skewer lined with chicken and spun it around as if inspecting every morsel. She proceeded to take a plastic cup of tare sauce out of the box, remove its lid, and promptly look the sauce over as well before dipping the top of the skewer in.

 _"I guess that's one way to do it…"_ thought Katsuki judgingly.

"Geez, Bakugo! Do you always eat like that? It's like you're punishing your food!" Pinky complained.

"If you don't like it, then don't look over here, dumbass!"

"Hey! I'm trying to help you out here! No girl's gonna go near you if they see you eating like that."

"Good! The less idiots near me, the better! What do I care what some stupid girls think?"

"Just chew like a normal person!"

"Just shut up like you have half a brain!"

Bakugo was too immersed in his back and forth with Pinky to see if Kendo had enjoyed her second lunch. Not that it mattered. He'd fulfilled his end of the deal, so they were even. Simple as that. She could choke on it for all he cared. Checking it for poison like he was some kind of stalker or lunatic… What the hell was that about?

The explosive student raged over the slight so long that it carried over into class as they went through the second day of All Might and Vlad King's group matches. Since his shit-show of a match was already over and done with, he let his mind wander. His lunchmates stood by him as the students not involved in the first match of the day began their preparations. Ears and Discount Kirishima were one of the teams, from what little Katsuki had gleaned. As the headphone girl and her steel partner made their way to the tree line, Bakugo glanced in Kendo's direction.

Nothing. She was busy making small talk with that copying asshole. Like him, they'd stayed in their school uniforms for class today, since their groups had already gone through the battle simulation. Even while wearing the same damn uniform that everyone else at UA was required to wear, she looked… different enough to hold the blonde's gaze for longer than he'd have liked.

"Hey, Bakugo." Pinky nudged him in the ribs.

"What do you want?" he spat back, glaring daggers at her.

"Don't be like that, Baku-brain, I was just about to thank you!"

"Thank me? What the hell for?"

"Helping us with the study guide the other day! If you hadn't lent Kirishima yours to help us, we'd have never scored so well. I got 11th in the class thanks to you!"

"And you're proud of that shitty ranking?" Katsuki glowered back.

"Hey! It's a big step up from 19th, okay?! Gosh, only you could manage to make thanking you unpleasant…"

"I never asked you to thank me! Keep your stupid thanks, I don't want it!"

"Cut the attitude for once and let me finish, will ya?" Pinky snapped back, hands on her hips.

Pinky didn't look half bad in her uniform either… He'd begrudgingly noticed this before, but being so close and forced to interact with her reminded him all too well. She may have been one of the more bubbly and immature girls in his class personality-wise, but so far as looks went... she was arguably the most developed girl in his class! His year, even! Kendo and Ponytail were the only ones who made him doubt this as an absolute fact.

"Fine, out with it!" Bakugo demanded, wary of letting his eyes roam.

"We wanna take you to Dagobah Beach tomorrow!" she replied excitedly.

" _We_? And why the hell do you want to do that?"

"Me, Kirishima, and Uraraka! To thank you, dummy!" Pinky answered with a wide toothy smile.

"That's right, man! We've been meaning to thank you ever since our study session that night!" Kirishima joined in, slapping him on the back.

"What the hell makes you think I want to waste time at the beach?"

"Because we owe you one! You've helped me out twice now in just the last week, so I'll make sure you have a good time and return the favor! We'll bring food, music, and you just bring your Baku-bod!" she said eagerly, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, come on, man! It'll be a great time! Unwind a little before the Sports Festival!"

"The Sports Festival is exactly why I don't need to be wasting time at the stupid beach!"

"Then we can train while we're there too! What if one of the stages is some kind of swim contest?!" the redhead replied persuasively.

"But let's not make it all about training, okay?" Pinky shot back. "We need to have some fun and relax too. Especially you, Bakugo!"

"What the hell do you mean, _especially_ me?!"

"I mean that you've been wound up tight all week! So we're gonna help you cut loose! And we're not taking no for an answer!" she replied with an unwavering smile.

Katsuki thought of the beach and all that entailed. Swimming, which was fine. That would offer some form of training and exercise at least. There was also the promise of food to restore his stamina. However, the thought of swimming and the prospect of quelling hunger brought his mind back to the dark wet dream the explosive teen had locked away. Pinky in a bikini… And Round Face too?! They wanted her to come?! Trusting his traitorous bastard of a body around one of them like that was questionable enough, but both?! King Explosion Murder couldn't think of anything more stupid.

"Hell no! I've got things –"

"How about this: Say yes or we'll all just stay here and bug you instead." Pinky threatened with an evil smile.

The image of his pink peer in that revealing bathing suit from his dream refused to leave his mind whatsoever. It only grew clearer, more hellishly stimulating. Along with his recollection of kissing her in that cursed dream.

 _"You've got a bit of a crush on me, huh?"_ he remembered her saying seductively.

"So, what do you say? You in for a day of fun?" she asked, confident in her prior threat.

 _"Yes, Baku-babe?"_ Pinky's voice echoed in his mind.

The tone and words that had made his willpower completely wane to her. Memories of the dream alone had him hard as a rock. What was it with him and being unable to say no to this stupid girl?!

"Fine… You guys get one hour. That's it, you got it?!"

"So you'll joining us after all, Bakugo? That's awesome!" Uraraka chimed in, having wormed her way into their area.

 _"Has she been listening in the whole time?! What's with these fucks and their covert ops beach plan?! Are they trying to thank me or fucking kidnap me?!"_

"Pfft," Katsuki spat. "Don't make me change my mind. I'd have never helped you idiots out if I knew you'd all use it as an excuse to bug the shit out of me."

"Don't worry," Pink Cheeks shot back jovially. "We'll find a way to bug you less than we cheer you up!"

 _"Where does she get off being so damn happy all the time?"_

"Whatever," he retorted dismissively, averting his gaze. "You idiots have one hour not to piss me off. Make it count."

"We will!" Round Face replied instantly, matching Pinky's toothy grin.

What was it with these girls? He'd helped them with some homework, not anything particularly heroic. Was this how people were expected to act when you did them small, meaningless favors? If so, he was never helping anyone again! Outside of hero work, of course.

"Alright everyone, keep it quiet, the match is starting!" Vlad King announced. "Hagakure and Kodai just reached the forest."

Class ended with a victory for the last hero team of the day, Birdman and Blade. They'd dominated their pursuers, Tails and Candle. Bakugo had only paid minimal attention to the match, but even he could gauge what a stomp it had been. Lost in thought over the dreaded beach day in store for him tomorrow, Katsuki was the last to leave the immediate site again today. He'd heard Kirishima mutter something resembling words to him before he'd left with the others, but the blonde hadn't been paying close enough attention to gather what he'd said whatsoever.

Turning to leave, Bakugo found that he wasn't the only one left after all. His fiery haired sparring partner had stayed behind too and not in the same manner as the day before. This time she was facing him, smiling with crossed arms, as if she'd been waiting on him for some time. What the hell did she want? To follow up with him and confirm if he'd poisoned the lunch after all?

"What do you want, Ginger? Take a fucking picture, it'll last longer." Katsuki said casually, walking toward her.

"You forgot my name already, huh? After today? You really are a jerk." Kendo replied playfully.

"And you're bad at answering questions. What the hell do you want?" he asked, halting when he reached her.

"What was with that surprise lunch today?" she asked bemusedly.

"That was a surprise? You must have a shit memory, cause that was the deal we made yesterday. I was just keeping up my end."

"But I already had lunch…"

" How's that my fault?! I kept my word, damn it!"

"Well, for what it's worth, it was good. But why yakitori?"

"Eh, I don't fucking know. I figured anything else I made would be too spicy for you."

"You're a strange guy."

"Look, are you gonna tell me what you want or not?!" Katsuki raged.

"You've sure got a short fuse," Kendo teased with a pause. "So do you normally kiss after a fight or am I special?"

Small explosions popped in Bakugo's hands.

"YOU DON'T EVEN WANNA FIND OUT WHAT I DO AFTER A FIGHT, DAMN IT!"

"What's that even mean?!"

"IT MEANS SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND DON'T ASK ME SHIT LIKE THAT!"

"Well how about you don't kiss people out of nowhere if you don't want to explain yourself after!"

The blonde paused. She had a point.

"Look…" he began uneasily, unable to look directly at her due to shame. "That was my bad. I wasn't thinking and I did something stupid… I'm…"

He paused again. Apologizing was a more than foreign concept to him.

"You're what?" Kendo prodded.

"I'm fucking sorry. It's not something I planned or anything. That's not the sort of shit I wanna be known for doing… so sorry."

"Wow. You almost apologized like a regular person. I'm impressed." she said, still clearly pleased with herself.

"Shut up. That's the only apology you're getting." Katsuki shot back.

"Oh yeah?" Ginger asked as a challenge.

"Yeah! That's right! So don't go expecting me to beg for forgiveness!"

"Good. I wouldn't know what to do with a begging Bakugo," she admitted warmly. "By the way, you never answered. You do that often?"

"No, damn it…" he grunted. "It was just a one time thing, got it?"

"Good to know. So I was your first then?"

Katsuki wasn't sure if he'd ever felt his face grow so hot. He looked to her. She was smiling bright, thoroughly enjoying her torture of him. Was this a game her?!  
"What the hell makes you say that?!"

"Nothing. Just a gut feeling. Women's intuition." Kendo said, smiling even brighter.

"Well it's none of your damn business!" he exploded, beginning to storm off. "I've got shit to do, go bug someone else if you don't have anything better to do!"

"Wait a minute, will you?" she called after him.

"What?!" Bakugo shouted back, turning around to face her.

"You're not satisfied, are you? You want to go again, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katsuki dismissed, his face red from equal parts anger and embarrassment.

"You want to fight again, don't you? I mean, it is technically 1 to 1 after all. Your team won the exercise and I won today. I figured you of all people would have demanded a tiebreaker by now." Kendo replied matter-of-factly.

"You're damn right I do." Bakugo answered, smiling back maniacally.

"I figured as much," she sighed with amusement. "How's Monday sound, after class?"

"Sounds like your funeral to me."

"If you say so. I wouldn't underestimate me again if I were you, unless you want a repeat of last time." Kendo replied with a wink.

"Didn't I tell you? I've got another quirk. Lets me see the future. I'm just stating facts." He said, radiating pure confidence.

"I'll hold you to that. I bet you'll _literally_ explode if you lose to me again with two quirks." she wittily replied, beginning to walk to campus.

Bakugo kept pace with her.

"Not gonna happen! And what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Walking back, how about you?"

"Oh shut up, smartass! You know what I mean, why are you walking back with me?!"

"I think you're the one walking back with me, actually."

"I started walking back first, so you're fucking wrong!"

"But then you stopped and I started walking back first," Ginger fired back. "If you want to walk me back to my dorm so bad, just say so."

"Why the hell would I want to walk _you_ back, you bastard?!"

"I don't know, you tell me, strong guy."

"What was that?! I'll kill you!"

"Save it for Monday, Romeo." she countered facetiously.

"Who the hell's 'Romeo'?"

"Do you remember my classes' play from the culture festival?"

"Why the hell would I remember something like that?!"

"Forget it," Kendo sighed. "I forgot who I was talking to for a second there."

 _"Like anyone could ever forget talking to me! As if!"_ Katsuki thought as they began to walk back in silence.

"Hey, Bakugo," she began again after roughly a minute of ambling.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Thanks for lunch."

* * *

AN:

Something tells me this was the longest chapter yet. Hope it was as fun a ride for you guys as it was for me! I appreciate all the reviews for the last chapter. Even if you don't feel you've done much, I promise I read every one dozens of times over in between chapters. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Sidenote: Thanks for sharing all your thoughts on the potential pairings!

Linettye – I empathize entirely. Came into this game a Kacchako stan and now I find myself enjoying all these other pairings I'd never really thought of before.

Trey Alexander – I'm sure he'll manage to hit back eventually. Or explode back, at least. You know how Bakugo is. Kendo's definitely been a fun one to write for. We've only really seen her a handful of times in the main story, so she might just be the most fun/difficult to write for so far.

Guest – I can't blame you haha We'll see where things go.


	11. R&R

The sea was peaceful that afternoon at Dagobah Beach. A couple could be seen sailing in the far distance, one of them using some sort of propulsion quirk to function as a motor behind them. A four-armed man was tubing further and further rightward, growing less visible by the moment. Apart from them, sand and glistening water was all that greeted Bakugo and his pale rose skinned classmate.

"And there ya have it! The beach!" Pinky said, bursting with enthusiasm.

"What're you so damn excited about? It's not one of the seven wonders of the fucking world or something, it's sand and fucking water."

"Don't be a party pooper, you Baku-jerk. We're here for you, remember?"

"Yeah and I didn't wanna go in the first place, you fucking remember that?!" he shot back in volatile fashion. "And why the hell do I have to carry your stupid basket?!"

"Because you're the man and the food's for you too, so why are you whining? What's the matter, it too heavy?"

"They don't make a picnic basket heavy enough for me you alien reject! My point is you're not carrying anything and it's _your_ fucking basket, so why the hell am I carrying it?!" Katsuki raged.

"Well we're here, so you don't have to carry it anymore! Pick out a spot while I change."

Pinky anxiously moved over to nearby rest area, sliding off the straps of her small backpack before she'd even reached the restroom door. She'd been wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans. Bakugo dreaded the prospect of what his classmate would be changing into.

He dropped the basket far left under a vacant umbrella and beach chairs that were either for the public or left behind by some beachgoers before them. Bakugo opened the basket and proceeded to take out one of the various bento boxes inside. The blonde wasted no time tearing into a rice ball. They'd probably complain about it being rude of him to start without them, but that was on today's kidnappers. No one had forced them to hold him captive for a beach day and no one had forced them to be late for said beach day. Red and Round Face were still at UA getting ready, apparently.

 _"Go figure. They planned this whole fucking thing and can't even make it on time. Idiots."_

That left just him and Pinky for the time being. Literally the worst of the three he could've been left with. At least Pink Cheeks and Kirishima were agreeable. The rosy alien gave it as good as she got it half the time, she never shut her fucking mouth, and she tended to get Katsuki much more… riled up… than anyone so far. Besides Kendo.

He was wasting his time here. Bakugo wanted more than anything to be training right now, to make sure he was fully ready for his rematch with the ginger on Monday. Instead, he was here to appease the idiot brigade. And all because he'd done something uncharacteristically nice and lent them his study guide. Albeit only after heaps of Kirishima's begging.

"How's the food?" a familiar, all too happy, voice asked.

Katsuki turned his head in annoyance. He couldn't believe it.

"It's fine."

It was the same bikini from his dream… The frilly blue one that covered practically nothing. How could it be the same one?! Had he seen Pinky wear it in a photo once or something?! She filled it out even better than she had then. The dream couldn't hold a candle.

"Really? You look like you're about to choke on it…"

 _"She's… she's a fucking idiot! She's a spaz! A blabbermouth! This can't be happening! NOT FOR REAL!"_ he thought in a panic.

The bow of a knot on her top made her bosom seem like a present. A present Bakugo was ashamed to be unable to take his eyes off of. She had an oddly perfect hourglass figure, wide hips, and a navel that made the blonde as stiff as he'd been when kissing Kendo. Usually people with the quirk and genetic makeup of Pinky wouldn't be considered traditionally attractive. Especially for picky people like Katsuki who didn't like anyone in general. But the things that made her so much stranger than everyone else… actually worked for her.

"I told you to stop watching me eat, damn it!"

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed, doing some minor stretches. "You ready to take a dip?"

"Can you let me fucking eat first?"

"If you say so. I guess we shouldn't race to the dock and back. Today's supposed to be about making you relax."

"You think you can race me?! You're delusional!"

"I mean, not if you use your quirk," Pinky laughed. "But otherwise I think I have a pretty good shot."

"You're on!"

"Yeah?" she replied, happily surprised.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna show you how delusional you are!" he declared, standing up without thinking.

He was too stiff to race. But he wouldn't let something so stupid hold him back. Much less give the biggest gossip of his class any time to assess what was happening. After quickly downing the last of his rice ball, he stripped his shirt and made for the water of the shore. The dock was to their right.

"You guys are so lucky. You don't even have to get changed, you can just wear your trunks and you're ready to go." She whined, matching his pace before pausing where their feet met wet sand.

"Whatever," he spat, wanting to think as little about her changing as possible. "Are you ready or not?"

"Yep!" she replied, doing some final stretches with her arms.

"Then let's go! First one to the dock and back wins!"

"Yeah!"

Without a word or signal, the both ran into the water in unison and began sweeping forth through the water. Despite some lingering stiffness, Katsuki took an early lead, nearly leaving his pink competitor in the dust. However, the blonde lost momentum once he was halfway to the dock. He wasn't tired by any means, but without his quirk he could only go full speed for so long. Not to mention he was still slightly stiffer than was ideal for a fair race. Fortunately, that didn't worry him. Since his competition wasn't Frog Girl or some shit, he didn't expect anyone in his class to be a match for him in the water, quirk or no quirk.

While preemptively congratulating himself, Bakugo noticed Pinky's head rise out of the water in line with his shoulders before she quickly surged forth, actually managing to gain a lead on him. Enraged, Katsuki swam forward at a more violent pace, giving him a marginal increase in speed. He only managed to reach her feet by the time she was in line with the dock. The pink youth dived down under as she turned around to swim back. Her blonde peer was about two seconds behind her by the time he'd changed his course to head back as well.

 _"I AM NOT LOSING TO PINKY! NOT AT FUCKING ANYTHING!"_

With a speed foreign to all his prior swimming feats, Bakugo managed to get neck and neck with where she was upon resurfacing. She looked to him and grinned wide before taunting him by switching to her backstroke. The sight of her toned stomach and bouncing breasts turned the competition into an obstacle race, causing the explosive boy to fall more and more behind. They were about three quarters of the way back at this point. As the end drew nearer, Katsuki forced a second wind through sheer willpower and relentlessly swam forward toward the shore, desperate to win. As the water grew more and more shallow, these hopes were dashed. Pinky was already standing upright again as he reached the shallowest waters.

By the time he reached her and walked out of the water, she turned to him and flashed a peace sign paired with her widest smile yet. Water still dripping from her rapidly, the noontime sun made her entire body glisten. Particularly her ample bosom and trim stomach.

 _"Mina Ashido..."_ He thought, as livid as he was dumbfounded. _"How did I lose to fucking Ashido…? Fucking Pinky!"_

"So who's delusional now, Bakugo?" she bragged with satisfaction.

"Shut up! I didn't know you were gonna spend half the time under water! I couldn't tell you where the hell you were! That's all it was, you coward!"

"Yeah?" Mina questioned sarcastically. "Or are you just mad you got beat by a girl?"

"I don't get mad! I get even! We're going again, right now!"

"I'm tired!" she whined back. "Just accept that you lost already!"

"As if I'd ever lose anything to you! Get real!"

"You're in denial!" Pinky retorted, hands on her hips as she got uncomfortably close to him and smirked. "I beat you bad."

She was so close to him… And now that the distraction of competition was gone, his stiffy focused in unrelenting fashion as his carmine eyes met her amber ones with their black sclera. Something in him was scared of those eyes finding truths in him that he'd much rather bury. He broke eye contact only to find his eyes instinctively dart down to her breasts and belly.

Ashido's smirk shifted to a curious line as she followed his gaze before her eyes widened upon looking him up and down. His pink peer's trademark smirk returned instantly. With a vengeance.

 _"NO! NO! HELL FUCKING NO!"_ he panicked in his mind, forcing his eyes back to her now knowing face. _"SHE KNOWS! She knows…"_

"Well, what do you know?" Pinky acknowledged victoriously. "You've got a huge crush on me, don't you Bakugo?"

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN – "

Mina put a finger to his lips, hushing him instantly due to the shock of the contact.

"Let's try this again, but with you fessing up like a regular person for once." She said coolly.

Pinky removed her finger and dropped the hand, leaving the other still on her hip. She was effortlessly seductive. Effortlessly powerful. This was as bad the wet dream had been. Maybe worse.

"… I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, looking to the dock.

"Come on," she prodded assertively. "You've been staring at my boobs all day."

"I HAVE NOT!" Katsuki exploded, glaring back at her with daggers, only to be countered by her all-knowing eyes.

"Bakugo…" she sighed, pointing down with an accusatory finger. "You've got a boner."

"I DO FUCKING NOT!"

"DO TOO, YOU LIAR! I CAN SEE IT RIGHT THERE!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT?!" the blonde raged. "You're a girl damn it, you don't know shit about my downstairs."

"I'd probably agree with you if I wasn't having such an impact on your _downstairs._ "

"FUCK IT! YOU'RE HOT, OKAY?!" he replied without thinking.

"… What was that?" Ashido asked, bemused.

"Nothing. I didn't say shit." Katsuki retorted coldly.

"Can you look me in the eye and say that?" she demanded playfully.

He did so. Her amber eyes saw right through him. They'd pierced his ego and composure, both of which had already been running low. Both of which faded entirely as his gaze fell to her breasts again.

"… You're…"

"Uh-huh?" Pinky goaded seductively.

"You're so fucking hot…"

Her eyes and grin widened in equal measure.

"So what you're saying is… you're crushing on me. Right, Bakugo?"

"…"

"Well?"

Katsuki couldn't believe what was happening before his very eyes. His traitorous body was in rare form. Not only had it revealed his attraction to the biggest gossip in his class, but it was beginning to put words in his mouth too. His lack of impulse control had never been a real problem before now. It had made him a fearless combatant with top tier reflexes. But now those same instincts had him wanting to kiss stupid girls and say shit that he'd have never said a week ago. And even though he realized all this, it only added to his growing frustration, for it garnered him no more control of his own faculties. Perhaps the most infuriating loss of which was, his tongue.

"… yes…"

"Wow. You've really got it bad for me, huh?"

"Yeah…" Bakugo admitted, a slave to his unyielding eyes that refused to part from Pinky's figure.

"Was that so hard?"

"Damn right it was…"

"You've really got the hots for me?" she asked, shaking her head. "I would never have believed it if I hadn't given you a stiffy."

"SHUT UP!"

"It's not going anywhere, huh? Wow! The mighty Bakugo's crushing on me, how about that?"

"I'm crushing on you so bad…" he admitted pitifully.

How did those words leave his mouth?! The blonde had never anticipated his lack of a filter biting him in the ass so viciously. In the past, it had only earned him the occasional fight and general disdain. But not having a filter for all this hormonal shit was far from okay with Katsuki. Yet… it didn't feel as if he'd told an impulsive lie. Did that make his impulsive words true? Was he really crushing on Ashido? And even if he was, what the hell had possessed him to admit as much?!

"I know, Baku-babe," she replied with an oddly sweet smile. "Nice of you to admit it again for me though."

""You're so fucking hot…"

"I've never seen you like this," Ashido observed in further bemusement. "You're actually calm and complementing me. I guess a woman's charm really does go a long way."

She posed for him upon saying the last line. And that set his body off like the most volatile explosion. Katsuki slid a hand behind her waist and brought her forward, giving in to his renegade body entirely as he kissed her passionately. He hugged her tight as the kiss progressed, feeling her voluptuous breasts squeeze against his bare chest. His abs felt wonderfully whole with her soft stomach firm against them. One of her hands roamed his hair as their tongues met in a violent bout, each one trying to overpower the other. Pinky's won out. And Bakugo loved it. Kissing her ever harder, the blonde avoided all feelings of shame and anger he knew he would later be prey to.

He'd never felt this way before. So free. So terrified. What if Round Face and Kirishima saw him? They were supposed to be showing up any minute and the blonde had no idea how he would explain himself if they caught him in the act of kissing their pink classmate. Even so, he couldn't muster the willpower needed to break the exchange. Bakugo was putty in her hands. Ashido continued to whip his tongue around like her own personal punching bag, only giving Katsuki's a reprieve every few seconds as she relented and swirled it around instead, locking his tongue in place like a boa constrictor. It was a longer kiss than the one he'd shared with Kendo, but not necessarily better. That said, the kisses were far too different to compare all that much. Ginger had been oddly submissive, possibly due to surprise, but Alien Queen had taken the reigns from him entirely. Bakugo preferred being in control in these matters, but even he had to admit… this wasn't bad.

The blonde had never been more relieved to be in swimming trunks. Between her taking charge in the make-out session and the sensation of her warm bosom beating against his chest, Bakugo exploded without warning. He squeezed the small of her back with one hand and gently massaged her neck with the other as Pinky continued to twirl her tongue around his in a progressively more playful and less aggressive manner.

It was Ashido who finally broke off the kiss as she slowly released his tongue and drew her head back before opening her amber eyes. They met Katsuki's own crimson orbs in a pleasant exchange, conveying some sense of satisfaction, if not outright victory. It was as if she'd beat him twice that day. In no time at all she was back to flashing a wide smile at him.

"You don't waste any time, do you?"

"She's not wrong." a deep voice added, causing the teens to jump out of each other's grasp and look toward the source.

A young man stood before them. He looked to be about their age with wavy light brown hair and bright cerulean eyes that could be seen through a round pair of eyeglasses. The stranger wore what appeared to be a purple t-shirt along paired with white swimming trunks, along with a satchel that hung at his side. His grin was less wide than Pinky's and oddly welcoming, which Katsuki found creepy as hell since he'd never seen this guy before in his life.

"Who the hell do you think you are asshole?! You think it's okay to just sneak up on people and ignore their fucking privacy?!" King Explosion Murder interrogated.

"You really do have a colorful vocabulary, Bakugo. I feel tougher just listening to you." The stranger replied, still smiling innocently.

"So you know my name too, huh?! You some stalking pervert or something, what's the deal?!"

"I wouldn't be an even halfway decent student if I wasn't familiar with the greats of the hero course. You and Miss Ashido both did quite well in the Sports Festival last year, it'd be hard to forget either of you."

"So you go to UA too then?" Pinky interjected. "Hate to say it, but I've never seen you around campus."

"That's not surprising. I'm only in General Studies, after all. I wouldn't expect you guys to remember seeing a little fly on the wall like me." He laughed.

The spectacle wearing stranger was a few inches taller than Bakugo, but he looked young enough for his student story to be believable. Not that Katsuki cared. He was still pissed that this guy had just interrupted them out of nowhere. Whether he was a peer or not, he wouldn't be getting away with that so easily.

"So what's the big idea with peeping on us, you fucking nameless pervert?! I ought to kill your nosy ass!"

"Sorry about that," he replied kindly. "To tell you the truth, I only came for a little R&R. Though after running into you two, I must admit I'm beating myself up for not bringing a pretty girl here like you did. I think you guys have the right idea! Sorry if I intruded."

"Huh?!" Katsuki dared, explosions crackling in his hands as veins popped all over.

"Don't mention it," Ashido replied, trying to break the tension. "It's a public beach, so you've got as much right to be here as we do. What's your name, by the way?"

"Daisuke Tokei. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Ashido! Say, do you think I could get your autograph?"

"Huh?!" she and Katsuki asked in unison.

"An autograph," he laughed, pulling a small black book out of his satchel. "I know it sounds strange, but it's a hobby of mine. I want to be sure I have a signature from all of UA's greats. That way when you all become famous ranked pros, I'll have proof I knew you way back when."

"You're a bit of a fanboy, huh?" Pinky teased.

"Is it that obvious?" Stranger laughed. "What can I say, I like to be ahead of the trends. It's always fun to say you were in someone's corner before they were big, right?"

Stranger handed Ashido his open black book along with a pen. Though she still seemed a bit confused by the whole gesture, she humored him and began signing her name on a free space. Bakugo didn't know what to make of all this nonsense. Was Stranger trying to make a move on Pinky? In front of him?!

" _You just saw me kiss her for fuck's sake! Have some damn respect!"_

This guy was like Deku and Grape Rape's illegitimate lovechild or some shit. And to make matters worse, he hadn't gotten the gene that made him a complete idiot around girls. He had all of that damn nerd's fanboy pride and manners and all of that grapey bastard's lustful nature. Katsuki could tell just by looking at him.

"Well, here ya go!" Ashido replied cheerfully, rubbing the back of her head in an odd display of shyness. "I never would've guessed I already had a huge fan!"

Stranger gave the signature a longing glance before smiling and closing his little black book and dropping it back down into his satchel.

"Thank you, Miss Ashido! Happy to be the founder of your fan-club. Anyway, it would be rude of me to continue being the proverbial third wheel, so I'll leave you two to it." He said with a light bow of his head.

"You don't want my autograph for your stupid book?" Bakugo asked coldly.

"You want to sign my autograph book?" he asked genuinely.

"Hell no! I just figured you'd ask the future number one hero before anyone else! Seems like the obvious person to beg to sign it if you ask me!"

"Are you jealous?" Ashido asked with a smirk.

"Why would I be jealous?! It just doesn't make fucking sense! You ask the number-one-hero-in-the-making to sign as soon as you get the fucking chance, that's common sense!"

"Don't take it too personally. Just between us, I tend to only get the signatures of beautiful women. For some reason those are the heroes that _speak_ to me most. I'm afraid there's just no room for you in here, Bakugo."

"What was that?! I'll shove that book so far up your ass that it becomes a hat!"

"I'd sure have to give you points for creativity if you went and did that," Stranger smiled back, giving them a wave as he began to walk away. "It was nice meeting you both! Enjoy the beach. It really is the best thing before a stressful Sports Festival."

"Thanks!" Ashido called back. "See you around, Tokei!"

The Stranger kept a moderate pace and made a space for himself at the dock, far away from them. From what they could tell as far away as they were, the blue-eyed student had just sat down at the dock's edge and begun reading a book he retrieved from his satchel. Whether it was autograph book or not, Katsuki couldn't say.

"What the hell was that? Why humor a pervert like that?" Bakugo asked callously.

"Don't be like that. He seemed nice. Even you might've made a friend if you weren't… well… you."

"Of course he seemed nice to you. The asshole was flirting nonstop."

"I think someone's just jealous." Pinky replied playfully.

"You're full of shit." He spat back, refusing to look at her.

"I imagined you kissing me then?"

"Oh shut up! You're the one who had my tongue in a damn vice grip!" Katsuki complained.

"You're such a weirdo!" Ashido whined back. "One minute you're head over heels for me, the next you hate me. Could you be more bipolar?"

"Could you shut the hell up?! Huh?! Ever thought about that one?!"

"You wanna go again, don't you?" she asked confidently.

"What?!" Bakugo said instinctively, caught completely off guard.

"You wanna kiss me again. I can tell." Pinky said matter-of-factly.

"And what the hell makes you say that?!"

"Your _downstairs_. Remember?" she said, pointing that same accusatory finger down at him.

She wasn't wrong.

"Would you stop looking at my junk, you damn nosy pervert?!"

"Deal. Soon as you stop looking at my boobs." Ashido said, putting her hands on her hips and flashing him a toothy grin.

"Don't flatter yourself! My eyes just have to keep doing a double-take to make sure you're wearing something!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That you'd fit in more at a nude beach than you do here!"

"As if," she retorted. "You just don't want to admit you can't take your eyes off me!"

"OH YEAH?!" Katsuki puffed back.

"Yeah," Ashido retorted competitively. "But I'm willing to bet on it if you are."

"What'd you have in mind, you idiot?!"

"Nothing complicated," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "How about this: If you can keep yourself from kissing me again, I won't tell anyone about your huge crush on me. Sound fair? Or are you the one in denial now, Baku-brain?"

"That's it? You're on!"

"Yeah?" Pinky smiled back mischievously.

"That's right! What've you got to say to that, big mouth?!"

"Nothing. If you can look at for a few seconds and not lose." Mina replied with a disarming wink.

* * *

AN:

And so the long chapters continue. What will come of Bakugo's beach day? Could this throw a wrench in his plans for a rematch with Kendo? Will the blonde surprise himself with newfound control in light of the challenge presented to him? Find out next time.

pisces-royalty – Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I can't begin to tell you how much I enjoyed reading them all. Awfully kind of you to leave one for every chapter! I appreciate it. After all the enjoyment I've gotten out of your story, I'm glad I could return the favor somewhat haha

BigSlippen – Thank you! I'll do my best.

Dark flame mana – You're most welcome! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	12. Five

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 12: Five

"Nothing. If you can look at me for a few seconds and not lose." Mina replied with a disarming wink.

Bakugo's confident smirk waned. Why was she so sure he'd fail? Did she know who she was talking to?! The willpower of a number-one-hero-to-be was nothing to scoff at. And yet, here she stood. One hand on her hip, the other lax at her side. As confident as King Explosion Murder had ever been.

"A few seconds? That's nothing! Just who do you think you're dealing with, you alien reject?"

"One," Pinky started, taunting him with her unyielding grin. "Two."

"A count?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Well you're gonna be here a while!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Three."

What was it about her that got to him so much? He'd seen women in swimsuits before and there was no reason for this one to be so much more impactful than the rest. It was just a frilly blue top with a stupid bow tied in the middle. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Four."

Even so… that bow really did make her look like a present. Ashido's luscious pink breasts demanded his gaze yet again. Her trim stomach and the 'v' that dipped into the bottom of her swimsuit also served to rile him up. Katsuki noticed a trend beginning to form. Much to his anger, the blonde also realized something else. He'd never been more attracted to a woman in his life. And it was fucking Pinky...

"Five."

Bakugo's backstabbing body dictated him once more. Wrapping his arms around her tight, Katsuki kissed Ashido harder than before, causing her to pull her head back slightly. He caught the back of her head with a free hand as their tongues reunited. His won out the exchange this time, forcing her tongue to submit to his before the boy practically tied a knot with them. He felt his stiffy rub against her belly and couldn't help but begin to hump Mina lightly.

Pinky broke off the kiss after about ten seconds of him humping her. She slowly opened her eyes, somewhat dazed, as if waking from a dream. Upon Katsuki opening his eyes and meeting her gaze, she grinned broadly in triumph.

"Wow. Five seconds, huh?" she laughed.

"Fuck it," he relented, panting. "You got me. Happy now?"

"I can tell _you_ are," Ashido teased. "Wanna know a secret?"

"What do I look like, a fucking diary?"

"Uraraka and Kirishima aren't coming."

Why was she bringing up Round Face? That was the last thing he needed to think of right now. But what did she mean by saying they weren't coming? Katsuki couldn't say he wasn't relieved. He still had Ashido in his arms and his stiffy pressed against her. Not exactly what he wanted anyone to witness. Especially not Pink Cheeks. But why'd he care more whether she saw them or not? Was he worried that he'd burn out her stupid innocent eyes with his lustful actions?

"Out with it. What're you trying to pull?"

"I told them we were going to have to raincheck."

"Why'd you do that? This stupid beach day was your plan."

"You and groups don't always mix. Not to mention I wanted to see if I could get you to finally fess up about crushing on me." said Pinky playfully.

"What the hell are –"

"You're not really going to deny it again, are you?"

Katsuki's mouth formed an angry line.

"I'm crushing on you so bad!" Ashido mocked, mimicking his words melodramatically. "You already let the cat out of the bag, remember? Not to mention you can't seem to keep it in your pants –"

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo fumed before calming himself. "So how long have you known I like you?"

"It's still so weird to hear you talk about _liking_ anyone," she laughed. "I dunno. I guess when you helped me and the girls with our homework. You're not exactly known for helping others, so I figured you must hate me at least a little less than everyone else. After that I noticed you couldn't seem to stop staring at me. Then I knew for sure when I beat you bad today and gave you a boner."

"Would you shut up about that?!"

"Your turn, Bakugo. How long have you been crushing on me? Was it love at first sight?"

"Oh shut the hell up. I don't know…" Katsuki paused, looking deep into her amber eyes. "I can't stop fucking thinking about you… Why do you have to be so damn hot?!"

"Someone's got it pretty bad. You gonna ask me out?"

"Why the hell would I do that?!"

Mina initiated the surprise kiss this time, dominating his tongue entirely in their instant bout. Ashido swirled it around lightly in his mouth as she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing the blonde's hard nether region to throb longingly. From there she funneled her hands through his hair playfully.

This turned out to be their shortest kiss yet as Pinky broke it off yet again, looking at him with satisfied, knowing eyes.

"Alright, damn it! Will you go out with me, Ashido?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Wow!" she howled. "It's super weird hearing you say my name for once! The class badboy is head over heels in love with me. Who would've thought?"

"Do you wanna go out with me or not?! I'm not asking again!"

"How long can you go without kissing me anyway? I've gotta know just how hard you've fallen for me." Mina tempted, tightening her legs around him.

"Stop screwing with me! I asked you a question, damn it!" he barked back.

"One," she snickered, feeling Bakugo's stiffy pulsate. "Two."

Reflexively, Katsuki grinded against her, causing his face to grow ever warmer.

"Three." Ashido whispered enticingly.

He was supposed to be making a point here. That his willpower was nothing to laugh off. That stupid girls didn't get to a pro like him at all. Instead… he was bewitched and falling deeper and deeper under Alien Queen's lustful spell.

Throbbing all the while, Katsuki lost himself in those dangerous amber eyes and found himself kissing his perky pink peer all over again. His turn-cloak body was in full control. The blonde humped her harder and harder as the kiss deepened. While their tongues played, Mina surprised him by thrusting back into him with her strong thighs. Bakugo was beginning to lose count of how many times he'd been made to feel both thankful and mortified to be wearing swimming trunks.

Caught off guard by her response, Lord Explosion Murder fell backward. Thankfully he hadn't landed on her feet. It seemed Pinky's reflexes had been good enough for her knees to wind up in the sand instead. Now it was her maintaining the kiss as Bakugo laid in the sand motionless.

 _"Why do I keep losing to people weaker than me?"_

Pinky. Ginger. Even Round Face in his first wet dream. Why was losing to them? He was stronger than all of them put together. So much so that even losing to one of them in a dream was ridiculous. And here Ashido had went and turned that nightmare into a reality. But why didn't it feel more like a nightmare?

"I guess five was you restraining yourself, huh?" his horned peer asked after ending the kiss.

Ashido looked down to him with a look made of equal parts pride and pleasure. She remained mounted on him, each knee planted in sand beside his hips. Katsuki could see the sun beginning to set above her horned head. The dock had cleared, Stranger nowhere to be seen. Seemed he hadn't lingered long. Same with the water, so far as he could tell. They had the beach entirely to themselves. The blonde couldn't help but feel relief. He didn't necessarily give a shit what anyone thought, but this was an uncomfortable and strange enough experience for him with just one person with him. After a strangely comfortable silence, Pinky's expression shifted to one of mild confusion.

"What do you look so sad for?"

The blonde winced.

"… I'm weak." He said, oddly calm.

"You? Weak?" Mina parroted back in disbelief. "As if! You're strong as they come, Bakugo! Everybody knows that."

"You're wrong," he replied, turning his carmine eyes to the waves. "It's so stupid."

"What is?"

"Forget it." He replied instantly.

"Come on, tell me. I know I talk a lot, but I'm a pretty good listener too, ya know?" Ashido assured him with a sweet smile.

 _"If I had a stupid heart it would probably be growing right now."_ He thought, her eyes and smile reclaiming his focus.

"…I can't resist you…" Bakugo leaked, losing himself in his crush's amber orbs. "I can't believe this… I sound like some stupid idiot saying this shit to you! I can't even sleep anymore cause I can't stop getting a hard on over you. And here I am admitting that to the biggest fucking blabbermouth I know! I'm such an idiot!"

"There," Ashido replied soothingly. "Now that's all out there. Feel better now?"

"Hell no. I feel like shit!"

"Don't be like that! Give it a chance. You were actually expressing yourself without destroying everything for a second there! Sometimes it feels good to just vent and be honest. Don't waste time worrying about someone blabbing all about it. That's not like the Bakugo I know." said Ashido as she laid down on top of him, resting her chin on her arms, which she folded on top of his chest.

"I don't need a fucking therapist." He spat back.

"Good, cause I'm not one, you dummy. I'm your friend. So open up already, will ya?"

"What else is there to say?! I've said enough stupid shit for one day."

"Looks like somebody's afraid of their feelings." Mina teased.

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of a damn thing!"

"How do you feel about me?"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"What kind of stupid ass question is that?! We've already talked all about my stupid feelings, okay?!"

"Then let's talk about them again! What'll it hurt? Unless you're scared…"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not scared of a fucking thing, you bubblegum bastard!"

That's what I thought," she smiled back. "So how do you feel about me? Remind me."

Ashido laid on top of him in silence, smirking patiently as Katsuki grinded his teeth.

"I've been thinking about you all fucking week," the blonde began reluctantly. "Ever since you sat on my desk and begged me for help with your stupid homework. I can't believe I let you seduce me like that…"

"Who would've thought you could even be seduced?" Mina joked.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my fucking head since. I even fucking dream about you! It's stupid as shit… but I dreamed about this too, sort of… you were in the same… swimsuit you're wearing now. And the thing that pisses me off most is that it played out exactly like this! You seduced me. Easily!"

"I can't believe the class badboy is having steamy dreams about me." She remarked.

"I'm fucking done if you're gonna keep making fun of me!"

"Okay, okay! Got it! Just keep going, things were just getting good!"

"… Whatever," he spat, her eager expression making him uncomfortable. "I couldn't stop staring at you when we started the duo battles… That pissed me off. Even your hero costume was too much for me. I remember being glad I didn't have to go against you… I didn't want you to see me pop a boner over you… Then you had to rope me into this stupid beach day and that wound of up fucking happening anyway!"

"Say it." Ashido pushed.

"I've already said way too much stupid shit today! Let's leave it at that!"

"Come on, say it again. Secret's out, so what've you got to lose? I promise it'll only make you feel better. Okay?"

"… Screw that." He grunted.

"Maybe I'll kiss you again if you do." said Pinky alluringly.

"…"

"One."

"I'm…" Bakugo gulped uneasily.

"Two."

"Can it with the count already!"

"Three." Ashido persisted, inching her face close enough for him to feel her breath.

"..."

"Four." She purred.

"… I'm…"

"Five."

"I'm crushing on you so bad I can't stand it! I can't resist you and it pisses me off! I can't even beat you in a race cause I can't be around you for five seconds without getting a boner! You keep effortlessly seducing me and all I do is fall harder and harder for you! It's ridiculous!"

"At least you're consistent." She replied with the widest smile. "Why don't you ask me out again?"

"Do you wanna go out or not?!"

"No, like you mean it." Pinky demanded.

"Ashido..." he began awkwardly.

"Keep trying." She retorted playfully.

"Fuck it," Bakugo conceded, finally giving in to the traitor within's demands. "Will you go out with me, Mina?"

She kissed him in their most forceful exchange yet. The explosive blonde hadn't felt such ecstasy since he'd discovered his quirk. Not that the two joys were comparable, for obvious reasons. Katsuki couldn't stop himself from grinding against Ashido more and more doggedly as the kiss carried on. She thrust back once again, leaving him spent as a result. His pink crush ended the kiss with a flourish and slowly lifted her head before looking down to him with the bewitching eyes that plagued him so. He'd never felt more like someone else than he did today and he hated that. But it pissed him off that he didn't hate it more than he did.

"Sure, Baku-babe," Mina grinned wildly. "How about tomorrow?"

"Let me guess, you're trying to set me up again?" Katsuki asked grimly.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, feigning offence. "I just thought it might be nice to go on a little double date. See if you could actually make it through one like a normal person, you know?"

"Double date? Forget it. Count yourself lucky I even want to be around _you_ by choice!"

"Don't be like that, you haven't even heard me out yet!" Pinky whined.

"Look I don't even normally waste my time on the whole dating thing to begin with! Don't push it by trying to add more stupid people to the damn roll call!"

"Do you wanna go out with me or not?" she moaned.

"Beginning to debate that myself," Katsuki grumbled. "Just which idiots are you trying to force on me?"

"You can't get mad. Deal?"

"What do you mean I can't mad?! I'll get as pissed as I want!"

"You're hopeless," Mina sighed. "Tsu's going on a date tomorrow and asked if I wanted to double so they don't run out of things to talk about. She's nervous. It's adorable."

"Who the hell's _Tsu_?" asked Bakugo.

"You can't be serious!"

"What?! It's a big fucking school, I don't have time to memorize everyone's stupid name! You're lucky I know yours!"

"I can't believe you…" she sighed, placing a palm to her head.

"… What's her quirk?" he replied after a brief silence.

"Huh?"

"Her quirk. That's how I remember half the people in our class. Tell me her quirk and I'll know who the hell you're talking about."

"You're so weird," Ashido shook her head. "I guess I'd call it frog… She can do anything a frog can do."

"Frog Girl. Got it. Who's the guy?"  
"Huh?" she feigned confusion.

"Her date. Who the hell is it?"

"Well… about that…" Mina laughed uneasily, scratching the back of her head.

"Out with it already, damn it!"

"It's Midoriya…" she admitted reluctantly, unable to look at him for the first time that day.

"FUCKING DEKU?!" Katsuki raged, surging upright, causing Ashido to fall off him. "I OUGHT TO KILL YOU!"

"I knew you wouldn't like it." She murmured bitterly.

"NO SHIT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK ME?!"

"Look, it's not that big a deal. If you don't wanna go on a date, just say so. I can always just ask Kirishima to go instead."

"It's not that, I just – Wait, what do you mean you'll ask Kirishima?"

"What? Kirishima's cool and I'm sure we'd all have a good time. I just figured I'd ask someone who actually has the hots for me first. Would feel more like a date that way, you know?"

"I don't. What the hell's a date even supposed to feel like?!"

"I dunno! I guess… kinda like today? Minus all the making out since we'll be in public," Ashido snickered. "I know you and Midoriya have your issues, but I think we could have a really fun time if you gave it a chance. It's been slow… but you're not the same hothead you were our first year. I mean… you kinda are honestly, but you've grown too. So how about it? For me?"

* * *

AN:

How will Bakugo respond to Ashido's request? Is the young hero's next obstacle going to be a double date? Find out next time!

treyalexander63917 – Thanks for your review! I've been getting a kick out of Katsuki dealing with hormones too. Loved your idea about the double date! Read it just in time to work it in as a bit of a cliffhanger haha. Whether Katsuki can be convinced to endure such a hell is a question that'll have to be answered next time.

Thedock.j2 – I was overjoyed when I saw your review. I find myself in the same boat haha Originally intended for the story to be a simple Kachaco fic, but the story seemed to develop a mind of its own and it's been fun to see things take form.

CaedmonCousland – Even Bakugo can be relatable under the right circumstances haha Neat theory with the new guy! We'll have to see what he's all about. Thanks for the review!

Tweepa – I'm so glad you've gotten a kick out of it! Thank you for the high praise, I appreciate it more than words would convey. I too have become quite fond of Kendo and Bakugo, which surprised me since they've literally never spoken in the canon thus far haha What would the pairing be called, do you think? Bendo? Kasuka? But I digress haha Thank you so much for your review!

Rex559 – I've always interpreted Bakugo to be his own worst enemy. Besides the exam where All Might overpowered him, his losses have exclusively been to weaker opponents. Deku, Seiji, and Mr. Compress have all pulled one over on him one way or another and I'd argue he's stronger than all of them. Bakugo usually seems to beat himself, if that makes any sense haha


	13. Triple

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 13: Triple

Bakugo felt all the wind leave his body as a pair of thick yellow boots dived into his gut, sending him staggering backward. Though he nearly lost his footing and fell flat on his ass, the exceptionally coordinated teen managed to stay standing and persist in his attempt to maintain a line of sight on the gray-haired dwarf who'd shot himself to the ceiling of the Ground Beta gym. Katsuki coughed violently as he tried to regain his breath. This training of All Might's was no joke.

"Don't tell me that one hurt! Toshi said you'd taken hits from him! Surely you've got better endurance than this!"

The battered blonde raised his gloves. He'd been taking a beating. For the better part of ten minutes, he'd been bombarded by an onslaught of piercing kicks. While they were certainly a great deal lighter than any of the hits he'd taken from All Might, they were equally fast and difficult to react to. Maybe even faster. The symbol of peace had been pretty heavily weighed down when Bakugo fought him for his exam. Still, the fact that this guy was comparable to even a nerfed All Might was insane. The retired pro hadn't brought him a slouch to train with by any means.

Gran Torino jetted himself from the ceiling to the ground before propelling himself back to the ceiling in the opposite corner. From there he lunged like a human spear down toward the student. Taking his left foot back, Katsuki narrowly avoided the elder's landing. He was finally adjusting to the insane tempo set before him. The blonde responded with a low left. However, his gray haired sparring partner was too fast even for his quickest jabs. By the time Bakugo's glove reached the air where Gran Torino's head had been, the incredibly short man had already shot himself upward just enough to step on the very left the blonde and swung for footing and proceeded to send Katsuki's head snapping backward after hitting him with a gusty impact from his right boot.

Despite the pain of jerking motion, he sent a right jab toward the elder. This jab only caught his scarf before he'd managed to jet off his other arm, but that was enough. Katsuki had gauged the distance, the tempo, and somewhat gotten an estimate as to his reaction time. The guy had to rely entirely on technique and incredible speed for a reason. His quirk wasn't very powerful. Same went for his body.

Gramps had jetted about a solid yard away as Bakugo attempted to close the distance with a wide left hook. He responded by maneuvering upward, just as the teen had hoped he would. Ducking down slightly, Katsuki attempted to leap into an uppercut after predicting exactly where above him Gran Torino had moved to.

Though he'd predicted his moves perfectly, Katsuki only saw his glove flow through hair as Gramps narrowly moved to the side at the last moment, spun around in a twirling motion and jetted away until he was back on the ground in the far right corner, standing by All Might, who'd been observing avidly.

"Let's call it there for today." The rail-thin man said.

"What the hell?! I was just getting the hang of it! I can keep going!"

"Can and should _can_ be two very different things." lectured Gramps.

"You were the one going on about my endurance, right?! So what's the hold up?!"

"He's right, Young Bakugo. The last thing you want to do is overexert yourself before the Sports Festival. You'd never forgive yourself if you weren't able to give it your best. Isn't that right?"

"I know my limits! I'm nowhere close to spent yet!"

"It's not just about stamina, Kid. You get too used to fighting me, you'll start picking up weird habits."

"I thought the whole point of this damn training was to pick up some stupid new habits! Why else do I have to follow all these stupid rules you guys set up?! It's not like I won't be able to use my quirk in the Festival!"

"Practical strength and fundamentals. That's the goal here," started All Might. "You've already got a great handle on your quirk. Strong as you were when we started, there's still so much room to grow. Bolstering your fighting strength will only broaden what you can do with it. Imagine if your mastery of your body compared to the level of mastery you have with your quirk."

"Yeah, yeah. You gave me that whole spiel already. When do I see the damn results?! I still haven't put a scratch on Gramps." Katsuki acknowledged frustratingly.

"This one couldn't be more different from Midoriya." commented Gran Torino.

"I apologize, Sir. I tried to warn you he's spirited and full of candor." All Might responded embarrassedly.

"Candor, eh?" Gramps retorted sarcastically, looking back to Bakugo. "Here's the size of it, Kid. You can still only barely manage to keep track of me, but that's to be expected. You won't fight many foes in my speed bracket. The goal of the training was never to see if you could manage to trade blows with me. That's a younger man's game. Technique and speed. That's what you've gleaned here."

"I don't feel any fucking faster…" muttered Bakugo.

"That's only natural!" consoled All Might. "It's hard to feel like you've made any progress while a pro like Gran Torino is still dancing circles around you, but rest assured, I can tell your reflexes are sharper than ever. Or rather, your body is starting to keep pace with the razor sharp reflexes you already had."

"If you say so," Katsuki relented dryly. "I'm gonna get going then."

"Hot date, Kid?" asked Gramps with a wide grin.

He felt a vein pop on his forehead.

"None of your fucking business!" Bakugo spat back, removing his gloves.

"Now that you mention it, Young Midoriya mentioned something about going out tonight. Asked me for a few pointers the other day," the skeletal mentor said casually with two thinking fingers to his chin. "Could it be that…?"

The former symbol of peace looked to his pupil with curious eyes.

"… What?" Bakugo asked threateningly.

"Perhaps you and Young Midoriya are finally getting along?"

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH FUCKING DEKU!"

Katsuki wasted no time clearing up things for the retired pro hero. He didn't give a shit what anyone thought, but even he couldn't have his childhood idol thinking he'd date fucking Deku of all people. Lord Explosion Murder had standards, damn it.

"Ah, I see. A double date. And with Young Miss Ashido, huh?" inquired All Might.

"Yeah. So what?" the teen asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing. You kids are just all growing up so fast." He replied, beaming with pride.

"Give it a rest before I gag." Katsuki retorted in disgust, bagging his gloves, zipping up his backpack and beginning to leave.

"Good luck, Young Bakugo! Remember to be a gentleman!" the former symbol of peace called after him.

The teen heard Gran Torino mutter something indecipherable as he took the stairs down. It seemed as hard for them to believe as it was for him. Katsuki had never pictured himself going on a date with any of these clowns. UA had always just been a stepping stone in his mind. A prestigious one that he had always been hellbent on taking, but a stepping stone all the same. He was ready to be a pro. _The_ pro. That being the case, the blonde couldn't fathom why he was wasting all this time on stupid girls. How different could a guy really become over the course of a week?

He'd looked at her twice during the Cavalry Battle and then never really paid her much mind after that. At least until… his condition. Hormones, a sexual awakening, whatever the hell people called it. It all started with Pink Cheeks in that damn cheerleading uniform. Then when he saw Racoon Eyes the next day, she just… got to him. But why her? Because she was more developed than most of the other girls? Her spunky, upbeat personality? Katsuki didn't see why either of these would have drawn him to her so.

And to be played like a fiddle on top of it all had made for the ultimate humiliation. She'd caught on thanks to his stupid gawking eyes and managed to seduce him into going on a double date with that fucking nerd and Frog Girl. He still couldn't believe what had happened on the beach. After he'd already made the same mistake with Ginger just the other day. With the prospect of that stupid date on his mind, he'd almost forgotten. Katsuki had a rematch with Kendo set for Monday.

It felt almost shady. Going out for ice cream with Pinky and fighting Ginger the next day. But why'd that feel wrong?! Combat practice didn't count as a fucking date! Or maybe it did if you were a dumbass and kissed your fucking opponent after…

So which was his first date then? Training with Kendo or the double tonight with Raccoon Eyes? Katsuki wasn't even sure if it mattered, but people did always act like there was some significance to your 'first' anything, so wasn't it worth knowing? Or maybe just knowing who his first kiss was would suffice. After all, depending how tonight went, he may not even want to remember what may be his first date. Hell, that shit eating nerd Deku would be there, so the odds were pretty stacked that he'd want to forget this whole experience as soon as possible.

The blonde had made quick work of getting back to the lobby of the dorms while lost in his thoughts. Upon arriving, he noticed a small congregation of folks seated and surrounding the couches. Ashido stood by Invisibitch, halfway turned away from the group as if to leave. Deku and Frog Girl were seated on the sofa to their left, both notably red in the face, especially that idiot Deku. And seated on the couch to Pinky's right was that Icy Hot bastard.

"Hey, Bakugo! About time you showed up! Get over here!" called Pinky with a wave.

"Don't order me around like I'm a dog, damn it!" Katsuki spat back, stomping over with a hand in each pocket.

"Of all the people to invite!" whined Invisibitch.

He couldn't tell, but it felt like she was facepalming.

"What?! Kacchan's coming?! No way?!" Deku exclaimed in disbelief, jolting upright with two anxious hands to his chest.

"Bakugo?" Frog Girl questioned with a crook of her head.

"Would you all shut up already?! What's up with all the people?!" raged Katsuki.

"We were all just talking while me and the others waited on you!" she laughed cautiously.

Raccoon Eyes was up to something.

"Huh?!" Bakugo dared.

"Don't worry about it!" she assured before pinching her nose. "You stink! Why don't you change and meet us there?"

"How about I shower and go the fuck to sleep?" he shot back.

"Come on, be nice! Please? For me? I'll owe ya one!" Mina smiled.

"Pfft," Bakugo spat, leaving them for the stairs. "I didn't wanna walk with you idiots anyway."

"We'll see you there then?" she called after him.

"I said I'd do it, didn't I?! Learn to take yes for an answer, damn it!" Katsuki called back combatively.

The blonde made record time of leaving his peers, making his way upstairs, stripping, and taking a brisk shower. Unlike some people, he'd been training all afternoon. In five minutes flat, he'd already dried off and gotten dressed. He'd donned a black t-shirt with a skull and black pants. Nothing flashy. It was an ice cream dinner, not a fucking gala. Memories of wearing a suit in the States plagued him to this day. Fighting in a suit was a bitch.

Katsuki looked to his dresser and retrieved a cologne bottle from his top leftmost drawer. 'Essence of Denim: A Gentleman's Fragrance'. The signature scent of Best Jeanist. Apparently. Truth of the matter was Bakugo had never worn the shit, but the pro had given him a box during his internship, so he'd held onto it. Would've been pretty shitty of him to toss it after Best Jeanist had gotten put out of commission trying to save him. All Might wasn't the only one the teen had broken by being captured. But at least the denim clad hero was able to work again eventually. Same couldn't be said for the symbol of peace.

But Bakugo was done dwelling on that shit. He sprayed the top of the denim rectangle and felt a light, cool mist hit his neck. The youth proceeded to toss it back into his dresser drawer and made his way back downstairs to the lobby. Though he'd made good time, the lobby had cleared significantly when he returned. Everyone from his prior stop was gone and the space had only gained one new occupant: …Ponytail? She'd taken the spot Frog Girl had occupied. Seeing as she'd let her hair down, Katsuki almost hadn't recognized her, but even so, she had other distinguishing features that gave her away. Her pink nightshirt and gray sweatpants didn't do much to hide them.

Ponytail seemed to be focused intently on the humongous book in her lap, but upon hearing the blonde's footsteps pass by, her head shot up before her eyes conveyed an obvious disappointment.

"Oh, it's you, Bakugo. Good evening." she said politely.

"What's with that pitiful look?" he asked, stopping by her chair.

"H-huh?" Ponytail asked frightfully, clearly taken aback.

She clearly wasn't used to talking to him. Katsuki couldn't really blame her. They'd never really had anything resembling a one on one conversation. But if she was gonna have the nerve to stare at him like he just slaughtered a room full of all her loved ones, he was damn sure going to figure out why. King Explosion Murder didn't give out free passes to anyone.

"That gloomy fucking look in your eye. You look like you just watched a puppy swan dive to its death or something, what's the deal?"

"Oh… Well, it's nothing, my eyes are just a little tired." she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Probably has something to do with all the fucking reading," Katsuki spat. "Guess you're not top of our class for nothing."

"… Thank you?" Ponytail replied uneasily.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. You're gonna be second to me soon enough." He replied, beginning to leave.

"Is that so?" she replied with seeimingly newfound confidence.

"That's right," Bakugo snapped back, turning to her as he kept moving. "You heard it here first. So study up, cause I'm coming for that number one spot!"

"We'll see about that." The raven-haired girl replied with pride.

He liked her better with a bit of confidence.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Katsuki called back, turning away from her to make his way to the door.

As he reached for the doorknob, he heard Ponytail call after him after what he determined to be a beat of reluctance. They'd never talked half so much before today. Was she going for a fucking record?

"What was that?!" he asked impatiently, hand still on the door as the teen turned his head back toward her. "You're gonna have to speak up if you've got something to say. I'm not fluent in mumbling like that fucking nerd Deku."

"My apologies," she said, standing and closing the distance a bit to ensure she'd be heard without shouting. "I asked if you could spare a moment. I don't want to inconvenience you if you're busy."

"It's obvious I've got somewhere to be! But since you've already held me up anyway, out with it already!"

"Umm… Of course. I'll be brief then. I was wondering if you've seen Todoroki around by any chance?"

"Icy Hot?" Bakugo confirmed in disgust. "I saw him down here a few minutes ago. Probably went to brood and turn in for the night. Whatever that bastard does in his spare time."

"I see," Ponytail sighed. "I just missed him then. Well, thank you, Bakugo."

"Don't thank people for not doing shit." He replied, opening the door and leaving the dorms without another word.

It was about a 15-minute walk to Kurimu, the ice cream bar the four were set to meet at. If he didn't hate company so much, he might have been offended that they'd left without him, but as things were, he was happy to have guaranteed that 15 less minutes of his evening would be spent with the chosen one. If he were lucky, maybe Deku had already started barfing and had to leave. Kurimu seemed lowkey enough. A nice little parlor, but nothing that made him feel underdressed or like an idiot for walking in as he was.

Upon entering through the front door, Katsuki was instantly greeted by an uncomfortable breeze and the swift appearance of a vaguely familiar pro hero. He wore a dark silver metal suit that covered his whole body. On his head, in place of the metal bucket or helmet one might have expected, was a glass tank, revealing only myriad scoops of ice cream. Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and a few others Bakugo was less familiar with at a glance.

"Hello, hello! Baron Aisukurimu welcomes a you, young man! Many blessing! How many are we this evening and what flavors speak to your a hearts?!" the glass tank asked him eagerly.

Even with that large glass casing he called a head, the metal man only stood five feet tall. Bakugo was used to seeing all sorts of folks, but even for him this guy was a little strange. What the hell even was this quirk?! He'd heard the owner of this place was a retired pro, but could that really be the tin can before him? And what was with the accent?! Was he an ice cream machine or a foreign pro hero he'd read about?! Or both?

"I'm meeting someone. A few clowns, actually. Point me their way already."

"Ohoho! You must be from UA! Yes, that makes a the most sense! Right this a way!" Ice Cream Man said, ushering him through the tunnel by the front desk into the main parlor which held several bars and tables.

His guide didn't even have to finish extending his hand for Bakugo to see which table was his. Katsuki left the tin can in his dust and approached the center table slowly, glaring daggers at his classmates. Ashido saw him first and flashed a wary smile. She'd left an open chair to her right. Frog Girl was seated to her left and Deku sat beside her. But beside Deku was yet another unwanted guest. Two, actually. But Bakugo was feeling uncharacteristically generous. He was only super pissed about one of the add-ons. The bastard to Deku's right with his back to Katsuki.

"WHAT THE HELL'S ICY HOT DOING HERE?!" Bakugo demanded, impelling Half-and-Half and Invisibitch to turn around and see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, Bakugo." Icy Hot greeted him in monotone fashion.

"Kacchan really did come…" Deku mumbled, either to himself or Frog Girl, sounding as if he'd just received a death sentence.

"Remember when I said there'd been a little change of plans?" Ashido asked, feigning innocence while rubbing the back of her head.

"The young man is a lucky we don't have many the customers this evening!" Ice Cream Man laughed, his disembodied voice echoing in the tank he called a head as he gave Katsuki a slap on the back. "Other-a-wise we'd have the noise complains and that'd be a no good!"

Bakugo was seething visibly. It had been a herculean labor on his part to brace himself for a double date with that fucking nerd. But what he'd gotten himself into wasn't a double date at all. No… this was a _triple_ date straight out of hell. And he didn't know who to kill first for making such a thing happen!

* * *

AN:

Next time: A triple date involving Deku and Icy Hot?! I think we've found Young Bakugo's equivalent of Dante's Inferno.

treyalexander63917 – I'm anxious to see how Kendo interacts with Bakugo going forward as well. He may be playing a dangerous game here haha. In the meantime, we'll have to see how he handles this!


	14. Hell

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 14: Hell

"Natto flavored? That sounds fucking disgusting." Katsuki commented as Ashido handed him the menu.

"Well, you're not the one eating it, so no judging!" snapped back Mina.

The blonde eyed the menu begrudgingly. Not only was he not one for triple dates, but we wasn't exactly fond of ice cream either. Bakugo didn't hate it, but it was far from something he'd go out of his way to eat. Which meant he had no idea what to order.

Chocolate. Vanilla. Those were pretty standard right? He'd had both before and found both boring. Katsuki had never had strawberry, but he sure as hell wasn't going to try it here and give the girls an excuse to go on about how unexpected his choice was. Strawberry was a girl's ice cream, right?

The list went on and on. He'd heard this place had the widest selection in Japan, but even so, the variety was as impressive as it was overwhelming. And for an ice cream novice like Katsuki, the overwhelming nature of the menu was what bled through most to him. Rocky road. Avalanche. Coconut Swirl. The All Might?!

They had an ice cream named after All Might?! Of course they did… place seemed to have over 100 flavors. Shouldn't have surprised Katsuki that the number one hero had made the cut. He wondered if the flavor had been named before or after Kamino Ward. Not that it made a difference either way. Bakugo just wondered if they'd named it for the active hero or in remembrance of his pro career.

Mochi. Green Tea. Dragon. Toffee. Caramel. Turtle. Wasabi. Respiro Del Diavolo. Three of these flavors had a little fireball to the side like a sort of asterisk. Did this mean spicy ice cream was a thing?! Katsuki was home free.

"Is everybody a ready to order?" Tin Can asked, practically skipping to their table.

"Yeah, I think we're all set!" Ashido replied eagerly.

"Alright a then! Let us a start with the lovely young ladies, what can I a get for you?"

"Um…" Mina started, unsure if he was indicating her or one of the other girls. "I'll have three scoops of natto, please."

"Very well! And for the lovely a lady beside a you?"

"I'll have two scoops of Jelly Jubilee." Frog Girl replied coolly.

"And for a the young a man with the a messy hair?" Tin Can continued, the pen in his hand moving like lightening as he jotted down orders.

"I'll have the All Might! Two scoops please!" said Deku enthusiastically.

Katsuki nearly vomited. Of course that fucking nerd would order the All Might. That stupid fucking fanboy.

"Ah! An excellenta choice! One of our most a popular! How about the young a man besida you?"

"I'll also have the All Might. Two scoops please." Icy Hot responded.

Well wasn't that just fucking precious. That Icy Hot bastard and fucking Deku were two peas in a fucking pod. Just who was on a date here?! Fuck it, those two deserved each other.

"See what I a mean? Popular! And how about the a loud boy?" asked the disembodied voice.

"Hey! You skipped me!" whined Invisibitch.

"Oh! I'm a sorry! I didn't see a you there!" Tin Can replied, turning to where he'd heard the complaint. "Wait a second, where are a you?! I still don't see a you!"

"You're looking right at me!"

"You don't have a face?!"

"I do too! You just can't see it! And who are you to talk?!"

"My scoops are my a face! I have my a mother's complexion!"

"What the hell's that even mean?!" Bakugo chimed in.

"Stay a patient, loud boy! I will a back to you shortly! I know a the young men want to get a their ice cream as quickly as a possible!" Tin Can said, waving a metallic hand at him dismissively. "Sorry for the a mistake, young lady! What can I a get you?"

"I'll have three scoops of caramel flavored!"

"A roger that! And last but not a least?" he said, turning to Katsuki.

"Four scoops of… Respiro Del Diavolo. Or however the hell you pronounce it." the blonde replied curtly.

"Oh you don't want a that! It's much too hot, you won't a like it, it'll burna your mouth!"

"Don't tell me what I want, damn it! I want the spiciest thing you have, got it?!"

"Al-a-right," Tin Can relented slowly, jotting it down violently, shaking his case of a head. "Don't a say I didn't warn you."

Tin Can exited into a side room efficiently. It was weird just watching him move around. Bakugo knew one of the current top ten heroes was a washing machine or something, so he tried not to be too judgmental, but it was still insane to see this clown firsthand.

"He's totally gonna spit in your food." Mina sighed.

"Then I'll kill him!" Bakugo said, an explosion instinctively crackling in his hand.

"You really shouldn't treat your waiters so poorly." Icy Hot chided.

"WHO ASKED YOU?! I'LL KILL YOU! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO I'M 'TREATING POORLY', YOU BASTARD!"

"It's okay, Kacchan! I'm sure Todoroki didn't mean anything by it!" Deku added in defensively.

"CAN IT, DEKU! LIKE I NEED YOU TO TELL _ME_ WHAT ANYONE MEANS!"

Ashido kicked him from under the table. Katsuki looked to her, only to find daggers staring back at him. She wasn't as pissed as he was – that would've been hard to accomplish – but seeing as Raccoon Eyes was the only one he was here to please, he had to at least try to take a hint.

"I've got to say, I'm surprised you came, Bakugo." Frog Girl commented after a brief silence. "Never thought you'd be one for group dates. Or that anyone would ask you to one."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He was met with another swift kick under the table. Katsuki glared at his pink date. Yet his look of warning didn't faze her. Mina's amber eyes were as determined as the firm line on her face.

" _Why do I like her stupid fucking face so much?!"_

"Yeah! I was surprised too!" Invisibitch added. "You were the last person I expected Mina to bring when she brought up this triple date!"

"The feeling's mutual. You idiots were the last thing I expected to find." Katsuki replied, exercising his utmost restraint.

However, no amount of restraint he displayed seemed to satisfy Ashido's foot.

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING KICKING ME UNDER THE TABLE?!"

"THAT DEPENDS, CAN YOU TRY BEING NICE FOR TWO SECONDS!" Mina shot back.

"SCREW YOU, I'VE BEEN A FUCKING PEACH!" replied Bakugo venomously.

"UGGHHH! GIVE IT A REST!"

"You two are a real pair." Half and Half interjected icily.

"HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU A REAL PAIR, YOU BASTARD!" Katsuki fumed, raising his fists.

"Alright, that's it!" Mina surrendered, pinching the blonde's ear and leading him away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, RACCOON EYES?! LET GO OF MY FUCKING EAR ALREADY!"

Katsuki's date led him far away from their terrified peers and back to the entrance of the restaurant so they were out of sight. When she finally relinquished her hold of his left ear, Mina's hands instantly found her hips as she prepared give him a full throttle lecture and/or just chew him out relentlessly.

"What's the matter with you?!"

"You didn't tell me it was gonna be a fucking triple date! How is this my fault?!"

"Look, can you just play nice with everyone for five minutes? You're embarrassing me!"

"Then I'll get the hell out of here then!" Bakugo replied eagerly.

"What do you think you're doing?! You can't just bail on me, you jerk! You're my date!"

"Then what do you want me to do, damn it?!"

"To treat this like an actual date and enjoy yourself! So stop yelling at everyone and enjoy ice cream with me, will ya?"

"It wouldn't be a fucking problem if it was just you, but you had to bring that damn nerd and Icy Hot along!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Mina replied, oddly sweetly. "How can I make it up to you?"

Alien Queen put a finger to her chin and formed a look that was equal parts apologetic and seductive. Now that they had a moment alone, he had time to take her all in. She was just wearing a tight yellow t-shirt and her UA training pants. Nothing extravagant. You could even argue it was sleepwear. But it all elicited an unwanted reaction out of Bakugo all the same.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that. For starters." Katsuki replied uneasily.

"Aww. Is it reminding someone of their huge crush on me?" Ashido replied cutely.

"It's reminding me how fucking annoying you are."

"There's that side you won't let anybody else see." she teased with a grin.

"Screw this, I'm out of here." Bakugo said, turning to leave.

"Bakugo, look at me." Mina urged impatiently.

"What the hell do you want now?" Katsuki asked with equal impatience as he turned back to her.

"Be nice to me," she said playfully, crossing her arms. "Like you were yesterday."

"Will you shut up about the beach already? It was a one-time thing!"

"If you wanted it to be a onetime thing, you wouldn't be here right now," Ashido shot back, sticking her tongue out. "So be a little nice for once. Otherwise I'll have to tell everyone what a sweet guy you can be when you really put your mind to it."

Her words were both playful and threatening.

"You wouldn't…"

"Only one way to find out." Mina replied with a wink.

"Whatever," Katsuki relented after a beat of uncomfortable silence. "Let's just go eat our stupid ice cream so I can get the hell out of here."

"That's more like it." She smirked victoriously, leading the way back.

The blonde slid his hands back in his pockets as they began to make their way back to their table. Bowls of ice cream were in front of every chair. Ashido's natto ice cream looked as gross as Katsuki had imagined it would. Smelled as gross too. They took their seats and Mina eagerly took to her spoon.

"Sorry about that guys! Had to keep the party pooper from dining and dashing."

"We were worried your scoops were going to melt by the time you got back." Frog Girl commented.

"Well I'm glad we made it back in time!" Ashido replied with a full mouth. "It's so good!"

Bakugo reluctantly picked up his spoon and stabbed into the highest scoop in the bowl. He'd never seen an ice cream so pink. If not for the peppers also inhabiting his bowl, he might have thought they'd given him strawberry by mistake. As he moved his bowl closer to him, he noticed a piece of paper underneath it, nearly fully covered in words with a long line at the bottom.

"Oh yeah! Baron Aisukurimu said to make sure you sign that waiver before you take a single bite, Kacchan!"

"A waiver?! What do you mean, you nerd?! For a bowl of fucking ice cream?!"

"The baron said it's dangerously hot." Half and Half added.

"Yeah! Something about the Scoville units or something!" said Invisibitch frantically.

"Whatever…" Katsuki relented, searching for a pen in his immediate area. "That tin can didn't leave a damn pen?!"

"Huh. I guess not." Frog Girl observed.

"Deku…" Bakugo began, his tone sounding like the calm before a storm.

"Uhhh… Yeah Kacchan?..." Deku asked shakily.

The blonde could feel Ashido readying her foot for a swift kick from under the table. It was Katsuki's sixth sense at this point.

"Give me a pen."

"…Huh?" he asked in absolute confusion.

"You're always writing shit down in your notebooks. If anyone's got a pen, it's bound to be you." Katsuki stated, eyes fixated on dissecting his bowl while he refused to look at his pitifully baffled rival.

"Oh! Sure! Of course!" he exclaimed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a pen before offering it to Bakugo.

King Explosion Murder jerked it away and scribbled down his name on the waiver. From what he glimpsed of the wording, he wasn't technically old enough for his signature to mean anything, but if Tin Can wasn't going to question it, Katsuki wasn't going to let it get in his way. An ice cream that you had to sign for was the only dessert worth Bakugo's time. It was fitting. Nothing else would leave the same impression.

"Here." Katsuki said snappily, offering the pen back with an impatient hand.

"Oh! Right! Thanks!" replied Deku in joyful disbelief.

Bakugo could see Mina smiling at him in his peripheral. Was this what she wanted? For him to grunt through the whole thing and not look at Deku's stupid face? Easy enough, annoying as it was. Tin Can reappeared as Katsuki brought the first spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

"Ah! I see the lovely a couple has returned a to us! I take you it you signed a the waiver, Loud Boy?"

"Yeah. It's stupid as hell to have a waiver for ice cream though." The blonde replied curtly.

"I don't disagree," laughed the disembodied voice as one of Tin Can's metal hands snatched the paper from the table. "But I don't make a the laws. What can a you do? Is everything tasting al-a-right?"

"Yeah!" Ashido responded instantly. "This natto flavor is the bomb!"

Katsuki finally tasted his first spoonful while the others relayed their praise. It definitely didn't taste like anything that warranted a waiver. It was sweet and cold. Like ice cream. What was the big deal?

"Mine's really good too! Thanks!" followed Deku.

Icy Hot offered a nod of affirmation as he took in another bite. All the colors of the American flag could be seen in him and Deku's bowls. As good a play on All Might's hero costume as Bakugo could have expected. That all these flavors existed was enough to make the teen roll his eyes, but it made sense enough.

"The jelly flavor's great!" said Frog Girl next.

"Same goes for the caramel!" Invisibitch followed up before her frog-like friend was even finished.

He felt it now in the back of his throat. Something fiery and hard to swallow. It practically made Katsuki choke, but he refrained in order to keep his struggle to himself. The heat itself wasn't the worst he'd ever had, but its suddenness caught him off guard.

 _"That's one hell of an aftertaste."_

"Well, if everybody's satis-a-fied, I'll leave a you too it!" responded Tin Can as he began to saunter away.

"How's yours, Bakugo?" asked Ashido interestedly.

"… It's fine." He responded, digging in for another spoonful's worth.

"Really? It didn't burn out your taste buds?" she asked playfully.

"As if it even could," Katsuki spat back. "It's still ice cream."

"Let me try a bite!" she replied, moving her spoon toward his bowl.

"You better not whine about it being too hot."

"I don't see your eyes watering yet. How bad can it be?" Mina asked, bringing a spoonful to her lips.

She chewed for a bit and crooked her head as if trying to decipher what was going on with it.

"Well? How is it?!" asked Invisibitch eagerly.

Ashido's face puckered as she dropped her spoon down into her bowl.

"I need water..." she begged in a sickly fashion.

"Oh no! Quick, let's go to the girl's room, ladies!" urged Invisibitch.

"Lead the way!" Ashido choked, standing on cue with her and Frog Girl as they all made their way to the restrooms at the far end of the parlor.

In no time at all they'd made their way through the wooden double doors as Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"It must've been really hot…" commented Deku.

 _"That's right…"_ Bakugo realized with dread.

That left just the three of them. Lord Explosion Murder and the two he hated most. He looked at them with impatient eyes. With Ashido gone, he didn't have anyone else to 'play nice' for.

"It's fucking ice cream, you idiot," he replied, taking another bite in testament to his analysis. "They probably just left to gossip or whatever the hell girls do when they go off in groups like that."

"You really think so?" asked Deku genuinely.

"Are you sure Ashido didn't just burn her mouth? It seemed like Hagakure was Asui were concerned." interjected Half and Half.

"What the hell can they do for her, Icy Hot? Help her drink some water from the sink faster?"

"Maybe it's for emotional support!" offered Deku.

"No one needs _emotional support_ for eating fucking ice cream!" snapped Katsuki.

"Have you considered she might need emotional support for dealing with her date?" retorted Icy Hot.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bakugo asked threateningly, slamming his fists into the table as he stood up.

"Calm down, Kacchan!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, DAMN IT! YOU CALM DOWN!"

"I'm surprised you're the one Ashido asked." Half and Half continued.

"Oh yeah?" Katsuki dared. "And why's that?! Cause I'm surprised you're still breathing!"

"Think about it. Of all the people to ask on a group date, she picked you. That's a lot of faith for Ashido to put in the least social person in our class."

"What're you trying to say, you idiot?"

"Oh, I see what you mean, Todoroki," Deku realized. "She could've asked anyone and probably would have had an easier time… but she asked you Kacchan. So that means either Ashido really likes you or she must have really wanted to do something nice for you."

"You making me out to be some kind of charity case, Deku?!" Katsuki raged.

"Of course not!" Deku said instantly, waving his hands defensively.

"Midoriya's saying you should feel honored she chose you when anyone else wouldn't have given her near as hard a time." Inserted Icy Hot.

"Pfft," Bakugo spat violently. "Whatever! Like you two idiots know any more about girls than I do. It's just a stupid ice cream dinner."

The blonde dipped his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away toward the double at the other end of the parlor.

"Where are you going, Kacchan?"

"None of your business! Let me piss in peace!"

Bakugo made quick work of reaching the double doors, pushing them open, and looking to the signs to find his way. The red icon in the dress was to his up top and to his right, which led him to find the men's bathroom by simply turning left. However, before Katsuki made his way there, he stopped in his tracks as he overheard the familiar voices of his classmates.

"Better now?" Invisibitch's voice rang faintly.

"Yeah. I just had to get the taste off my tongue. That was hot stuff!" he registered as being Ashido's voice.

"Bakugo shouldn't have let you try it if it was so overwhelming." Frog Girl's nasally voice chided.

"Well, he did warn me!" Mina laughed.

"Out with it, Mina? Why Bakugo?" Invisibitch demanded.

"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning confusion.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I'm kind of curious too, now that you mention it." Frog Girl layered on.

"What's with the third degree, girls? He's cute."

"So's Kaminari, but you don't see me bringing him on any dates." Invisibitch replied snappily.

"Don't let Kyoka hear you say that." Pinky warned.

"No way! Kyoka and Kaminari?!"

"I mean it's not official or anything, but she totally has the hots for him," Mina replied nonchalantly. "It's only a matter of time."

"Either way, you're missing my point!" Invisibitch continued. "Why Bakugo of all people? There are tons of other cute boys out there in our class alone!"

"I dunno," Ashido replied absently, probably fiddling with her hair or something. "I guess I just wanted to see how he'd be on a date. I was surprised he even agreed. I mean, weren't you guys curious?"

 _"What am I?! Some kind of fucking lab rat?!"_ Katsuki thought, ready to blow the whole bathroom to kingdom come.

"To be honest, it's been about exactly what I'd expect of Bakugo if someone told me he was going on a date. He seems like he's being held hostage." Frog Girl critiqued.

"Be nice! You've got to admit, it's surprising that he's done this well. The Bakugo we knew a year ago wouldn't have made it through half as much."

"That's not saying much." Invisibitch teased.

Katsuki had heard enough. He turned around, forcibly pushed the double doors back open and passed his two most hated rivals without a word. The blonde was hellbent on pissing anywhere else at this point.

"Wait, Kacchan, where are you going now?" Deku called after him.

Paying him no mind, Bakugo made his way back to the front counter, which he found to be empty.

"HEY! BARON TIN CAN!"

The metal man instantly emerged from the bead curtain behind the counter.

"How may I a help you? And that's Baron Aisukurimu!"

"Whatever! I wanna pay already! Get on with it!" Katsuki seethed, slamming a crisp bill on the countertop.

"Very a well. I'll make a you change." Tin Can said compliantly.

A thought entered the blonde's now steaming head. He wasn't the only one having a rough time tonight.

 _"Not that it matters, but… I'm already here. Might as well be able to say it wasn't for nothing."_

"Here a you go!" Tin Can said, handing him change. "Have a nice a day! Or a night! Yes, it's a night a now, isn't it?"

"Hey," Katsuki started, looking to the change in his hand. "Can you do a to-go order?"

* * *

AN:

So perhaps I fibbed a bit we'd be getting to the Sports Festival soon more than a few chapters back haha But it's coming, slowly but surely. It's certainly a lot closer now than it was. I apologize for the uncharacteristically lengthy wait for this chapter for you regular readers out there. Thanks for continuing to follow the story! This was the hardest chapter to write for me thus far and that in tandem with finally discovering Hunter x Hunter didn't do me any favors in making the time to write out this chapter. Nevertheless, it's here now, so I hope you all enjoyed! See you all next time!

-ER


	15. Remember

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 15: Remember

"You're back already, Bakugo?" Ponytail asked curiously, still tending to her humongous book.

"The hell are you still down here for?" Katsuki asked, walking toward her as the white bag he carried crackled lightly.

"Oh, it's nothing. Sometimes I just have trouble putting a book down once I've gotten started." She replied with a soft laugh.

"Not like it's going anywhere. That's what fucking bookmarks are for." he said dryly, sitting with a sigh on the couch facing her.

"It never ceases to amaze me how crude you can be," Ponytail huffed, closing her book. "I'll take this to my room for some peace and quiet."

"Like I'd give a damn even if you were down here to read." Bakugo retorted, retrieving a small white box from the plastic bad he'd been carrying.

She raised a confused brow. Ponytail's black eyes searched his crimson orbs for a brief moment, probing for meaning. The Class 1A President clearly didn't seem to gauge what he was getting at.

"… Why wouldn't I be here to read?" she asked somewhat embarrassedly.

"Don't be an idiot. You're number one in the class for fuck's sake. Why would you read somewhere you're more likely to be interrupted than your room?" Katsuki asked rhetorically with a deepening scowl. "Because you're still waiting on Icy Hot to get back, right?"

The rich girl's face reddened instantly at the mention of Half and Half.

"I – I don't see why that would be any of your business."

"Damn right. I couldn't care less why you're waiting on that idiot, so don't bother going into it." He replied, drumming the top of the box with his thumbs.

"Is… there a reason you stopped to chat with me?" Ponytail asked awkwardly.

"If you're that determined to see the bastard, he should be passing through before long." Bakugo answered, equally uneasy.

"You saw Todoroki when you were out then? He's not upstairs in his room?" she asked interestedly.

Ponytail had never offered a fraction of the interest she held now for anything he'd said or done in the past. But the moment he brought any news about Half and Half to her attention, she lit up. Bakugo thought of the old expression he'd heard his mother throw around every now and then. 'No accounting for taste'.

"I don't wanna talk about fucking Icy Hot any more than I have to. He'll be here soon, that's all I'm saying." Katsuki replied curtly as he stood.

"I see… Thank you then, Bakugo." She replied warmly, yet shakily.

"You thank people for the stupidest shit." He chided, placing his small box on the table between them.

Ponytail looked to the box and back to him, her face implying she didn't know whether to be offended or confused. However, this look only lasted for a moment. Something in her quickly relented as she either had a realization or had tired of wondering about the matter altogether.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're not really one to mince words, are you?" she asked with a small smile.

"People who do piss me off. Create something to hit me upside the head with if I ever start." Katsuki retorted, dipping his hands in his pockets as he prepared to walk away.

"You're leaving? You left your box." She stated helpfully.

"Not my box, not my problem. Do what you want with it." He shot back, moving toward the door to the stairs.

By the time Katsuki returned to his room, a smirk of slight satisfaction couldn't help but find its way to him. He'd found a silver lining in his evening of pure hell. Ponytail had confirmed it for him.

" _Well, what do ya know. I'm too pissed to be horny!"_

The return to form came as a wave of relief to the teen. He felt more like himself than he had in the entire last week. All it had taken was a few choice words from Raccoon Eyes and her stupid friends to set him off. Thanks to Pinky, his blood was boiling and Katsuki could finally say with confidence he'd regained control of his renegade body. Now the only trick was to stay riled up enough for the anger to take precedence over any lingering hormones.

" _With any luck, I can just stay this pissed forever and none of these stupid girls will ever get the best of me! But if nothing else… I've got to keep this going through tomorrow at least."_

Bakugo's rematch with Kendo was tomorrow. In this state of mind, he could finally put Ginger in her place. If he could keep his head about him, she didn't stand a chance. There'd be no getting the better of Lord Explosion Murder this time. And then he'd finish getting ready for the Sports Festival and show all the others.

A scolding hot shower offered him minor relief. No unpleasant fantasies of his classmates plagued him and the blonde was relieved by the long overdue reprieve. Though it had only been a week, it had felt like an eternity since he'd been able to shower undisturbed. That being the case, Katsuki stayed in a lot longer than he normally would have. He'd timed things moderately well, for as soon as the teen had managed to dry off, there was an obnoxious series of knocks at his door. Bakugo hastily slid into one of his black tank tops and grabbed a pair sweatpants. Quick as he was to get dressed, the knocking grew more relentless nevertheless.

"GIVE IT A REST ALREADY, I'M COMING!"

Upon opening the door, Katsuki was greeted by the pink horned girl from which he'd fled. Mina Ashido looked to him with eyes demanding answers to the questions she hadn't even berated him with yet. Pinky was pissed.

"Why'd you ditch me?!"

"If I felt like giving you a reason, I'd have given you one before I left." He replied, beginning to close the door only for her to stop it with her foot.

"Hold up a second, will ya? What happened? You were doing so good!"

"Look, you're lucky I showed up at all. I never said I'd stay through the whole fucking thing."

"Well you embarrassed me, you jerk! How am I supposed to feel when you up and ditch me like that with everyone around?" Ashido demanded.

"You're the one who wanted to have everyone around in the first place, don't pin that shit on me." Bakugo replied coldly with a hint of embarrassment.

He hoped Kirishima wasn't overhearing all this. Girls brought more drama than Katsuki had anticipated.

"Alright," she sighed, crossing her arms. "Let me in for a minute. We're talking through this right now."

The blonde considered raging and asking her who the hell she thought she was to demand such a thing, but since he didn't know whether Kirishima was home or not, he aired on the side of caution. Last thing he wanted was to be pestered about what was going on with him and Mina all of tomorrow.

"Whatever," Katsuki replied, taking his hand off the door. "Just make it quick."

"What's your deal?" Ashido asked in annoyance, entering his room before shutting the door behind her. "You're so hot and cold, it's giving me mixed signals! You ask me out and then you ditch me? What's up with that?"

"Keep it down, you idiot! I'm not listening to everyone ask me about this tomorrow!"

"You're being louder than I am, but whatever," Mina pouted. "But you've gotta start giving me some straight answers here. Deal?"

"Give me a break. I left because that nerd and Icy Hot were annoying the shit out of me. If I stayed any longer I was gonna wind up killing them and piss you off again."

"You really couldn't just grunt through one meal with them?"

"I never wanted to go through with this whole dating thing anyway. I don't know what the hell I was thinking." Katsuki replied, frustrated.

"Then why'd you ask me?" she asked, equally flustered.

"You dragged it out of me with your stupid beach day, remember? If you'd just left me alone and stopped bugging me, I'd have never asked you out."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Will you stop taking this so damn personally? It's not about you." Bakugo sighed.

"How do you figure that?"

"Stop trying to make me explain this shit."

"Give me one good reason then." Mina retorted assertively.

"Fine," Katsuki began awkwardly, grabbing the back of his neck. "I'm not saying any of this shit again, so listen up."

"I'm all ears." She said with a satisfied grin.

"I shouldn't have let loose like that at the beach. It was a stupid mistake. I still can't believe I…" he paused, stumbling over his words as he caught her dark, expecting eyes. "Look, you're hot, so don't get the wrong idea. I'm just not feeling it. So I don't wanna get wrapped up in any more of these dumb group dates."

"You were feeling it plenty the other day," Mina smirked. "What're you trying to pull?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything, Raccoon Eyes! I'm not interested." Katsuki replied, looking away.

He wasn't sure how she'd react. Would she doubt him and try seducing him again? Would she get loud and mad? Break down and cry? King Explosion Murder wasn't prepared for any of Alien Queen's potential responses.

"What changed?" Mina asked curiously.

Katsuki looked back to her. Her face betrayed no signs of anger whatsoever. It was as genuine as the tone in which she'd asked her question.

"What do you mean, 'what changed'?" he asked dismissively.

"I mean, just yesterday you were so into me. I could hardly pry you off me once I got that confession out of you," she replied playfully. "So why the change of heart? Was the date really that bad?"

"It was hell." Bakugo clarified.

"Oh…" Mina responded sadly, looking down for the first time that night.

"It's not anything you did, okay?" the blonde consoled gruffly. "Everything's just been fucked lately. I think I've been sick or something. There's no way I would've been such an idiot yesterday if I weren't."

"Sick, huh?" his pink peer repeated kindly, looking back up to him.

 _"She bounced back fast."_ Katsuki observed.

"Yeah. So let me get some fucking sleep already. Interrogation's over."

"Fine," Ashido sighed, making her way to the door. "I'm surprised I got as much out of you as I did, honestly."

"Don't get fucking used to it. I don't have time for all this shit. The Sports Festival's only a few days away."

"Yeah, yeah," Pinky replied, shaking her head before giggling softly and turning to face him as her hand reached the door knob. "You know, that guy from the beach wasn't half bad. You should get sick more often."

There was that smile again. The warm, playful tone. There was no keeping her down. She was like Bakugo in that way.

"Go to fucking bed already. You're the last one who needs to be sleeping through class." Katsuki shot back.

"You might wanna tell him to move a bit slower though," Mina continued, her smile widening. "I had a great time, but moving that fast might terrify other girls. Especially the more innocent ones. Ochaco would probably have a heart attack."

Mina laughed at her own joke, oblivious to the shiver that went down Bakugo's spine.

"Pfft," he spat. "I wouldn't worry about it. I don't see that idiot ever leaving the beach."

"If you say so," Ashido shrugged, opening the door. "See ya."

With one last flash of her smile, Pinky left and closed the door behind her.

 _"That went surprisingly well…"_

Too good. Besides that bit at the very end about Round Face. If Ashido was truly joking, everything was fine. But was it possible that she'd found him out? After all, dense as she could be, she did catch on to Bakugo's crush on her well enough. Maybe Pinky had noticed the way he'd been looking at some of the others too. And if she knew, surely everyone in their class would know before long.

On that note; How long would it be before she blabbed about them kissing on the beach? Or for Icy Hot and Deku to tell someone about the triple date he'd bailed on? One of them was bound to talk sooner or later. Katsuki wondered how the news would be received. With his newfound control, he was determined to stay far away from anymore dating related nonsense, lest it wound him up at another hellish get-together at an ice cream parlor. Even so, he was curious whether this would blacklist him with the girls in his class. Seeing as there were only a handful of them, it seemed rational enough a prospect. Why wouldn't they stick together in matters like this? It wasn't like they weren't heavily outnumbered by guys who weren't him as it was.

Not that any of them could ever measure up to him. But Bakugo didn't expect a bunch of fickle girls to fully realize that. These were the same people who welcomed Deku to UA as Mr. Popular. Their taste was not to be trusted.

 _"Why do I even give a shit? Those stupid girls can be that nerd's harem for all I fucking care."_

Katsuki's thoughts were interrupted yet again that night by another knock at his door. Lighter than the first, probably because of the hour. It would be curfew in about twenty minutes, but the blonde had always thought it was an unspoken rule among his class that the allotted hours in the day in which he'd tolerate their presence ran on a significantly shorter clock.

 _"Must be fucking Pinky again. Looks like Raccoon Eyes didn't take it as well as I thought."_

Expecting to find familiar horns and a mound of pink hair, Lord Explosion Murder found only the pink of a shirt. He'd looked down in anticipation of seeing Mina, who was significantly shorter than Katsuki and the girl who stood before him now. It was abundantly clear it was a girl well before his eyes trailed even slightly upward. One of the more feminine presences of UA had decided to visit him tonight.

 _"PONYTAIL?!"_

"Good evening again, Bakugo," began Momo with a bow of her head. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"What do you want?" he asked immediately.

"Oh. Well, I opened the box you left downstairs and I... felt obligated to come thank you."

She seemed nervous. He began to sincerely wonder if Ponytail feared him.

"Don't mention it." Katsuki retorted coldly as he turned and began to pull the door closed.

He was kept from closing his door for the second time that night. This time a voice proved to be the obstacle rather than a foot.

"If you don't mind saying, I was wondering… What made you choose that flavor?"

The carmine eyed teen left the door open and looked back to her blankly in an effort to hide his minor embarrassment. If Katsuki had known she'd go to such lengths to thank him, he'd never have done anything nice for her to begin with.

"Green tea? I don't know. Why?"

"It was delicious! I was wondering how you picked so well for me. No offence, but we've never been particularly close."

"Like I said, don't mention it. It wasn't anything that thoughtful. I just knew you were a tea addict, so that's what I got."

"An addict? And how did you know that?"

"Your trash. Back from when I was under house arrest last year. I could always smell the tea bags in your trash. Loads of em. Wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Oh…" Ponytail replied, her face reddening slightly. "I didn't realize…"

"There something else you wanted? Or can I go to bed already?" Katsuki asked curtly.

"You were right by the way…" she continued uneasily. "Todoroki returned not long after you did. Him and a few of our classmates, actually… It looked like they'd been having a lot of fun."

Ponytail proceeded to put on the fakest smile Bakugo had ever seen. Not fake in a way that entailed deceit, but fake enough for the blonde to clearly see she was putting on a front. Was she about to start crying?!

 _"I haven't even said anything bad yet…"_ Katsuki thought as his eye began to twitch.

"Cut it out. You've got that stupid sad puppy look again. It pisses me off." Bakugo ordered.

Her eyes widened slightly as she began to laugh uneasily.

"Of course you're right. Sorry about that. It probably seems silly to you, but I was actually beginning to feel a bit jealous of everyone for having so much fun without me…" Ponytail laughed lightly at herself as she looked down at his feet.

Katsuki had never gotten why she was always like this. While it was true that he didn't know her well at all, even he'd heard through the grapevine that Ponytail struggled with some self-esteem issues. He would have never believed it himself after hearing the know-it-all tear him a new one when she'd reviewed his performance in the group's first training exercise at Ground Beta, but even Lord Explosion Murder had gleaned that something changed in her after she'd lost to Birdbrain in the Sports Festival. From what he could tell, she seemed to get over that eventually, but even so, it was obvious to Katsuki that Ponytail was her own worst critic.

 _"Maybe we're more alike than I thought."_

It was no secret that Bakugo thought very highly of himself. Though he always claimed it wasn't ego in the least, he'd proclaimed that he was the best among his peers more times than he could count. But he also knew what it was like to not live up to one's own expectations. He expected a lot of himself. More than anyone else. Katsuki suspected Momo was that way too.

"Getting jealous is for people a lot dumber than you. Get over it and go to bed already." The blonde stated bluntly.

Ponytail's face evolved and showed the full range of her reaction without her having to utter a word. Offense, embarrassment, and understanding. In that order.

"Right..." she said slowly before shaking her head. "You're absolutely right. To think I'm venting to you of all people."

"The hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing intended to offend you," Ponytail sighed with a light, genuine smile. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Thank you again for the treat. It really cheered me up."

"Like I said, don't mention it. I don't know why I got the stupid ice cream in the first place. But if you're really so obsessed with thanking me, let me get some fucking sleep."

"Of course," Momo let out a shaky laugh as she stepped out of the doorway. "Good night, Bakugo."

 _"She's really out of her element talking to me, huh? It's like she thinks I'm gonna bite her fucking head off at any second."_

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuki replied, quickly closing the door on her.

The teen walked toward his bed before stopping to glance downward. Bakugo had beaten his traitorous body to the punch for once. He'd managed to shut the door before the hardening had went full throttle. While this was progress compared to where he had been the last few days, still suffering these hormones to any degree whatsoever did nothing but stoke his ire.

 _"I don't care if it's Pinky, Ginger, Ponytail, or who the hell ever else! NOT ONE OF THESE STUPID GIRLS IS GETTING THE BETTER OF ME EVER AGAIN!"_

* * *

AN:

Next time: The rematch we've all been waiting for between Katsuki Bakugo and Itsuka Kendo!

Linettye – It's scary how accurate that is haha As a Berserk fan I feel like I literally just hopped from one infinite hiatus loop into another. So far as Bakugo and Mina go, I feel like they'd be a good example of what happens when you date someone too much like you. Two headstrong and loud personalities might just breed too much conflict for there to be any harmony in that equation.

The Keeper of Worlds – Iida and Bakugo double dating is honestly a recipe for pure hilarity!

treyalexander63917 – The sad thing is there's a decent chance she might have defended Bakugo if she'd known he was listening. I can't fault any of the girls too much though. Knowing the unrepentant hothead he was his first year, it's only natural for anyone to be wary of their friends dating him. He's only changed so much, after all haha.


	16. Flicker

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 16: Flicker

"Looks like I beat you here again." Ginger quipped as Bakugo appeared in the hall.

Itsuka Kendo leaned against the door to Training Room C, her arms crossed and a confident smirk etched on her face. She'd donned her standard hero costume, the blue qipao and double breasted corset. Katsuki had done likewise, again sporting his sleeveless black tank with the orange x, the pronged neck, and all else his costume entailed, excluding the gauntlets that had been destroyed in his last training bout with the girl.

"Enjoy it. That's all you'll be beating me at." He replied with an unyielding stare, halting as he reached her.

"You gonna be okay to spar without your gauntlets? We can raincheck if you want." Kendo offered as she looked the carmine eyed boy over.

"No need. If you're getting cold feet, find a less lame excuse." Katsuki chided as he stretched his legs.

"Be that way," she replied with a light shrug of her shoulders. "Just don't change your mind after I win again."

"You gonna open the door or talk shit?" the blonde asked in annoyance.

"You're such a hypocrite," Ginger cringed. "Isn't trash talk your second language?"

"If you think I'm all talk, you're in for a rough time." Bakugo retorted with a maniacal grin.

"If you say so." sighed Kendo as she opened the door.

They made their way inside and took their positions, same as last time. Katsuki to the right of the entrance and Itsuka to the left. Reaching her chosen starting point last, Kendo turned to face her explosive peer. Both were notably more confident this time around. The young ginger student had every reason to be. She'd thoroughly bested the volatile blonde twice now.

Yet that fiery blonde's confidence had also grown. While it could be argued that all he had gained since their last encounter was peace of mind, the difference in him was as clear as night and day. For a renowned ego maniac like Katsuki Bakugo, that peace of mind was enough to convince him he could take on the whole world.

"It should go without saying, but I'm not all talk either. So get ready, Bakugo." Kendo asserted, taking a versatile stance and swaying rapidly from side to side.

As she was now, Katsuki suspected he knew what had drawn him to her originally.

"As if you have to tell me twice!" he exclaimed, shooting two small explosions her way, one from each hand.

Before the projectile attack encompassed his field of vision, he gleaned an inkling of Kendo raising enlarged fists to serve as a shield. A tactic Bakugo was more than familiar with after their last fight. Instinctively, Katsuki leaned back, raising both his hands in the same motion. Once he was low enough to nearly fall, the youth propelled himself forward at a low angle with two precise explosions against the floor. The bottoms of his legs burned as they soon began to rapidly slide against the red matting beneath them. His vison was lost as he slid low under the smoke from his first two blasts. The smokescreen was a double-edged sword. But a necessary one. His next move would all come down to timing and aim.

Katsuki extended his arms to gauge when he met resistance down below. His slide came to an abrupt halt as Kendo's feet caught each of his arms. He may not have been able to see through the smoke his explosions had yielded, but using his opponent's feet as stoppers gave him a rough idea of where to aim going forward.

Two light blasts against the floor had him standing upright in record time. From there, Bakugo proceeded to mimic the very move Ginger had beaten him with. Hopefully he'd estimated everything properly. There was no margin for error here. If Katsuki missed, he was guaranteed to be wide open.

Relying on his recollection of their respective heights, the boy searched forcefully through the air as he slashed forward and down through the air with open hands. Self-assured as he was, even he was surprised to find that both hands found their target. More or less. His right hand was unable to get a grip on the hard wall of flesh it initially touched, but Bakugo's keen reflexes proved to be enough to allow him to adjust and find his right's target before Itsuka could properly react. Having confirmed that both his palms had made contact with their objectives, Katsuki closed his fingers tightly around Kendo's wrists in vice grip fashion. Mimicking his opponent further still, the explosive boy pushed forward, forcing Kendo's arms far away to each side as he pinned her down.

As the last of the smoke from his initial assault cleared, wide teal eyes met his. Ginger's mouth was agape. This time it was Bakugo who wore a satisfied grin from above his opponent. Though his was arguably of a more wicked than satisfied variety. His opponent's still gigantic hands struggled, but Katsuki had chosen his targets well. Kendo's range of motion was now so limited that at best only the ends of her fingers could touch him. She drummed lightly on his shoulders in a vain attempt to free herself.

"Looks like you're not any better at breaking out of a pin than me at the end of the day, huh?!" the wild blonde shouted down at her in satisfaction.

Kendo's obvious surprise shifted to frustration as she tried alternate routes of freeing herself. Bakugo's knees had doubly pinned her down by the thighs, so her lower body was unable to add much to the effort. Desperate and limited on ideas, the ginger stretched with her upper body as hard as she could. While Katsuki did maintain his grip and kept the wrists locked to the ground, Itsuka did manage to move her captive arms up somewhat, causing the blonde's knees to give out from under him.

Though he lost his balance and was promptly planted right on top of his enemy, Lord Explosion Murder's hold on Kendo's sole weapons endured. However, their re-situated positions had tipped the scales somewhat. A hellishly familiar sensation had arisen. Katsuki felt Kendo's squishy and vast bosom pound against his chest as she continued to struggle beneath him. Additionally, as he stiffened, the blonde found a supple thigh grinding against him in the worst area it possibly could have.

 _"NOT NOW, DAMN IT! I HAVE HER RIGHT WHERE I WANT HER!"_

Bakugo met her fierce teal eyes again as they continued their back and forth on ground. They were still full of fire. His own ruby orbs wavered for a fraction of a second. That was all Ginger needed for a second wind of pure confidence to find her. Her strained look shifted into one of sheer determination.

She confirmed it more and more by the second. What had drawn him to her: She was a warrior too.

"Sorry, Bakugo. I'm not going down that easy." said Kendo with a strong smile.

A jolt of pain shot through Katsuki as he was met with an unexpected blow. He instinctively released Ginger's wrists, rolled off of her, and grabbed his groin – which Kendo had thoroughly kneed – as he writhed in agony.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Fuming, Katsuki was quick to stand back up a hurl an explosion toward his attacker. This proved ineffective, for now that she'd reclaimed her giant hands, Itsuka was more than capable of shielding herself from his attack's once more.

"You're not the only one allowed to strategize," Kendo replied, lowering her fists. "You went for a weak spot, so I went for one too."

"THERE'S NOTHING WEAK ABOUT IT! I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted in a rage, proceeding to shoot a volley of explosions her way.

One right after the other. Left to right. These blasts were stronger than those he'd shot Ginger's way prior to now. Not lethal by any means, but he added enough of a spike in output to give her the impression he'd lost it. This wasn't too far from the truth. Katsuki _was_ pissed.

Just not pissed enough to do anything stupid. It went without saying that his Explosion was an incredibly destructive quirk. While the gauntlets he normally wore amplified its destructive capabilities with their sweat storage, even without them it was a quirk capable of doing real damage to someone if left unchecked. Being able to produce explosions capable of breaking Kendo's guard wasn't enough. He had to be able to beat her without roughing her up too bad. The last thing Bakugo wanted was to wind up under house arrest again because of taking another sparring match too far. And as much as it sickened him to admit it to himself, he didn't want to take things that far.

This wasn't out of any notion of worry for his opponent. Kendo was strong. Katsuki wagered he knew that better than anyone by now. And it wasn't due to any unwanted affection he held for her either. Lord Explosion Murder would keel over dead before he let something as stupid as that keep him from kicking someone's ass.

It was the challenge. The knowledge that if he hurt his sparring partner too bad, he wouldn't be able to train with her again. This was an exercise in restraint in more ways than one. It wasn't just his rogue body that Bakugo had to overcome. He also had to keep the truest part of himself reigned in. The part of him that wanted to blast this girl into oblivion so she never made him feel anything stupid and weird ever again!

The thought of being on top of his ginger haired rival uncomfortably lingering in his mind, Katsuki picked up the pace and continued to shoot his barrage of explosions toward Itsuka Kendo. He followed this up by throwing his hands back and using his Blast Rush Turbo to take to the air. Just short of hitting the ceiling, the golden haired combatant reached a high enough point to see the full cloud of smoke that he was sure to find Ginger within.

Drawing his hands further back, Bakugo shot himself over the smoke his barrage had produced, allowing him to land at the other end of the room. He turned around to face his handiwork. If he'd mapped it all out right in his head and Kendo hadn't moved, her back was to him now. She was wide open. If pinning her wasn't enough to get him a win, maybe a knockdown would do the trick.

Bakugo stretched out one of his hands and formed a circle with the other on the palm of the outstretched hand. Whether he was right or not about her guard being down, Howitzer Impact risked doing way too much damage. He could only use a move like that on someone on Icy Hot's level. Strong as Kendo was, her quirk wasn't in the same league as that Half and Half bastard's. Most of her power came from technique. How she used those giant hands of hers.

Even so, Katsuki wasn't limited to only the peak of his arsenal. He continued to ready his AP Shot. The Auto-Cannon. His rapid fire shotgun blast of explosions shot out toward where he believed his opponent to be in the cloud of smoke. Since he couldn't see her outright, the Auto-Cannon was definitely preferable to his regular, more precise, – and powerful – AP Shot. The blonde's aim proved to be adequate when he heard a wail from within the thinning smoke.

As it cleared, he could see that Kendo had fallen to her knees. Her elbows were also to the ground, shaking as the ginger haired student panted. From the myriad small tears in the back of her qipao and corset, the blonde confirmed that he'd hit her in the back with several shots. A scatter shot or two had also seemed to graze the left shoulder. As planned, he hadn't done any severe damage. Regardless, the explosion hero knew she couldn't be feeling great after that.

"You giving up yet or not?!" Bakugo called over impatiently.

"I'm not through yet!" she called back, standing up jerkily and turning to face Katsuki. "Things are just getting good!"

"Cut the shit! You can hardly stand, you idiot!" Katsuki chastised.

"You think so?" Kendo asked, her smirk unwavering. "Then come prove it."

"You must be a fucking sadist," spat Bakugo. "You asked for it!"

The blonde brought his hands near one another and began to create an orb of light between them. Before his opponent was fully able to react and cover her eyes with her giant hands, the sphere exploded into a large flash of light. Katsuki closed his eyes a millisecond too late and was left somewhat blinded.

 _"DAMN IT! BLINDED BY MY OWN FUCKING STUN GRENADE! WHAT A FUCKING JOKE!"_

It couldn't be helped. It'd been a while since he'd last used Stun Grenade in combat. All the practical combat training with Gran Torino had left his quirk use somewhat rusty when it came to some of the moves in his arsenal. Inevitably it didn't matter. He knew where Kendo was, so by that logic all he had to do was go toward her.

Using another Blast Rush Turbo to make his way forward, Katsuki abruptly planted his feet to the ground when he felt he'd neared her and went forth with both hands yet again in an attempt to pin Ginger once more. Unfortunately, the teen's aim was significantly more off this time around. His left hand grabbed at air and whatever the right found was undoubtedly not one of Kendo's wrists. What he'd grabbed was far too large and squishy to be a wrist.

"Umm… Bakugo…"

Katsuki Bakugo opened his eyes to find that not only could he see again, but that he had made a grave error. The right hand he'd grabbed with so forcefully had found the worst target possible. Kendo's right breast. Despite trying to withdraw his hand immediately, Katsuki found that the renegade hand lingered on the girl's bosom. His face grew uncomfortably warm as he realized he'd held his grip from the squeeze. He grew redder still as he felt an overwhelming temptation to squeeze again now that he knew what his hand had found. It all felt like something Grape Rape would have pulled.

 _"I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE! HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?! SHE'S THE ONE THAT MOVED HER HUGE ASS MAN HANDS! I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT GRAPE RAPE BASTARD!"_ Katsuki thought in a panic.

The qipao she wore was made of thin material. More silk than cotton. That being the case, not much was left to Bakugo's imagination, which was coincidentally the only part of his mind that seemed to be running on all cylinders at the moment. Katsuki's wide and dazed eyes slowly roamed up to Kendo's face in an effort to gauge her reaction.

Her mouth was in a thin line. Eyes closed, the left twitching rapidly. The ginger's ivory cheeks had grown noticeably more rosy. Bakugo's face grew hot as he felt his hand subconsciously get in another light squeeze. A shiver went down his spine instantly as he immediately removed his hand upon realizing this. Kendo's left brow and eye twitched all the more rapidly. He could swear that he was beginning to see a vein appear on her forehead.

The golden haired boy wasn't sure what to say to explain himself. It didn't help in the least that he was rock hard and sweating profusely. Those enlarged sweat glands of his were another double edged sword.

"… SHIT! MY BAD!" he said instinctively as the expression on Itsuka's face seemed to boil.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kendo began explosively, clapping him between her two giant hands and raising him up to the sky as if to answer to some god for his crimes. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, HUH?!"

"IDIOT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MOVED YOUR FUCKING HANDS! I WAS GOING FOR YOUR WRISTS!" Katsuki grunted as she squeezed him tighter in her hostage hold.

"Then!... You should have aimed better!" Kendo responded angrily.

"My bad, okay! Now let me go before I have to use another special move on you, Ginger!"

"… Another special move?" she questioned, as if just remembering that they were in the middle of a fight.

"I probably feel pretty sweaty to you, huh?" Katsuki asked daringly.

Kendo's eyes widened in realization too late. Her hands were blown apart and she was sent flying back, falling hard on her butt as a result. The blonde was already flashing a wicked grin at her by the time she looked back to him. His palms had blackened a bit and there were some scorch marks on him. Nothing worthy of a burn unit from the look of it, but Ginger could tell her opponent had done some damage to himself in order to break her hold on him. She looked to her own palms to find that they'd been burned slightly too. But why were Bakugo's self-inflicted burns seemingly worse?

"You underestimated me if you thought I was going to let you hold me like a helpless dumbass again," he laughed cockily, yet slightly wearily. "I came up with that move just for you. I call it Kamikaze Shot."

"Really used all of that sweat to your advantage." Kendo commented as she stood and dusted herself off.

"The move's a fucking mess, but at least it works." Bakugo replied dryly.

"I think you wound up doing more damage to yourself than me honestly."

"No shit. Damage wasn't the point. Getting out of your man hands was."

"Man hands?!" Itsuka parroted back.

"The most important thing with your quirk's technique, right? How you use it?" Katsuki went. "Well mine's all about control. Wouldn't be much of a hero if I couldn't dial things back and ended up nuking everyone."

"I see." Kendo nodded.

"Now are you done or what?!" the blonde challenged, raising an eager fist.

"Are you kidding? You're actually putting up a fight this time. How could I stop now?"

She was bluffing. She had to be. It hadn't taken this much effort to take out Chop and her whole team last year and she was said to be the strongest student in Class 1B. Had his ginger rival really gotten that much stronger since their classes had sparred back then? Or did her intelligence make up for the gap between their strengths?

"Good!" Bakugo replied, baring his teeth. "Let's end this, Kendo!"

"Look who remembered my name," Itsuka teased, taking a stance. "I'm touched."

Her left giant fist was by her head for protection. Her right was to her side, prepared for either an attack or added defense. Katsuki charged toward her. He had her this time. He was sure of it.

The golden haired explosion user raised his right as he normally would have when performing a blast attack. A sphere of light appeared in said hand. His ginger opponent brought both gargantuan hands together in her familiar walled defense. Keeping his left palm to the ground, Bakugo propelled himself above her altogether, looking down on her from above. Itsuka seemed confused for a brief moment as she adjusted her hands in preparation for an aerial attack. Just as planned.

Reusing his left by reaching for the sky, the explosion hero sent himself swiftly plummeting back down to the floor, where he landed hard on his back. He'd fallen just in front of her, having retraced his steps somewhat. Confusion was apparent on Kendo's face, which he could see clearly from below since her hands were still raised from predicting an aerial assault. It was her turn to play into his hand for once.

The orb that had remained in Bakugo's right all the while exploded in a flash of light. This time the blonde had closed his eyes in time to avoid being blinded by his own Stun Grenade. Katsuki launched himself back to a standing position as the now blinded Kendo shielded her eyes and head with her hands. The boy followed up by sinking a powerful left hook into Itsuka's open gut, causing her to gasp from lost air and drop both of her hands instinctively.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Bakugo's other fist met Kendo's cheek in a right straight, sending her straight to the ground, laid out. Itsuka's large hands instantly shrunk back down to their normal size. King Explosion Murder had knocked her out cold.

Katsuki squatted before sitting down on the mat and leaning back into both of his hands as he let out a deep sigh and began to catch his breath. He'd finally gotten back at his newest rival. It felt cathartic, but also somehow different than the boy had imagined it would.

"Alright… you win…" Kendo's voice said tiredly.

Bakugo looked over to her. She was still laid out for the moment, but it seemed she'd at least regained consciousness.

"About time you gave up."

She let out a deep sigh.

"Don't go and get a big head… just because you won this time."

"Yeah, yeah." He replied dismissively, standing up and walking over to her.

The ruby eyed victor looked down upon her. Kendo's eyes were still closed as she continued to pant lightly, while she massaged her forehead with a free hand. She was exhausted.

"Here." Katsuki stated gruffly, extending a hand.

His fallen ginger rival opened her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't give me that fucking look." He continued in annoyance, looking away from the girl.

A long beat of silence passed while they continued as they were.

"… Thanks." said Kendo uneasily as she took Bakugo's hand and let him help her up.

"You need to see the fucking nurse or anything?" he asked, still refusing to look back at her.

"… No thanks. I'm fine." Kendo replied, maintaining her suspicious gaze before shaking her head.

"I'm gonna head out then." He responded awkwardly, dipping his hands in his pockets as he turned toward the door.

"Hey."

"Yeah? What do you want?" Katsuki inquired, finally looking back to her.

"You wanna go out sometime?" she asked oddly nonchalantly.

* * *

AN:

Bakugo has finally beaten Kendo, but now she lays a new challenge before him. How will our young hero respond to this unexpected query?

-ER

CaedmonCousland - Very true. It doesn't take a lot to constitute as progress with Bakugo. Guy's got a lot of growing to do!

The Keeper of Worlds - I died laughing when I saw your Hellsing abridged reference haha Glad you're enjoying the updates!


	17. Ignite

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 17: Ignite

"…What?" Katsuki grimaced.

The ginger girl before him sighed and shook her head.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Kendo repeated in mild annoyance.

So he hadn't misheard her. Though the blonde had certainly hoped that he had. He could hardly fathom what her angle was here. Was it to flush out some stupid confession? To trick him into going on a date with some of her stupid friends? No matter the case, the number one hero in the making wasn't going to be anyone's fool again.

"You're fucking with me, right?"

"Forget it." She replied, shaking her head.

"Don't screw with me! Where's this shit coming from anyway?!" he asked accusatorily.

Katsuki's ginger haired peer raised a judgmental brow as she looked him over doubtfully.

"You really don't know how to talk to girls, do you?"

"Screw you, you're the one putting _me_ on the spot here! Maybe you don't know how to talk to men! You ever consider that?!"

"Like I said, forget it." Kendo sighed, turning from him to leave.

"Wait a fucking second, will you?!" he asked, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah?" she questioned, eyeing him impatiently.

"Look, if you were being serious… Fuck… I'm not trying to be an asshole… I'm just not any good at this shit…"

"You really don't have to go into it. Forget I said anything."

"I don't want to, I'll remember whatever the hell I want, you got that?!"

"Huh?" Kendo asked in disbelief.

"I don't do this dating shit! It annoys the hell out of me and I can't think of a stupider way to spend my time! But if -"

"Okay, I get it. Can I go now?"

"You don't get shit," Katsuki spat, frustrated. "Look… what I'm trying to say is… if you want to… I mean I guess I'd live if… Fuck!"

"Where are you going with this exactly?"

"I don't fucking know, you started this shit…" the blonde snapped back. "Where were _you_ going with this?"

"You make everything harder than it needs to be, you know that?" Kendo complained in deadpan fashion.

"Are you the pot or the fucking kettle?!"

"Huh?"

"It's an expression."

"I know that… I just didn't think you did…"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing really. I just forget there's a brain in there sometimes."

"Oh yeah?!" Katsuki dared, an explosion crackling in his right hand. "How about I jog your memory?!"

"You like me, right?" Kendo asked offhandedly.

"Where'd the hell that come from?!" he asked uncomfortably.

"If I'm completely off base here, let me know, but I don't think I am." She asserted, crossing her arms.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT?! WHY WON'T THESE STUPID GIRLS SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE?! FUCK!"_

Panicking as he searched for foul words to send her way, Katsuki's eyes instinctively fixated on the ginger. Confident sea breeze eyes extinguished the wrath in his own fiery orbs. The light curl of her lip that was on the verge of smirking made his grimace deepen. And her perfect curves and rich breasts were only enhanced by her costume's corset and crossed arms. Rather than by the reply he sought, Lord Explosion Murder was instead greeted by an all too familiar enemy.

" _She's… so hot…"_ Katsuki thought, his eyes practically glued to the bosom before him. _"So… Fucking… Hot…"_

"Umm… Bakugo?" Kendo asked curiously.

"… Yeah?" he asked almost hypnotically.

"… Were you going to say anything?"

"Yeah…"

"… Well?" she asked expectedly after a moment.

Katsuki's fully captivated eyes drifted up back to Kendo's teal eyes. Though her face betrayed a mild annoyance and confusion, the blonde had a horrifying realization: He'd never wanted to kiss anyone more in his life.

" _THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I SAID I WASN'T LETTING THESE STUPID GIRLS GET TO ME ANYMORE, DAMN IT!"_

He wanted to tell her off. To fight his body and convince her that she had the wrong idea. Maybe if he pissed her off enough, she'd never talk to him again. That would save him any more uncomfortable situations like this. After all, he'd beaten her. What reason was there not to burn this bridge?

"Let's go again." Bakugo said before his mind could follow the words he'd said.

"Huh?" Kendo asked confusedly.

"You heard me! We're fighting again right now! You beat me twice so now I'm gonna even the score to prove this wasn't a fluke!"

"Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed dumbfoundedly.

"Find out for yourself!" he threatened, using a Blast Rush Turbo to send himself speeding through the air toward Kendo.

The ginger girl let out a deep sigh before swiftly uncrossing her arms and matching Katsuki's pace perfectly. Like clockwork, she grabbed each of his wrists, pulled him down from the air, forcibly lifted his arms up, and forced him down to his back in a powerful pin after a brief struggle. Kendo fell on him hard. The experience left Bakugo slightly winded as well as petrified. He couldn't believe it.

She hadn't even enlarged her hands. Without even using her quirk, Ginger had taken him down with a single move. She'd read him like a book. He'd undid all the meaning of his hard-fought victory and was right back where he'd been the other day. Under her. Had she been toying with him? Was it possible that she had let him win out of pity? Or was the hormone stricken boy just that out of it?

Katsuki felt Kendo's heart pound against his chest briefly before she pushed herself up slightly to look down to him. Pure satisfaction painted her face for a moment. It reminded the teen of something he'd all but forgotten. Something he'd never intended to remember in the first place.

It was the shot of her from that stupid hairspray commercial. Kendo twirling her hair with a bright smile. Followed by Ponytail and some snake pro hero he wasn't familiar with. It had been from their internship or something. Katsuki remembered seeing the clip for the first time as an ad between videos on his phone. He'd rolled his eyes at the time.

But now he could only see the clip on repeat. Kendo's fire kissed hair gracefully lifted up in a twirl by her index finger as a light confident smile turned into an open-mouthed look of ecstasy. She'd been in her hero costume for that too. Her tight blue qipao.

" _Why do I remember that so well?!"_ he thought angrily, feeling his face grow burning hot.

"Looks like I win again, Bakugo."

Kendo's knowing smirk was the very same from the beginning of the commercial now ingrained in his mind. As if on cue, another subconscious memory of the ginger attacked him. One of the beauty contest last year. He remembered the stunning, flattering dress she'd worn. Katsuki remembered Itsuka demonstrating her martial arts for the talent portion. The blonde would have sworn before that he didn't even remember watching the contest, yet now all he could think about was how incredibly sexy Kendo had looked in her dress.

" _THINK OF SOMETHING TO SAY YOU FUCKING IDIOT! GET YOURSELF OUT OF THIS!"_ he thought as the image of a dress donning Kendo was seared deep into his mind.

The boy remembered getting chastised by Kirishima and Sparky for not wanting to cast a vote for the beauty contest. He'd voted quickly without much thought in order to shut them up. But as he saw her now and recalled her as she was then… Bakugo realized it was no wonder he'd voted for Kendo back then. And even less of a wonder why she plagued him now, post-sexual awakening.

"You're so hot…" Katsuki relented, unable to shake that alluring image from his mind.

"Oh yeah?" she prodded warmly, clearly satisfied to have finally made headway.

" _WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD I SAY SOMETHING SO STUPID?! OF ALL THE THINGS TO FUCKING SAY, THAT'S WHAT COMES OUT?!"_

Though anger persisted somewhere in the back of his mind, it was undoubtedly losing out to the rest of Bakugo's feelings. As he feebly poured over potential insults to throw her away, the boy instead found himself enervated as he stated more truths that normally would have never seen the light of day if he'd have had his head about him. For every insult the youth tried to draft, he was bombarded by several more persuasive thoughts concerning Kendo.

" _She's so sexy… I've never seen someone so fucking hot…"_

Mt. Lady had been dethroned. The flame haired goddess of commercials and beauty contests had usurped her. Hard as he tried, it was no use. For someone like Bakugo who operated on pure candor - saying what he wanted whenever he wanted at all times - there was no hope of filtering his honest thoughts on someone he found so irresistible. Particularly when the positions were what they were.

"You're the hottest…" he affirmed, succumbing more and more to the girl atop him by the moment.

"You don't say?" Kendo chortled, meeting his gaze with warm, unusually gentle eyes.

He was thoroughly drained. Too spent to even reprimand himself any further. The damage was done. He'd lost to her again and to add insult to injury, all Katsuki could think about was planting a kiss on the sweet and satisfied face above him. Though their battle earlier had tired him slightly, what was truly draining was how much more enamored he became with his ginger crush from moment to moment. The longer he looked into Kendo's piercing sea breeze colored eyes, the harder he fell for her.

"You were right… I do like you. A lot."

Bakugo's filter had left him entirely. Like with Ashido, but worse. Pinky had at least had to drag every little detail out of him. However, this time around, something in the teen just wanted to reveal every truth he had to give to the beautiful cerulean eyes shining down on him. He couldn't get over those eyes whatsoever. It was a hell like no other, hearing all of the embarrassing words coming out of his mouth. Yet even in hell, so long as he was underneath this flame haired succubus, Katsuki couldn't quite bring himself to hate the experience.

"I had a feeling." Kendo replied playfully.

"I can't stop fucking looking at you…"

"I've noticed." She retorted cutely.

"You're so sexy…"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

"You beat me again…"

"I noticed that too. You're kind of cute when you're getting beaten."

"You're too sexy whether you're winning or losing…" Katsuki complained, still speaking as if he were in a trance.

"You've got it pretty bad, huh?" Kendo commented, seeming a tad amused.

"… I voted for you in that contest…"

"Say again?"

"That beauty contest last year."

"Oh," she laughed in acknowledgement. "You remember that?"

"I can't stop fucking thinking about it…"

"Really?" the ginger asked amusedly. "Didn't realize you had such a passion for pageantry."

"I don't. But you in that dress was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen…"

"Didn't realize I'd left such an impression."

"Me either. Now it's all I can fucking think about."

"I can't believe you remember that. Did you even know my name back then?"

"You were robbed."

"You're sweet," Kendo laughed. "So, now that we've got fighting out of our system, what do you think? Wanna go out sometime?"

The carmine eyed explosion user felt himself throb more than he ever had before. The ginger above him. The girl from the commercial. The bombshell from the beauty contest. He realized in that moment that he'd completely succumbed to her. Bakugo had fallen head over heels for Itsuka Kendo.

"… As soon as fucking possible." Katsuki replied, raising his head to kiss Kendo suddenly.

Surprised, she released his hands and leaned back, inevitably sitting as Bakugo moved with her, cushioning the back of her head with his left hand as the kiss deepened and he wrapped his right arm tight around her waist, bringing her into an intimate embrace. Their tongues met again for the first time in too long for his liking. Katsuki gently caressed hers with his. It was less of a jab-like affair than anything he'd experienced when kissing Ashido. This was better by a mile.

The blonde leaned forward, putting Kendo on her back as Bakugo withdrew his lips only to reposition them and initiate another passionate kiss. With the beautiful redhead now beneath him, the teen instinctively began to thrust his loin again hers. Upon feeling his stiffy meet a thigh, a gradual humping began, only to go into full throttle as their kiss endured and Katsuki felt her breasts pound against his chest. The explosive boy heard a barely audible moan as he grinded harder against her and grew slightly more aggressive with his tongue.

Forcing his right hand free from underneath Kendo's back, Katsuki Bakugo worked with his renegade body for once and instinctively squeezed her breast. Reaching the sought treasure subconsciously inspired the blonde to thrust against her harder than he ever had before, resulting in a somewhat louder moan from the ginger beauty. The destructive hero poetically exploded, letting out a moan of his own as the surprise of release swept over him. However, he could only savor the afterglow for so long, for he soon felt a hand patting his left shoulder repeatedly, as if tapping out.

Katsuki drew back his head and gazed down lustfully at the fiery source of all his pleasure. Class B's president seemed to be getting a bit tired herself, though that same irresistible smile from the commercial remained etched on her face. He didn't recall either of them removing it, but her domino mask was off to her side now. Much as seeing her in the full costume seemed to entrance him, even Bakugo had to admit that she remained stunning even with the allure of a mask removed.

"What's the rush, Bakugo? We're moving a little fast for me."

"… Sorry." He replied dryly, looking away.

"No need to look so glum," Kendo replied kindly. "This was nice. Let's just dial it back a little, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."

The embarrassed blonde stood up and offered Itsuka a hand again. Her smile widened a smidge as she accepted the nonverbal offer and allowed Bakugo to help her back up to her feet. Lord Explosion Murder still wouldn't meet her gaze. It was obvious that he was trying to play it cool like nothing had shaken him. If the number one hero in the making was terrible at anything, it was at hiding his emotions. As much as Katsuki hated to admit it, Ashido may have had a point. Just because he was an extreme guy, that didn't mean that everyone else was.

Looking anywhere he could to avoid making eye contact and being flooded with further embarrassment, his ruby eyes found Kendo's domino mask on the floor again. Katsuki instinctively reached down and retrieved the thin black mask, offering it to her as he fixed his eyes on the tiny music player in the corner of the training room.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Ginger teased. "You can be kind of sweet when you wanna be, you know that?"

"Shut up and take your stupid mask."

"Bakugo."

"Yeah?" he asked, reluctantly looking to her.

"Thanks." Kendo replied, giving him a peck as she snatched the mask back.

Katsuki's nostrils flared at the sudden contact. Gone as quick as it had come. By the time the blonde fully realized what had happened, she was already smiling slyly from the distance she'd been but a moment ago. What was the point of such a brief gesture?

" _Is she fucking with me after all?"_

"Let's get lunch."

"What?"

"Lunch. You eat, right?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"The kind a pot would give a kettle I guess. So how about it? You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well, grab a bite with me anyway." Kendo said with that commercial smile.

Katsuki Bakugo searched her eyes for intent. In turn, he found only warmth. Like staring at the sun, scaled back to where it didn't quite burn out his fucking retinas. He felt blinded all the same. Just yesterday he'd been so determined to leave all hormones and romance behind him. The boy had never expected girls to become such a nuisance. Especially this one.

Itsuka Kendo. A name he probably wouldn't have been able to even remember a week ago. Now hers was the strongest presence he'd encountered. Under any other circumstances, Bakugo would have been outraged. Instead, he felt oddly at ease. The warmth in the cyan spheres before him was strangely contagious.

"Well?"

"Fine." Katsuki acquiesced.

* * *

AN:

Bakugo seems to have finally somewhat embraced his huge crush on Kendo? What will come of this turn of events as their fellow students witness what's to come? Is the volatile blonde finally out of the woods and on the precipice of establishing a real relationship? Or will all blow up in his face as he continues to battle relentless hormones? Find out, next time!

-ER

Soldierkid – You make a fair point. I believe that to be the appeal of several of the less traditional ships in this fic. I've only really seen loads of BakuRaka and a few BakuMomo fics, so everything else has been unchartered territory for me idea-wise, which is both uniquely fun and challenging. No telling who Bakugo will end up with though. But I highly encourage anyone and everyone to guess and to keep shouting out their favorite ships haha

winddemon1999 – I hope you were pleased to be provided with moooooore! Haha Thanks for your reviews! Always glad to see someone who can appreciate a good cliffhanger.

Ultimate Savior – Every now and then prayers have been known to be answered. Can only imagine that if Camie made an appearance, the plot would thicken. Among other things. Ha!

The Keeper of Worlds – There's an argument to be made that Bakugo won the battle and lost the war with this encounter haha. Hmm. If memory serves, that's a TFS reference, am I right? And one from the latest finale nonetheless. Good on you haha


	18. Date

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 18: Date

More than a few prying sets of eyeballs failed to elude Katsuki's own keen eye. The looks he noticed were almost exclusively from his peers in Class 1A. Pinky, Kirishima, Sparky, and Round Face to name a few. If he'd already caught four, that could only mean that at least twice as many busybodies were spectating the unimaginable occurrence on display in the cafeteria: Katsuki Bakugo on a date.

What's more, the girl seated before the infamous blonde wasn't some beast of a woman with wild hair, smoking a cigar as she gave herself a tattoo while kicking a bag full of puppies under the table, which Bakugo assumed was the collective expectation of any date of his. Instead, it was the popular and generally well liked Itsuka Kendo that sat in front of him. They'd changed out of their hero costumes and into their school uniforms, but even in the standard school attire, they truly stood out as pair.

 _"Talk about opposites attracting…"_

"You let people get to you too much." Kendo observed lightly, sipping her onion soup.

"I've got news for you. I don't give a shit what people think." Katsuki replied, his chin resting on his palm.

"And that's what you want people to think." she retorted matter-of-factly.

"Pfft. And what about you? You're the one with a reputation here. Aren't you worried you're committing status suicide or something?"

"Not really. It's nice that you care though."

"Hmph. Like I give a shit."

"You don't? Why'd you bring it up then?"

"Smartass…"

"Does that make you… the dumbass?" Kendo asked sarcastically.

"Keep it up and you can be the deadass." He spat back.

"That's scary." She joked, sipping her coffee.

He watched her take several sips, each longer than the last.

"That not too bitter for you?" Katsuki asked curiously.

"Nope. I like black coffee. How about you?"

"I guess."

"That's not much of an answer. What do you like to drink?"

"Who cares?" he asked in annoyance.

"You're the one who brought up drinks, remember?"  
"Ehh. Whatever. Water then. I mostly just drink water."

"That's pretty boring for a guy like you."

"What's wrong with fucking water?"

"Didn't know you felt that strongly about water. Don't let me get between you two."

"Oh shut the hell up." He snapped back embarrassedly.

"Pretty boring's fine every now and then though." Kendo added, slyly sipping more coffee.

"What are you going on about now?"

"You, Genius."

"Do you just live to break my balls or something?"

"Not exclusively."

"Hmph," Katsuki grunted. "Is that right? Well what else are you good for then?"

"Kissing, apparently." She replied offhandedly, sipping more coffee.

If his ginger date kept this up, the sound of her sipping coffee as she delivered snappy comebacks was bound to become Katsuki's latest trigger.

"You…" Bakugo looked away, feeling his face grow warm. "You really piss me off, you know that?"

"I must make you a little less angry than everyone else at least. This is the longest I've ever seen you go without using your quirk."

"Keep fucking with me and I'm sure it'll make an appearance." He replied dryly.

"What do you like?"

Katsuki looked back to her with a raised brow and a confused grimace.

"Where'd that come from?"

"Well, the more I think of it, I know a lot of things you hate – or I have a pretty good idea at least – but I don't really know anything that you actually like. Present company excluded."

"Go to hell."

"You're going to be the number one hero someday, isn't that right?"

"The fuck's your point?"

"You need to get better at answering questions then. Can you imagine All Might answering the way you do during an interview?"

"When'd this become a fucking interview?"

"It not," Kendo laughed. "But how far off is a date, really?"

"Pfft," Katsuki spat. "Fine. Whatever. What do you want to know?"

"There has to be something you like?" she prodded.

"Winning," he answered after thinking for a moment. "But who doesn't like that?"

"You must hate me then." Kendo quipped.

"More and more by the minute." Bakugo shot back instantly.

"Aren't we bipolar," she rolled her eyes. "I don't think it's so much that you like winning so much as you need to win."

"What's the fucking difference?"

"I _like_ coffee, I _need_ oxygen. See the difference?"

"What I don't see's your fucking point."

"You're hopeless," Kendo sighed. "For some people being competitive is a personality trait, but for you, it _is_ your personality."

"So what if it is? That's why I'll win more than anyone else ever will."

"How's that being working for you lately?"

Katsuki glared daggers at the witty ginger.

"Don't make me knock you out again, damn you…"

"Odds are just as good that I'll knock you out again." She smirked, referencing their first sparring session.

"You wanna go find out?!" he threatened.

"I know that's your equivalent of a date and everything, but why don't we stick to this for now?"

"You chickening out then?" Bakugo asked victoriously.

"If you're that anxious to break the tie, I'd be happy to beat you again tomorrow."

"Tie?"

"Yeah, we're tied. Technically. You and Ibara won the duo battle, I won our first match, you won the second, and I won the one you sprung on me after that. 2 to 2. If we're being generous and counting the duo battle as a win for you."

Katsuki winced. When their bouts were described in bullet points like that, his shame was only highlighted. Kendo had essentially beaten him out three times already. Two times on her own merit entirely. Even the time she'd had help, it'd been from Grape Rape, which was somehow even worse than losing to just Kendo in his book. The words cut surprisingly deep as the blonde had to admit to himself that his ginger rival wasn't just blowing smoke.

She'd overpowered him multiple times now. Seemingly effortlessly, some of those times. Ruminating on this infuriated Bakugo. Adding insult to injury, this somehow served only to make Kendo more attractive to him. Acknowledging that she'd consistently bested him. Lord Explosion Murder was understandably livid that these shameful failures had resulted in him falling harder for the one who should've by all rights been the focus of all his wrath.

"We'll see how much you run your mouth tomorrow then." He grunted.

"You _really_ wanna go again?" Ginger asked exhaustedly. "I was halfway joking."

"Looks like you're chickening out after all." Katsuki replied with a wicked grin.

"No, don't worry, I'll take you down again if you're set on it. Part of me just thought the sparring was an excuse you were using to be around me."

"Why do you sound disappointed? Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"Because you like me, you jerk. Or so you tell me at least." Kendo sighed.

"So what? I like beating you even more." He retorted eagerly.

"Is that right?" she asked bemusedly. "After that last upset, I was under the impression you liked _me_ a little more."

"Could you shut up about that?" Katsuki muttered, looking away.

"Don't tell me you're shy now. Not you of all people."

"Like hell I'm shy. Who I like is just nobody's fucking business."

"Not even mine?" Kendo teased.

Bakugo glared at her. Itsuka countered with her commercial smile.

"I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't, alright?"

"Fair enough," she chuckled. "You're pretty reserved when you're not in the heat of the moment, huh?"

"I've been called a lot of shit, but 'reserved' ain't it."

"I meant romantically." said Kendo cynically.

"You told me to dial it back, make up your fucking mind." Katsuki grumbled.

"I only meant physically," she facepalmed. "I didn't mean you had to stop complementing me. That part was actually kind of cute."

"Don't get used to it. I hate getting shits of the mouth and sounding like a fucking idiot."

"You mean _diarrhea_ of the mouth?" Ginger asked in grim amusement.

"The fuck's the difference?"

"One makes you sound like less of a meathead."

"Does one make you sound like less of a smartass?"

"I'll let you know," Kendo chuckled. "So, you like winning. What else?"

"You're persistent…" he mumbled sourly.

"You've got me there. We're not complete opposites." She replied warmly.

"If I give you one more, will you stop asking me about the fucking things I like?" Bakugo retorted tiredly.

"Only one way to find out."

"Pfft," Katsuki spat in annoyance. "Fine. Hiking, I guess. Rock climbing and shit. Something outdoors."

"So I didn't pick the ideal first date?"

"It's fine. You're here. That's ideal as anyone fucking needs."

Kendo's brow raised.

"That was… oddly smooth, coming from you. Who are you and what have you done with Bakugo?"

"Get off my ass," the blonde complained, letting out a deep exhale. "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Your turn. What do…" Katsuki searched aimlessly for his words. "… You like shit too, right? Out with it already."

"You've got some work to do on your small-talk." Kendo teased.

"I'll say." Interjected an eerily familiar deep voice.

Instinctively, Lord Explosion Murder glared up at the eavesdropper to his right. His fierce red eyes locked onto a tall, brown haired student with round eyeglasses. The stranger from Dagobah Beach. If he'd been glaring daggers before, now Katsuki was flashing longswords at the nosy victim of his undying wrath.

"YOU AGAIN?! THE HELL'S THE BIG IDEA, YOU STALKING ME OR SOMETHING?!" he raged, jumping out of his chair to face the disturbance.

"Though I hate to wound your ego, I'm afraid I was just passing by with my lunch," Stranger replied, indicating his tray with a dip of his head. "But hello to you too all the same, Bakugo. It's good to see you again."

"BITE ME!"

"Hey, Tokei." Kendo added, still seated as she gave him a low wave.

"Salutations, Miss Kendo. Always a pleasure to run into you. I see you've found yourself a vocal dining companion."

"I'm right here asshole! Talk like a fucking person, damn it!"

"Vocal's a nice way to put it." Kendo laughed uneasily.

"A pair as unique as you must have no shortage of things to talk about," Stranger replied kindly, bowing his head. "I'll leave you two to it."

"Not gonna ask for _her_ autograph?" Katsuki jeered.

"You wound me, Bakugo. Awfully cruel of you to assume I didn't ask Miss Kendo for the privilege the very first chance I got."

"That's right! I do remember you asking me for my signature," Kendo acknowledged in discovery. "How is your autograph book coming along?"

Katsuki shot her a sharp look of disapproval.

"I can't complain. I lack a few signatures from 1-A's greats, but I've gotten all the teachers and most of my favorite up-and-comers." Stranger responded with a light smile.

"I'm glad it's coming along." She replied kindly.

"You're sweet. Well, I'd best get going. Thanks for being a good sport and not blowing my head off, Bakugo. If you ever want some pointers on small-talk, come find me. I'd be happy to –"

"Go already before I end you!" Katsuki cut in venomously.

"Consider me gone. Bakugo." Stranger bowed his head again to each of them respectively. "Miss Kendo."

"Later, Tokei."

The blonde grudgingly reclaimed his seat after confirming with his own eyes that Stranger had left and made his way to a far off table at the other end of the cafeteria. Katsuki didn't recognize anyone in the area. That probably meant he'd sat down with other General Studies students. Or was he in the Business course? Bakugo failed to recall much about Stranger beyond his innate dislike of him.

 _"Fuck him and his stupid autograph book..."_

"You handled that surprisingly well." Itsuka commended him. "I was sure I'd have to hold you back at some point."

"I'm not getting put on house arrest again just to turn some creep into dust."

"Creep? That's a little harsh."

"Don't tell me you're all buddy buddy with that bastard?" Katsuki asked judgingly.

"Why do you hate Tokei? I don't know him that well, but we've talked a few times among shared friends. He seems nice."

"Nice?! And what do you mean shared friends?"

"Most of the other girls in 1-B. Tokei kind of has a reputation."

"So he's a pervert! I knew it!"

"Keep your voice down," Kendo chided with a disapproving look. "And that's not it."

"What is it then?" Katsuki demanded.

"You've got to keep it to yourself, okay? Most of the other girls wouldn't want this getting out."

"What? Do I look like a fucking gossip column? Out with it."

"A please every now and then wouldn't kill you," Itsuka sighed. "Have you heard of Tokei's quirk?"

"I haven't heard of fucking Tokei, why would I know his fucking quirk?"

"Drop the attitude, okay? They call it Cupid."

"Cupid?" Katsuki parroted uncomfortably.

"Rumor has it that he has some kind of matchmaking quirk. Tokei's kind of secretive when it comes to what it is exactly, but everyone says he's a romantic and loves setting people up. He's gotten so many people together at this point, everyone's convinced it must have something to do with his quirk."

"Or he just likes taking credit for shit he has nothing to do with." Katsuki retorted doubtingly.

"Ever the skeptic," Kendo noted, shaking her head. "It's not that simple. He doesn't even take credit. Yet half a dozen new couples all crossed paths with him. And I'm not just talking about passing by him in the hallway. Four couples in my class and two in General Studies all claim to have had a long talk with Tokei around when their relationships began."

"The hell's that prove?"

"Come on, even you have to admit that's weird," Itsuka urged as her eyes widened in realization. "Now that I stop to think about it, what are the odds that he'd run into us today of all days?"

Katsuki followed her train of logic instantaneously.

"You sound like an idiot. Don't tell me you're that superstitious?"

"It's not unheard of, there are way stranger quirks out there. Fukidaishi's proof enough of that."

"What the hell's a fukidaishi?"

Itsuka let out an annoyed sigh and palmed her forehead.

"Why am I even surprised? Manga Fukidashi from my class. Remember him from the joint training battles?"

"Why would I? He's not one of the asses I kicked, right?"

"You really do have a one-track mind, you know that?"

"So what?"

"It wouldn't kill you to learn someone's name every once in a while."

"I don't wanna hear it. I've got yours down, don't I?"

"So do you only remember those who manage to beat you? That how that mind of yours works?"

"I'll kill you."

"Or is Fukidashi just not cute enough for you to care about his name?" Kendo teased further.

"Can it already, will you?! I only remember shit worth remembering."

"I guess I should be flattered." Kendo smiled.

"You better be by now damn it. Lucky I haven't blown you and your stupid lunch to dust by now, much as you've been pissing me off."

"Yeah, yeah," Itsuka replied dismissively, her grin widening as an idea clearly entered her head. "You know, Bakugo… I've got an idea."

"What?" he grunted in pure annoyance.

"Since we're tied up, let's settle this once and for all in the Sports Festival."

"The hell made you think of that?"

"On a personal level, I want everyone to see me beat last year's winner." Kendo replied with one of the most confident smiles he'd ever seen. Excluding All Might, there was a chance she could have even taken the top spot.

"Don't come crying to me when everyone has to watch you lose to _this_ year's winner." Katsuki replied, a thumb pointing back at himself.

"So you're game to duke this out in the final?" she gauged happily.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I've gotta kick your ass one last time to prove once and for all which of us is better. I'll do that anytime, any place."

"It's settled then." said Kendo, her smile never fading.

She clearly really liked the idea of them having the tiebreaker match during the Sports Festival. Much as he hated to admit it, Katsuki really liked the idea too. It would be cathartic to beat Kendo in front of everyone after having them all witness him getting outsmarted by her and Grape Rape in the duo battles. Not to mention all the prying eyes would surely keep him on his best behavior. His renegade hormones would take a backseat for the entirety of this next go-round. That was the way to win this once and for all.

A bell rang, signaling the end of lunch as it snapped the pair out of the back and forth they'd been so absorbed in. Itsuka looked around surprisingly while Bakugo glared daggers at the handful of his 1-A peers that insisted on keeping their damn eyes on him. Instinctively, he grabbed Kendo's now empty tray and stood from his seat.

"Umm… you really don't have to, Bakugo."

The oblivious blonde looked from her to the tray and then back to her.

"Don't get the wrong idea. You'd just take too long. I'm not gonna have everyone spewing some nonsense about how I made you late to class."

"That right?" she asked bemusedly.

"I wouldn't say anything that wasn't." He shot back, briefly leaving her in order to place the ginger's tray on the silver conveyer belt used for their disposal.

Kendo stood waiting for him with a satisfied smirk when he was through. Katsuki was somewhat irked. Yet another girl who was somehow happy all the time for no reason whatsoever. Between her, Pink Cheeks, and Raccoon Eyes, the blonde wondered if this was typical of all girls. He'd never really known or cared to know what to expect of the sex. His mother hadn't exactly been the best example. She was less of a girl and more of a monster or warrior or an atom bomb. So was this happiness typical of real girls? Or was UA just full of freaks of nature? Or did he just have a type? Lord Explosion Murder shuddered at the thought.

"That was nice of you." Kendo complemented him suspiciously.

"Make a big deal about it and I'll kill you." Katsuki spat back, mashing his teeth as he passed her.

"So much for that." She chuckled.

Katsuki stopped in place upon realizing he wasn't being followed. The few remaining stragglers were just clearing the mess hall. Class would be starting soon. Too soon. Bakugo looked backward to his ginger date impatiently.

"You coming or not?"

"Huh?"

"You sure are taking your time."

"You _just_ passed me."

"Yeah and you're still moving slow as hell. Let's get going already and maybe we'll actually manage to get your ass to class on time."

"I'm never late." She defended proudly.

"Then don't start now."

"You going to escort me there?" Kendo asked in skeptical amusement.

"Not if you're gonna make a big deal about it." Katsuki replied, grimly cautious.

"Whatever you say." She said dismissively, walking forward as they left the cafeteria together and entered the main hallway outside.

Bakugo looked left to right, trying to hide his confusion under a thin veil of curiosity.

"What's the matter?" Kendo inquired quizzically. "Worried about someone seeing you?"

"No," he replied, looking left to right again, but slower this time. "It's just… I…"

"What is it then?"

"I don't know where fucking class 1-B is, alright?!"

Kendo burst out into a brief fit of laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" he shouted, resulting in judging looks from several students passing through the hall.

"That's… kind of adorable." Ginger replied, nudging him forcefully with her right shoulder. "That way, O wise one."

Katsuki began to stamp down that direction, fuming while choking down the myriad different crude insults he was tempted to throw Kendo's way. Agitated, his thoughts shifted to their conversation about Stranger. If she was even halfway right about his quirk, that explained everything Bakugo had been going through for the last week. Everything that had gotten stirred up when he was around Kendo, Uraraka, Pinky, and Ponytail. He'd met the creep on the beach while on a sort of date with Ashido. Then again, while grabbing lunch with Ginger. Katsuki wasn't one for superstition, but Kendo was right, with all the crazy quirks out there, surely that wasn't a coincidence.

"Umm you passed it, Bakugo…" Itsuka disrupted him awkwardly.

The teen turned around and sure enough, she was right. He saw an open door and Ivy's mane of vines. She sat appropriately at the front, beside the window. Vlad King seemed to be unpacking and readying his desk for class. Copycat's obnoxious voice rambled ad nauseam about something or another that Katsuki didn't care enough to eavesdrop on.

"See. Right on time."

"Heh. So it seems. Thanks."

"Hey."

"Yeah?" she asked, brimming with genuine curiosity.

"Today… wasn't so bad."

"You don't say?" Kendo asked cutely.

"It…" Katsuki winced as he tried to form words that weren't either a demand or too pathetic to utter. "It wouldn't kill me if we did that again tomorrow…"

"Never knew you were such a charmer," she teased. "You know what? I don't think it'd kill me either. Lunch again tomorrow?"

"… Yeah. Sure." He replied uncomfortably.

"Okay then. It's a date." Itsuka smiled brightly as she turned to head into the classroom before stopping in her tracks and looking back to the blonde. "Thanks for walking me to class by the way."

All he could see was the goddess from the hairspray commercial he'd fallen for. The twirl of her hair, the flash of her open-mouthed smile. The twinkle in her sea breeze eyes.

 _"Why do I wanna kiss her so bad right now…"_

"Whatever," Bakugo replied embarrassedly. "I need to get going before I'm late anyway… I'll see you later."

"Later." said Kendo with a light wave as they parted.

Making his way down the hallway, Katsuki went over the possibilities in his head. Maybe he'd just fallen for his ginger crush organically. It was possible that Stranger had nothing to do with it. It was logical enough. Itsuka Kendo was capable. Among the best at UA. Capable of getting the better of him more than once. Incredibly cute, smart, and not afraid of him or utterly disdainful of him like most of the other students. She had a lot going for her. But even so…

Were natural hormones alone enough to stir up such a change in someone? To make them care about a bunch of stupid people he'd have never given the time of day before? To make them dream and long for someone they never thought twice about? To bring back irrelevant memories only to have them revealed in a new light like they were some sunken treasure, lost to the world until now?

It went without saying that he'd felt off recently. Bakugo had never cared about anything but being the best, so to see himself stumble and fret over these girls for the last week had truly been an uncomfortable, indescribable change for him. And now perhaps he had a way to describe the sensation. Inorganic. Something not there by design that was rigged by another. Part of him hoped that this was the case. Stranger was a much easier problem to deal with than the foreign urges that had plagued him so. One ass kicking and he'd force the bastard to undo whatever it was he'd done to him with his quirk.

But there was no time for that now. The focused blonde realized this as he instinctively poked his head through the doorway to the 1-A classroom and was met with an abundance of overly eager heads all turning to him in unison. Every last one of the bastards had their eyes on him.

Deku, pretending not to look but failing like an idiot as beads of sweat lined his brow. Grape Rape, with mischievous eyes as if he'd just found out the scope of the century. Ponytail, who was staring at him with surprise for once rather than disgust. The Icy Hot bastard looked mildly curious. Pink Cheeks looked as if she'd just seen a fucking unicorn, with an obvious awe and curiosity to her face. Raccoon Eyes hid her expression worst of all, looking as if she'd been waiting to use the bathroom for too long as she squirmed in her seat in anticipation. Or was it agitation? Kirishima looked fucking lost. Plain and simple. Whatever everyone's deal was, this might as well have been a test so far as he was concerned. Before Katsuki could assess everyone else's stupid face, he heard a horrifically familiar voice that sounded ready to scold him if he made one misstep.

"Bakugo… What did you do this time?" Aizawa Sensei said threateningly, his hair up in the air as a fierce aura radiated from him.

 _"Shit."_

* * *

AN:

Now that Young Bakugo has gone on something resembling a successful date, what will become of him now that he's at the mercy of Class 1-A and Aizawa Sensei? Tune in next time as Katsuki is forced to roll with the punches, confront a potential new foe, and make his final preparations for the Sports Festival.

CaedmonCousland – Your timing is uncanny. Hope you enjoyed getting to see how Bakugo functions as a conversationalist in this chapter haha No doubt Young Bakugo still has much to learn lol

Soilderkid – Hope you enjoyed seeing how the date panned out haha Bakukendo definitely seems to be a fan favorite among the readers so far which has been a pleasant surprise. You never know how readers are going to take anyone besides Uraraka getting screentime. Not that her role in the story is anywhere near through. Can't forget that's who 'awakened' Bakugo after all haha

winddemon199 – Glad I'm not the only one enjoying the breath of fresh air. I've been overjoyed to see all the love for Bakendo/Bendo/Bakudo. (I'll eventually determine a perfect ship name) Bakumina's a wonderful ship too honestly. Finding Lady Love may well be more difficult than anything he faces in the Sports Festival haha We'll see.

Tweepa – Aww you're too kind! Thank you! Bonus thanks for sharing your ship! Your feedback has yet to fail to make me smile haha Hope you got loads of enjoyment out of this chapter as well!

The Keeper of Worlds – Thanks so much! Appreciate your continued support and feedback! As for the reference, it's jogging my memory, but I think it's been a while lol Do I detect Hellsing again? If I'm wrong I do believe I'll be due for a revisit of something haha


	19. Natural

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 19: Natural

He could feel their dumbass nosy gazes drilling into the back of his skull. Katsuki Bakugo had never shied away from being the center of attention. When it came to shows of strength, whether they were festivals for all to see or simple training exercises including only his peers and mentors, the talented blonde thrived under any spotlight. The phenomenon reminded him of watching All Might on TV as a child. When he knew there were people watching, there was all the more to prove; all the more reason he couldn't fail. It went without saying that the explosion hero was more concerned with proving his might to himself than to anyone else, but all the same, Katsuki had never found the extra motivation of spectators to be off-putting.

But _this_ was no spectator sport. His peers were no better than fucking paparazzi in this scenario. Peering into his personal life and crafting conspiracy theories for their gossip columns. He could only imagine the delusions his classmates were harboring. Did they think that he was sick? Did they think he was trying to pull one over on them all? Or did they think that he was Kendo's charity case?

So far as Katsuki – and anyone with half a brain, for that matter – was concerned, it was Ginger who had hit the jackpot. A date with THE Katsuki Bakugo. What's more, he hadn't destroyed anything and had shouted less during that lunch than anyone would have ever believed. So not only had she gotten a date with THE Katsuki Bakugo, but she'd enjoyed the privilege of Katsuki Bakugo on his best behavior. Who else could say that?

Unfortunately, the temperamental teen knew all too knew well that the bulk of his classmates were lacking in the 'half a brain' department. They were sure to badger him with unwanted, invasive questions. Especially the girls! The men of 1-A were idiots in their own right, but Katsuki had come to learn that the women of his class were just a different breed of moron. Or worse: they knew exactly how uncomfortable they'd been making him lately and they were just cruel as hell.

And just what uncalled for nosy inquiries and/or snide remarks were they going to hurl at him?! 'Do you like her?!' 'She likes you?!' 'Are you guys a couple now?' 'Was that your first real date, Bakugo?' Katsuki hated them all for even daring to think such insufferable questions.

"That's all. You're dismissed." Aizawa Sensei concluded with as little enthusiasm as ever.

Katsuki facepalmed as he braced himself for what was to come and reminisced over what had already came. Upon entering the classroom and seeing Aizawa Sensei in his undeniably intimidating ready-to-bind-you mode, even the unshakeable blonde had felt a tinge of what his lessers called fear.

" _I didn't do shit!"_ he remembered exclaiming as Eraserhead gave him a look that _convinced_ him to calm down. _"These idiots have been staring at me since lunch. I don't know what their deal is."_

" _I see. Well then, whatever has you all so fascinated with Bakugo today, put it on hold. You'll wait till after class to resume this nonsense. Understood?"_

" _Sir!"_ all of 1-A nodded in unison as the blonde hastily went to his seat.

Bakugo took a deep breath as a few of his more disinterested peers _actually_ left the classroom. Icy Hot. Tail. Fat Lip. Arms for Days. Rock Head; Not Kirishima. The guy who literally looked like he had a fucking rock for a head. Katsuki had a decent chance of at least halfway guessing some of his classmates' names, but _his_ wasn't even close to being one of them.

Unfortunately, none of those who had excused themselves were the ones that worried the temperamental teen. The blonde wondered which of them would hurl a stupid question about Kendo his way first. Raccoon Eyes? Ponytail? Round Face? All of them in hellish concert? As that possibility occurred to him, Katsuki briefly considered making himself an escape route by blowing up a small portion of the wall and window to his left. After confirming through his peripheral that Aizawa Sensei was still in the classroom, zipping himself up in his sleeping bag, Katsuki quickly dismissed this exit strategy. Not to mention, even if he managed to elude his sensei's eerie foresight and escape through a hole in the wall, Pink Cheeks would still be able to pursue him with her stupid quirk.

Perhaps there was no escape from this hell and the only thing to do was go headfirst into the fire. And if this had been a fight, that's exactly what Bakugo would have done. But this was no fight. Only senseless chaos that the blonde had no means to combat. What was he supposed to do? Talk to these idiots?!

"Bakugo! Give us the scoop!" demanded an all-too familiar voice as a hand slapped his back.

" _So Pinky's drawing first blood… Bitch…"_ Katsuki thought, wincing slightly in pure frustration as he turned to face the nosy hounds of hell.

Raccoon Eyes stood directly behind him, her eyes as eager as a kid's when opening presents. Invisibitch was to her left, though she was less easy to spot than Pink Cheeks and Frog Girl who were to Ashido's right. They looked more cautiously curious than their ringleader. He assumed Invisibitch did at least. Ponytail was even further back and more to the right with Ears; The former looking almost scared to come any nearer and the latter appearing to be oddly amused. Deku was frozen at his seat, looking down in a futile attempt to avoid the daggers Katsuki nevertheless flashed at him with his now bloodshot eyes. Glasses was far left of Invisibtich with Kirishima and Frenchy, a single knuckle to his chin as if he was studying something. Weird Hair seemed torn between wanting to celebrate or wanting to diffuse any potential havoc that resulted from the time-bomb before them. Meanwhile Frenchy seemed more concerned with combing his hair with a small, frilly, bedazzled pocket comb. Grape Rape and Sparky were the furthest left and both seemed to almost live vicariously through anticipation of drama alone. From the stupid looks on their faces, it was as if they felt like _they'd_ gone on a date with Ginger.

"What the hell do you want?" Katsuki asked curtly.

"You and Kendo! What's the story?" Ashido prodded.

"Fuck off. It was lunch and we were eating. How's that a fucking story?"

"Because you didn't get anything to eat!" interjected Invisibitch.

"Yeah and you never hang around anyone in 1-B!" added Kaminari.

"I lost my appetite after I saw all you morons staring at me. I should've just killed you all then and there. Why the hell's it matter who I have lunch with?"

"Because you are no social butterfly, mon ami," began Frenchy. "For you to be dining with such a jolie fille, there must be something in the air. Were you inspired by my sparkling?"

"I'd kill you if I understood half of what you just said." Bakugo replied in deadpan fashion.

"I think it's awesome that you're getting along with Class 1-B, Bakugo! Didn't know you had it in you!" Round Face cut in supportively.

"Who asked you?!" Katsuki spat back. "And what the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"She means you're not easy to get along with, Baku-brain," Mina retorted, flicking his head. "So we're all surprised you made it through a whole lunch without killing anyone. You didn't even shout that much. Well… for you."

"If you wanna see me kill someone, keep talking, Raccoon Eyes!"

"We're complementing you, Jerk. And don't call me Raccoon Eyes! All we're saying is you're the last person any of us expected to see on a date today."

"Yeah, especially after dinner the other night." Frog Girl chimed in.

Katsuki quickly weighed the pros and cons of an impulsive homicide.

"The other night?" Pink Cheeks asked, clearly confused.

"So dish already! We're dying to know!" insisted Ashido.

"I don't know what the hell you want from me here," Katsuki grunted. "We've been training after class the last few days. We grabbed lunch after. That's all. If you perverts need a love story to latch onto so badly, leave me the hell alone and ask someone who gives a shit about that crap like Grape Rape."

"Why do you call me that, Bakugo?! That's so uncool! You're ruining my reputation with the ladies!" burst Grape Rape himself.

"Trust me, Mineta, you can't ruin something already at ground zero." Pinky chided.

"How can you say that?!" screeched Grape Rape.

"Screw this third degree, I've got shit to do." Katsuki muttered under the grapey youth's hysterics, sliding his backpack on as he stood and made for the door.

"You can't leave! You haven't told us anything yet!" whined Invisibitch.

"I'm not going to. Find a hobby, you idiots."

"Stop right there!" demanded Glasses as he zipped between him and the doorway. "While I won't pry for personal details, I must confirm that you were conducting yourself like a gentleman. When you socialize with our institutions other classes, you're a liaison – no a representative even! – of our own class! As such, you must always be sure to conduct yourself with the utmost - -"

"What the hell are you are you even talking about?!"

"I'm talking about how young men must conduct themselves around young women! The code of chivalry! Life and - -"

"Did I ask for your lecturing, dumbass?! Now get out of my way already!"

"Crude language is unacceptable, Bakugo! You represent us now more than ever, it's time to clean up - -"

"They'll be fucking cleaning you up if you don't move the hell over!"

"Iida. Bakugo. That's enough." scolded Aizawa, who was startlingly right behind Bakugo.

" _When the hell… did he get there?"_

"Aizawa Sensei! My apologies, Sir!" proclaimed Iida with a robotic yet swift bow.

"Apology accepted," Eraserhead replied in monotone fashion. "Now make way. Bakugo and I need to go have a talk."

" _Shit!"_ Katsuki thought, suddenly reconsidering his initial escape plan.

"Of course, Sir!" Glasses responded with overzealous respect as he jetted leftward.

The doorway was clear now, but it seemed Katsuki was further from being free than ever.

"Let's go." Aizawa Sensei ordered, leading the way out the door.

Bakugo reluctantly followed. The hallway was clear, thankfully. No chance of any extras seeing him and spreading stupid gossip. There was already more than enough of that going around as it was. Like him, his Sensei forged ahead efficiently, but nonchalantly, hands in pockets as he made his way onward.

"Alright, this should be far enough." He said, stopping in his tracks.

"Far enough?" Katsuki parroted impatiently.

"That's right," he said, patting the sleeping bag now tucked under his right arm. "I'm going to nap here for a bit."

"That my punishment this time? I have to watch you nap?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You're free to go." Aizawa said, letting the bag partially fall as he unzipped it and began to step inside.

"No lecture, huh?" Bakugo asked skeptically.

"You've still got loads of behavioral issues to work on," admitted Eraserhead tiredly. "But even I have to admit your temperament's improved considerably. All that prodding from your classmates and not one explosion. Impressive."

"Why would I bother? You would've just turned my quirk off if I tried."

"Hmph," Aizawa muttered with the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "The old Bakugo wouldn't have thought that far ahead."

"If you say so," Katsuki grunted in embarrassment. "Well… thanks for helping me get away from those lunatics."

"Don't expect the save next time you're in a pinch. You're going to have to learn how to endure communicating with your classmates at some point. No matter how little you may want to." Aizawa Sensei replied, zipping up his bag and forming his usual nap cocoon before dropping to the ground.

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuki answered dismissively as made his exit.

Thanks to the surprising consideration of his teacher, Bakugo had escaped further interrogation at the hands of his peers. But that didn't mean his trials were over. Far from it. This lone line of questioning may have been enough to satisfy the more disinterested parties, but he was sure this wasn't the last he'd hear of his lunch date from Ashido and a few of the others. Probably nosy Invisibitch. Grape Rape. Sparky's dumbass. Uraraka could go either way. She wouldn't press him about it at least, he assumed. Ponytail probably wouldn't approach him about it, despite how hard she'd been eyeballing him during class. What the hell was with that anyway?

While on his way to Ground Beta, Bakugo was snapped out of his train of thought when he caught a familiar sight out of the corner of his eye. One of the benches just outside of the main UA building. Shielded from view from the front entrance courtesy of the shrubbery behind it. On that bench was the one who may have been responsible for all of Katsuki's recent troubles. Stranger Danger sat casually, legs crossed as he read from that black book of his.

" _He's gotten so many people together at this point, everyone's convinced it must have something to do with his quirk."_

Could that really be true? Had any of these alien feelings been his own? Or had they all been the work of this asshole? Since fate had saved him the trouble of seeking the weirdo out, Katsuki was determined to find out one way or another there and then.

"They call it 'Cupid', right?" Katsuki asked gruffly once the bench was directly to his right.

Unfortunately, the element of surprise didn't garner the look of horror he'd hoped for. Stranger was unfazed. With genuine curiosity, his aqua eyes left the pages of his book and discovered Bakugo. His face didn't betray any feelings of fear or happiness. A look of a general intrigue and nothing more.

"Well, hello again, Bakugo," he greeted. "Can't say I expected to see you again today. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Enough of the fake fucking pleasantries," Katsuki snapped back. "Your quirk. They call it 'Cupid' or some shit, don't they? Out with it already."

"Katsuki Bakugo taking an interest in _my_ quirk? I must say I'm flattered. What did you say they're calling it? 'Cupid'?"

"I'm asking the questions here, Asshole! Tell me what your damn quirk is already! I'm not going to ask again!"

"What a personal question. Why don't we calm down first and talk through this? I could make tea if we went to one -"

Without warning, Katsuki hurled a light explosion toward his head. Nothing powerful, just a warning shot. Worst case scenario, Stranger Danger would've been short his eyebrows. Instead, the blonde found that his explosion only signed the bush behind where Stranger's head was supposed to be. He'd moved his head slightly to the right to avoid the blast, which Bakugo was certain some extra from General Studies shouldn't have been able to pull off.

"What'd I say, Dipshit?! Don't screw with me or the next one won't miss." Katsuki threatened, ignoring the anomaly.

"With a quirk like that, I can't imagine why you're so curious about mine. It's nothing that flashy." Stranger replied calmly.

"Then fucking tell me what it is already and I won't be curious anymore, dumbass! Or better yet, just undo whatever the fuck you did!"

"Undo? What is it exactly I'm believed to have done?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I'll kill you!"

"Can you at least tell me what it is exactly I'm to be executed for?" Stranger asked curiously.

"All the following me around! Every time I'm with a girl, I turn around and there you fucking are!"

"You're angry with me because I've seen on you on a few dates?"

"Those weren't fucking dates!"

"If that beach day didn't constitute as a date, I'd surely blush at your criteria."

"LOOK, YOU!" Katsuki exploded, picking Stranger up from the bench by his collar. "WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DID, WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE DOING, FUCKING UNDO IT! RIGHT NOW!"

Stranger Danger met his gaze for a long moment. Not even the fire in Katsuki's veiny angry eyes could make the mild-mannered boy wince. But he didn't match his anger. No, instead Stranger offered something else in his eyes, whether he was conscious of it or not. Bakugo couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Envy? Pity? Something else entirely?

"You're really torn up over this, huh? I promise I'm not having fun with you. You're going to have to take my word for it."

"AND WHY THE HELL'S THAT?!" Katsuki raged back.

"My quirk's got some pretty harsh drawbacks. Nothing I care to experience when I can avoid it. But you have my word it's had nothing to do with your dates."

"I don't want your word, you idiot! I want proof that I shouldn't blow your ass to bits!"

"Why're you so convinced that it's a quirk that's granted you the most charmed love life known to man?"

"Do you have to phrase everything so fucking weird?! It's because everyone's onto you, Jackass. Everyone can't shut up about what a great fucking matchmaker you are."

"Oh I see," Stranger acknowledged before laughing heartily. "Well, I won't lie, I am a romantic. There's nothing in this world quite like seeing love bloom."

"SO YOU ADMIT IT?!" shouted Bakugo, an explosion now crackling in the palm of his hand.

"Admit what? That I've orchestrated your whole love life? Sorry, but I'm still not following your logic. Why would I go out of my way to do something so nice for you?"  
"THERE'S NOTHING NICE ABOUT IT!" Katsuki screamed before restraining himself somewhat. "You're probably some lonely extra with too much fucking time on his hands. Playing pranks because you don't have a shot in hell at becoming a hero. But you picked the wrong guy… and it isn't fucking funny! All these stupid girls I never gave a damn about… it's not fucking cool to fuck with people's heads! Not just mine, but theirs too! If someone fucks with me, I crush them! Simple as that, problem solved. I sleep like a fucking baby right away. But what am I supposed to do when you fuck with them?!"

"… Come again?" Stranger Danger asked slowly, clearly taken aback.

"When someone screws with me, it usually doesn't take me too long to get em to stop. I kick their ass and that's the end of it. But fucking with someone I know is different. Me kicking your ass wouldn't make _them_ feel any better. They'd just feel like they'd been fucking duped and humiliated. And like they owed me something for fixing their fucking problems."

"Careful now. You're almost beginning to sound like a hero," he replied before letting out a deep sigh. "Have you ever considered that everything happening right now is perfectly natural?"

"What's fucking _natural_ about it?!" Katsuki spat back venomously.

"I understand that it all must feel horribly unnatural from your end, but try looking at things objectively," Stranger advised him. "It's not as if you've taken a liking to anyone undesirable. On the contrary, I've only seen you take an interest in UA's finest. So, what is it exactly that's so unnatural about a guy falling for pretty girls?"

"What's unnatural is that I've let you run your fucking mouth this much!"

"I'm as surprised as you are," he responded with a chuckle. "Your restraint isn't lost on me. Out of sheer appreciation, I offer you this advice: It's no quirk that's blessed you so. So savor and enjoy every moment of it."

Katsuki searched his eyes. The guy spoke in flowery words and came off as an old ass man despite the fact he and the blonde were the same age. Yet, nevertheless, the words seemed genuine. As genuine as words could seem from this fucking weirdo at least. As much as he hated to admit it, Stranger Danger had made some decent points.

The freak didn't really have anything to gain by fucking with him. Or the girls that had stolen his thoughts so much as of late. The guy was a nobody from General Studies. Or was it the Business Course? Regardless, there wasn't much for the teen to latch onto in terms of motives. And without that much, not even Lord Explosion Murder could really justify beating a confession out of him. Not unless he wanted to get himself expelled – a fate the blonde had experienced enough close encounters with to last him the rest of his UA career.

"If it turns out you're full of shit, you're dead." Bakugo stated bluntly as he turned and resumed his journey to his Ground Beta gym.

"Bakugo!" Stranger called after him with a wave.

"What, you extra?! You've taken up enough of my time for one day."

"If you're still seeing her, do something nice for Miss Kendo. Something heartfelt and personal. Tailored to her. Gestures can mean a lot. Especially from guys like you, for whom making them does not come easily."

"Shut up already," Katsuki shot back, resuming his walk once more. "Don't talk like you know the first thing about me. If I wanted to hear your love guru bullshit, I'd ask for it."

The rest of the boy's journey to Ground Beta proved to be a quiet affair. No weirdos or stupid girls appeared as obstacles as he reached the building that contained his makeshift gym. The building where that fucking nerd had bested him. Those failures seemed so far behind him, though in reality all his greatest disappointments had only been a year ago. Some didn't even date that far back. With the Sports Festival around the corner and all the mystery that was his hormonal hell, the blonde could only hope that more regret would not soon find him. While this filled him with a tinge of dread, it served more as a fountain of determination the more the thoughts lingered.

He'd be the clear best this year, with no one to hold back and cast doubt over his supremacy. King Explosion Murder would emerge from this contest as the victor in far more spectacular fashion than last time. There would be no more dismissive remarks, suggestions, or mere gossip that implied Icy Hot to be better than him. And if that wasn't enough to show everyone how amazing he was, he'd conquer the world of dating too! What did it matter if they wanted to tease and obsess over his current dating life?! Last Katsuki had checked, none of his classmates had very active dating lives, so if he were the first to have a successful romance, that would be just one more thing he was better at than everyone else.

Surprising him not in the least, All Might awaited him as he reached the training floor. The rail-thin mentor looked to Katsuki and offered a nod of acknowledgement before turning his head to the left at the sound of great impact and swinging chains filling the area. The blonde followed his teacher's gaze.

Punching one of the bags that Bakugo had set up long ago was none other than the current Number One hero: Endeavor. His blows were in surprising rapid succession for a guy his size and every third hit sent the bag flying so far back that Katsuki had to wonder if it would stay attached to the ceiling. After about thirty more seconds of a continuous onslaught from the flame hero, the bag was given a reprieve as Endeavor caught a glimpse of the youth.

"Well," he began with a confident smirk. "Looks like we can finally get started."

"You bring in more help, All Might?" Katsuki asked dryly.

"That's right. With the current and present number one heroes lending you a hand, there's no telling how far you'll come." All Might answered proudly.

"No kidding?" Bakugo replied with a wicked grin. "How'd you manage that?"  
"I owed All Might a favor. Not to mention… this is also the best thing I can do for Shoto."

"Sounds like you're just setting him up to lose again if you ask me."

"Shoto's not entirely unlike you," Endeavor continued, unfazed. "Stubborn. Independent. Ambitious. If he won without beating the best opponent UA can offer, he'd be just as dissatisfied with victory as you were. Though he might not express it in quite the same way…"

"Don't let reputations fool you," All might chimed in. "He may be known for his flames, but those muscles aren't just for show! Endeavor's a great example of what you can achieve if you focus on training your body just as much as your quirk. Go get changed, Young Bakugo. You're in for the most fruitful training session of your life."

* * *

AN:

Having escaped from the first wave of prying questions from his classmates, Young Bakugo now prepares for All Might's final training session before UA's Sports Festival. If he survives his bout with Endeavor, will Katsuki prove durable enough to also make it through another lunch date and the resulting reactions the following day?!

thedock.j2 – Suffice to say, Mina is far from through talking with Katsuki about this haha Thank you for your review and continued support! Glad you enjoyed Katsuki and Kendo's banter!

The Keeper of Worlds – Ah! Small world! The quote was familiar to me because my old roommate used to say it all the time haha I'll have to give that series a watch. Aizawa's fun to write for since he and All Might tend to be 'good cop, bad cop' so far as Class 1-A's concerned. Not to mention he can be a surprising softy at times, which I always love to see in cool no-nonsense characters like Aizawa.

SoilderKid – Thank you! I'm so glad you guys seemed to truly enjoy Bakugo and Kendo's back and forth! I'm also looking forward to finally writing the actual Sports Festival portion of the story haha I think the 1st and 2nd rounds will offer more than a few surprises! 3rd will be a bit more expected, but no less exciting!

TheMarioGamer – That's quite the high complement! Thank you so much! As for the harem potential, I won't confirm or deny where things go from here, but I will say this much: Bakugo's still got loads of complications to stumble through romantically before story's end! haha


	20. Goodnight

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 20: Goodnight

Bakugo had never felt more exhausted in his life. Even the walk back to the dorms proved draining in his current state. Sweat soaked and moving at a snail's pace, the boy running on fumes made his way through the lobby to the elevator – which he'd oddly been using more ever since Uraraka had practically forced him to days ago. Thanks to this, he made it to his room in no time, where he fell face first on his bed.

His whole body ached, but nothing felt torn or broken, which must have been a testament to effective training on Endeavor's part. Did restraining one's self just the right amount simply come with being a number one hero? The still fresh experience had felt eerily like battling All Might during his exam last year. Only this hadn't been quite as hellish since a fucking nerd didn't bail him out at the end.

 _"What a day…"_ he thought exhaustedly, sighing into the pillow beneath his face.

It had been a while since the boy had felt such persistent sluggishness. Yet for reasons unknown, sleep failed to promptly greet him. Only two things were normally able to keep him awake for very long. The first were monumental moments that the teen usually had to bask in for a good while before finding sleep. Bakugo vividly remembered not being able to get in a wink after All Might's fight with All for One. By the time the battle was over, dawn had arrived and after the police questioned Katsuki afterward - hoping to expand their knowledge on the League of Villains - it was already well into the afternoon. Yet even so, the boy didn't lose consciousness till late that night. Not that this was any surprise. Even now, practically a year later, Katsuki could hardly believe All Might had fought his last.

The second – and much more annoying – phenomenon that cursed the teen with restlessness was a more recent and frequent dilemma. Damned raging hormones that had WAY more influence over the red eyed blonde than he was comfortable with. He'd been kept up more than once over the last week by unwelcome lewd thoughts of his classmates. So far the only symptoms of his disease had been images of Raccoon Eyes, Pink Cheeks, and Ginger burning themselves into his mind in hellish concert. Their collective goal seemed to be to disturb him whenever possible. Thus far, the only way to put out the fires once they started was to forsake his pride, think of Mt. Lady and calm himself in a way that still thoroughly disgusted him.

Once, to his dismay, Kendo had forcibly overtaken the golden-haired hero as the subject of his fantasy. Even now, Katsuki wondered if that had played into his loss to her in their first sparring match. He'd stubbornly refused to relieve himself to his ginger crush when thoughts of her first started to overwhelm the Mt. Lady Method he'd developed. That being the case, not only had he fought Ginger while he was full of pent up desires, but he'd additionally done so while very sleep deprived. The night proceeding their bout, he hadn't even managed to squeeze in three hours.

Katsuki Bakugo was above making excuses. He knew this and knew it well, for it was a feature integral to his very core. However, even the proud teen couldn't help but wonder how he truly measured up against the beautiful redhead. While he presumed he was the stronger of them, he wasn't sure by how much. He'd had to put a lot of effort into the one bout he won against Kendo. And had immediately fell to her after.

Could that really be anything other than the work of Cupid's stupid quirk? Kendo effortlessly beating him like that. It didn't matter whether he was disarmed by her asking him out or not. Even if he were, what kind of lame excuse was that?! He wouldn't have been caught dead losing his edge and letting some pretty girl get the best of him a year ago – Hell, not even a week ago! Had he really fallen for someone so hard? Was that even possible?

It was unreal. The way he'd been with her after their last match, all the stupid things said before kissing her, and the animal-like instinct that possessed him while they'd kissed. Looking back on it all now, Katsuki still couldn't believe that it was really him in all those memories he couldn't shake from his headspace. The same went for his day at the beach…

Ashido in that bikini… The last thing he needed to think about before bed. Bakugo remembered saying more than a few stupid things then as well. He'd been on a roll lately. He and his damned renegade body.

Loud knocks in quick succession assaulted his door. Katsuki didn't even bother to lift his head from his pillow until he'd heard at least ten, indicating the villain plaguing him this evening wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. Reluctantly, he sat up, touched his feet to the ground and went to answer the door as the incessant knocking continued.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Katsuki snarled while opening the door.

"About time you opened up!" Pinky whined, hands on her hips as she greeted him with skeptical eyes. "Were you ignoring us?"

Beside her were Kirishima and Round Face. Strangely, all three were in their hero costumes rather than anything resembling nightclothes. Weird Hair scratched the back of his head with an uneasy smile, his eyes closed as if he knew what a powder keg they were tampering with. Pink Cheeks also offered a smile upon first glance, though hers didn't seem frightened or anxious in the least. Just that usual Uraraka smile he still hadn't grown used to. Not that it was anything personal. The only smile Katsuki had ever truly gotten used to was All Might's. He didn't see what reason anyone else had to smile so routinely. Especially not at him.

"I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!"

"I sure hope Shoji isn't trying to sleep right now…" Kirishima laughed shakily.

"Sorry we woke you, Bakugo! But we have a good reason!"

"Don't start with me, Pink Cheeks," he began angrily. " _Good reason_ is what I have to kill you morons for getting me up at this hour!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" she pouted.

"We're really sorry man. We wanted to come see you earlier, but I just heard you get back a few minutes ago, so this is the first chance we got honestly." aided Kirishima.

"There's nothing anyone _needs_ me for that couldn't have waited till tomorrow. I don't remember agreeing to be anyone's fucking special helper," Katsuki replied crassly. "And why the hell are you guys in costume?"

"Well… we all got a little stir-crazy waiting for you, so we decided to get some training in earlier to kill some time and get stronger! We didn't get back long before you." Kirishima replied proudly.

"Yeah! We thought training in our hero costumes would make everything feel more like the real deal!" Uraraka supported, punching the air robotically, like a well-oiled machine.

"You would've had an excuse to wear yours too if you weren't set on training by yourself." chided Ashido.

Not only was the trio bothering Katsuki while he desperately wanted to sleep, but the added distraction of Mina and Uraraka being in their flattering hero costumes made the blonde all the more irritable. Seeing as Ashido was already fully aware of his newfound interest in girls, he was very conscious of where he let his eyes roam. He tried to avoid looking at either of them whatsoever unless one of them had spoken last, but the boy had caught his eyes slipping up once or twice already. It was mortifying enough for Pinky to catch him ogling her, but he refused the let himself get caught looking at Pink Cheeks in any such way.

"I don't need help training from any of you. You'd just get in my way." He replied curtly.

"You think so, huh?!" Pinky asked offendedly.

"Harsh, man! Give us some credit." said Kirishima.

"Yeah! I bet we'd surprise you!" added Uraraka, raising an determined fist in the air, as if it were a call to arms or a cheer.

Instinctively wanting to glare at the upbeat brunette with sharp disapproval, Katsuki instantly regretted his decision upon letting his eyes lock onto the gravity manipulator. Her tight, form-fitting bodysuit proved more than a little entrancing. Two familiar dots drew the blonde's eyes to the very last place he needed them to be. He recognized the mark, for the same person had made both of their hero costumes and left his signature mark. Bakugo was pretty sure he'd noticed this before, but remembering it now was detrimental to his current situation.

Not only was Uraraka's costume form-fitting, but the black to each side coupled with the light pink in the middle accentuated her breasts more than King Explosion Murder was prepared for. This, in conjunction with her unexpectedly strong hourglass figure and the wide thighs on display underneath her costume's belt, brought a wave of shame and agony over Katsuki. His body reminded him all too harshly that Pink Cheeks had in fact been his sexual awakening.

Suddenly everything apart from her vanished. From left to right and from top to bottom, all became ethereal and pink, with countless bubbles floating through the air as the girl's chestnut brown hair developed an otherworldly shimmer. Her mouth continued moving, but he couldn't make out a word she said. Just senseless mumbling that sounded oddly distant or blocked, as if he had water in his ears. Katsuki's legs began to feel even weaker now than they had when he'd first laid down, for his blood flow was quickly becoming a vicious enemy. Far too much was being directed toward one place.

" _I can't seriously be feeling this way about Ura-fucking-raka…"_ he asserted mentally, shaking his head in an attempt to snap himself out of the apparent trance.

"You okay, Bakugo? You seemed to space out for a second there." Her kind voice inquired.

"I'm fine! As if I need _you_ checking in on me." Katsuki replied gruffly, opening his eyes again after a long hard blink and inhale.

All remained pink and celestial before him. Bubbles in the air popped in rapid succession, producing a light crackling sound. Against his utmost wishes, Bakugo's eyes instantly refocused on his cheerful peer. The more he thought about it, the more fitting her quirk of manipulating gravity seemed. There was something magnetic about Uraraka. A powerful draw. He'd never really noticed it before but then again… there were a lot of things Katsuki hadn't begun to notice until recently when it came to his classmates.

Even while under the pink visor of her hero costume, Uraraka's innocent smile was disarming. When he was boiling with rage, it rained down on him. When he was icy and indifferent toward her, it thawed him out. It was oddly comforting, even to Katsuki, who cared less about being comfortable around others than anyone! He still couldn't fathom what it was exactly she had to be so damn happy about all the time. Where did such a bottomless joy come from? As the moody blonde continued to gaze intently upon his brunette classmate, he realized that the warmth she emitted seemed to be somewhat contagious. Despite the horribly uncomfortable situation and circumstances, the mystified boy was beginning to feel oddly at ease. Rather than being met with the fear or matched confidence he was used to seeing in response when he met eyes with someone, Katsuki found only harmoniously curious eyes. Caramel spheres containing no ill-intent. They welcomed him.

Katsuki's gaze slowly drifted downward, inevitably freezing as his eyes found Uraraka's breasts again. A costume so tight and showy didn't suit her personality at all, yet it couldn't have possibly suited her body any better. What's more, Bakugo realized this wasn't the only apparent irony to her. Since she was friends with Deku and so perpetually happy, he'd always consciously distanced himself from her. After all, if she was friends with that nerd of her own free will, something had to be horribly wrong with her, right? Of all the people he could have had had a wet dream about, it was a cruel irony that it had been Pink Cheeks. Her personality and taste in friends literally couldn't have suited him less. Her body, on the other hand…

"Are you sure you're okay? Your face is awfully red... You must be really tired!"

" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Just how sick am I?! What kind of fucking quirk could make Uraraka…"_ the replenishing bubbles popped like gunfire as Bakugo proved unable to pry his eyes from her chest. _"So fucking hot!"_

"You alright, man?"

A hand emerged, popping through one of the bubbles, shattering the pink ethereal illusion and clasping his shoulder. Kirishima had reappeared. Ashido too, just left of him. All looked equally confused and mildly concerned. Katsuki could hear Uraraka laugh uneasily. Maybe she was just trying to fill the silence with sound to brighten the mood. Or maybe she was just that confused. Or worst case scenario, she'd realized what had stupefied him so.

"Yeah… just really fucking tired… I dozed there for a second…" he replied blankly.

"Your eyes were wide open the whole time! That's amazing! Can you really sleep with your eyes open, Bakugo?" Uraraka asked in pure amazement.

"Get with the program already, there ain't a fucking thing I can't do!"

"Do your eyes ever get too dry like Aizawa Sensei's?" she replied with genuine curiosity.

"Don't ask stupid questions! I'll be able to sleep just fine with my eyes _closed_ when you idiots finally leave. What the hell did you all want anyway? Out with it already!"

"Well, despite your grumpy attitude, we wanted to keep our word and do something for you tomorrow!" cut in Ashido excitedly.

"All I want you morons to do for me is let me sleep, let's leave it at that!"

"But we have to keep our promise!" whined Round Face.

"Promise?" Katsuki parroted back snippily.

"That's right! We promised you a beach day to help you relax before the Sports Festival! The weather's supposed to be great tomorrow, so let us take you!"

Bakugo shot Raccoon Eyes a brief look, only for her to subtly respond with a smile and shrug.

"Yeah! It wouldn't be very manly of me not to pay you back for helping us with that study guide, so I'm with these two all the way! Let's go party hard at the beach tomorrow!" affirmed Kirishima with a flex of his arm.

"You guys are really still on this?" the blonde asked judgingly.

"You already agreed to go with us the first time, right?" Uraraka asked happily. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Lord Explosion Murder had already tried saying no to this bunch once. Such battles weren't worth fighting twice.

"Hmph," Katsuki spat, looking away from the cutesy chestnut-haired girl. "Fine. If it'll shut you all up and get me to bed, then whatever."

"That's the spirit, Bakugo!" she cheered. "You won't regret it!"

"Awesome, man! Let's head out first thing after classes tomorrow! If we all pack our trunks and change of clothes, we can go straight after last bell!"

"Sounds good to me!" added Ashido.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed now." Katsuki retorted curtly, stepping back into his room and preparing to close the door.

"Okay! Good night, Bakugo!" Uraraka waved cheerily.

"See you tomorrow, man! Night everybody!" Kirishima followed up, beginning to walk down the hall to his own room.

"Good night, Kirishima!" the girls responded in unison as they waved him goodnight.

Before Katsuki could fully close his door, an unwelcome foot caught it, damning the teen to more of the sleepless hell that was this evening.

"What?!" he spat harshly, turning around to face his intruder.

"Let me in a second, will ya? I had a homework question." Ashido asked, her head already peeking into his room as she held the door with both hands just in case he tried to slam it shut.

"We had homework today?" Uraraka asked in clueless fashion.

"Don't worry about it! I'm just behind and made Bakugo promise he'd help me earlier. It's that lit project we were supposed to finish last week." Pinky replied embarrassedly.

"Last week?!" Round Face asked in shock.

"Yeah," Mina replied, rubbing the back of her head as she laughed shakily. "They're letting me make it up thankfully, but I'm still lost."

"Gotcha. That's really nice of Bakugo to help you out!" Uraraka responded, sounding surprised.

"He's full of surprises!" Ashido laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Good night, Mina! Don't let Bakugo doze off on you. Oh and good night again, Bakugo!" she called to him from the hall. "I hope you get to sleep eventually!"

"Go to bed already!" Katsuki shouted back as he plopped down on his bed.

He heard some light laughter and quiet goodbye mumblings before Ashido waved off Uraraka, fully entered his room, and closed the door behind her. The way she remained at the door afterward made it seem like she was sneaking around, which made no sense since he already knew she was there. Then again, she'd just lied to Round Face through her teeth, so who knew what Alien Queen was really up to.

"What the hell do you want?" Bakugo groaned.

"What do you think, dummy? Kendo! I've been dying for details all day!"

"Then die." He retorted, turning away from her on the bed.

"Don't ignore me, you jerk," Ashido pouted as she left the refuge of his door and proceeded to pinch his ear vindictively. "Don't you think I deserve a few answers?"

"And why's that?!" Katsuki asked angrily, brushing her hand away forcibly and rolling back over to face her.

She stood above him with an uncharacteristic look of grim disapproval. Well, not uncharacteristic exactly. It was just a look she usually reserved for the likes of Grape Rape. It was not a look the blonde appreciated having directed his way.

"Not to be the girl who keeps bringing up the obvious, but we kind of went on a date ourselves the other day, remember?"

"How could I? You're too cruel to let me forget that hell."

"Hey! I already apologized for all that! All I'm saying is you seemed to have a thing for me fairly recently, so don't you think you moved on a little fast?"

"Why are we talking about this? Leave me alone." Katsuki replied exhaustedly.

"I'm just concerned for you guys!" Ashido responded offendedly. "As your friend and a girl, I have to ask these things! So, is Kendo your rebound or…?"

"That's none of your business! And no!" he spat back defensively.

"Then how long have you guys been seeing each other? Because you've got some explaining to do if you two were already dating when we went to the beach."

"I don't have to explain shit, Raccoon Eyes!"

"Don't call me Raccoon Eyes, Baku-brain!"

"I don't know what you're obsessing over, we're not even dating, I'm not dating anyone, got it?" Katsuki asked, on the verge of boiling over.

"It sure looked like you were," Mina replied skeptically. "Give me some credit here. I haven't told anyone about us, have I? I've even managed to keep our date with the others pretty quiet for the most part. So do you really think I'm out to get you?"

She had a point. For the class gossip, she really had kept a pretty tight lid on things. Deku, Icy Hot, Frog Girl, and Invisibitch may have all been there for that train wreck of a date, but it was easier to dismiss that as being held captive or getting roped into something he didn't agree to beforehand than it was to dismiss the fact that they had kissed. And quite a lot, at that. So far as he knew, the makeout session at the beach was still just between the two of them. Well, them and Stranger's creepy ass. Regardless, the point remained that Ashido had surprised him. One of his chief worries initially was that the whole school would hear about him making a move on her. Yet here they were a few days later with no incidents.

"No. Guess you don't have the biggest mouth at UA," Katsuki admitted before sighing. "Sorry to disappoint you, but there's no story here. If it'll shut you up and get me to bed, I'll say this much: I've been obsessed with her since she pulled one over on me during the exercise last week. I gotta settle things. I don't know about the rest right now."

"So you do like her?!" Ashido asked anxiously.

"Shut up! I just need to beat her and prove who's better. I'll figure out the rest after that."

"Well you had lunch with her, so there's gotta be something there, right?"

"I thought you were jealous, but you just want me to be dating someone so you can get some more laughs in, huh?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Forget it."

"You're the one who brought it up. Laugh about what?"

"You and your girlfriends. I heard you all running your mouths when I went to take a piss at that stupid ice cream parlor.

"Bakugo…" Mina smacked her own forehead in frustration. "That's what made you storm out? You could've told me, ya know? And for your information, I defended you –"

"Give it a rest. I didn't give a shit about anything you said. You didn't hurt my feelings or anything. I'm not some spineless wimp who'd run home crying over something like that. I just didn't like feeling like some show-and-tell project… that's all."

"Show-and-tell?"

"You were trying to see what all you could get me to do. Like I was some fucking dog doing tricks for treats or something. It pissed me off."

"You can't honestly believe that…" Mina replied, clearly hurt.

"I'm not going to argue with you about it. What you did pissed me off, but I figure skipping out on you probably pissed you off too. So we're even."

"You dummy," Ashido responded with a deep sigh. "It's not about being even. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Don't ask me shit like that. I don't do all that sentimental crap. Will you let me go to bed already?!"

"We're friends," she asserted, sitting on his bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. "And friends should be honest with each other. And _honestly_ , I didn't know you were so confused. I thought I was your first huge crush, so I was just trying to get you to come out of your shell. If I knew it was going to go so sour for you, I never would have set you up on that triple date, okay?"

It was the first time a girl had been this far into his room and by extension, the first time one had touched his bed. As if that weren't enough of a milestone for one night, that also meant this was the first time a girl had touched him while he was in bed – excluding his mother. The contact was enough to cause Katsuki's face to warm. They exchanged a long look through the surprisingly long silence that found them. After about a dozen seconds, Mina broke the silence with a snort of laughter.

"The hell was that?"

"Nothing," Ashido squeezed in between laughs. "You're just pretty cute when you're blushing."

"You're fucking blind, Pinky! I don't blush!"

"Yeah you do!" she smiled, poking his cheek with a finger. "I can see it right there!"

Given their proximity, Katsuki was reminded that Uraraka wasn't the only one who'd worn their hero costume tonight. He was also reminded that Ashido's showed significantly more skin. Her purple and turquoise, camouflage patterned, bodysuit was as skintight as the gravity manipulator's, but ended just above her breasts, revealing far more cleavage than the blonde was prepared to face this late in the evening, in the comfort of his own room. Even class 1-A's most infamous hothead felt somewhat vulnerable under these circumstances.

" _I can't still be falling for her too… can I? What kind of fucking nonsense is this?!"_

Unfortunately for the conflicted teen, Ashido's bust proved as alluring as Kendo's and Uraraka's had, snaring Katsuki's eyes nearly effortlessly. If he'd been blushing before, he could only imagine what his face was beginning to look like now. Noticing his shift in focus, Alien Queen followed his gaze before grinning mischievously.

"Well, well," she began matter-of-factly. "Someone sure seems more awake."

"Will you… shut up already?!" he stumbled embarrassedly.

"That's weird. I thought I remembered someone saying they weren't interested?" Ashido teased.

"I'm not!"

"You'd be more convincing if you could say that without staring at my boobs…"

"Don't turn this around on me! I'm laying down, this is just my line of sight! Put some clothes on if you're that self-conscious!"

"And how about that?" Ashido smirked, pointing to his groin.

"Stop looking down there!"

"You're one to talk," she shot back sassily. "Haven't we been down this road before? Why not just admit you're still crushing on me?"

"Get this through your brain, damn it – I'm not – You don't… I don't! Look, you really need to shut the hell up already!"

"Having trouble finding words, huh? I guess you weren't kidding when you said my hero costume did a number on you." Pinky mused, looking to her bosom modestly, as if questioning the power she held.

"Will you just go already?!" Katsuki raged in pure embarrassment.

"Why? So you can have more steamy dreams about me?" Mina flirted.

"I knew I shouldn't have run my damn mouth so much at the beach…" the blonde grumbled.

"You were just being honest," shrugged Ashido. "Why not go back to that? Your eyes already have."

"This is such a fucking mess…"

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"Why do you always have to drag things out of me? Can't you just fucking leave like I asked you to?"

"Cause you made the mistake of showing me there was something to pull out, dummy. Wouldn't be much of a friend if I just let things come to a boil."

"You're doing a bang-up job of that. You're the one making me boil with rage!"

"I can't help that you have the hots for me. I'm your friend either way, so why don't you spare me the tough guy act and just be real. What mess were you talking about?"

"You. Kendo. All you stupid girls who won't leave me alone. I don't know what to do with any of you." Katsuki relented out of frustration.

"If you _really_ wanted us to leave you alone, you'd just be as standoffish as you used to be. You ever think that maybe you just don't know what to do about liking someone?"

"What do you mean like I 'used to be'? I haven't fucking changed. I just have a damn bug or something!"

"You haven't changed? Yeah, right," Ashido laughed. "Funny you say that, cause I don't remember the old Bakugo ever looking at me like this."

"What's this damn look you keep talking about?!" Katsuki raged, sitting up and looking her fiercely in the eye.

Ashido met his gaze and maintained eye contact without flinching. In fact, her face appeared smug and expecting in response. After a brief silence, she casually looked directly downward, as if inspecting her cleavage. Instinctively following Mina's eyes, Bakugo was entrapped yet again as his eyes froze once more on her voluptuous breasts. Out of focus, he saw a hint of a victorious smirk appear.

"That's the one." She replied smugly.

"That trick… pisses me off…" Katsuki said slowly, still mesmerized.

"Weird," Mina replied in satisfaction. "You look like you're on cloud nine to me."

"You… I… If you… Damn it… I just… Look, this… Just…"

"If you're this tongue tied over my hero costume, how are you supposed to handle me in a bikini tomorrow?"

"Don't you!... Listen, I… You're such a… Fuck!... I…"

"Use your words, dummy."

In his arrogance, Katsuki had thought he'd outgrown any feelings for his rosy bombshell of a classmate. At the very least, he'd assumed his time with Kendo had at least overridden any attraction that might have lingered. Yet as he sat there utterly entranced by Ashido's chest, he realized just how bad he still had it for the alien queen. He was still putty in her hands. And while he hated that feeling, the more he tried to pull back, the more he realized how irresistible he truly found his busty pink crush.

"… How am I supposed… to resist you like this?" he asked as if bewitched.

"Beats me. Let me know when you find out." Ashido replied seductively.

* * *

AN:

Young Bakugo now faces what may well be his most daunting challenge yet. How will he respond to this temptation? Of his stewing feelings for the girls of UA, which will boil out of control and which can he keep at a simmer and dismiss? Is trouble brewing for the explosive blonde? Tune in next time to find out! Chapter 21 will be out earlier than usual! Thank you all for your continued support!

-ER


	21. Conflicted

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 21: Conflicted

Bakugo spontaneously placed a hand on the small of her back and inched his face toward Ashido's. Initially grinning out of pure self-satisfaction in her seductive prowess, the pink teen closed her eyes and pursed her lips. In response to her nonverbal cues, Katsuki suddenly pulled her toward him, causing her luscious breasts to crash against his chest. Upon feeling the cushy sensation he'd so longed for, the aroused explosion user finally gave in and kissed Mina intently.

The rosy beauty let out an audible moan of pleasure as the golden-haired boy slid his tongue down her throat. Amidst the passionate chaos, Katsuki soon found that a roaming hand had found and secured a vulnerable limb. _The_ vulnerable limb, in fact. Startled, he instantly broke off the kiss and glared at the temptress.

"Any luck resisting me yet?" she purred sexily with a squeeze.

"I…" he began, unable to think due to a throbbing sensation.

"How about some of that honesty we were talking about?" she requested provocatively with another forceful squeeze.

"I want you…" Katsuki panted. "Ever since you sat on my desk…"

"Guess I seduced you pretty bad, huh, Bakugo?" Ashido asked sweetly, as if talking to a child about their minor bruise.

"… You always do… I can't stand it… Every time I'm around you, you seem to do it more easily…"

"You love it."

"I keep falling for you harder and harder… I… Fuck it… I'm still crushing on you so fucking bad…"

"Well, well. Look how the mighty have fallen."

"I can't believe I'm fucking asking this… but can I… I can't stop fucking thinking about them… Do you mind if I… fucking hell… can I…?" Katsuki nodded down.

"You wanna touch my boobs?" she laughed amusedly.

"… So bad…" he answered exhaustedly, still wholly intoxicated by her.

"Who'd of thought? Katsuki Bakugo, head over heels in love with me. Tell you what, lover boy. Profess your feelings for me and if you're convincing enough, MAYBE I'll let you get in a squeeze. What do ya think?"

"I think I'm falling for you…" he replied, stupefied as he began to drool over her.

"Wow, you're worse than Kaminari," Ashido snickered, clearly enjoying herself. "Alright, Baku-brain, sweet talk me. I'm a girl, so don't think I'll go for just anything!"

"Every time I see you… I wonder how long you've had me under your damn thumb… I thought it started the other day, but if I'm being honest… Even back during the Cavalry Battle… I could tell you were strong… And hot… Really fucking hot… Even though I didn't spend much time thinking about this shit then… This'll sound so fucking stupid but… I think I wanted you for my team back then because I knew I could win with you and… I didn't mind the idea of winning with _you_ …"

"Wow… So what you're saying is, you've had the hots for me since day one, huh?"

"I didn't have the hots for anyone back then. But I didn't hate you as much as everyone else at least…"

"Wow! The standoffish badboy had a crush on me all along! Be honest, was my beautiful body keeping you up at night even way back then? How many steamy dreams did you have about me?" Mina asked eagerly.

The gossip/romantic in her had finally fully come out to indulge. She was loving this.

"Look, don't get the wrong idea… I wasn't looking at anyone that way back then… I just thought you were cute… Objectively, I mean! I didn't give a shit one way or the other, I never even cared enough to learn your name, so don't go thinking it was more than it was!"

"Crushing on me before you even knew what a crush was. That's so adorable."

"No it's not, shut up! It's not anything, it was just me acknowledging that you weren't bad looking. Don't look into it so damn much!"

"Uh-huh," she said, smiling cockily. "Tell me more about how irresistible you find me. I was just beginning to feel buttered up."

"Stop enjoying this so much!"

"That's the point, you dummy." Ashido chided, rolling her eyes as she took his hand and placed it on her left breast.

Bakugo was instantly rendered speechless and filled with pure ecstasy as he squeezed the long forbidden fruit. The feeling was indescribable. Between the texture of her thin bodysuit and the bit of skin his index finger touched, the boy's first vivid fantasy was practically brought to life. Uraraka may have been his first wet dream, but Ashido had been the first woman he'd dreamed of touching. Ever since she'd seduced him just to prove to her friends she could get a favor out of him, Katsuki had been playing right into her hand. He realized now the sad truth: He couldn't resist Mina Ashido whatsoever. Not then and not now.

Squeezing obsessively as if his hand still couldn't believe what it was touching, Bakugo hastily began to wonder what this squishy sensation was. All he knew for sure was that it felt like he was in a steam room.

"Everything you dreamed of?" the pink temptress flirted.

"Better than any stupid dream…" Katsuki admitted, now bringing his free hand to her chest to grasp the other ample breast.

"Didn't realize you were such a boob guy. I mean, I had a feeling after the beach, but you're _really_ into them, huh?"

"It doesn't help that yours are so pink and fucking perfect…" Bakugo replied, still mesmerized as he continued squeezing, now with both hands.

"Oh? Do you like pink?" she asked, flashing a toothy, self-satisfied, grin.

"… I think it just became my favorite fucking color…" he responded, fully bewitched.

"Tell me more, tell me more, lover boy." Mina encouraged, placing her hands behind his head and slowly pulling his face closer to hers.

"Ashido…" Katsuki said, sounding vaguely desperate. "I want you so bad… I've never wanted anyone so bad…"

"Sure you wouldn't rather be kissing anyone else?" she dared him, their faces nearly touching.

Impulsively, the blonde removed his hands from Mina's breasts and abruptly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into his tight embrace. Upon feeling her squishy chest and heartbeat against his sternum once more, Bakugo caved to his most base desires and charged into Ashido with another powerful kiss. Using his arms as an extra cushion behind her, he moved forward while they exchanged their second kiss of the night. She obliged him and dropped to her back on his bed. Moaning sensually all the while, Mina locked her legs around Katsuki's waist, which only encouraged his urge to begin humping her aggressively.

Beginning to let out low moans of his own, the boy nearly howled with pleasure when his rosy crush bit his lip. The lone factor that held him back from doing so was the thought of Kirishima hearing him from his room. This probably should have been a concern in his mind before now, but beggars couldn't be choosers. In the state he was in, Katsuki was pleasantly surprised to have a cautious bone left to his body.

With every thrust, he felt himself reach higher and higher states of ecstasy. As little as her body left to his imagination, – so far as touch was concerned – it didn't take King Explosion Murder long to run out of proverbial juice as he vigorously humped his Alien Queen. Letting out a deep moan of exhausted satisfaction once he was spent, the golden-haired teen rolled over wearily, his head now at the foot of his bead beside Mina's.

"Wow," Ashido commented, looking sideways to face him. "That didn't take long."

"... That a good thing or a bad thing?" Katsuki asked, oddly calm.

"Don't know yet," she teased. "Too quick to tell."

"Well… yeah… I don't like wasting time."

"You're such a boy!" Ashido critiqued as she kneed his thigh. "Why rush the best part?"

"The best part? Don't people usually take their clothes off for that?" he asked crudely.

"Don't get any pervy ideas," pouted Mina. "You've been lucky enough for one night. Should've savored it."

"You're the one getting pervy ideas, idiot. I wasn't asking you to go further or anything… I shouldn't have even gone this far honestly."

"Don't tell me you're gonna 180 on me!" she whined, wrapping her arms around his bicep and pulling him close. "This was just getting good! I was starting to see that dreamboat from the beach again!"

"I'm not 180ing on anyone. I just feel like shit. And stop bringing up the fucking beach, will you?"

"You feel bad? What'd you do? Pull something?"

"W-what?! No, you idiot! I didn't mean like that… I don't like what I just did."

"Gosh, you take things too seriously. I was kidding! You were fine, it was just a little fast -"

"Not that, damn it!" Katsuki barked impatiently.

"What then?" she asked curiously.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He answered shortly.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," Mina purred again, curling up to him. "You were an open book just a minute ago. Go back to that, will ya?"

"Can you give it a rest?!" the blonde burst embarrassedly.

The pink teen pouted in silence for a moment, looking him over for any sign of weakness so that she might exploit him once more and pry for more personal details. Instead, she found only disgust, causing her mouth to twist uncomfortably.

"Eww… Guess that explains the change in mood…" Ashido responded in annoyance, her eyes to his groin.

"Stop looking, you pink pervert!" Katsuki seethed, covering his crotch as he sat up.

"I'm the pervert? Who's the one who just blew their load making out again? Cause I forgot." Mina retorted sharply, sitting up to match him.

"You're the one who grabbed it, idiot!"

"You started kissing me before I touched anything." Ashido replied with a devilish smirk.

Bakugo felt his face flush. Mina's own cheerful rosy face made him feel disoriented, vulnerable, and all the more embarrassed of how little control he had over his own body.

"So…." She continued, inching her face closer to his after he'd failed to offer a response. "How _exactly_ are you planning on handling me in a bikini tomorrow? It won't just be us this time, you know? Will you be able to keep your paws off me?"

"Don't ask me stupid questions! I'll be fine, who do you think you're talking to, damn it?!"

"Fine, I'll ask harder questions then!" Ashido stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like I care! I answer what I want when I want." said Bakugo defiantly.

"Alright then, tough guy," she replied annoyingly before looking to his wall and letting out a deep sigh. "What're you so conflicted about then?"

"Conflicted? What've I got to be conflicted about?"

"You talk a big game, but you're full of it. You've been temperamental, even for you. So what's your hang-up? Kendo?"

"Can you stop bringing her up already?!

"Why? You really do like her, don't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"It's okay if you do," she replied, unfazed. "Just wish you'd tell me already so I'd know to stop flirting with you."

"What are you going on about now?"

"Teasing you is a lot of fun and getting you to say all these things I never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth is still crazy, but I don't wanna play with your feelings if you're into someone else."

"Oh… Well… Good." Bakugo offered cautiously.

"What you don't believe me?" she laughed defensively.

"No, it's not that…" he replied uncomfortably. "It's just… Look, I don't need you worrying about my feelings, got it? I should be the one speaking up if I feel conflicted, damn it."

"Well you were sure taking your time speaking up!" scolded Ashido.

"It's late, I was fucking tired, don't pin this on me!"

"You weren't very tired a minute ago." she rebuked with a smirk.

"Don't act like you didn't start this whole thing!"

"Who kissed who again?"

"Stop bringing that up!"

"It just happened!"  
"I don't care! I didn't want you idiots to keep me awake in the first place, so it's your fault!"

"It's not my fault you can't resist me." Mina shrugged dismissively.

"You say that like I've been seeking you out or something. You're the one who won't stop bugging me."

"That's because you're terrible at addressing your feelings, dummy," Ashido snapped back frustratingly before a wicked grin of discovery appeared on her face. "Tell you what, I have an idea."

"I don't wanna hear any more of your dumb perverted ideas." Katsuki grumbled.

"Too bad," she retorted happily. "I'm gonna make a deal with you. Here are the terms: I'll take it easy with the flirting and give you some time to sort out your feelings. If you're still single by the time the Sports Festival rolls around, deal's off and I'm coming for you."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?! You don't scare me!"

"I should," Mina replied playfully, her face suddenly far too close to his. "Since we both made it to the final stage last time, I expect to see you there this time too."

"Obviously! I'm gonna win the whole damn thing!"

"Don't count on it. Not unless you can control yourself. It's no secret that you've been off your game lately."

"You wanna go? I'll take you on anytime! Festival or no festival!"

"Save it for the festival," she teased, nudging shoulders with him. "And if you're still single come that final stage, I'll make extra sure I make it far enough to face you this time. And when I beat you, you owe me a date. No more playing hard to get."

"You think you can beat me?! As if!"

"So it's a deal then?" she persisted confidently.

"I don't need to make a stupid bet, cause it'll never happen!"

"That's funny. You didn't think I could beat you in a swim race either." Ashido shot back smugly, smiling as she stood and sauntered over to his bedroom door.

"W-why you – I – Fine!... You're on then!"

"Bakugo." She said alluringly from the door.

"What?!" he raged in embarrassment.

Mina Ashido turned to him with a wicked grin and gleefully closed eyes.

"You might wanna change your pants."

* * *

AN:

Bakugo's been given an unexpected ultimatum. Next time: Our favorite hothead has his long awaited second lunch with Kendo and the dreaded beach day is to follow. What will become of Young Bakugo? Find out next week. Or the week after that. Thanks for reading!

-ER

Raven Mordrake – That's a top tier pick! Despite how little we've seen of her, I quite like Setsuna. Hard to say whether or not this story will find a deserving place for her, but if not here, it is incredibly likely that a future story of mine will feature the pairing. I desperately hope to see more of her in the manga as well! Tokage, Shiozaki, and Kendo all deserve so much more screen time, in my humble opinion.

SoilderKid – Thank you so much! It's incredibly fun imagining what Bakugo's love life would look like if he had one haha

Ultimate Savior – Not quite it seems haha It'll be interesting to see if Bakugo's cherry makes it out of this story unscathed. God help him if he runs into Camie or Mt. Lady at the Sports Festival hahaha

The Keeper of Worlds – Only time can tell. Imagine. The Orgy Hero: Lord Explosion Murder. King Explosion Orgy? Don't think his new potential hero names would go over any better than the first haha

Silverwolf819 – I'm so thrilled to hear that! Thank you!


	22. Candor

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 22: Candor

Lunch was oddly peaceful this time around. There were notably less prying eyes and even those that did choose to stare were significantly more subtle than they had been. Ironically, Katsuki found the most worrisome look this time to come from the comely ginger seated directly in front of him. Hers was not a look of anger, or even suspicion, but one of clear confusion and curiosity, which the blonde was infinitely more weary of. Anger and suspicion he could prepare for and outclass with his own endless reservoir of anger. But curiosity?! That usually led to asking questions – personal questions – which he was no fan of.

"What's with that look? Do I have shit on my face or something?"

"No, you're good," Kendo answered measuredly, returning to her bowl of rice. "You just seem off today. Everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he shot back gruffly, devouring the yakitori on his skewer.

"Right… Forgot who I was talking to. You really do only open up when you're pinned down, huh?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"Nothing really. Just says a lot about a person. Do you think you may be a masochist or something?"

"Stop making me sound like some kind of closet pervert." Katsuki grunted, viciously finishing off another skewer.

"You said it, not me." Itsuka replied nonchalantly, resting her chin on her hand as she began sipping on her coffee.

"Smartass." He snapped back, proceeding to slurp his spicy basil soup.

"We've really gotta work on expanding your word bank."

"I know plenty of damn words, that's why I always get right to the point! I don't waste a fucking syllable!"

"You'd spare a lot of syllables if you cursed less… I think you're even more foul-mouthed nowadays than you used to be. How's that possible?"

"Shut up! I can stop cursing anytime I want to! You're just not used to it. Don't forget we hardly said two words to each other until this last week."

"I guess that's true," Kendo conceded reluctantly, looking down into the ripples of her black coffee. "But that doesn't mean I don't know you well enough by now to see that something's clearly bothering you. So, what's with you today?"

"This again?" Katsuki sighed impatiently. "What makes you think anything's wrong with me?"

"You've hardly looked at me since we sat down. Kind of unusual for you. Or the new you, at least."

"What's with everyone and talking about the "new me"? I'm the same as I've always been."

"For someone who doesn't waste words, you sure do take a while to answer simple questions." Itsuka replied cynically.

"You trying to pick a fight, Kendo?"

"Glad to know you still remember my name. Now do you remember whether or not you still like me? It's hard to tell with you."

"Always with the nosy questions..." scoffed Bakugo, slurping the last of his soup violently. "You know I don't like talking about that shit. So why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Because I don't know if you wanna date me or fight me." she replied, clearly annoyed.

"Oh…" Katsuki responded awkwardly. "Well, both, I guess. I dunno. What's with you and putting me on the spot all the time?!"

"What's wrong with me wondering what we're doing here? I'm going to assume you haven't been on a lot of dates, but usually people don't go on a second one if they're not interested in a relationship."

"… What? You wanna go official or something?" he replied confusedly.

"You don't have to look so scared about the prospect," Kendo grimaced in mild offense. "I don't know that we need to go that far. Busy as things are right now, I'd rather take things slow. But still… it would be nice to know if you're interested at all?"

"The less people know about my love life, the better. Got enough nosy bastards in my class alone. But… I guess I've thought about it some…"

"Really?"

"What?! _Don't sound so scared by the prospect!_ " Katsuki mocked her. "I think as much as anyone, damn it! About plenty of things… So don't act so fucking surprised."

"It's not that," said Kendo defensively. "You've just always come off as pretty impulsive. I know by now that you like me, but besides your obvious physical interest, I wasn't sure you'd really thought about anything else."

"Well, I have been, so maybe you don't know everything."

"I wasn't trying to offend you or anything. I refuse to believe no one's ever told you you're impulsive before?"

"Plenty of idiots," Bakugo confirmed. "Losers say that about anyone who isn't too scared to make decisions."

" _Right_... You're just proactive. That's it." Itsuka replied sarcastically.

"So what if I _am_ impulsive? Doesn't mean I don't take the time to think about shit that matters to me."

"Didn't know you felt that strongly about me." Kendo said with a light smile.

"Yes you did," Katsuki grunted, clearly embarrassed as he looked away from her. "Ever since those stupid duo battles, you've been in my head way too fucking much. So believe me when I say I've thought about the whole… dating thing."

"Oh really? Okay, I believe you. What did you think about the idea?" she asked, cautiously eager.

"I don't fucking know…" he answered in frustration. "I know both our classes would spaz out about it like idiots. The endless questions I got just for having lunch with you once was bad enough. If we went official, those idiots will start to think they can badger me like that whenever they want."

"So you've only really thought of cons?" Kendo asked in disappointed fashion.

"No, you nosy ginger!" Katsuki hurled back impatiently. "If you're gonna bug me about this shit, at least let me finish!"

"You really do have a way with words," she replied, shaking her head before gauging the fury in Bakugo's eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Whatever," Bakugo continued reluctantly, looking away again. "… I feel like it'd be hell for a while. Listening to all those idiots go on and on about who I'm dating. But I thought about it. How long could they go for, really? A week? They'd move on to something else eventually. So… I don't fuckin' know… if it was only hell for a few days or a week… Fuck! I don't know what I'm even trying to say!"

"And after you were so mad at me for interrupting you." Kendo teased.

"Don't start with me! Those idiots from my class are picking this shit up from you. It's contagious. One of you starts sassing me and two more try to see if they can get away with it too. Pisses me off enough when you do it. Don't inspire any of these other stupid girls."

"Have you been having problems with other girls?" she asked quizzically.

" _Shit!"_ Bakugo thought in a panic. _"Well… I did need to bring this up at some point. But this wasn't the fucking way to get there!"_

The blonde fretted over how to explain himself. Each set of words that came to his mind seemed more likely to prove volatile than the last. 'In between now and our last date, I made out with Ashido.' 'I nearly did it last night.' 'Someone came on to me.' 'I'm here now, aren't I?!'

"All of 'em. They haven't shut the hell up since they saw us yesterday."

"You hesitated a bit there." Itsuka commented, sipping more coffee.

"It was a stupid question."

"Guess that's why I got a stupid answer."

"What was that?" Katsuki dared angrily.

"You're sure acting weird today. I was joking, but now I'm curious. Anything I should know about?"

And just like that, he was back in the hot seat. The prospect of honesty didn't trouble him. That's the way Bakugo preferred to operate: All candor, all the time. However, debating exactly how to word this particular truth perplexed the brazen blonde. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd grown to actually care what Kendo thought of him. It was not a concern he was familiar with.

Not only that, but the explosive adolescent found himself concerned for his ginger peer's well-being as well. If he blew this, not only was there a chance she'd walk away from this thinking that Katsuki was scum, but there was a significant risk that Kendo might come away feeling utterly betrayed or even used. Though they weren't official by any means, Bakugo still felt that was a shitty way to make someone feel. While he probably wouldn't have cared if it had been anyone else, the golden-haired boy was coming to realize that he'd bonded with his ginger crush more than he'd realized. This was no longer purely a matter of surface level attraction. He somewhat cared how his actions impacted her – in hindsight at least. And that pissed him off.

"I don't know if you should know about it or not," he began awkwardly. "I'm not even sure if it's a big deal. It's not like we're a thing yet or anything…"

"Right… but it still feels like you want to talk about something."

"I fucking guess," Katsuki sighed. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not apologizing. I just feel like I'd want to know if I were you."

"All the more reason to spit it out. Since when have you been one to bead around the bush?"

"Can it, Smartass," he snapped back. "Look, I just want you to know you're not the only one I've had a kind of fling with lately, okay?"

"A 'fling'?" Kendo repeated in deadpan fashion.

"Don't obsess over the damn wording. I'm doing enough of that for the both of us. I made out with someone else. Just thought you should know."

"Oh…" she commented nonchalantly. "So that's what was bugging you."

"Not really," Katsuki replied, rubbing his neck. "But I thought it might bug you and _that_ bugged me."

"That's… oddly sweet of you."

"Whatever." He retorted uncomfortably.

"Who else did you kiss?" asked Itsuka abruptly. "Anyone I'd know?"

"None of your business! That shit's personal!"

"So much for your sweet streak."

"Count yourself lucky I said anything! I already told you I don't like talking about this shit."

"Why did you then?"

"Always with the fucking questions," Bakugo complained. "I don't know. Guess I figured it was best to tell you before either us started having any expectations. If we were going to go any further, I didn't wanna feel like I was doing anything behind your back."

"So you're seeing someone else?"

"Hardly," Katsuki spat. "It's more like someone won't leave me the hell alone."

"Is she… forcing herself on you?" Kendo asked confusedly.

"What?! No! It's not like that! I just sure as hell haven't been seeking her out. She's been throwing herself at me."

"Do you prefer when girls do that?"

"No, damn it! Stop acting like I'm a pervert or something!"

"You're the one shouting about it… I'm not the one who brought any of this up, you know?"

"Yeah, I fucking know…" Katsuki groaned, palming his forehead. "Enough about that. Do you… do you wanna go to the beach?"

"Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"I got roped into going to Degobah Beach after class today."

"Oh. And you're inviting me?"

"You can't ask dumbass questions if you're going to be such a smartass. I already did. So do you wanna go or not?" Katsuki asked curtly.

"I don't know… it's pretty short notice." Kendo replied hesitantly.

"Look, you know-it-all. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. All this dating shit's new to me. I can't even seem to sort out who I'm supposed to be kissing anymore. But you're the one who said second dates matter. Well, I'm asking you out on a third. So maybe you can tell me what that means while I figure all this other shit out."

"You've got some nerve," Itsuka replied with a smug grin. "Asking me out last minute after what you just told me. What makes you think I'll say yes?"

"I already told you, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I figure this stupid beach day could be less shitty with you there. If you don't wanna go, just say so."

"Less _shitty_ with me there, huh? You must think very highly of me."

"You're less shitty than anyone else I could've asked," Bakugo grunted, eyeing her unfinished rice bowl. "You planning to finish that?"

"You want it?"

"Not really. You just eat so fucking slow. Stop sassing me and hurry up so I can take our trays already."

"You gonna walk me to class again too?"

"If it'll shut you up and get you to finish your damn food. The sooner we finish lunch, the sooner we get the class, and the sooner we get to the damn beach."

"Who said I was going?"

"You wouldn't be screwing with me right now if you weren't."

Kendo's eyes widened slightly as her face flushed.

"You know what, why don't you help me finish this? There's still so much left. I don't want to waste any and I'm afraid if I take too long your head might explode."

"… Whatever." Bakugo replied dismissively, picking up his chop sticks and dipping them in Kendo's bowl where they crossed paths with her own utensils.

The wooden sticks bumped against one another as they each plucked rice out of the bowl. Katsuki looked to Kendo as he brought the food to his mouth. She wore a peaceful smile while ushering rice to her lips. It made the blonde gradually suspicious the longer his gaze lingered. He'd just shared news that he had fully expected to blow up in his face, yet here the arguably betrayed ginger sat, content as could be. Was it possible that she enjoyed screwing with him that much? Or had he actually managed to say something right through all his stumbling over the last half hour?

Regardless, Lord Explosion Murder knew it was far too soon for him to feel relieved. While he may have come out of lunch unscathed, he still had to endure an afternoon of captivity at the beach. Not only that, but he'd just bolstered the guest list in his attempt to smooth things over with Kendo. As he mulled over all the potential disasters that awaited him, the golden-haired struggler looked to his usual table, only to meet eyes with Mina Ashido.

Despite not detecting anything treacherous in her amber eyes, it still creeped Katsuki out to see the girl he'd spent last night smooching eye him while he was at lunch with another girl. He felt such a foreign concern. The Katsuki Bakugo from a week ago wouldn't have gotten nervous over any girl in the whole damn world. And now he had two putting him on edge at once.

Upon noticing that the boy was maintaining eye contact with her, Mina winked and gave him a thumbs up from across the mess hall. Was this a supportive gesture or a taunt?! Since it was from Ashido, Katsuki assumed it was the former, but he was beginning to realize more and more with each day that girls were full of surprises. Responding to her thumb of affirmation with a scowl, the sour blonde looked away and back down into the now communal rice bowl that neared emptiness. He had a feeling this beach day would be anything but relaxing.

* * *

AN:

Young Bakugo's final obstacle before the UA Sports Festival awaits him! An afternoon at the beach! How will he come out of his greatest hormonal challenge yet? Find out next time on BakuBall Z.

P.S. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews last chapter! I have to admit, all your kind words helped encourage me to get this chapter to you lovely people all the sooner. Thanks so much for all your continued support!

-ER

The Keeper of Worlds – Very true! It pays to have a healthy appreciation for irony.

Tweepa – It certainly fits the bill hahahaha Not only the number one hero, but the number one R-rated hero to boot! Haha I think you may be onto something with the ice pack method. He'll need some new course of action since the Mt. Lady remedy seems to have become obsolete to him haha.

Ultimatrix bearer – I can appreciate that, it's hard not to root for a character as great as Kendo. And thank you! Keep being an awesome reviewer!

Silverwolf819 – I can only imagine next chapter may follow suit haha.

Ultimate Savior – Always nice to see some Mina love.

SoilderKid – Time'll tell. Thank you!

CaedmonCousland – The comeback was very real haha I think we may find out what a lot of the girls are thinking next chapter.


	23. Favorite

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 23: Favorite

It was a sweltering day at Dagobah Beach. If it was half so sweltering tomorrow – the day of the Sports Festival – Katsuki Bakugo was the sure victor, no contest. For today, however, the intense heat was nothing more than a nuisance. Though he generally liked warm weather, this was pushing it. He had more than enough to worry about today without Mother Nature fucking with him. He and Kirishima had arrived last, along with Uraraka, but they were the first ready and standing outside the public restroom. Changing into swimwear as a boy had its advantages, but smoldering as it was outside, the teens weren't entirely sure they wouldn't have been better off staying under the coverage of the restroom roof for a little longer.

Unless she was running more than a little late, Kendo had likely beaten them there. Bakugo could only hope that Ashido wasn't in there stirring the pot with her and the other girls. Her words last night had led him to believe she wouldn't be pressing his buttons between now and the Sports Festival, but the look she'd given him while he was at lunch had left the blonde paranoid.

"Yo, Bakugo." Kirishima said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah? What?" Katsuki asked disinterestedly.

"Not that it's any of my business, but everything going okay with you and Ashido?"

"W-What the hell?! What kind of question is that?!"

Katsuki crooked his head to view the restrooms. None of the girls had reappeared yet. The blonde was somewhat tempted to propel himself sky high and get the hell out of there while he had a chance. Inevitably, he decided against it. There was a chance he could deal with the earful he'd get from Mina, but ditching Kendo when he was the one who invited her in the first place seemed unduly rude, even for him.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything, but you guys were pretty loud last night. You get into a fight or something?"

"She's shit at studying. It pissed me off."

"All that shouting was you guys studying?! Man, I guess I should've known!" Kirishima laughed.

"Yeah, you should've. I have to yell at you twice as loud when I'm helping you." said Katsuki critically.

"You've got a point..." Red Riot laughed embarrassedly, rubbing the back of his wild head of hair.

"What's so funny? I wanna hear!"

Katsuki turned back around and found that Mina Ashido had been the first to return from changing. She'd donned a different swimsuit for this outing. It was still very much so a bikini, but this one was more aqua in color than the first and featured purple camouflage reminiscent of her hero attire. As with the first he'd seen her in, the top had an alluring bow sewn in the middle of the bosom. The bottoms matched her top, but were set apart by the slightly askew aqua tutu attached. All in all, the swimsuit was just as revealing as her first had been. Much to Bakugo's dismay.

"Oh it was nothing! Just shooting the breeze while we waited for you guys!" Kirishima replied with slight unease.

" _Lying clearly doesn't come easily to you."_

"So boys, what do ya think?" Mina asked, placing a hand on her hip.

So this was her plan: Torture. He'd known inviting Kendo to the pink temptresses' beach day was a dangerous gamble. It was now abundantly clear that Ashido wouldn't be pulling any punches. It was all he could do to keep from gawking at her like an idiot.

"It's nice!" praised Kirishima. "Reminds me of your hero costume!"

"Thanks! That's what I was going for!" she replied with a bright smile.

" _I'm sure you were…"_ Katsuki thought bitterly.

Behind her, he saw Kendo emerge from the restroom and nearly lost what remained of his heavily strained composure. The ginger beauty wore a turquoise triangle top bikini. It was unexpectedly revealing, showing far more of her ivory skin than Katsuki had ever seen before. Her shoulders, cleavage, and navel were all showcased to him at once. His mind didn't even have time to address her long, bare, and toned legs. And he'd thought her hero costume was flattering. This was… criminal.

" _You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_ Katsuki raged inside, unable to keep himself from gawking at her.

"What do you think? I got this last summer and never had a chance to wear it."

"Oh! That's so cute, Kendo! Where'd you get it?" Ashido fawned.

"It was one of the perks of my internship, I guess," Kendo laughed awkwardly. "Yaoyorozu and I honestly got more clothes than practical experience…"

"I'm so jealous! I would've traded you in a heartbeat!"

"Really? I didn't mind the cute clothes, but I was hoping for something a little more hands-on, myself."

"When life gives you cute clothes, wear em!" Ashido cheered with a fist in the air, as if it were some sort of life mantra of hers.

"Guess you have a point," Kendo laughed politely before turning to Katsuki and slugging him on the arm. "Hey. Thanks again for the invite."

"You trying to fight?!" the blonde raged.

"Talk about a one track mind." sighed the ginger.

"Tell me about it!" affirmed Ashido.

"Oh hey, Kirishima," Kendo continued, switching topics. "If I'd known you'd be here, I would've told Tetsutetsu to come."

"You should've! We've been meaning to hang more." he replied casually.

"Kyoka! I see you!" burst Mina, pointing obnoxiously toward the restroom.

Everyone naturally turned their heads to where the busty pink hero had pointed. Latched onto the left corner, hiding all but her head and disapproving look of betrayal was none other than Ears. Katsuki hadn't been the only one to extend a last minute invitation to their beach getaway. Eager to cheer up their friend - who had apparently had a pretty rough day - Ashido and Uraraka had insisted that Ears accompany them all to the beach as well. Katsuki didn't really follow their logic. A hot and sunny day at the beach seemed like the last thing a goth like Ears would enjoy. But Raccoon Eyes and Pink Cheeks knew her a lot better than he did, so he hadn't questioned them when they'd told him.

"Come on out!" Ashido called, putting her hands to her mouth as if calling out to someone much further away than Ears was. "I wanna see your suit! Besides, you can't enjoy the beach from there!"

"I'm good right here…" Ears replied in deadpan fashion, still nearly completely hidden by the restroom wall.

"Do I have to come over there and get you?" Mina threatened, putting her hands to her hips.

Letting out a deep sigh of reluctance, Ears left her hiding place and walked to meet everyone at the first patch of sand outside the public restroom. She moved slunkenly, looking away from the group all the while as she instinctively stopped beside Ashido, who she knew the best. Blush was evident on her face as she clutched her elbow defensively with her hand.

"Why're you so embarrassed?" complained Mina. "You look great!"

"... Really? You think so?" Ears asked doubtfully.

Ears had chosen a red two-piece bathing suit with horizontal black stripes through the top and vertical black stripes on her bottoms. Ironically enough, they seemed to perfectly match the black choker that remained on her neck. For someone who seemed to find the very idea of a sunny day off-putting, she wore the swimwear well. Oddly well…

While it may have been true that her bust was likely among the most modest of their peers, the purple haired girl was not without certain charms. The goth had a uniquely slender build, which was complemented by the suit she'd selected. It was still a two-piece, but compared to Kendo and Ashido, hers was definitely more conservative. That said, her navel and cleavage were still displayed - subtle as they were comparatively - and it felt different seeing them than it had with the other girls.

It was like a sort of natural progression. Mina's suit hadn't been shocking because Katsuki had already seen her in similar wear and even in her day-to-day, she generally dressed pretty confidently, unafraid to show skin oftentimes. Itsuka's swimwear had hit Bakugo harder since he'd never seen half so much of the ginger before. Her hero costume was more than flattering of her objectively incredible body, but her midsection was always covered, so seeing that had elicited more of a reaction from the blonde. That said, Ears was always covered up. Katsuki couldn't recall a time where he'd seen anything more than her neck. Not that he'd ever cared to.

It felt decidedly _dirtier_ to see her in a swimsuit that it had with the others. Ashido and Kendo had great bodies and hadn't done much in their everyday lives to hide that. Comparatively, Ears typically hid hers and it… wasn't bad either.

" _When did she get… girly?"_ Katsuki thought, stunned as he continued to look her over.

"Yeah! Are you kidding?! It's super cute!" Mina continued supportively, shaking her friend by the shoulders enthusiastically

"For sure! I like the red!" added Kirishima with a thumbs up.

"You would." replied Kendo, looking up at the boy's spiky crimson hair.

"Soooooo? What do _you_ think, Bakugo?" Mina asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" Katsuki asked uncomfortably, crossing his arms.

He knew why she was asking him. It was the Alien Queen's sole purpose in life to make him as uncomfortable as possible today. She would stop at nothing to make him implode. Despite her words, he suspected that Ashido was trying to ruin his chances with Kendo. If he made enough of a fool of himself while they were all here at the beach together, that was a very real possibility. He struggled plenty with his ginger crush in one on one encounters. Adding other girls to the mix only amplified the difficulty of getting through the day in one piece.

"You seemed to be getting a good look in, so you must have some thoughts." the pink teen teased.

Ears' face seemed to redden even further. Due to her pale skin, the blushing stood out all the more. Katsuki found that his eyes were indeed still oddly focused on the purple-haired girl. Though they'd worked together in the joint training battles and practiced their routine for the UA Culture Festival a handful of times, this was the most attention he'd ever paid to her. They may not have been the most ample he'd seen, but Jiro's cleavage and trim stomach were far from unappealing. In fact, Jiro's subtle charms were turning out to have quite the effect on Bakugo. His face already warm from prior sights, it grew hotter still as he continued to look the goth over. The blonde's rogue nether region followed suit.

" _This isn't fucking happening! I've got enough to deal with today! No way in hell that Ears…"_

"Well?" Ashido followed curiously.

Jiro's expression had shifted from pure embarrassment to mild confusion.

"What do you want from me?! There's nothing to think about, it's just a fucking bathing suit, who cares?!" Katsuki raged defensively.

"You really do have no idea how to talk to girls…" Kendo muttered in grim disbelief.

"If it's having this much of an effect on him, imagine what it'd do to Kaminari." Mina snicked to her friend slyly, covering her mouth with a hand, yet failing to speak quietly enough.

Jiro looked to Mina as if to determine whether or not she was joking. Upon seeing the pink student's wide toothy grin, she returned her attention to Bakugo, initially seeming skeptical. However, as Earphone Jack noticed his uncharacteristic look of mortification, her searching onyx eyes lightened up somewhat as a wicked smirk of discovery replaced the curious line that had preceded it.

Katsuki's face somehow burned up even more as he gulped apprehensively. Jiro's simper persisted as she crossed her arms assuredly. The blonde was speechless, his throat dry as he continued to stare unwittingly out of sheer disbelief. Turned out he actually knew one more of his classmates names than he'd thought he did.

He'd never thought much of anything about Jiro, yet now he couldn't help but continue ogling her. The look of self-satisfaction and the clear joy she got out of his humiliation only exacerbated the stricken teen's condition. His body was in full meltdown. The blonde had mentally prepared himself to see the others, but Katsuki hadn't even considered preparations for this obstacle. He hadn't been caught this off guard since Kendo had captured him in their duo match.

" _Unbelievable! I can't believe... I have such a fucking hard on for Jiro…"_

"What's wrong, Bakugo?" asked Jiro mischievously.

"Man, you look sick…" Kirishima commented worriedly.

"No kidding." Kendo added with a tinge of concern.

"Eww. That's a lot of sweat, even for you." Ashido interjected, pointing to his forehead.

"The heat starting to get to you?" Jiro asked coyly.

As if on cue, he began to sweat all the more, unable to pry his eyes away from the hearing hero. He was trapped. And she knew it. Katsuki had never pegged her for the vindictive type, but Earphone Jack was clearly enjoying this.

"Sorry I took so long!" called Uraraka's voice from his right. "What'd I miss?"

Finally, something had taken everyone's attention off of him. Katsuki was immensely thankful for the save. He took the diversion as an opportunity to finally force his eyes off of Jiro and turn with everyone else to acknowledge the new arrival. Lord Explosion Murder soon regretted this decision immensely.

Uraraka had emerged from the restroom wearing a two-piece swimsuit with a skirted bottom. The bottoms were pink and tied in a knot on her left hip, leaving much of the gravity manipulator's left thigh visible. The strings of the top piece and sewn middle bow matched her bottoms, while the portions of the top holding her breasts was a much paler pink, closer to white than the dark pink of the skirted wrap around her waist.

Having only narrowly managed to look away from Jiro, Katsuki feared he wouldn't manage to accomplish the same feat with Uraraka. For the first time since his dream of her, he saw her perfectly entrancing navel. And though the blonde had mentally prepared himself for seeing Uraraka unusually exposed today, - at least he thought he had - this was also his first time seeing her striking abundance of cleavage as well as the slightest bit of side boob.

"Wow!" exclaimed Ashido. "Where'd you get that hot suit?"

"Yaoyorozu lent it to me a while back," Uraraka replied sheepishly. "I didn't have one on me last time we all went swimming. It came from her overflow apparently."

"Gosh…" Mina whined. "I bet Yaomomo has a hundred different super cute swimsuits…"

"It's probably closer to a thousand…" Jiro corrected.

"Why am I not surprised?" Kendo deadpanned.

"I'm just glad she's always happy to share." Uraraka responded cheerfully.

So he had Ponytail to thank for this additional hurdle in his already hellish day. Katsuki made a mental note to himself that he'd have to chew her out later. To think he'd taken pity on her and tried to cheer the creation hero up with that sliver of ice cream. Girls sure were terrible at returning favors. After all, this whole beach day was only happening because of another favor being _repaid_ to the blonde. If Katsuki had never helped his needy trio of peers with studying, he never would have had to endure this hell. That was all the incentive he needed to determine that he was absolutely done doing things for the idiots who'd been plaguing him all week. No more exceptions!

"Alright, girls! Let's form a line!" Ashido rallied enthusiastically.

"W-what for?" Uraraka and Jiro asked in concert.

"We've gotta hear from the peanut gallery!" the rosy girl proclaimed as all the girls humored her and formed a line. "Alright, boys, it's time for the long awaited question! Whose swimsuit do you like the most?!"

"What?!" Katsuki burst instantly. "Don't ask me shit like that! I couldn't care less!"

"Methinks the Bakugo doth protest too much." snickered Jiro.

"Don't quote fucking Shakespeare to me! It pisses me off! I had to explain the whole damn play to half of you!"

"Hey!" Ashido and Uraraka complained, offended in unison.

"Alright, Bakugo, since you're so talkative, why don't you go first?" Ashido insisted with a devilish grin.

"HELL NO!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Kendo dismissively. "If it doesn't matter, just pick one and we can all get to swimming."

"She's got a point, man." Kirishima said, slapping him on the back.

"You too?! You damn traitor! Why don't you go first then?!" Bakugo cut back venomously.

"Okay…" Kirishima shrugged, looking them over from left to right for a moment. "Well, probably Jiro's. Red's my favorite color, so I'm gonna go with yours."

"Thanks," Ears replied, looking to Katsuki with judging onyx eyes. "At least one of you doesn't suck at answering simple questions."

"Can it, Ears! If I wanted all your stupid opinions, I'd ask for em!"

"Let's just drop it and go swimming." sighed Kendo.

"Yeah, we really shouldn't force him. The whole point of today is to help Bakugo relax, right?" Uraraka added considerately.

"Don't be a bunch of party poopers!" whined Mina. "If he gets better at talking to people, he'll be a lot more relaxed in the long run, so we're actually doing him a favor!"

"I like your logic." Jiro supported mercilessly.

"It's settled then! Whenever you're ready, Bakugo!" Ashido cheered.

" _There's no reasoning with these bitches!"_ Katsuki realized, his forehead throbbing.

"It's really not hard, man. You can always pick your favorite color if nothing else." said Kirishima, trying to be helpful.

"Way to go, Kirishima!" the rosy devil praised him from the lineup.

From left to right, it was: Ashido, Jiro, Kendo, and Uraraka. Gritting his teeth, Katsuki began to look from left to right and vice versa, a few times, glaring at his pseudo captors all the while. Reflexively, the girls seemed to adopt subtle poses the longer his scrutinous gaze passed from person to person. As if in a natural response to this, the blonde soon found that his gaze was beginning to endure longer and longer on each individual the girl with each consecutive surveyance of his eyes. Unable to fight the will of his own eyes, he began to weigh the pros and cons of his choices.

Mina Ashido maintained the most assured pose. With a single hand to her hip, a wide toothy grin, and knowing amber eyes, he could have arguably declared her the winner right then and there. It wasn't the most catastrophic revelation among those he could make. Ashido was more than aware of his attraction to her. She'd already seduced him more than a few times, was attempting to do as much at present, and they had already gotten quite intimate with one another. Part of Bakugo just wanted to succumb to her once more and become putty in her hands. Something about the power she was able to hold over him was dangerously erotic. It certainly didn't help that her revealing swimsuit was reminiscent of the hero costume that had practically inspired Katsuki to lose his virginity less than 24 hours ago.

" _She's… going easy on me. She could seduce me right now in front of everyone… and she knows it… But she doesn't wanna win that way… Raccoon Eyes wants me to choose her on my own. She wants me to confess how bad I've got it for her in front of these guys… And I kind of want to… Those pink tits are just so… Fuck me…"_

As much as the prospect of capitulating to Ashido embarrassed him, he had to admit it was incredibly tempting. But if he picked his busty pink classmate's swimsuit, his crush on her was as good as common knowledge. Not to mention it seemed like a pretty horrible thing to do with Kendo there. He knew he had to move down the line quick before his body made the decision for him.

Next was Kyoka Jiro. Ears. The latest arrival of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, destined to drag him down to hell by day's end. Despite having come to torment him last, the fourth succubus was getting tremendous results. Her arms were crossed and an almost daring smirk was etched across her face. Ever since Mina's aside to her, she'd grown dramatically more playful, confident, and sadistic. Katsuki felt his member pulsate upon unwittingly ogling the purple-haired beauty further. Choosing her was an innocent enough premise. They had no prior romantic history - which made it an undeniably safer option than the last - and that meant the blonde could select her while maintaining a somewhat clear conscience. However, doing so would also validate Jiro's knowing grin and confirm what all of his gawking was already practically screaming. He was quickly developing quite a wild and powerful attraction to the merciless goth.

" _Not her too…! I can't be... falling for Ears…"_ Katsuki thought hazily as his member twitched and he felt the urge to drool.

Jiro's simper widened slightly as she observed him struggle to keep going down the line. She raised her brow, as if sarcastically asking why he was staring so intently. The hearing hero's smirk grew almost maniacal as she watched the boy's eyes waver helplessly before lustfully drifting down to her core assets. Her face almost seemed to break into a snicker as she reveled in his embarrassment and powerlessness. Which only made her hotter to the struggler…

" _Fuck it… I'm… I'm crushing on Jiro…"_ Katsuki thought hornily in realilization, feeling a stupid smile form on his face as drool began to form in the corner of his mouth.

He tried to form words and select his newest crush as the winner, but the boy proved unable to make so much as a sound in his current state. Shaking his head, Bakugo regained himself slightly and thought through his newfound desire. Katsuki knew that if he enabled this sudden infatuation, he'd only fall for Jiro harder. Who knew where the feelings would go if he didn't nip them in the bud here? For all he knew, if he wasn't careful, Jiro's amusement would soon become a joke for their whole class. The last thing he needed after all the hell they were already giving him.

Inspired by that terrifying thought, the carmine eyed hero was able to force his eyes to the right, where they found Itsuka Kendo, his first kiss. The gorgeous ginger was an even more mouthwatering feast for his eyes to behold than usual. Fiery hair and luscious blue-green eyes were regular triggers for the blonde at this point. Just seeing them compromised his faculties. A content smile was all she offered him in response to their eyes meeting. Perhaps a testament to her confidence or perhaps a sign of indifference.

" _She has to want me to pick her, right?"_ Katsuki asked himself.

He knew girls cared about seemingly trivial things like choosing a favorite swimsuit. For girls like Ashido especially, such nonsense seemed to mean the world to them. But Kendo wasn't as easy to read. The redhead wasn't exactly a girly girl. Her body may have been undeniably feminine, but Bakugo knew by now that she had a tomboy streak. Regardless, the boy soon found that his sense of reason was rapidly deteriorating, vanishing as quickly as it had come. Who the smartest choice was suddenly become an afterthought.

Instead, his eyes had begun to wander, coveting the familiar sought treasure of Kendo's bosom. In her hero costume alone he found her breasts utterly irresistible, so the added allure of cleavage was not lost on him. The blonde was instantly reminded of the image of Kendo in her pageant dress - a memory now scorched into the fabric of his mind. Rare as seeing her cleavage was, Katsuki knew that this too would burn itself into his memory bank.

After his eyes fully locked onto Itsuka's perfect ivory bust, the explosion hero began to wonder if he'd ever be able to look at anything else. Every shameful and impulsive behavior of the last week seemed entirely justified now as he stared as his ginger crush longingly. Between her ravishing chest and the immeasurably alluring belly below that had gone unseen until today, Bakugo felt powerless as he continued to throb while fully erect. The floodgates he'd maintained thus far on the drool were sure to open if he didn't look elsewhere soon.

How could he not choose her? She was perfect, his first kiss, strong, and she was the only one able to consistently beat him out in arguments. And the only one able to beat him out in a fight…

Reluctantly breaking his far too long pause on Kendo, the compromised teen looked further right to the last contender, who seemed notably more nervous than everyone else: Ochako Uraraka. In spite of any jitters she had concerning the situation, the gravity manipulator then dealt what was potentially the most deadly blow yet. Notwithstanding the dorky pose she'd adopted, - i.e. having both hands behind her head, either messing with her hair or afraid to remove them from her cranium - Uraraka's starkly tantalizing body effortlessly put out the dying embers of Bakugo's long fleeting composure.

Her cheeks were even pinker than usual, ironically causing Bakugo's own face to unbelievably reach even greater heights of warmth as he observed them. That said, due to her piercingly innocent eyes, his gaze didn't dwell on her face for long, instead plummeting to his most exploitable weakness: the chest and navel. He instantly began involuntarily drooling upon refocusing on Uraraka's preposterously captivating breasts. Oddly enough, her _pose_ only served to further showcase the brown-haired girl's relentlessly enticing sideboob, which only worsened Katsuki's salivating.

All went ethereal and pink once more as the subdued Bakugo continued to stare lecherously at Uraraka. He couldn't believe he hadn't prepared more appropriately for this. Overflowing shame would have been felt if not for the bottomless lust he felt at present. There was something infinitely bewitching about someone so innocent looking so… sexy.

" _She was my first fucking wetdream… I couldn't handle seeing her stupid stomach, why the hell did I agree to this?! FUCK! I'M DROOLING LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT! CAN'T EVEN WIPE MY MOUTH BECAUSE I'M SO OBSESSED WITH URARAKA'S LUSCIOUS BOOBS! FUCK!... Wait... Did I REALLY just associate the word luscious with stupid fucking Deku's friend?! FUCK! What kind of unreal stupid fucking nightmare is this?! Ura-fucking-raka gave me ANOTHER fucking stiffy… why's she… she's…"_ Katsuki stumbled in his own thoughts as his rage subsided, giving way to a more powerful force. _"Why does Uraraka have to be so damn hot?!"_

The chestnut-haired girl's face grew cherry red under her peer's enduring stare. It was apparent that she wasn't used to anyone looking at her fixedly for so long, especially not someone as infamously disinterested in others as Katsuki Bakugo. He could only pray that she hadn't noticed his incessant drooling. No one had said anything yet, so the teen hoped that none of them had caught that development, unlikely as such a thing was.

Incredibly shaken and humiliated by how lecherously he'd just been looking at Uraraka, Katsuki abruptly looked away and took a deep breath before reestablishing his view of the lineup. Ashido and Jiro were on the verge of breaking out into laughter. Kendo looked disappointed and embarrassed, her eyes now cynical husks of their former selves. Of course, if anyone looked truly embarrassed, it was Uraraka, who remained tomato red in the face, her eyes to the side as she refused to make further eye contact with the blonde judge of their informal little contest.

He was genuinely at a loss for words. It seemed Bakugo was already well on his way to achieving completely unredeemable mortificiation. Not only that, but even after all that gawking, he hadn't come any closer to reaching an answer!

His intuition told him that Kendo was the choice expected of him. It was logical enough. Katsuki had invited her, so picking her swimsuit was surely the right call. Could any of them fault him for that? Yet… despite what his gut told him to do… his body was pulling him with equal force in every direction.

The more Mina and Jiro forcibly held back their laughter, the more Katsuki wanted to dive into them in a fit of passion. The very thought of dry humping the smirk off of Jiro's face aroused him just as much as it caught him off guard. In rapid fire succession, thoughts of Kendo and Uraraka bombarded his mind with equal impact. A desire to pin Itsuka to the ground again caused spittle to drop from his mouth involuntarily once more. In tandem with that, the titillating daydream of clasping his hands around Uraraka's breasts scorched away anything the boy had that resembled a plan. He wanted them all. Badly. And Bakugo didn't have a clue which of them he was going to choose out of the lineup.

* * *

AN:

Bakugo has been rendered speechless by the final obstacle preceding the Sports Festival. Faced with a seemingly impossible decision, will our foul-mouthed blonde be able to say anything that doesn't blow up in his face? Tune in next time and find out the hormone stricken hero's fate!

\- ER

shahmeeralikhokhar - Thank you! I hope the story holds your interest!

Ultimatrix bearer - I appreciate that! Thank you so much!

The Keeper of Worlds - He's sure trying. Only time will tell where that's gonna get him though haha

Ultimate Savior - Won't be much longer till we find out! We should be to the sports festival by chapter 25.

grandzero - That's not a bad way to go hahahaha All hail the fandom's favorite pomeranian tsundere shonen super rival! Thanks for your reveiw, glad you're enjoying the story!

SoilderKid - WHAT?! 9000?!


	24. Meltdown

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 24: Meltdown

" _What a fucking mess…"_

Normally sweating profusely had been to Katsuki's benefit, but the sensation was currently working in concert with the four girls before him and the thick summer air to brew as much discomfort as humanly possible. His body hadn't been so strained since taking on All Might for his final. Even just simply standing while everyone waited for his verdict was proving tormenting. The last minute had been indistinguishable from an eternity.

Hints of laughter were sporadically escaping from the pair to his left; The heads of pink and purple hair, delighting in his evident turmoil. While she may not have taken his virginity, Ashido was gleefully diminishing any of the pride that remained to him, which left the boy feeling far more bare and vulnerable than anything they could have done physically. Blows to his pride always stung the most.

Jiro's joy was of a different breed. Less informed, yet just as disarming to see. Her amusement seemed to have mostly come from the sheer surprise of witnessing such a juxtaposition firsthand. Seeing the most crass and outspoken boy she knew completely speechless was clearly an enjoyable phenomenon to her. What's more, the thought that her own modest charms had contributed to Bakugo's distress in any way appeared to only further bolster her mood. Stealing further glances at Jiro while he decided was becoming particularly dangerous. While the girls to his right had relented in their prodding for an answer out of either pity and/or embarrassment, those to his left were still keen on twisting the knife.

" _I need to pick someone already so she'll stop fucking smiling at me like that…"_

Bakugo had never put so much thought into answering a question. Especially one so simple at first glance. The temperamental hero had never been one to mince his words. His responses had generally always fallen into one of three categories: The explosive variety, the brief calm before or after the storm variety, and the _storm_ off because the question wasn't worth his time variety. Unfortunately, the girls seemed to be carving out a fourth variation of response: stupefaction.

It was no secret that Katsuki didn't concern himself with the feelings of others when he normally spoke. In fact, he knew fully well that he was infamous for his insensitivity and perpetual candor. Initially, it hadn't earned him many friends among his peers and had also given him one of the weakest media presences in his class. Mt. Lady herself had scolded him on the matter. The boy used to be able to brush off such critiques, but more and more now the golden-haired hero found himself worrying about the responses his words could inspire in others.

Through the death throes of his willpower, Katsuki managed to look away from the sadists once more and move rightward. Kendo met his gaze with pure pity. She looked as if she was watching a legless man crawl. Striking as the ginger was in her teal swimsuit, the concern in her eyes helped keep Bakugo from going into another lustful trance and ogling her again as well.

Instinctively, his crimson eyes drifted right to the end of the line. The blonde caught Uraraka trying to steal a nervous glance at him. Her face remained crimson as his eyes, but the chocolate orbs themselves contained more evident worry than embarrassment. Like Kendo, she seemed more concerned about his current state than the answer to Ashido's question. Beads of sweat had begun to form on her forehead as well. Whether they'd been incited by the weather or himself, Katsuki couldn't say.

Frankly, he wasn't able to analyze her forehead for very long, for Bakugo was drawn to Uraraka's chest like a moth to a flame. Drool threatened to begin flowing freely once more as his eyes found the familiar treasure. His member proved even more insatiable, throbbing incessantly as Katsuki refocused on the brunette's lush bust.

"Uraraka…"

The words left his mouth sounding as if they'd come from another person entirely. He hadn't willed his mouth to speak or even fully decided to utter words at all. Yet Katsuki had heard his vocal cords go rogue all the same. This subconscious betrayal alarmed him, but not enough to pull the teen away from the irresistible breasts that held him so.

"He speaks!" proclaimed Jiro teasingly.

"Sure took him long enough!" Ashido complained.

"I was beginning to worry you were sick," Kendo added in deadpan fashion. "Seemed like you were about to throw up for a second there."

Thanks to all the commentary, Katsuki was able to reclaim his eyes and form a rebuttal.

"Worse. I was having an aneurysm due to pure stupidity. Why the hell are you having me judge a swimsuit contest?! What am I, a gossip column?!"

"You sure? Looked a lot like drool to me." Jiro retorted cheekily.

"Fat chance! Bite me, Ears! It's hot as hell out here, we're all sweating!"

"You've got a point…" Kirishima laughed uneasily.

"All the more reason for us to take a swim already." Kendo supported cheerfully.

"Aww but things were just getting good!" whined Ashido.

"The hell are you talking about, Raccoon Eyes?! Your little game's over, so stop pestering me, damn it!"

"So Bakugo liked my bathing suit best?" Uraraka asked doubtfully.

"Looks like it." Jiro affirmed with an indulgent smile.

"Wow, really?!" she asked in awe like a child being told of something mystical.

"You heard him." the goth shrugged.

"That's true…" Uraraka replied slowly, a finger to her chin as she performed mental gymnastics.

"What's the big idea?! You guys didn't look this much into it when Kirishima went!" Katsuki raged.

"Kirishima didn't take near as long." Jiro cut back sassily.

"Bakugo! You coming?!" Kendo called out, already halfway to the water.

"Yeah!" he called back before turning back to the girls. "You idiots can do whatever you want, I'm gonna cool down already."

"Awesome! Be sure to get some rest in, that's what today's all about!" Uraraka responded cheerily.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Okay!" she replied, completely unfazed. "By the way, I like your swimsuit too!"

"What the hell?!" Katsuki asked, taken aback.

He looked down to his swimwear. Simple and black, patterned with some miniature white skulls, nothing special.

"Is it still considered a 'swimsuit' for guys or is that weird?" she asked innocently, rubbing the back of her head. "Should I just say I like the trunks? I think the little skulls are kinda cute!"

"Kinda cute?!" Bakugo parroted back in equal parts disbelief and outrage.

"Yeah! It's a cool design!"

That most genuine smile of hers never ceased to amaze him.

"Hmph… Whatever, it's too hot for all this, I'm cooling off." he eventually responded dismissively.

"Have fun!" Uraraka said, waving him off. Jiro and Ashido could clearly be seen beginning to burst with laughter behind her.

Bakugo made his escape and finally joined Kendo near the water. She stood patiently, letting the waves brush against her feet. With the sunlight hitting her, the ginger's fiery hair and ivory skin had developed a unique shimmer. She was stunning. Even more so than usual.

"Took you long enough." she greeted him playfully as he stepped beside her.

"Don't start with me. I've got enough people on my shit list today."

"Really?" Itsuka asked, looking back to the group, who were occupied chatting and unpacking the picnic basket they'd brought. "Your class is pretty great if you ask me."

"I didn't, but what the hell makes you think that?"

"It's nice of them to go so far to help you relax."

"Oh great. So you all had a little gossip session while you were getting changed, is that it?"

"Why do you say that like it's such a bad thing? They were just worried you've been too stressed lately for your own good. Can't say I disagree with them, to tell you the truth."

"So you all decide to stress me out _even_ more with stupid questions?!" Katsuki asked angrily.

"Don't look at me," Kendo replied defensively. "Besides, I don't see why that was so hard for you."

"I don't like being put on the spot. It pisses me off."

"What doesn't?" the ginger sighed. "So… What do you wanna do? Swim for a bit?"

"You all keep telling me I need to relax, so I'm gonna lay down in the fucking sand for a while."

"Are you joking or do you want me to help you find a good spot?"

"Pfft. Like I need help for that," Bakugo spat, marching cockily leftward. "But I don't care if you follow me... If you have nothing better to do."

"You're such a romantic." Kendo muttered behind him before matching his pace and walking beside him.

They walked for a brief spell in silence. After they'd covered a few dozen yards, Katsuki felt obligated to say something.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry if that was weird for you earlier…"

"I thought you hated apologizing?" she teased.

"This spot looks good." Bakugo ignored her jab, stopping at a shady patch of sand near a lone palm tree and sitting down.

"Smooth. You really know how to change the subject." Kendo replied, looking side to side to survey the rest of the beach.

"If you don't know what I'm apologizing for, then I didn't need to apologize in the first place."

"Is that right?" she asked obstinately. "Well, I think I have a pretty good idea."

The ginger put her hands to her hips expectedly while Katsuki spitefully refused to meet her gaze. It wasn't purely her questioning that made the boy avoid her. After only narrowly escaping the tempestuous firing squad just moments ago, he was decidedly paranoid over the prospect of looking directly at one of his tormentors again. The irony wasn't lost on him. The young hero most known for running his mouth and refusing to run from any obstacle in his path was currently struggling to find words and unable to risk looking at a pretty girl.

"I know we're not your class…" he began uncomfortably. "So if all their stupid antics just now pissed you off at all, I just wanted to say, I get it."

"We're not all as easy to rile up as you," Kendo teased, sitting down beside him in the shaded sand. "They were just having fun. You're the one who made it weird."

"How's that?!" Katsuki raged defensively.

"You were eyeballing us pretty hard before…"

"Like hell! I'll kill you!" Bakugo burst, an explosion preemptively popping in his left hand.

"And that'd prove me wrong how, exactly?"

"Can't spew anymore nonsense if you're dead!"

"Might have a hard time with that if you can't even look at me." Kendo retorted condescendingly.

"Listen up, you ginger smartass -" Katsuki responded angrily, looking right before freezing in place.

There, as she sat leaning back with her hands in the sand, Kendo was indistinguishable from an ivory goddess with shimmering hair the color of flame. Naturally, her breasts and navel - the parts that always seemed to intoxicate Bakugo these days - were of heavenly caliber as well. It was like watching living art. And though he'd never given a damn about art, something about his proximity to this stardust sculpture made Katsuki feel something all too rare: harmony.

"You were saying something?"

"... I made it weird, huh?" he inquired, oddly calm.

"Don't get me wrong, the attention was flattering and all, but yeah, a little bit."

"Fuck…" Bakugo groaned. "How bad?"

"Well, the drool was a little off-putting, but it seemed like you were putting a lot of thought into it at least. Maybe too much…" she critiqued nonchalantly.

" _So it was as bad as I thought… That's just fucking great…"_

That meant Katsuki had been about as transparent as he'd feared, meaning there was a fair chance that Uraraka and Jiro were now as aware of his raging hormones as Kendo and Ashido were. Well, almost as aware. Thankfully he hadn't made a move on either of them while his body was rioting.

"... Sorry about that."

"I'm considering letting you make it up to me." said Kendo coaxingly.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, resisting the urge to initiate a kiss.

"Uh-huh," she replied casually, shifting forward to lay down on her belly. "Rub my back, will you?"

"The hell?!"

"What? Don't tell me you can't?"

"Can't?! Like hell I can't! I'll give you the best stupid fucking back rub you've ever had! Then I'll kill you for doubting me!"

"You're really good at this relaxing thing."

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted with guttural rage as he took to his feet and slowly stepped on the ginger's back.

Feeling her bare skin beneath his feet, Bakugo began to gently turn his toes back and forth, digging in with the tips. She squirmed slightly from underneath him. The blonde repositioned his feet, dipped slightly into the small of Itsuka's back with his heel before lightly twisting right with his toes. Failing to detect any signs of resistance or discomfort, the boy continued employing this tactic for a time. After a comfortable silence, Kendo began giggling.

"What's so funny?!"

"It feels like you're trying to surf me," she responded tranquilly. "But it's not bad honestly."

"Damn right!"

"Mind switching to your hands? My shoulders feel tense."

"Huh? The hell's wrong with what I'm doing?!"

"Nothing, don't be so defensive. Your hands will just be better for my shoulders."

"Who says?! What're you, a massage expert?"

"Didn't realize you were such a massage diva." replied Kendo cheekily.

"Hmph," Katsuki spat. "Whatever! It's your stupid massage, what do I care if you wanna micromanage a master at work."

"There's that famous ego." she retorted happily, her eyes still closed.

The explosion hero stepped off of the ginger's back, a foot to each side of her, and sat on her waist as he put his hands to Kendo's shoulders and began rubbing them tentatively. It felt strange massaging her bare skin with his fingers. The more he felt her, the more he reminisced of kissing the fiery-haired hero, and the more his memory flared, the more he realized just how bare the goddess beneath him was.

It had felt intimate snogging her while they were bound to the ground in the training room, but this felt equally personal. Katsuki had never seen so much of her and while her back was to him at the moment, he knew too well how captivating the view of the front was. Regardless, the teen tried his best to shake these feelings and kneaded the base of Itsuka's neck with purpose. Upon feeling the sliver of her bikini top around Kendo's neck, the young hero began to daydream, the thought of turning her over and beginning a passionate kiss rapidly becoming a dangerously enticing pipe dream.

This wasn't helped at all by the fact that Kendo had soon began moaning lightly with pleasure when Bakugo began massaging more conscientiously. It made him wish it were just the two of them there. As things were, Katsuki couldn't risk going much further. He'd embarrassed himself enough for one day. It was bad enough the others were potentially witnessing him administer a massage. It would be difficult to get the student body to drop even that much.

They maintained this arrangement for a surprisingly long stint. Bakugo couldn't recall having ever been this quiet while in contact with someone for so long. A solid minute passed with the occasional soft moan of approval serving as the only break in the silence.

"Uraraka's pretty cute, huh?" the relaxed ginger asked abruptly.

"Where'd the hell that come from?!" blurted Katsuki.

"I was thinking about earlier. Do you like her?"

"Don't ask me stupid shit like that!"

"Could've been nothing, but I don't know… You had this goofy look on your face. Like you were trying not to crack a smile or your mouth didn't know what to do… It was weird…"

"What's weird is that you looked that much into it! It was nothing, damn it! All I did was pick her stupid -"

"If you like her, you should tell her." said Kendo, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Her eyes had remained closed all the while, but as he continued the deep massage, Katsuki could have sworn she was looking right at him.

"You must think I'm a real asshole, huh? Even if I were crazy enough to be into that cheery pink cheeked bastard, I'd have to be a real piece of work to do that to you."

"To be honest with you, I wouldn't think you were a jerk unless you made me feel like a second choice."

The blonde's hands came to a sudden rest at each shoulder.

"If you're trying to pick a fight, there are easier ways to do it…" Katsuki bluffed.

"I never pegged you for an indecisive guy," stated Kendo bluntly. "Look, if you like me - as stubborn as you are - You might be able to get another date out of me sometime. But do me a favor and sort out your feelings before you ask me again. Because if you ask, I'll assume you want something serious. And then, if you're lucky, I might just say yes."

Bakugo removed himself from Kendo's back and reclaimed his place in the sand, letting his back hit the grainy cushion of land hard. This was what he'd most feared after realizing that he was attracted to more than one of his peers. There had been a time where he'd cared for no one but himself and even now he was by far and away one of the least considerate students UA had to its name. Regardless, the thought of someone getting hurt over his lack of hormone control filled him with shame - and even more anger. The idea that he could have so little control over himself pissed the young hero off more than any shitty nerds or gossiping idiots could hope ever hope to.

"For what it's worth, I'm not sure you're not my first choice already…"

"I know that, you bonehead," chided Kendo, rolling over and propping her head up with an elbow as she looked to him assuredly. "But if you're unsure, that means you've got some work to do. So get to it, Bakugo. I expect you to have everything figured out by the time I kick your butt in the Sports Festival."

Her confident smile reunited him with that feeling of harmony she'd inspired earlier. Instinctively, the hotheaded boy shot back a wild grin.

"If you think you're winning the Sports Festival, you've got another thing coming. I'm gonna kick your ginger ass and take first place again, you got that?! I'm gonna break this damn tie we have and then we can talk all you want about stupid feelings!"

Kendo's smile widened in a tender expression.

"Get some rest already. I don't want to hear any excuses when I win the tiebreaker." she stated cooly, dropping to her back and resting her head on crossed arms.

"Pfft. Yeah, sure, whatever." Katsuki grunted before dipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Sleep found Bakugo effortlessly. Thoroughly drained by the day's obstacles, his body leaped at the chance to secure a sweet respite. The sleep was peaceful and dreamless. Waking up proved a much less pleasant affair.

The golden-haired teen awoke to find naught but sand under his chin, for he'd been fully buried. Ready to murder whoever the culprit may have been, Katsuki blasted himself out of the sand, standing up furiously after he'd sent heaps of sand flying. The boy looked right in search of his prime suspect, but Kendo was no longer there beside him. In fact, he could only vaguely make out her fiery mane in the distance, along with the crimson spikes of Kirishima, Pinky's rosy hair and horns, and a dash of Uraraka's chestnut colored hair. Their heads and upper bodies were all just above the water's surface. It appeared they'd begun a splash fight, from what he could tell.

"You really needed your quirk to get out of there?" mocked a voice that instantly sent Katsuki turning around and leaping backward.

"The fuck's your problem?!" he exclaimed, pointing at Jiro the hearing hero with an accusatory finger.

"Thought some sand would help cool you off. I didn't know you could look so peaceful." the goth retorted playfully, her arms crossed.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to fuck with people when they're sleeping?!"

"You're lecturing me on manners? That's rich."

"If I want lip, I'll ask for it! You wanna die, Ears?!"

"I guess a little cat nap did the trick, you really perked up. We were beginning to worry about you." she commented smugly.

"It'll be a cold day in hell when I need you clowns worrying about me!"

"Feeling better, then?"

"I'm fine! Stop asking!"

"Sheesh. Kind of unfair to sweat like a dying man and then freak out when anyone worries."

"You know my quirk! It comes with the territory!"

"Yeah? You sure? I don't remember you sweating half so much at the training camp." Jiro replied, adopting her suspicious smirk once again.

"Do you have a point or are you just trying to piss me off?" Katsuki asked impatiently.

"Not really. I was just wondering what had you so tense. Any idea?"

"You idiots, for starters!"

"Oh? What'd we do to displease his royal highness?" Jiro asked snarkily.

"You should go play with the other idiots before I drown your ass…" he warned.

"Now that I think of it, you were staring at me pretty intensely earlier. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Not a damn thing, so shut up already!"

"I'm confused?" Jiro asked coyly. "What could have been so fascinating then?"

"All the ways I thought of blasting you straight to hell for that stupid look you gave me." he lied coldly, looking away angrily.

"Someone's good at projecting," Jiro simpered. "You were the one gawking."

"S-shut up already! I don't care how much you love funerals, you're gonna feel differently when it's yours, Jiro!"

"Wow. No trademark Bakugo nickname? The highest honor in all the land. Pinch me, I must be dreaming."

"If you wanna find out how sarcastic you can be under water, keep running your -"

"What're you looking at?" Jiro asked, poking his chest with one of her earphone jacks. "Afraid you'll turn to stone or something?"

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE -" Katsuki erupted with rage as he turned to the purple-haired heckler, only to come to a forceful stop upon reuniting with Jiro's perilous smirk and thin raised brows.

"You know you can't literally turn to stone, right?" she teased smugly.

The earphone jack that had tapped him retracted back toward her right ear as Jiro's grin flared. His desire to explicitly tell the goth off while drowning her had been shattered. Instead, Katsuki felt the look of vacant longing he loathed oh so much return to his face as a massive erection pointed toward the hearing hero, accusing Jiro of the most villainous crime: Seducing him!

"Go away before I blast you away!…" Bakugo responded late and unconvincingly.

"I think I'm good here."

"Fine!... Whatever…" the teen stumbled with the last of his fleeting strength expended as his carmine eyes succumbed to the temptation of drifting down to Kyoka's uniquely trim navel and tantalizingly bare thighs.

"Sure you're okay?" Jiro asked coyly after a long moment under his lecherous gaze. "You're sweating like a dog again."

"... You win…" Bakugo stated as if in a deep trance.

"And you've lost me. Are you going full Kaminari?"

"That stupid contest…" he admitted in utter embarrasment as his inner floodgates continued to open. "I wanted to pick you first..."

"Maybe your voice was strained from a lifetime of overuse?" joked Jiro.

"I give up… yours is the best..."

"Wow," she patronized. "You really like it, huh?"

"... Yeah." he gulped.

"Care to elaborate? What makes you so crazy about it?" she asked, uncrossing her arms and putting an expecting hand to her hip.

The uncovering of Jiro's cleavage instantly resulted in Bakugo gaping and drolling profusely.

"You're… I… I don't know what to… Fuck… Don't get any - It's so… You… You look really good..." Bakugo confessed hornily, letting out the words as if they were his last breath.

"Even I can hardly believe what I'm hearing," Jiro replied bemusedly as one of her earphone jacks twirled in the air. "I thought Mina was pulling my leg at first, but you're really crushing on me. Since when was that a thing?"

"I can't stand this…" he continued, utterly intoxicated. "You're so goddamn hot! I can't get you out of my head!"

"Wow…Am I still talking to Bakugo? I've never seen you like this!" she responded, choking back laughter.

Normally being a laughing stock would have enraged Katsuki, but all such feelings had been instinctively put on the back burner. Only his first and foremost feelings had any sway at this stage in his trial; His feelings of absolute lust and longing for Kyoka Jiro. Though a new flame, it spread like wildfire, effortlessly engulfing his common sense - which had already been in shambles for the past week.

" _She's even hotter when she's laughing… Fuck… Oh fuck it, I'm already screwed… I'M LETTING IT ALL OUT!"_

"Can I just fucking kiss you already?!"

"What?!" she asked, her face suddenly flushed.

"What do you want me to say?! I give up, I have a stupid fucking crush on you! I haven't been able to take my damn eyes off of you all day! _You're_ the one who wouldn't stop fucking with me till I'd admit it, so this is your fault!"

"I didn't think you'd actually confess anything…" Kyoka replied, nervously bringing her jacks together. "I was just trying to make you squirm a little…"

"Well, mission a-fucking-ccomplished!" Katsuki spat before swallowing the broken shards of his pride. "Hmph. Lucky you then… you're gonna get to watch me _squirm_ a little more… I can't stop thinking about kissing you! So there! Now you can stop screwing with me! No more stupid games, you hear me?!"

The goth's sly and cocky demeanor had fled, leaving only a blushing girl in her place who nearly seemed an altogether different person. Bakugo knew she'd told him the truth. The hearing hero had never anticipated getting this far. She'd only teased him to get an amusing reaction out of him. Now that he'd folded and expressed his interest, Ears was clearly out of her element. For all her efforts, she seemed to be as embarrassed as he was now.

"Loud and clear," Jiro said, nodding as if to convince herself. "Cool. Let's… kiss then."

"Seriously?!"

"Don't make me repeat... _that_ …" Ears replied shyly, extending her earphones and wrapping them around Katsuki's head before pulling him closer to her. "Get over here, will you? I'm not doing all the work."

"... Yeah, sure…" Bakugo managed, despite his clear shock.

Placing his right hand behind her waist and his left behind her head, Katsuki pulled Jiro into his embrace, her chest and face falling into his own as the blonde initiated a light kiss. Alarms went off in his head as he briefly considered that the rest of the group might be watching them, but the boy was too drunk on lust to harbor such concerns for long.

After a few idyllic seconds of savoring the feeling of Jiro's chest against his and the rhythm of her pounding heart, Bakugo deepened their pleasant kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. When it met with Kyoka's, she nearly leapt back in surprise, but after the initial shock, the purple-haired beauty proceeded to wrap her arms around the blonde who'd begun smooching her and began to reciprocate the tongue-play, though she clearly wasn't as familiar with it as her snogging partner.

Encouraged by this, Bakugo roamed with his right hand, soon finding and caressing Jiro's thigh as he instinctively began thrusting against her with his erection. Given all the resistance he'd attempted to employ today, Katsuki unwittingly exploded instantly, which may have been for the best, for after feeling the explosion hero's member grind hard against her, Jiro's eyes snapped open wide as she drew her head back.

"Umm…. What're we doing down there?" she laughed nervously.

"Sorry…" Bakugo answered in embarrassment, though still clearly lusting for her. "You look really fucking good right now… I kind of lost it there for a second..."

"Wow… This is really happening… Uhgh... Bakugo… I need to be honest with you, okay?"

"Fuck, I won't do it again, I didn't even really mean to -"

"No, not that, you pervert, let me finish," Jiro chided him. "This… is my first kiss."

"... Oh… Well, fuck… I… What do I say to that?"

"Nothing, you idiot!" raged Jiro with uncharacteristic venom. "I just… I want it to be special… I only get to do this once…"

"We kind of already did it…"

"Shut up! You're ruining the moment, I've got to remember this the rest of my life, you know?!"

"Fine… what do you want me to do then?"

"I-I-I don't know!" she replied, clearly frazzled. "Just make it special! It's important!"

"Then quit whining already!" Katsuki snapped back, letting a light explosion pop in his left hand in order to send Jiro's face flying back into his.

Bakugo felt somewhat bitter for not thinking of using his quirk in such ways before now, but the bitterness quickly subsided as his tongue wrapped around Jiro's own. From there he lowered his hand to her shoulders and dipped her as he pulled her left leg off the ground with the other hand. Though Kyoka's body initially jolted from this shock, their kiss didn't waver, and a low moan began to escape from her thereafter.

He bit down lightly on her lower lip, inspiring a louder moan as the musician tightly wrapped her arms around the Katsuki's neck and encircled her hovering legs around his hips. Jiro then began funneling her earphone jacks through his golden hair in a playful manner. Bakugo proceeded to bring his free right hand to her slender waist, rubbing up and down sensually. This escalated as his member throbbed against her crotch with renewed vigor, inspiring the blonde to finally bring his hand to Jiro's long coveted chest and squeeze her breast. Though smaller than others he'd touched, it still offered the teen a unique satisfaction.

In a state of pure ecstasy, Katsuki began to hump Jiro as best as he could while her thighs were around his sides, resulting in an earphone jack drilling into his neck soon after. The exceedingly long kiss ended as he drew his head back on her cue. Kyoka blinked a few times before unfastening herself from around him and standing on her own two feet again. Her earphone jacks followed suit and retracted. The expression she wore was equal parts exhaustion and embarrassment.

"Special enough for you?" Katsuki asked, subtly catching his breath.

"Memorable enough… for a first kiss." she conceded reluctantly, currently unable to look at him directly.

"You don't look impressed."

"Yeah… I don't know…" Jiro replied, her face bright red. "It was nice… But I didn't feel a spark. You're supposed to feel a spark, aren't you?"

"Hell if I know. You just do it and if you like it, then you keep doing it."

"Is that how _all_ you boys think?" she asked as if horrified by the simplicity.

"How should I know?! I barely talk to those idiots at all."

"I was just wondering…" Jiro trailed off, as if lost in thought.

"Spit it out, Jiro."

"What if you feel like you were supposed to like it more? Like maybe... it was supposed to be with someone else?"

"Then go kiss them!" he replied defensively. "Like I'd know! What's with you all and asking me stupid shit like that?"

"Sorry I asked…"

"How the hell am I supposed to tell someone else how _they_ feel? I have enough damn trouble figuring out what I feel!"

Katsuki looked to the purple-haired beauty with angry, expecting eyes. The tables had truly turned, for now she was the one refusing to meet his gaze. His first impulse was to further berate her for this line of questioning, but the boy's anger was soon quelled as he pondered on the goth's dilemma. The premise of regretting a kiss with the wrong person wasn't entirely unrelatable to him, though the problem Bakugo was growing gradually more familiar with every day was marginally different. He hadn't truly regretted any of his kisses so far. Not in terms of physical satisfaction, at least. What he found regrettable about each exchange was that none of them had garnered any more clarity than the last. If there was a _right_ person, how was he to know if he'd kissed them?

"Sorry, Bakugo…" Jiro apologized. "I thought I wanted to get it over with… So I'd stop making such a big deal over it… I probably shouldn't have jumped at the chance when I still had so many doubts in my head."

"The hell are you apologizing for?" Katsuki asked gruffly. "Not like it was your idea. If you feel like you should've done that with someone else, then at least now you know. I'd kill to be that sure about something right now."

"We're cool then?" she asked skeptically. "What's the catch? Swearing me to secrecy?"

"Do what you want. Gossip doesn't matter. I've got a festival to win tomorrow."

"You calmed down quick. Someone should kiss you more often." Jiro teased.

"Shut the hell up!" Katsuki snapped back, red faced. "Don't think you can talk to me however you want just because you got the better of me today, you got it?!"

"I hear you…" Kyoka responded in deadpan fashion. "Thanks, by the way."

"What for?"

"Today. Thanks to you, I've gotten a pretty huge ego boost today."

"If you think I'm gonna let you torture me again, forget it." Bakugo spat back.

"Relax. I'm serious, I needed that. I… This is super embarrassing… But after everything, it's only fair… Our first year, Mineta was... trying to peep on us while we were changing. On everyone but me, actually… I know it was _him_ and all, but still… it kind of got to me. I remember hearing him through the wall. Talking about everyone's… _assets_ … Even Toru's! Not that she's not attractive! But it's not like Mineta would know one way or the other... Anyway, him showing more interest in an invisible body than mine really bothered me… This must all sound so stupid…"

"You've been upset over Grape Rape's shit taste for over a year?"

"I don't know that his taste's that bad… The other girls in our class are…"

"Doesn't have anything to do with them," cut in Katsuki. "If that grapey dwarf isn't into you, he's an even bigger idiot than I thought."

"That's… oddly nice, to come from you of all people." Jiro smiled, her face slightly flushed.

"Nothing nice about it! You questioning my taste?! It's damn sure better than that bastard's!"

"Hmm…" she paused, a wide smile finding her face. "That's not a bad point. Thanks, Bakugo."

"Don't thank people for being better than Grape Rape, that bar's way too damn low…" Katsuki grunted, clearly uncomfortable with her gratitude.

"So… About your little crush on me… You going to be okay?"

"Pfft," the blond spat. "Already over it. Don't mention it."

"That quick, huh?" Jiro asked with playful skepticism.

"It's not complicated. If you're into someone else, why would I waste my time. Besides, between you and me… I don't feel like I was kissing the right person either."

"Could have fooled me." she retorted with a raised brow.

"Didn't say I wasn't into it at all…" Katsuki grumbled with a wince as he looked away toward their friends in the water, all of whom were now moving their way. "It's a mess…"

"That makes sense," Jiro replied, satisfied with his honesty. "So out with it. Who's the bigger crush?"

"The hell?!" he asked, wary of both the inquiry and their nearing peers.

They were still a ways away, but already nearly halfway there, covering ground fast. Ashido looked the most hellbent on getting to the shore as soon as possible. Kendo was a few yards behind her, but didn't have the look of discovery on her face that Mina did. Uraraka and Kirishima had fallen slightly behind them, busy laughing over something as they chatted while walking through the water.

"You know I'm not going to give up till I know. I'm guessing Uraraka? You stared at us the longest."

"None of your business! And that's not what happened at all!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Jiro replied smugly, crossing her arms as she turned to await the others with Katsuki.

"Take it as nothing, cause that's what I said!"

"Secret's safe with me." stated Kyoka dismissively.

"Quit it already!"

"Whatever you say, King Denial Murder."

"What was that?!"

"Whenever you're ready to admit it, let me know and I might even put in a good word for you."

Katsuki didn't have a chance to further rebuke her before Ashido was within earshot and waving to them.

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" the horned student inquired eagerly.

"Oh, nothing!" Jiro called back, laughing nervously as Ashido reached them. "Did you guys have fun?"

"I was just about to ask you two the same thing." said Mina with a suspicious smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ears continued, feigning ignorance as she began to poke Katsuki's neck with an earphone jack. "I've just been messing with Bakugo! See?"

"Messing with him, huh? Looked like you two were getting pretty chummy to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Jiro replied nervously, touching her earphone jacks together anxiously.

"Don't worry. Our little secret," Ashido winked. "You've gotta tell me all about it later though, Kyoka! I'm dying to know everything!"

"Why you little pink -" Katsuki started.

"Okay…" Jiro sighed in defeat.

"The hell?! I want a say in this!"

"A say in what?" asked Kendo as she reached them.

"We were just debating when we'd be able to drag Bakugo here again." Mina laughed innocently.

"Didn't realize he was such a beach bum." she replied, looking to the blonde with scrutiny.

"That's the problem. We have to practically drag him along anytime we wanna go somewhere. Always constant pushback!"

"Come on guys! We've gotta get back to the dorms before it gets too late!" called Kirishima, who'd chosen to head toward the restrooms instead of joining them in the shade.

"Guess we'd better go change." said Ashido, giving Kendo a pat on the back before beginning to walk away.

"Alright." stated the Ginger casually as she began to follow without another word or glance Katsuki's way.

That didn't bode well. If Ashido saw and Kendo was being standoffish, did that mean everyone had seen them at it after all? Their pink peer had made a point of implying she'd seen something the others hadn't, but the ginger's cold shoulder seemingly contradicted that. And where'd that leave Uraraka and Kirishima? One thing was for certain: Without fail, girls were finding ways to make his life more and more overly complicated with each passing day.

But this had to be the last day. Tomorrow was too important for the future number one hero to allow his performance to be weighed down in the slightest. The boy knew fully well that he wasn't the only one who'd improved tremendously since last year. That being the case, the very last thing Bakugo could afford to bother with at this point were distractions.

So perhaps it was a good thing he was getting so much out of his system. Maybe it was even better if his other crushes had seen him and their purple-haired friend at it. After all, if he could leave everyone mad at him - or at least standoffish - then how different was that from how things were regularly? His intimate moment with the hearing hero had been impulsive, but as he thought of the ripples it could make going forward, Katsuki had to wonder if his subconscious might have just done him a favor.

"Perving or spacing out?" Jiro inquired, snapping him out of the scenario he was pouring over.

"Go get dressed already so we can get out of here!"

"You're not a half bad kisser."

He glared at her, only to find her smiling slyly at him. The musician's unique brand of shyness coupled with bluntness was still new to him, making it increasingly difficult to predict whether a bashful or a confident turn was next in her rotation.

"Make up your mind! Did you like it or not?!" Katsuki raged incessantly.

"I loved it!" interrupted a voice full of cheer from behind them.

Uraraka had appeared in between them, a grin from ear to ear on her face as she fiddled with the seashells in her hands.

"The hell did you come from?!"

"I'm so glad we all got to get away to the beach today! It was so much fun! Did you ever get to spend any time in the water, Bakugo? It felt great! And there were tons of seashells! Take a look!"

"I caught up on some sleep since you idiots kept me up last night," Katsuki retorted dismissively. "And I don't wanna look at your damn shells!"

"Your loss! They're super cool!"

"I'll leave you two to it, I need to get changed." Jiro interjected, making her escape.

"Okay! See you there!" Uraraka called after her, still preoccupied with examining how the rays of sunlight hit the shells as she held them over her head.

Katsuki grimaced, fighting the urge to chew out the goth. Given the mischievous smile she'd worn while leaving and the _guess_ she'd made earlier, it seemed likely she was playing matchmaker. This realization made a vein pop on his forehead. However, there was an easy solution: He could just go change too. And so the blonde moved, one foot in front of the other, until the dreaded girl stopped him.

"Wait up, Bakugo!"

"What?! I wanna change and leave already, stop -"

Now that it was just the two of them and she'd drawn his attention through her request, the explosion hero was reminded of how utterly fetching Uraraka was in her swimsuit. Anger instantly subsided and shifted into intense arousal. After his exchange with Jiro, Katsuki was honestly surprised he had enough of an _appetite_ left to compel him so. This too, was becoming a recurring lesson of the week: His renegade body was not to be underestimated.

"Why's everyone in such a rush? It's not like we get the chance to take a beach day all the time," Round Face stated disappointedly. "I know tomorrow's a big day… I'm excited too! I've been looking forward to it since my internship! But that shouldn't stop us from enjoying today too!"

There, as her brunette hair shimmered in the setting sun behind her, Uraraka seemed otherworldly. All hadn't quite gone pink and ethereal, but with the sky and water's surface working toward the same goal, this sight was equally entancing, if not more so.

"..."

"Gosh, sorry, I'm rambling! I just hate that we don't get out as a class more often, so it's sad to see a day like today end so soon, you know?"

"..."

"You okay, Bakugo? Sorry, I didn't mean to talk your ear off!" she laughed. "Did you have fun at least? I feel like I hardly saw you today! Which feels kind of bad since today was supposed to be about helping you relax… So I hope you enjoyed yourself at least!"

"... Yeah. I'm good." he managed dryly.

"That's awesome! Way to go! Then it was a day well spent, right?"

"I've had worse…" the blonde grumbled.

"That's the spirit! Let's do our best tomorrow, okay?!" Uraraka cheered, raising a fist to the air.

"Like I'd need you to tell me that!"

"A healthy reminder never hurts!" she replied, still smiling bright. "I can't wait for our rematch! I'm gonna show you how much stronger I've gotten!"

"Hmph! The hell makes you think you'll do any better than last year?! You're picking a fight with the strongest, Uraraka!"

"I know that," the brunette nodded confidently. "That's _why_ I want to fight you the most. You and Deku… you've been big motivators for me! This year's about seeing how far I've come… About doing everything I can to stand next to you two!"

Katsuki was stunned silent for a moment.

"You're… stronger than I gave you credit for."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, didn't think you were weak. Anyone who thought that should know better after last year. Plus you helped get that nerd under control when his quirk went haywire. You're… strong… So you're trying to hang with the front of the pack, huh?"

"Yeah! If I wanna be able to help the best, I've got to be able to keep up with them. Otherwise I'll just get in the way."

" _Get in the way…"_

The boy thought of Kamino Ward and of what a hinderance he'd been. If not for Kirishima and the others, All Might might have been killed trying to protect him. Katsuki had mostly made his peace with this sore spot - as much as he could - but all the same, he could empathize the gravity hero. Being too helpless to help the one helping you… That was a twisting, shameful pain that the young hero was determined to never feel again.

"Didn't mean to get so serious! Sorry!" Uraraka laughed self-consciously.

"The hell are you sorry for? That's... a good goal."

"Thanks!" she replied with a dazzling smile.

The sunset kissed her shiny chestnut colored hair in an idyllic moment. Time almost seemed still as Bakugo basked in the glory of the purest closed eyed smile he'd ever seen. As a matter of principle, someone looking so happy for no apparent reason would have normally been a surefire way to grind the blonde's gears and send him into a fit of rage. At minimum, he should have been very annoyed and uncomfortable with this cutesy display. Instead, he felt only an overwhelming compulsion to kiss Uraraka.

Katsuki could feel the drool trickle down the corner of his mouth once more. The more he involuntarily delighted in her intoxicating beauty, the more his eyes fell in love with every curve and feature. Everything from the typically covered cleavage to the pink cheeks and round face he'd made a mental note of long ago. Features that had served as a shorthand and excuse to forgo remembering an unnecessary name had transformed into hallmarks that made the blonde's chest flitter.

It was a perfect moment. Even Bakugo had to admit that this seemed like _the_ textbook moment to kiss someone. But chasing moments had gotten him into enough trouble lately. Despite his most devilishly persuasive urges, the young hero wasn't about to put his performance tomorrow in jeopardy. Or her's.

" _FINE! So what?! I relate to that nerd's best friend more than I thought I did… Maybe I even have a little fucking thing for her… But what the hell's that got to do with tomorrow?! I don't know what the hell to do with this damn girl problem, but I know EXACTLY what I have to do tomorrow, so it's that fucking simple! Gotta fucking focus! Everything else can wait!"_

And so that perfect moment passed him by. The longest seconds of his life had come and gone. Today's samplings of false eternities had all been endured and for the first time that week, Katsuki had reigned in his wildcard body and refrained from kissing the object of his utmost lust. He even narrowly managed to wipe the saliva from his chin before Uraraka opened her eyes. Though angered that this exercise in restraint had been such a pitifully hard-fought battle, he took solace in the fact that he'd at least won this time. There were enough complications to be had without adding another to the mix.

"Enough small talk, let's get changed already. I don't want everyone to bitch about having to wait if they get done before us." grumbled Bakugo, making his way to the public restroom.

"Okay! This was really fun though! Let's do it again sometime!" she replied, blissfully unaware of the struggle that had just slipped passed her.

" _Hmph. Don't know what I'm so worried about. If I made it through today, tomorrow should be a fucking cakewalk!"_

* * *

AN:

Bakugo's finally made it through his last trial before the UA Sports Festival. Given all that's happened, how will he fare going forward? Is it a clear road to victory or one paved with embarrassment? Tune in next time and find out! Expect the next installment to arrive sooner than this one!

-ER

Ultimate Savior - I'll try to make sure you don't have to refresh as much between now and the next chapter haha

Ultimatrix bearer - Bakugo had a hard enough time as it was!

DrGonzo37 - Momo and Setsuna would've definitely ended the young hero's career early. Only so much the guy can handle in one given day!

fabrizzioms - It's always been my personal headcanon that BNHA would realistically feature a lot more romance and all the teasing entailed if Shonen series didn't have a habit of forgetting about everyone's lovelife if they're not the protag or their love interest. As for Bakugo, wouldn't say it's so much he's being outsmarted as he's out of his element haha.

The Keeper of Worlds - Rest assured, had one more Bakubabe been in attendance, they probably would have had to shut down the beach due to nuclear activity. Is Bakubabes a good nickname for Katsuki's potential harem? Or maybe Katsuki's Angels?

SoilderKid - I love all the mentions Momo and Setsuna got in the reviews last chapter! I'm crazy about those two and can't wait to write more for them in the future.

Animeguy1101 - Really enjoyed your feedback! Thanks again!


	25. Complication

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 25: Complication

" _Back to normal… About damn time."_ Katsuki sighed with patchwork annoyance and relief, looking to the sky as he let out a deep breath.

Though it had felt like forever, the setting sun still endured, meaning his latest ordeal had likely only been a few minutes at the very most. He'd let Uraraka go on ahead of him so he could tend to the lingering issue in his overzealous nether region. Despite his interaction with the hearing hero earlier, the traitorous limb still had energy to spare when they'd reached the restroom entrance. The blonde played it off well enough, grumbling about sand in his ear as the brunette left to go change. When the coast was clear, Bakugo employed countermeasures.

Said counters were infinitely more effective without any eye candy around to nullify them, for any measures Katsuki took seemed to vanish altogether when met with the Four Horsemen of Stimulative Hell. While this left him without a surefire fix for the festival, he was at least able to regain control over himself for the present. The recollection of Deku and Icy Hot finishing before him in the race portion of the Sports Festival their first year was more than enough to diminish his groin's enthusiasm. Even his traitorous body couldn't seem to stay aroused when reminded of times he'd come up short, just behind others. It was their job to look at his back while he was ahead of them, not the other way around.

"What's with that face? Do you have to poop or something?" an invasive voice asked, breaking his trance.

Mina Ashido had reappeared from the women's side of the public restroom, oddly still in her swimsuit, which only served to vex the fiery blonde. Through a herculean display of willpower, the boy made eye contact and maintained it, not wavering as he mustered a snappy response.

"None of your damn business! Aren't you supposed to be getting changed? Stop asking about my shitting needs and get to it already!"

"What's with the attitude? I left my phone in the picnic basket! I wanna get a picture before I change!"

"What the hell for?!" Katsuki shifted uncomfortably.

"So I can post it and remember today! Same reason anyone takes pictures." Mina replied snarkily.

"Then go take your stupid picture if it shuts you up!"

"I will, soon as you hand me the basket!"

"Get it yourself! What do I look like, a manservant?!"

"Come on! It's right beside you!"

Katsuki looked to his feet. Sure enough, the basket was just to his left. Someone must have carried it to the entrance before leaving to go change. He'd kept his own phone in his right trunks pocket, but in hindsight it made sense to him why the girls had decided to store theirs in the basket. Maybe they weren't in waterproof cases like his own. And it wasn't as if any of their swimsuits had left much room to tuck one away to begin with…

Bearing that thought in mind, Bakugo made the executive decision to avoid looking back at his pink peer while picking up the wicker basket by its handle.

"Here…" he muttered begrudgingly while grinding his teeth.

"Thanks!" Ashido replied happily, accepting the basket and quickly placing it down beside her once she'd retrieved her phone. "Take it for me, will ya?"

He turned to her. Alien Queen was offering her phone to him expectantly. Katsuki mashed his teeth more vigorously in response.

"Do it yourself, lazy bastard!"

"Don't be such a boy! Selfies aren't the same! Come on, it won't take a few seconds!"

"Since when am I your personal fucking photographer?!"

"You're gonna spend longer complaining than it would be to just take my picture…" Ashido complained.

"If I do this, I better not hear a damn word from you on the way back!" he negotiated tensely.

"Deal!" she agreed eagerly as Katsuki accepted her phone.

Without a second thought he pressed the capture button and the phone appeared to instantly take a dozen snapshots. Ashido sighed in response, further stoking the boy's ire. She'd been in the frame for all of them, so what could she possibly be taking issue with?

"What?!"

"Hold it sideways," she replied judgingly. "Don't tell me you've never taken a picture before?"

"Not enough to give a shit which way I hold the phone when I do it!"

"Can you two quiet down out there! You're giving me a migraine!" called out Jiro's voice from the women's restroom.

"Come out here and say that to my face!" Katsuki snapped back angrily.

"Just take the picture _right_ already so they don't have to keep listening to you." urged Mina impatiently.

"Tch," he spat, placing his other hand on the phone to hold it _properly_. "Whatever. So long as I don't have to keep listening to _you_!"

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure it's a good one!"

Bakugo focused on the phone's camera, holding it steady while preparing to take a shot. Even if he didn't really pay attention, the boy knew it would do him well to at least make a show of it taking him more than a few seconds, lest he have to endure more backseat photography. After staring at the camera's live feed aimlessly for a moment, Katsuki came to regret somewhat throwing caution to the wind.

Though he'd avoided giving his eyes the chance to linger on the busty girl before him, staring at the camera to feign a genuine attempt had only offered him the very sight he'd been evading so diligently. Looking away from Ashido was difficult enough for Katsuki when he had plenty of diversions to look towards. Comparatively, focusing elsewhere while maintaining view of the camera proved impossible for him.

Just when he thought he'd gone a day without being snared by Mina Ashido's charms, Bakugo now found himself unironically seized by the picture he'd yet to take. Her familiar assets effortlessly mesmerized him, leaving Katsuki to wonder how he'd kept from declaring Mina the outright winner of the prior questionnaire. All the girls had looked stunning in their own right - much to his dismay - but now that things had been granted time to marinate, the blonde realized that there was something more to Ashido. Something appropriately acidic that seemed to burn through him more and more over time. She was allure personified.

If the thought of succumbing to her in front of everyone hadn't managed to dissuade him, Katsuki was now confident he would have relapsed and fallen for the pink temptress again, hook line and sinker. Not unlike he was doing now.

"How's it going over there? Did you get the money shot?" Mina joked lightly as she continued posing.

"...Yeah! Whatever! Take your damn phone back already!" he replied defensively, pressing the button and hastily handing Ashido's phone back to her.

She appraised his handiwork skeptically before smiling and nodding with approval.

"We'll make a photographer out of you yet! This is great! Thanks!"

Taking her picture had been the gateway pitfall. Now Katsuki couldn't help but ogle the real thing.

"You ever ask me to do something that stupid ever again and I'm getting a restraining order..." he grunted, his face feeling terribly warm.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked playfully, her attention shifting to her captive photographer.

"Leave me alone already!" Katsuki replied unconvincingly.

"Was I a good muse?" Mina asked, flashing him a mischievous smile.

Lord Explosion Murder felt his stomach grow uncomfortably lighter. For far from the first time, his pink classmate was stirring up an amalgam of feelings that he hadn't the faintest idea what to do with. Half of him wanted to blow her up and find out what alien queens were made of and the other half wanted to pounce on her in the most primal of manners.

"... Thought we had a deal?!"

"We're not on the way back yet." Mina replied, grinning sadistically. "You really took your time, Camera Man. Any thoughts on your subject?"

"I think she needs to leave me the hell alone already…"

"By the way, you and Kyoka were looking pretty cozy earlier. I hope you didn't confuse her."

It pissed Katsuki off that she'd mention something so sensitive within the potential earshot of the others, but this ember of rage was also a relief to the boy. Given the state of stupefaction that had nearly consumed him, a call to arms was just what he needed. Otherwise he was bound to make a fool of himself again.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but she seems to have a better idea of what she wants than I do. So I wouldn't worry about her…"

"She shot you down, huh? Was it too much tongue? I've been meaning to talk to you about -" Ashido rambled in an uncomfortable borderline whisper.

"It was mutual, okay!" he cut her off with a hushed shout.

"Really?" Mina prodded further, her smile curling devilishly. "So you are narrowing things down."

"... Yeah… Whatever… I guess…" Katsuki stumbled, his eyes having become gradually glued to Ashido's chest as she'd gotten closer to him.

"Gotta say, I was offended you didn't choose me earlier," she flirted. "Didn't realize till you picked Ochaco that you were just trying to get out of choosing between me or Kendo. Or maybe even Kyoka, much as you were eyeballing her."

"..."

"So just between us… who'd you really want to pick?"

"..."

"Wow. Look who's drooling again." she commented in sultry fashion, touching a finger to his lip.

"... You… don't know what…" Katsuki trailed off, too enthralled to complete the thought his mind desperately wanted to give life.

"You were saying, loverboy?" Mina asked seductively, puffing her chest out for optimal results.

He felt a warm stream trickle down his nose. The ultimate humiliation. Katsuki was helpless. His throbbing member poked her lightly, as if it were a white flag his body had subconsciously offered her.

"Guess that answers that," she chuckled. "So… Whose swimsuit do you like the most again?"

"..Yours…" Bakugo replied hornily.

"Thought so," Ashido replied victoriously, now caressing his cheek. "Can't believe I gave you a nosebleed. Where do you think more blood's going right now?"

She glanced down curiously before even finishing the sentence. The slightest hint of a blush found her face - though it was hard to tell in all honesty - and it was largely overshadowed by a victorious gleam in her eye. Though it had already poked her, something about a firsthand look at the effect she was having on her classmate seemed to please the alien queen notably more than the knowledge alone had. Mina Ashido was glowing with satisfaction as she looked back up to Katsuki with smug amber eyes that were sure to see through any deception he could muster in his condition.

"Well," she purred, looking away coyly. "I did promise to take it easy on you until the Sports Festival… Guess I should go get changed."

Ashido shrugged, turned away and began to make her way to the restroom again. She was letting him go. It felt like she'd just reeled in a fish and thrown it back in the water. Which pissed Katsuki off! He wasn't some damn fish to be caught at her leisure! But even so, King Explosion Murder couldn't resist the bait.

"... Wait."

The rosy succubus came to a halt, slowly turning to her golden-haired prey with an expectant look that simultaneously feigned curiosity.

"Yeah? What's up?"

Unable to offer a word as his face burned and his stomach lept, Bakugo used his Blast Rush Turbo to close the distance between them. Surprised by this movement, Mina lurched back slightly as Katsuki placed a hand on her back, pulling her into his embrace as the blonde brought his face into hers. This was met with a moan of approval from Ashido, who lifted her leg and wrapped a thigh around his waist while he pressed her against the stone wall of the restroom entrance. Triggered by her thigh, Katsuki reflexively began to thrust into her repeatedly as they snogged, the sensation of his nearly bare member grinding against her own thinly covered groin - and at times brushing her belly - leaving the boy completely intoxicated as the kiss deepened.

He'd thought he had made progress by resisting Uraraka earlier, but all that progress had suddenly been thrown to the wind, as if it had never been made to begin with. That's how these things always seemed to go with Ashido. His attraction to her was like a vicious cycle. The more he fought his urges around her, the more she seduced him, and the harder he fell for her. Katsuki wasn't oblivious to the fact that one of their classmates was bound to emerge from the restrooms and see them if they carried on. Even he had the basic etiquette to find getting caught in such a display undesirable. This was multiplied tenfold by the fact he had complicated feelings for over half the people who would potentially catch him if he persisted.

However, basic etiquette and common sense had seemingly met their match. The voluptuous breasts he felt squeezed firmly against his chest along with the pounding heart behind them beat out all logic definitively. An insatiable lust filled Bakugo. Every individual touch was setting him ablaze. Mina's powerful thighs, trim stomach, and slender arms around him all worked in concert with her luscious chest that entranced him so. Their tongues continued their familiar game of back and forth as every aspect of the exchange escalated.

Katsuki's free hand inevitably found her cherished bosom, rubbing the side while Ashido continued clinging tightly to him. Though it was ironic as regularly as he told her to shut up, her light moans were truly music to his ears. Each one slightly longer than the last, they soon felt like milestones to the explosive young man.

The hero had found his greatest weakness: Mina Ashido in a bikini. Much as it annoyed him to have to admit as much, he conceded that there were worse weaknesses. Or at least weaknesses less pleasant on the eyes… If she ever turned to villany, he was screwed, but barring that, perhaps this was manageable. So long as he could truly accept it. Maybe the vicious cycle would end if he finally made peace with succumbing to the rosy succubus and acknowledged the swirling feelings inside of him instead of trying to keep them under lock and key. Seemed he was shit at keeping the lock done anyway.

"Oh! Hi guys!" announced a high, shaking voice.

The pair broke their kiss and found Ochaco Uraraka frozen before them, white as a sheet. While her peers had seen her look like a deer in headlights more than once, this time her very soul seemed to have vacated her body. The only color that remained was - naturally - to her cheeks, which had gone from their usual pink hue to one more crimson. With a long uneasy laugh to break the tension, the bubbly gravity manipulator carried on.

"You two look like you're having fun…" Uraraka laughed nervously and far too long for comfort.

"You okay, Ochaco?" Mina asked worriedly, unfastening herself from Katsuki as she gave her friend her undivided attention.

"What?! Yeah! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?! HAHAHA! I just got too much sun in my eyes and couldn't see anything for a second, that's all! Pretty lame, huh? HAHAHAHA!"

" _She's petrified… Acting like she just walked in on her parents or some shit…"_ Katsuki observed, wincing at his innocent peer's pitiful state. _"Out of everyone… Why'd it have to be her? We probably just scarred Pink Cheeks for fucking life… She never seen anyone kiss before?"_

"You sure you're okay? You look like you're about to faint." Mina insisted, going to her friend and putting a supportive hand to her shoulder.

"You bet! Wouldn't be anything other than okay! That'd be so weird! I mean it was just a little too bright for a second, it happens, right?! Not like I'm blind anymore so it's all fine! Really!" Uraraka replied in a panic, waving her hands defensively.

" _Tch. How is this spaz the same girl I fought last year?!"_

"Jeez, you're burning up!"

"Really? Huh… Honestly I don't feel a thing! No need to worry!"

"If you're fine then stop spazzing out over there already!" chided Bakugo, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Right! Sorry!" she replied with what was proving to be an unshakable anxiety ridden laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kendo asked curiously as she emerged from the restroom.

As anticipated, the powder keg Bakugo had hornily failed to avoid now seemed ready to burst at any moment. He'd known going in for that kiss was a recipe for disaster, but it was clear now just how severe a shitstorm the youth had thrown himself into.

"Oh nothing really! Gosh, I think I may have overdid it in the water today, I'm pooped!" Uraraka answered lightheartedly, still blushing bright as she turned to face their ginger peer and Jiro, who appeared just as she'd finished speaking.

"You haven't changed yet, Mina? The sun's practically gone." the musician observed aloud.

"I got too caught up getting pictures! I wish I'd remembered to get one of all of us before everyone got changed!" Alien Queen sighed.

"You and Kirishima really have a sense of time all your own. Didn't you guys leave to change first?" asked Jiro judgingly.

"And I thought I took a while." groaned Kendo.

"Whoa! Go easy on me, I was killing time till I was sure you guys were ready!" defended Kirishima as he too appeared.

"Lot of good it did you. Looks like we've still got some waiting to do." Kendo interjected matter-of-factly, sending a scathing look Katsuki's way.

"Don't look at me, I would've been done in no time if it weren't for _her_." he responded, pointing an accusatory thumb back at his rosy accomplice.

"No fair! Don't pin everything on me!"

"Here, man, I got your shirt for you on my way out." Kirishima chimed in helpfully, handing Bakugo his black tank top.

"Wish I could just change out here! You boys have it so easy!" Mina whined jealously.

"Shut up and go change already!" Katsuki ordered, not allowing himself to entertain the thought of Ashido in a state of undress whatsoever as he slipped on his shirt.

Once she finally relented and returned to the restroom, Mina Ashido actually managed to change rather quickly. This feat only added to Bakugo's suspicion that she'd purposely put off changing in order to give tempting him with her feminine wiles another whirl. The fact that she'd had such tremendous success only served to further anger the boy.

The trek back to the dorms went without incident. While the others made their light smalltalk, Katsuki made a point of brooding to dissuade his peers for pestering him any more than they already had. This also gave him the luxury of observing rather than focusing on any of the conversations the students had along the way.

Mina remained unbelievably lively, carrying the bulk of the conversational beats along with Kirishima. Apparently even being caught in the act hadn't managed to shake her up. The blonde didn't know whether to admire her confidence or to be ashamed at his own for faltering just because of his conflicting feelings for Uraraka, who coincidentally talked about as much as he did on the way home.

Bakugo didn't know what to make out of the gravity manipulator's reaction to his lustful display with their classmate. On one hand, it was spazzy, but on the other, she'd kept completely quiet about it so far. Even during the initial shock, she'd refrained from spouting out anything too incriminating. The boy was thankful for that much, but even so, her level of embarrassment had seemed a bit extreme, even for her. Was there something else to it he wasn't seeing?

Jiro and Kendo had also unofficially added themselves to the quiet bunch for the trip home. The punk rocker had at least remained cheery enough to offer Katsuki some semi-frequent knowing looks his way, but their ginger peer seemed genuinely standoffish compared to everyone else.

Though she may not have seen him and Ashido locking lips, Bakugo was still fairly positive she'd seen his impromptu tryst with the hearing hero not long before that. Upon realizing the incredibly brief interval between kissing two completely different people, he felt himself wince. He'd been ashamed enough of the intervals of days and hours between his prior kisses with Kendo and Ashido. This was just icing on the shit cake that no one should've fucked up enough to bake.

How many kisses did that put him at now? He pondered on the last week and began doing the simple math. Three seperate girls, that was easy enough to remember. Kendo had been his first. Though he'd had a dream of making out with Mina even before that… Still, he had enough shit to give himself without counting dream transgressions.

So first came Kendo. Then he'd made out with Ashido at least four times at the beach. Despite that day being such a blur to him already, he was reasonably confident about that number. After that was when he'd fallen hard for his ginger crush during their second training bout. Another three kisses. Then Ashido seduced her way into his room where they kissed twice. And today he'd kissed Jiro twice too… Right before kissing Mina again. For the seventh time?!

In the span of a week, Katsuki had had his first thirteen kisses - assuming his count was accurate. And over half of them had been with Mina Ashido?! He'd realized days ago he was susceptible to her charms, but this was ridiculous. The boy had kissed more people in a week than he'd planned to in a lifetime and somehow these demons still had a part of him wanting to go in for more?! And he wasn't even entirely sure with who…

" _What a disgusting fucking mess… I can't believe this shit! How'd I let this happen?!"_ Bakugo screamed to himself while he and Kendo walked to the Class B dorm in silence.

He owed her a walk. To try and explain things, no matter how hard he might bomb in doing so. They'd parted with the others just moments ago while the blonde had been doing some shameful math in his head. With a word of gruff parting to his classmates, he'd began tailing Kendo, who offered no word of resistance or support, her indifference clear from the persisting quiet of their walk together. She wasn't going to make this easy for him. And he couldn't blame her.

She stopped just outside of their dorm, leaned back against the entrance, not far from the door, and crossed her arms before finally acknowledging him.

"If you're going to say anything, I'd prefer if everyone I know didn't have to hear it."

A cute ginger girl in a yellow shirt and jean shorts had no business intimidating Bakugo so much. And yet…

"I screwed up today…"

"How's that?" Kendo asked cagily.

"You gave me time to think and I didn't do that at all…"

"Look, Bakugo," Kendo began after a sigh. "You've clearly got a lot going on right now. I don't need an explanation. Hope things work out for you, okay?"

She turned, preparing to take her leave.

"I don'tlike apologizing."

"No one's asking you to…" Itsuka responded, somewhat defensively.

"I'm shit at it. The words never come out right and it's so fucking annoying!... But it's even more annoying to _need_ to apologize in the first place…"

"That's some start you have going there." she replied sardonically.

"Some third date," the blonde spat. "Got so caught up in stupid nonsense that I forgot that's what today was. Was so on edge the whole damn time… today just never registered as a date to me. Whole day felt like a damn dream. And not a good one!"

"At least I got a nice massage out of the whole ordeal," Kendo interjected dismissively. "I'm not gonna lie and say I had the time of my life, but you were at least honest with me before today, so it didn't come as the biggest surprise when I saw you… well, you know."

"Well it sure as hell surprised me! I didn't ask you out just so you could see me like that. I -"

"I'm the one who told you to find out what you want. So good for you honestly, we don't have to go over it anymore."

"I think more of you than that."

"... Come again?" she requested, clearly caught off guard.

"I didn't figure anything out. All I did was complicate everything even more. I… I don't know what's going on with me… But you deserved better than today. I know that much. So… sorry. That's all I needed to say."

He'd hardly managed to look anywhere but his feet the whole time, especially towards the end after stumbling over what words to finish with. Tortuous as it had been, it felt better than letting her leave without owning his shit. If he was going to be as shamefully impulsive as he'd been today, then the least he felt he could do was swallow his pride here. Not many opinions mattered to him. A problem in his personal life as well as his professional life to come - according to everyone who advised him about his future, at least.

But if he could make things right with one of the few people whose opinion he gave two shits about, then that was good enough for now. Unfortunately this outcome seemed less likely as he heard the ginger let out another deep sigh.

"You really are all over the place," she replied, shaking her head. "But okay. Apology accepted. It's not like I wanted this holding either of us back tomorrow anyway. So get it together and let's do our best."

"Like I'd need to be told that! I - I was just making sure _you_ weren't going to choke tomorrow over something stupid! So take your own advice and give me a challenge, got it?!"

"From a surprisingly genuine apology to declaring war. You're something else."

"And don't you forget it!"

"Goodnight, Bakugo." Kendo bid him farewell, shaking her head as she made way for the door.

Lord Explosion Murder was content with this outcome for now. He harbored no delusions that he'd made everything better, but he did feel as if less was hanging over him now. And the flame-haired girl he was watching walk away, hopefully. If an apology only benefited him, what good was it?

"Later."

That night Katsuki made up for lost time and got a quick workout in before winding down. Basic calisthenics and shadowboxing made up the bulk of his new routine. He did it all from the comfort of his own room that evening. The potential of running into any of his classmates had dissuaded Bakugo from training anywhere else. Just as well, he didn't want to overdo it the night before the main event, so basics and technical work were fine by him, just this once.

After showering and drying off, he queued up one of the dozens of videos he'd been rewatching on his phone. Boxing legends in action, as per All Might's recommendation. For the last week, whenever Katsuki's triggers hadn't been consuming his every waking thought, this was mostly what he'd been doing. Classwork, training, triggers, and study. That had been the routine. And though his triggers had undeniably taken center-stage all throughout the week, they hadn't made him slack in his training in the least. On the contrary, his bouts with Kendo - and the others who'd generally just gotten the better of him - had lit a fire under him.

" _I'll show Kendo I'm in a league of my own! And Ashido's gonna see for herself that I've got full control when it matters most! Uraraka's gonna think fucking twice before ever going NEAR another dream of mine! Let's see how smug Jiro can look when I win! They're all going down!"_

He had the order of the playlist memorized at this point. Dempsey, Lewis, Ali, Tyson, Robinson, Leonard, and Armstrong - all Americans. It always made Bakugo roll his eyes when he was reminded of what a westaboo All Might was. All the same, he did take a certain satisfaction from finally getting something from the former number one that Deku lacked.

" _Since that nerd still has quirk control issues, he hasn't had a chance to train much else. Doesn't matter how many quirks Deku gets, so long as he's still working out the kinks. If that loser has quantity on me, I'll just make sure my quality stays fucking light years ahead of his!"_

The Jack Dempsey video had nearly ended while Katsuki was lost in his thoughts. As the familiar scene recaptured his attention, the boy made a loose connection. Boxers weren't so different from heroes. Between the special fighting styles, media personas, and nicknames, it was easy to see some overlap between the two fields. Maybe that was why All Might had recommended this training to him in the first place. There was enough common ground in the sport for Katsuki to benefit from, but it was obscure enough nowadays that his peers likely wouldn't share his newly acquired knowledge.

A rapid series of knocks met his door. By now he knew they would not be the last. His classmates were too persistent to be ignored. Lord Explosion Murder didn't care to get into an endurance match with any of the likely knockers on who would hold out longer. Letting a stupid girl keep him up all night just before the day of the festival wasn't on the blonde's agenda. So, with a deep exhale of annoyance, Katsuki promptly went to answer the door.

Mina Ashido - who was no stranger to harassing his door at this point - greeted him with one of her trademark toothy grins.

"The hell do you want?" he asked impatiently, a hand to each side of the door frame.

"I wanted to check up on you," Ashido responded, unfazed by his tone. "You kinda left without a word. Everything okay?"

"I told you idiots I'd see you later…"

"You mumbled."

"Your hearing's shit, I said it just fine."

"Big on _hearing_ now, are you?" Ashido retorted slyly.

"If you're gonna try and keep me up to talk about Lobes, you can go ahead and leave." Katsuki warned her.

"Why do you always assume the worst? Like I said, I just came to check in on you."

"Well, you did. Satisfied?"

"You sure are grumpy tonight." Mina pouted. "I was thinking you might like to talk after today, but you're clearly in a mood, so I guess I'll just go."

"Took you long enough." Katsuki criticized.

"Rude!" Alien Queen chastised. "And to think we were worried about you!"

" _We_?"

"That's right. Me and Ochaco were worried about you, ya jerk. She didn't want to bother you, so I decided to pay you a visit so we could both rest easier."

"What're you idiots worrying about me for?"

"I guess I should know better by now, but in Uraraka's defense, today was her first time seeing you so out of it."

"Out of it?!"

"Her words, not mine," Mina shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, your vibe's killing my mood. Give _me_ a knock next time you wanna talk, putting in all the work's getting old."

His horned classmate proceeded to saunter off in her lemon-colored shirt and sweats. Bakugo couldn't tell whether she was bluffing or if she was truly done tormenting him. He closed his door cautiously after the rosy girl was out of sight. Ashido hadn't forced herself in, which was unusual given their last evening encounters. Had Katsuki's curtness and indecision finally worked to his benefit?

He received an answer to his mental query minutes later after returning to his study queue of videos. A texting notification appeared from none other than the alien queen herself. Those who hadn't already exchanged numbers at U.A. had all done so after the move to the dorms, so it was no surprise that she had his number, but it was surprising to hear from her considering no one regularly texted him besides Kirishima.

In lieu of words, Mina Ashido had sent him a photo. The very one he'd taken earlier, it just so happened. His eyes were naturally first drawn to the pink temptress in all her captivating glory, but eventually the boy noticed Mina had actually said something.

" _Figured you'd want a copy. Thanks for the photo op today! Good luck tomorrow! You're gonna need it!"_

Her words were followed by a winky face as well as a kissy face. Startled by his exceedingly strong reaction to the text, Katsuki threw his phone to the side, as if he knew he wouldn't be able to look away had he kept the phone in his hand. Despite this feat, his hand still found the phone again moments later. In no time at all he found himself saving the photo and zooming in on Ashido's chest.

After a notable stretch of time admiring Mina's body, Bakugo's feet hit the floor and he began moving aimlessly, as if sleepwalking. Opening his door, the boy quickly roamed over to the opposing side of the fourth floor. The girl's side. Ashido and Uraraka's floor. He stopped in front of the door to the end of the hall.

" _I'm… I'm just gonna fucking tell her off! And then I can sleep and kick everyone's ass tomorrow!"_ the boy thought, desperate to hype himself up and explain his actions.

He neared a hesitant hand to the door, preparing to knock. Even if he didn't know for sure which room was hers, his odds were 50/50, right? Katsuki knew Ashido's room was at one end of the hall. He just wasn't sure which end. The volatile young hero hadn't exactly made a habit of visiting his classmates, so his knowledge of the dorm layout was less than perfect.

The knock never came. His hand dropped as he finished weighing the pros and cons. Cons won by a mile. If he knocked on the wrong door, Uraraka was answering and he was NOT going to explain to her why he needed to see Ashido in the middle of the night. Not after the spectacle she'd already witnessed.

"Bakugo?"

Following the sound, Katsuki found Mina Ashido standing a door away from him in nothing but a towel. One hand was to her hip while the other held her shower caddy. Curiosity dominated her face more than anything else.

"Hey…" he offered awkwardly, unable to avert his eyes even slightly.

"So are you gonna knock or not?" pressed Ashido genuinely.

"What? Why would I now?"

"Because you were supposed to knock next time you want to talk to me. Remember?"

"But… you're right there." Bakugo grumbled uncomfortably.

"That's too bad. I really had my heart set on you knocking."

"That's dumb!" he blurted out, trying desperately to keep his focus on Ashido's face.

Unfortunately for him, Mina's face was alluring in its own right. Even while pouting, there was just something about her black schaela, amber eyes, and rosy face that pulled him in more and more the longer he looked at her. Lost in thought, Katsuki lightly tapped the door with his hand. Ashido's pouting lip curled into a predatory smirk as she closed the distance and leaned against the door to her room.

"Weird. I didn't hear anything. Guess no one's there."

Ashido drawing closer gave the blonde a whiff of the sweet smell of her shampoo and enticed him into gawking at her sweet bosom - seemingly his favorite thing in the world to do as of late. He knocked again. More audibly this time. Then again and again until the torturer was content.

"Sounds like someone's at the door," Mina continued playfully, finally opening the door and slinking into her room, only to leave Katsuki gaping in the hallway.

Her room was vibrant and excessive as could be. Pink to be seen in every direction, on every surface, along with splashes of purple here and there. The rug had hearts on it, there was a heart shaped throw pillow, and even her bed shared the room's _aesthetic_.

"Cute, right?" Ashido asked, turning around to face him as she presented her room with a gesture of her hand.

"Makes me wanna puke…" he commented dryly.

"I thought you liked pink!" she whined in disappointment.

"... I'm picky."

"You're adorable." Mina squealed.

"Shut the hell up, no I'm not. Take that back!"

"You gonna come in here and make me?" she dared him.

"What?! You're - You're not…!" Katsuki stumbled, trying to restrain himself.

"Don't worry, I'll get changed." Mina lulled nonchalantly.

She moved toward her closet without another word. Though he knew this was _the_ prime opportunity to make a break for it, Bakugo found himself seized by an infinitely more tempestuous opportunity as he stepped into Ashido's room until he regained view of her. She'd opened her closet and begun to peruse through her clothes.

"Close the door, will ya?" requested Ashido casually.

Dumbfounded that he hadn't been asked to leave, the boy did as requested and shut the door, fully closing them off.

"It's closed."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Mina praised him as she undid her towel and let it fall to the ground. "So… What brings you by so late? You wanted to talk, right?"

Though her toned slender back was to him, the sight of her bare rump as well as the severity of her perfect proportions made Katsuki's body go wild.

"So bad…" he uttered, drunker on lust by the second.

"What's on your mind?" she asked with feigned innocence as she donned a bra.

"You again…"

"Really? What about me?" Ashido inquired, sliding her legs through a matching white thong before turning to face him.

Katsuki could feel the floodgates open once more. Drool dripped freely and the explosion hero lacked the composure to even try and conceal the stiffy she inspired. Sweatpants had done him no favors in this regard either. Ashido's entrancing navel and irresistible breasts instantly overwhelmed what little remained of the boy's filter.

"How I can't stop thinking about you… At all…"

"You couldn't wait to get rid of me earlier. What's with the change in tune?"

"That stupid photo… Dirty fucking move."

"It got a cute boy to come knocking, so I can't say I regret it."

"You piss me off so much! It makes me wanna…"

"Uh-huh?" Ashido goaded eagerly.

"You're such a stupid freaking…"

"And there's another nosebleed. Looks like a gusher!"

Katsuki was finally swept away entirely by a wave of lust as he felt the warm trickle down his lip. A feeling of freedom came over the boy as he gave in and yielded the fruitless struggle of trying to downplay how attracted he was to the bewitching presence before him.

"No blood left for the brain, huh?" Mina observed, impressing even herself with the effect she was having on Bakugo, who'd been silent for a notably long few moments as his member visibly throbbed, moving the crotch of his sweatpants with every twitch.

"You're so fucking sexy… I can't stand it…"

"You're dripping all over my rug." Ashido sighed as she plucked a tissue out of a box on her purple table and brought it to his face.

He knew if he moved a muscle it was all over. The succubus had closed the distance and gently pressed a tissue against his face, which colored on contact. Mina gradually pressed the reddening tissue more forcefully before removing and gingerly dropping it into a small trash can near them.

"There," Mina went on, dusting her hands off as she returned to him. "Better?"

The rosy girl looked up to him with kind amber eyes that were gracious in their victory. Though she knew she had Katsuki firmly hooked, her yellow orbs withheld any hint of sadism. They offered only satisfaction and a dare.

"Yeah…"

"What were you saying? Before the leakage?"

"How hot you are…" Bakugo conceded, fully bewitched.

"Right. I must've missed the end of that part. How'd it go again?" Ashido purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down until the blonde's head rested on her shoulder.

Katsuki instinctively hugged her in response, soon starting to hump Ashido lightly while they embraced.

"I can't stop thinking about you and your beautiful body," Bakugo answered horinly, throbbing intensely while grinding against her. "I just keep falling harder for you every day… It's annoying as hell… But you're so fucking hot!"

"I really got you to come knocking that easily, huh? Didn't realize how bad you had it for me." Mina whispered in his ear sensually.

"You've got me so hard right now…" he moaned tiredly.

"Let's hope you don't spring another leak."

The explosive boy felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he was filled with pure ecstasy over the craved feeling of Mina's breasts firmly squishing against his chest. Feeling her pounding heart again only gave him further pleasure as he transitioned into humping Alien Queen more forcefully.

"I… I can't stop!"

"Good. Let it all out, Bakubabe." Mina replied, her tone triumphant.

Katsuki obliged her, thrusting harder than ever as he dug his nails into her sides to make their embrace all the tighter. In what he could only suspect was a display of power, his pink partner had made a point of not contributing to the furthering of their steamy exchange. It seemed to him that Mina was trying to prove how little she had to do to keep him enamored with her. That her body and voice alone were more than enough to make Katsuki completely succumb to her in every way. And they were.

After a deep breath of satisfaction escaped from Bakugo's lips, the two mutually separated from one another while the boy recovered. With a hand to her hip and the other sleek by her side, Mina Ashido observed him curiously.

"Look at that, we've sprung another leak." commented Mina candidly.

"Take that off." Bakugo replied, pointing toward her.

"Really obsessed with my boobs, huh?" she teased with a prideful toothy grin.

"You're the one who decided to change in front of me," he grunted defensively. "Now I can't stop fucking thinking about it…"

"You first."

"The hell?!"

"Lose the pants. You've been poking me with that thing all week. If he's such a big fan of mine, introduce us already." Mina whined impatiently.

"Who the hell -"

"And if the little guy makes a good first impression, maybe you'll finally get a peek." Ashido cut him off, pulling the middle of her bra and letting it snap back to her skin for effect.

Without another thought, Katsuki impulsively dropped his now stained sweatpants to the ground and revealed his still massive erection to the pink temptress.

"Wow… He's still raring to go, huh?" Mina responded with mild surprise. "So that's what they look like. Weird."

"The hell you just say?!"

"I can't believe you really showed me." she carried on casually. "You really do have it bad for me."

"Whatever! Your turn!"

"Yeah, about that… It's gonna be a 'no' for tonight."

"What the hell do you mean?! That wasn't the -"

"I said 'maybe' you'd get a peek. Remember?" Mina pointed out matter-of-factly.

"That's a damn cop out and you know it!"

"Calm down. If you're that desperate, I'm giving you another chance. Interested?"

"Pfft. Your word ain't shit. Forget it."

"You're doing the announcement again this year, right?"

"For the festival? Yeah. Why?"

"Since you wanna make a deal so bad, I've got one for you. Ask me out when you take the stage tomorrow. In front of everyone."

"Why the hell would I agree to that?"

"Poor little guy's shrinking a bit…" Mina noted invasively, eyeing his groin again.

"Shut the hell up!" Katsuki raged, pulling up his pants. "The hell do you want a shoutout for tomorrow?! You that attention starved?"

"Hardly," Ashido retorted, rolling her eyes. "It's so I can finally know if you're for real or not, you hothead. If you ask me out in front of the whole world tomorrow, I'll know your mind's made up and you're serious."

"Talk about overkill. You really need that much proof?" the blonde scoffed critically.

"Plus it'll be so romantic!" Mina squealed, raising balled fists that trembled with excitement.

"So that's what you want." Bakugo grunted cynically.

"Don't be so negative! I'm totally right about the first part and you know that. You're not the only one who's been confused lately. You think we haven't been scratching our heads wondering if you're really into us or not?"

"So you have been running your mouth about me." Katsuki deducted, veins appearing on his forehead.

"Have a little faith, will ya?!" Ashido rebuked, clearly annoyed. "Nobody even knows we've kissed, okay? Well, besides Ochaco… But that was your fault! So stop acting like I can't keep secrets just because I'm an open person. I barely even talked to Jiro about your little moment today. We're all being considerate of your feelings because we can tell you're really out of your element here, but there comes a point where you've got to consider our feelings too. I don't have to talk with her to know that if I'm getting fed up with this whole situation, Kendo must be too."

"I know all that… I just -"

"Ugh," Mina groaned. "I didn't mean to lay into you like that. I was going to have some fun getting you riled up again and then you made me get all serious… Listen, Bakugo. I like you and I have a lot of fun messing with you and pushing your buttons. But I'm not sure if I wanna go much further until I know what this is for you."

"Fair enough. That's fine." Katsuki replied, oddly calm.

"Are you about to blow up on me?" she followed up skeptically.

"No, you idiot. I'm not going to yell at you for being right… For now, at least."

"Look who's on a sweet streak," Mina gushed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think my dreamboat from the beach was back."

"Keep dreaming."

"Well, if getting a good hard look at me is really that important to you, you know my terms." she shrugged confidently.

"Yeah… Sure, whatever. I know your stupid terms."

"I'll make it worth your while!" said Mina with a disarming wink.

"Don't get your hopes up. Number ones don't negotiate. I'll win tomorrow and everything else will fall into place."

"Then I'll just have to beat you bad in front of everyone so you have to step up and make a decision yourself."

"Just you try it!"

"This is the longest you've gone without looking at my chest all week." Mina commended him sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'm going to bed." Katsuki snapped back, moving for the door without risking another look at Alien Queen.

"Night, Bakugo." her satisfied tone nearly sang.

* * *

AN:

Now that he's dealt with the aftermath of his day at the beach, Katsuki Bakugo is finally moving on the the Sports Festival! Tune in next time to catch the first round! Chapter 26 will be coming to you December 8th! Cheers and happy holidays!

Review Responses:

Tweepa - Killer name! I think I wound up using it or alluding to it a few times already haha And thank you so much for your kind words on the last chapter!

Animeguy1101 - In true anime fashion, I managed to squeeze another chapter in before the festival haha Good point on Jiro! Hadn't thought of that until you brought it up.

Ultimatrixbearer - Glad you appreciated the humor! Thank you so much for the high complement! I'm right there with you, Deku's too pure to even tease a harem with.

The Keeper of Worlds - A true classic! Not to mention you gotta love the irony since he's largely viewed the women tormenting him as demons up to this point.

Silverwolf819 - Good prediction! Hahaha

Linettye - Bakubelles! Pretty classy! Awesome to know you're rooting for Ochako and Itsuka. The Bakushipping race continues!

Ultimate Savior - Hopefully not. Aiming for two a month going forward, but we'll see where the winds take us haha


	26. Declaration

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 26: Declaration

"It's time for the second years' introductory speech!" began Mt. Lady with feigned enthusiasm, waving to the audience with clear pageantry.

" _I'd bet anything she did all the pageants back in her day."_

She certainly seemed the type. If Katsuki had to pick pageant fiends out of a lineup, the blonde pro hero was the very first one he was calling out. Though, given recent lineup struggles, maybe he was giving himself far too much credit.

"And for the student pledge, we have… Katsuki Bakugo!"

There had been a noteworthy delay while Mt. Lady simulated excitement over the news. A tinge of dread bled through her words, implying the chief umpire remembered the boy after all. This wasn't exactly shocking since his previous encounter with the pro hero hadn't exactly been a pleasant one. Whether it was from her guest appearance at U.A. or last year's sports festival, Katsuki knew he couldn't have made a great impression. In fact, there was a decent chance he'd made the worst impression, given the _feedback_ he'd received from the young pro hero last year.

"Bet she just agreed to be chief umpire for free food…" he heard Ballhead mutter cynically.

"No surprise there," Jiro commented from his right. "You did win last year."

"I honestly thought they'd go with the runner up after his pledge last year…" Kaminari chimed in from beside her.

"Talk less and try not to get one shot this year." Katsuki retorted snidely as he turned to make his way to the podium.

They'd changed it up slightly from last year. Now the stairs were to the sides and the podium faced both students and audience alike. This meant the students had their backs to the audience this time around. He wondered if this was done to make his more faint-hearted classmates rest easier at the start or if it was just change for the sake of change.

Needless to say, Katsuki preferred the former setup. The thought of looking to his fellow students while he spoke offered him no satisfaction, hormones or no hormones. He didn't need to look at them to tell them who the winner was going to be. His words alone sufficed.

The blonde stole a glance at Jiro as he passed. He still admittedly found her attractive, - even in attire as standard as the U.A. training uniform - but his worst fear didn't come to fruition. On the contrary, apart from mild embarrassment over having fallen for the hearing hero the day prior, Lobes elicited the reaction he'd hoped for: None. From where it counted most, that is.

Katsuki shot out a few more sly glances as he coolly maneuvered through the crowd of students, hoping to catch one of the other Four Horsemen; His Triggers. This proved to largely be to no avail until familiar fiery locks caught his eye once he'd reached the stairs to the podium. Kendo was apparently too busy debating whether or not to chop down Copycat to notice his gaze. Just as well. Eye contact wasn't necessarily required for the test he was conducting.

Though he wasn't able to get as good a look at the ginger as he had at the sassy musician, the end result was seemingly the same. Nothing on two counts. That was encouraging. It was unknown whether this would translate into long term endurance over the full course of the festival, but it was undeniably encouraging.

" _I was gonna lose my shit if Jiro gave me another hard-on."_ Katsuki thought with relief as he reached the podium, as well as his next trial.

The Chief Umpire, Mt. Lady. What were the odds? Of all the heroes they could have gotten, it had to be the first person he'd pleasured himself to? He'd been led to believe the norm was for U.A. staff members to take the gig, but given the rising tide and regularity with which his class was now interacting with guest pro heroes, - through both lectures and work studies - it wasn't the most surprising shakeup the boy had seen of the school's status quo.

Bakugo braced himself for the unforeseen ordeal as he looked toward the chief umpire. The last week had been full of wild changes for him, but few had been so dramatic a change as his complete 180 on Mt. Lady. There was nothing gradual or even natural about the transition in his eyes. Overnight, she'd transformed from another annoying naysayer to a flaxen-haired goddess. Seeing her up close and in person was the ultimate reminder of this evolution. In her skintight bodysuit and domino mask, she unwittingly brought Katsuki back to all the times he'd fantasized about her and Kendo over the last week. Even now he hadn't the faintest idea why his mind had drawn such a parallel between the two. Though the masks were similar, they weren't exactly uncommon. Kendo's quirk was basically partial gigantification, so maybe that had played a part in the mental connection.

Mt. Lady looked to him with grim amusement as he drew nearer. Her face seemed to both fret and eagerly await the boy's impending announcement. Katsuki couldn't deny it. Even while in a borderline comical state, it was quite a face. Like her body, it seemed to belong to someone inhuman. She looked more like a model than a hero, in many respects. Being able to pull off both roles only served to make her more attractive to the young man.

His eyes more than liked what they saw, but fortunately Bakugo had prepared for today. Even flaxen-haired dream fodder like Mt. Lady couldn't get in his way now. Stopping at the mic stand beside her and turning to face his opponents down below, he couldn't help but feel empowered. That is, until Mina Ashido caught his eye from the crowd.

At the front of the pack, Alien Queen had positioned herself where she simply couldn't be missed as he said his piece. Her smirk and crossed arms greeted him along with a visibly sadistic aura. Or at least, what Katsuki perceived as aura. He couldn't be too sure, for all around her shifted into the pink ethereal peripheral view he'd experienced once or twice before.

" _I'll make it worth your while!"_ Mina's voice sang through his mind.

Bakugo may have been conflicted when it came to swimsuits, but the blue U.A. training uniforms were another matter. It _suited_ her more than anyone else. The fit was incredibly flattering. And equally persuasive.

" _Ask me out when you take the stage tomorrow,"_ she purred again. _"In front of everyone."_

Katsuki's member surged forth violently, undercutting every measure taken beforehand. Just like that, Mina Ashido had effortlessly given him a stiffy in front of everyone - and depending on where the cameras were, perhaps even for the whole world to see. Rather than the utter panic he would have anticipated deriving from this development, Katsuki felt lighter. Every shred of rationale he had left to him strongly urged him to stop and look away. Unfortunately, every shred of rationale also happened to be muted. Nothing that made sense was getting through. Only the nonsense seemed to pierce through and form cohesive thoughts.

Bakugo was possessed with an incredibly foreign desire to drop to his knees, drool openly over the succubus known as Ashido, and comply with her each and every demand. The prospect of being brought to his knees normally would have ignited his soul and sent the blonde into a fury, but as things stood, the premise only made him harder as Katsuki gawked at his classmate.

" _Stupid body's getting back at me for this morning…"_

After a brief panic over the state Mina had left him in the night before, Bakugo had made his first masturbatory concession in an effort to placate his urges and get him through the festival. He'd allowed himself to think of Ashido in order to get off. And now he was paying in full force for that concession. Setting a precedent for satisfying himself to her may have been the nail in the coffin for him.

" _Why do I… Want her so bad?"_

Taking note of the dead air, Mina's eyes widened and she seemed to physically squeal while raising hopeful fists to her chin. Any doubt she may have harbored seemed to be rapidly evaporating. In its place, a starry-eyed brand of giddiness became visible.

" _Fuck… I want this so bad… How do I do this without looking like a fucking idiot?!"_

He practically leapt at Mt. Lady's unexpected touch, a shiver running down his spine as her hand smacked his back.

"Never took you for the shy type, Kid."

"Tch. As if!" Katsuki replied, purely by instinct.

As he looked back to the pro, the boy was filled with something he hadn't felt often. A poignant notion of gratitude. One he'd felt toward All Might and Best Jeanist before her. While he deeply regretted needing the help to begin with, Katsuki Bakugo had long ago come to a point where he was able to accept help from others. Images of Kirishima reaching out from above and Jiro and the others helping him in their bout against 1B came to mind. Then more recent images of Ivy saving him just days ago. All Might and Endeavor as they'd taught him, the former who'd been incredibly supportive, and the latter, whose more frank disposition and teaching style had helped him in the places where the former No. 1's had come up short.

This wasn't the first time Mt. Lady had helped him either. At Kamino Ward she'd gotten up with her battered body and blocked the League of Villains from pursuing him and his classmates. Back then, the boy remembered always resisting the help of others with every fiber of his being. If holding All Might back against All for One hadn't outweighed maintaining his pride, Katsuki likely wouldn't have even accepted help then. Thanks to that initial acceptance of a helping hand, Bakugo had been able to come a long way.

" _Even Deku… Hmph. If I can even accept help from that nerd, I really have made some progress."_

This bittersweet train of thought proved to be a great relief for the young blonde student, for even sentimental distractions had become welcome in Katsuki's headspace so long as they could battle his infernal hormones. Thanks to this shift in focus, looking to Mt. Lady for a moment hadn't proven near so treacherous as it may have otherwise. It was bad enough to get aroused at all on the podium. He didn't want to know the impact a bombshell like Mt. Lady could have on his lustful copilot if he so much as looked at her the wrong way.

"Shaddup already!" he finally barked into the mic, instantly silencing the crowd of students. "You all better put up a fight this year. You're all stronger than you were, so if this is a cakewalk again, I'm gonna kick each and every one of your asses! Bring it on, you got that?!"

Surprisingly, his opening declaration got a much warmer reception than it had last year. There were still more than a few hecklers to be heard, but they were largely drowned out by the more vocal majority, who accepted his challenge.

"You got it! Just you wait!"

"I'm taking you down this time!"

"How could you be so crass again?! You're representing all of us!"

"Try me!"

"Bakugo-away!"

"Yeah! Let's do our best!"

"I'm coming for you, Class 2A!"

Katsuki could've sworn he picked out Glasses' and Uraraka's voices from the amalgam of shouts. The reaction seemed to be a mixed bag, but still notably more positive than that which preceded it. Granted, he might have actually been hard pressed to get a worse reception than last year, so perhaps better results had been inevitable. Inevitable so long as he'd managed to shake the idea of fulfilling Ashido's request, at least.

"Really reeled the ego in for that one, huh, Kid? Coming from you that was almost magnanimous." Mt. Lady commented from his side.

The students and crowd above were still blurting out incoherent phrases that all meshed together with no end in sight. He doubted anyone had heard her. Or that they'd hear him - Unless he inhaled the microphone. Not that it mattered. What he had to say to the flaxen-haired hero was long overdue, regardless of who heard him.

"Thanks… For before."

"Huh? You lost me?" she asked, equal parts confused and skeptical.

"I never thanked you… For Kamino Ward, I mean. So thanks…" Katsuki replied, turning to exit.

"Hey, Bakugo." Mt. Lady called after him, as if weighing over a gamble.

He promptly turned to acknowledge the beautiful pro hero, who subtly pulled him aside to speak.

"What is it?"

"How about you work study for me sometime? It may not be as glamorous as what you're used to from Endeavor and Best Jeanists' agencies, but working with more grounded heroes could do you some good. Can't always count on partnering up with the best of the best in a crisis. Being able to work with and utilize big and small talents alike is crucial for any pro. So what do you say?"

Truth be told, Katsuki hadn't expected anything so profound from her. What's more, the words coming from _her_ in particular hit him differently than they would have from other pros. For obvious reasons.

"...Yeah, sure." Bakugo replied awkwardly, his face burning.

Mt. Lady's kind smile shifted to a look of faint amusement after assessing his response.

"What do you know. Looks like you are human."

Her candid observation struck a chord in Katsuki, further embarrassing him in addition to unraveling his remnants of recovered composure. The boy's face grew hotter still when he allowed his eyes to wander to the flaxen-haired hero's relentlessly enchanting bosom. Assets that were already awe inspiring in fantasies seemed to be in a whole different league now that they were here before him in the flesh.

" _SO HOT!"_ Katsuki thought, on the verge of drooling as trepidation stormed through the back of his mind.

Another massive erection reared its head while the explosion hero stood there, paralyzed as he lusted for Mt. Lady. The focus of his desires observed him in thinly veiled amusement for a few moments longer before putting a hand to his shoulder and drawing in close. It was all he could do not to go in for a kiss, but his paralysis didn't seem to be amenable to that idea. Even so, her face coming so close drove Katsuki absolutely crazy.

"Everything okay over here?" she whispered into his ear, sounding more reassuring than concerned.

"...Yeah!" Bakugo blurted, dazed beyond belief as he stared at the breasts just below his face.

She'd leaned in and hunched over in order to talk into his ear as she had. Effective in terms of privacy, catastrophic in terms of Katsuki Bakugo's tattered endurance.

"Good," Mt. Lady replied, as if praising a dog. "Then do you think you can do me a favor?"

"You got it…" he replied, hypnotized.

Her irresistible body turned him on. Her breath against his ear turned him on. Her tone of voice and authority turned him on. Each and every thing about the enchantress enticed him. His peripherals were completely blocked out by a glaring and bright pink aura. It was like what had obscured his vision before on steroids.

" _I'LL DO YOU EVERY FAVOR IN THE FUCKING BOOK!"_ he mused drunkenly in his shattered headspace.

"Can you get back down there so I can announce the first stage?"

"Sure…"

Katsuki sounded out of breath as he stepped back and took one last longing look at the chief umpire. Her violet eyes were hard to read, but he managed to glean hints of pity and amusement from them. An impatient hand came to her hip as she waited for the shaken boy to comply with her request. Normally he would have been full of snappy responses and pushback, but a deep lust had drained him of his typical impulses. For the first time in his life, Bakugo was relishing in taking orders.

" _Why is it so hot when she tells me what to do?!"_ the teen wondered in frustration as he exited the podium and rejoined the students below at the nearest edge where he thankfully recognized no one.

Wild snickering and general mockery didn't reach his ears, so he hoped with an unprecedented amount of optimism that both his bouts of downstairs turmoil had flown under the radar somehow. Last year had been a cakewalk; This year, even something as simple as the beginning announcement was a struggle.

"And with that out of the way, it's time to get started!" Mt. Lady carried on enthusiastically, cuing the screen that appeared behind her. On it was a spinning box meant to select the first event of the festival. "What'll the first challenge be this year?!"

In no time at all the box stopped and revealed to all the selection: Egg Hunt.

"And there we have it! All eleven classes will be gathering eggs! The objectives will be set in the stadium in thirty separate piles! Your goal will be to obtain all the eggs you can within a ten minute interval! Only eggs you have on your person when time's up will count toward your final score and broken eggs are out of play, though cracked eggs that remain in tact are fair game! This will be a free for all, so your individual scores are the only means by which you can move on to the next round! Now then, everyone take your places by forming a tight circle where you are! The eggs will be set shortly and I'll set you off on the count of three! Get ready!"

* * *

AN:

The Preview:

With the U.A. Sports Festival finally underway, Katsuki Bakugo finds himself already struggling to clear unexpected hurdles. As he revs up for the festival's first event, will he be able to keep a cool enough head to stay at the top of the pack? Find out by tuning in next time as our young hero encounters unexpected challengers in his battle for egg supremacy!

Yours Truly:

Thanks for your continued support everyone! Followers old and new, I can safely say we probably wouldn't be this far without you. All your thoughts and enjoyment of the series are always the foundation for that next chapter. Appreciate you all following me this far. We're in the final stretch now! Tell me all your hopes and dreams for the endgame, I'd love to hear your theories! Planning to drop the next chapter on either Christmas Day or New Year's Eve! Happy reading everyone!

\- ER

Review Responses:

Ultimatrix bearer - Aptly put! And wouldn't you know, Bakugo's confusion is certainly progressing! Haha

Ultimate Savior - I'm anxious to show you all! Glad you got a kick out of Bakugo's eagerness and thank you for the review!


	27. Hunt

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 27: Hunt

" _Tch. Collecting Eggs, huh? How lame."_

Though the odds of a repeat had been slim, Katsuki had hoped the first round would be another obstacle race. He sought full redemption for last year. To be first in every event. All the better if he got to take first place in the ones he hadn't last time.

The circle they began to form was a fluid one. A visible minority of students froze in the middle and surveyed who was where in the line being forged around them. It became very apparent that they were avoiding standing by certain people. And not just Katsuki, who was used to as much, - given his volatile disposition - but Icy Hot as well. Katsuki reasoned that if either of them moved, the whole circle would reflexively shift.

Last year's runner-up wasn't alone for long. Deku and Four-Eyes joined him at each side, sharing some inaudible greeting as they did so. Uraraka found them soon after, standing beside the nerd as she joined in their chitchat. Katsuki didn't bother testing his observative endurance on her. Frankly, he began looking elsewhere as soon as she appeared. After the close calls with Ashido and Mt. Lady, he wasn't taking any more risks for peace of mind's sake. Once things got in motion, his desire to win would have to supersede all else.

"There you are, Man!" Kirishima waved as he came to stand to his left. "Weird game for Round 1, huh? Don't think I've ever seen em do this one."

"They'll probably never do it again once they see how easily I win it."

"There's that manly confidence! Must be contagious, I'm feeling better already!"

"You needed a boost? What are you, afraid of a few eggs?" chided Katsuki dismissively.

"Not really. My quirk's just not great for this kinda thing. But I won't let that stop me!"

"Hey, boys!" chimed in a known voice from the right.

Mina Ashido approached them, stretching her arms as she took the remaining place to his side. Her expression conveyed a clear enthusiasm and eagerness to get started. If Mina was upset with Katsuki over the distinct lack of a declaration of love in his announcement, she hid it well.

"Pfft," he spat. "Everywhere I go, you two pop up out of nowhere."

"I'm surprised I was able to get a spot since you're so popular and all." she mocked playfully.

"You ready, Ashido?" intercepted Kirishima. "I've got a good feeling about this year! How 'bout you?"

"Big time!" she replied happily with a thumbs up. "This year's gonna be one to remember!"

Katsuki made a point of looking away in disinterest as they spoke. Ashido's closeness was enough of a trial for him. Stealing glances at her was the most counterproductive option he had available to him. Not that that made the prospect any less tempting to the shaken young man. Stolen glances were acts of restraint compared to all the prolonged gawking he'd exhibited as of late.

Whether his ailment was natural or the malicious work of the stranger's quirk, the symptoms seemed to be growing dramatically worse with each passing day. In the span of a week Bakugo had gone from reluctantly helping with homework to bleeding from his nose over the same classmate. Impulsive kisses had been embarrassing enough, but now he was drifting into Ballhead territory. If it weren't for his appearance, Katsuki suspected the girls by and large would have quickly wrote him off as a creep like they'd done with Grape Rape early on.

Lord Explosion Murder also had his hard to shake first impression to thank for keeping his reputation from devolving. As rude and boisterous as he'd been throughout his first year, Katsuki had naturally garnered one of the more infamous reputations of his class, and while that hadn't always been to his benefit, it had ironically likely managed to spare him from being branded a pervert over the last week.

Open to any distraction that presented itself to him, Katsuki instantly noticed the tall man that entered the ground floor of the stadium. From the distinct shape of his head and the pinstripe suit he wore, Katsuki knew he looked vaguely familiar. The man was a pro, but not an especially esteemed one. He was so old school that Bakugo was surprised to have remembered him at all. It was The Scrambled Hero: Eggman.

If his rounded bald head and eggshell white skin didn't make it obvious enough, his quirk soon cleared any shred of doubt. Katsuki recalled seeing it once during a cooking show ad online, but he'd skipped the ad midway through. Regardless, it seemed Eggman was set on giving anyone and everyone unfamiliar with him a refresher course on his capabilities. Methodically, he moved from space to space, stopping at marked points on the field to hold his hands out and emit a golden glow from his palms.

Each glow was followed by what appeared to be a summons from thin air. Seconds after Eggman would hold out his hands and their glow began, dozens of ivory colored eggs appeared on the ground before him. With great ceremony, he bowed to each pile before moving on to create another at the next mark on the field.

"Wow… I thought he retired forever ago…" commented Kirishima quietly.

"You know him, Kirishima? Fill me in, cause I'm lost." Ashido muttered back.

"That's Eggman. He retired back in Crimson Riot's day… I'm surprised he's still around honestly… He's gotta be ancient."

"How's that possible?! I don't see a wrinkle on him!"

"Don't look at me," Kirishima shrugged, stumped as she was. "Could be his quirk? Maybe his skin's more like a shell than skin?"

"Wouldn't it still crack as he ages though?"

"How should I know?"

"Will you two shut up already?!" Bakugo grunted from between them.

Bakugo disliked being between two people having their own conversation in general, but hearing Ashido's voice had begun to lightly spin something in his stomach, so he needed to discourage her talking as much as possible until the event started and he could get away from her and focus. Katsuki didn't know what it was exactly, but somehow even Alien Queen's voice posed a threat to him now. Just hearing it brought back echoes of more stimulating things she'd said to him. Shadows of his humiliation.

With a slight pout, Ashido did as he bid and crossed her arms while Eggman finished the last of the outer piles and marched forward through the circle of students and to the final white chalk outline of an 'X' in the center of the circle they'd formed. The tall oval headed man presented his hands one last time before producing his largest summons yet. Dead center, a mountain of eggs appeared, towering high enough to rival Mt. Lady's podium in height.

"Let's hear it for Eggman!" she announced, gesturing to him with her hand.

A slightly confused applause followed from the crowd, eventually developing into a cohesive concert of approval to which Eggman promptly bowed, a measured look of pride on his face as he basked in the crowd's recognition for a few fleeting moments. How long had it been since he'd last heard such a thing? Was he on his first permitted leave from a retired pro hero living facility? A hermit making his first appearance in ages? A niche retired hero with a cult following that remained dedicated to him? Katsuki didn't have the faintest idea, yet he did find himself the slightest bit fascinated.

Not because he was impressed by any means, but it did give Bakugo cause to wonder how such a quirk had ever taken someone to the pro scene. Had he made it there in spite of such an underwhelming power? Or were there more applications to this quirk than he was seeing?

Before the youth could ponder this welcome distraction any further, Eggman began to make his exit without a word. He waddled as he walked, but in a strangely elegant fashion. As elegant as a waddle could be, at least. It seemed a purposeful sway, oddly refined rather than clumsy, indicating this had been his routine for the better part of a century.

" _Universe couldn't have thrown me a stupider distraction if it tried, but at least it bought me a few minutes. Now for Mt. Lady to start this damn thing already!"_ Katsuki thought, hyping himself up as he readied his feet to spring into action.

"And with no further ado, we're going on to the main event! Here's your countdown! 3!"

The crowd roared with too many cheers to make any sense of.

"2!"

Katsuki caught a piercing gleam in Mina's eye from his peripheral.

"1!"

Refusing to let the devious spark distract him, Bakugo looked to the center pile. He knew fully well that Icy Hot was on the other side, likely planning the exact same thing as he was. Well, perhaps not _exactly_ the same thing. But their target was almost surely the same.

"GOOOO!:

The small fry were all sure to focus on the outer piles. It wasn't sensible for them to go for the largest one that all the powerhouses had their eyes on. Even some of the more formidable competitors were likely to avoid butting heads with Bakugo and Todoroki in the first round, if they could avoid it. But for the proud who would settle for nothing less than the top? There was only one pile to aim for.

Just as he initiated his Blast Rush Turbo, Todoroki confirmed the blonde's deductions by instantly encircling the center pile with a wall of ice. Though his ice had always been the recommended student's favored quirk, even Bakugo had to admit that his rival had reached an entirely new level of precision with it.

"WHOOOAAA! And just like that Todoroki's already isolated the biggest pile with an ice blockade! Has he ALREADY secured a place in the next round?!" Present Mic asked from above, bursting with enthusiasm.

"That doesn't change anything for me, Icy Hot!" Bakugo called out brazenly, launching himself forward in his most powerful twisting motion.

Howitzer Impact made short work of the ice that barred his way, taking the brunt of Katsuki's initial impact as he burst through the shattering wall and carried out the rest of the explosive attack, launching a powerful series of blasts forward as he watched midair. Todoroki's wall only made his plan more effective. Thanks to the ice blockade, Katsuki didn't need to hold back. Now he wouldn't have to worry about leaving any survivors.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing the tremendous results of Bakugo's plan. Not an egg was left to be seen in the middle, only microscopic pieces of shell and yolks scattered about. Icy Hot looked to him, determination masking any trace of frustration as shattered ice fell all around. A handful of students were cowering behind him, bewildered by Katsuki's explosive start. The extras clearly hadn't expected the first round to start with such a bang.

"I should've known." Todoroki commented, wasting no time as he turned and sent himself forward toward another pile, ice trailing behind him as he rushed to the northernmost pile of eggs.

Those fixated on said pile scattered as soon as they realized Icy Hot's destination. None of the extras seemed remotely interested in trying to contest any objective last year's runner-up set his sights on.

"You destroyed 'em all?!" Kirishima acknowledged, horrified as he caught up to his friend.

"What?! Did you think I was paving the way to some easy eggs?! Think again!" Bakugo rebuked him.

"It's not like that, Man! I thought we were all heading for a brawl in the middle!"

It wasn't just his quirk that wasn't suited to a game like this. Not that Bakugo was one to judge. A hunt for eggs was far from ideal for either of them. That's why he'd changed the win condition. Since so many of his peers had quirks better suited to this sort of contest, he'd known going in that he had no chance of beating them in a stockpiling game. But if he took as many eggs out of play as possible? Now _that_ was another story.

"Are you blind?! Everyone's avoiding us, you idiot, if you spend the whole ten minutes chasing fights, the others are just gonna run out the clock on you. You're better off just getting a few eggs and going Unbreakable."

"Okay, but how will I know if I have enough?" Kirishima asked cluelessly.

"Trust me, I'm not gonna be leaving many," Bakugo replied with a demonic grin. "If you manage to get even one, you'll still be better off than practically everyone else!"

"Not sure it's the sporting thing to do…" he muttered back uncomfortably.

"What're you talking about? Less eggs means everyone has to fight even harder for their spot! It doesn't get any more sporting than that!"

"Guess that makes sense…"

Kirishima stopped as if in ponderous thought over the logic, but Bakugo didn't have any time to waste waiting for approval. Like an apex predator, the blonde surveyed the field to assess how the early game was playing out. Every pile to be seen was obscured by students scurrying about and chaotically fighting one another. An all out battle royale to see who would get first dibs on the piles. No one seemed eager to fight those who'd placed highly last year, but the extras didn't seem to have any qualms with trading blows with each other. Others were more tactful, such as Ears, who could be seen tucking away eggs from one of the piles to the east under the cover of chaos (Not) Kirishima and Arms for Days provided while they were duking it out.

Katsuki's eyes eventually fixed on a few westward stray eggs as he watched Tail outmaneuver and knock around a few extras that had surrounded him. There were five at least to be seen yards away from them, strewn about, but intact. The explosion hero hadn't planned to go for any eggs this early on, but if this was his chance to pocket some, he wasn't about to pass it up. Bakugo propelled himself into the air and landed efficiently a few feet away from his target.

Now closer, he noticed several similarly sized scarlet ovals scattered about all around him. Katsuki hadn't caught them at first since he'd been so focused on the eggs and who was where in relation to them. Not to mention they weren't drastically different in color from the light colored dirt of the field, so they blended in somewhat if you weren't looking for them. But what were they? Something about the red potential eggs seemed vaguely familiar.

" _I didn't see any red ones before and Mt. Lady didn't say anything about them, so it's probably a different quirk. What the hell are they? Landmines?"_

While there were several surrounding the boy, none were quite close enough to keep him from reaching for the eggs, whether they were landmines or not. Nevertheless, Katsuki still decided to employ basic caution and inspect the faux eggs further.

" _Might not even be a quirk. Could be a game obstacle or something."_

Bakugo's investigation confirmed one thing. They weren't eggs. They weren't even entirely red and he could think of no reason as to why they'd have decorated them just for the game. Additional inspection revealed they looked more like dolls than anything else, though they were unlike any that Katsuki was familiar with. So why did he feel such a sense of deja vu?

The realization hit him a second too late. All the clues jumped out to him at once as another one of the mysterious dolls flew through the air and landed at his feet, causing the toy to come undone. It shared the features of the others: Primarily red with white lining, a spec of raven hair, and the creamy skin tone that tied everything together.

" _Ponytail!"_

The top piece containing a pin tied to a string parted from the bottom harboring its grenade, unleashing a glaring flash of light that bombarded the blonde's eyes, effectively blinding him instantly. Immediately after the flash grenade's explosion, he heard someone run towards him from the left. Though he instinctively hurled a light explosion their way, his now hearing reliant aim proved late. The bomber had already gotten past him and reached the stray eggs.

"Sorry, Bakugo! Afraid I'll be taking these!" Momo Yaoyorozu exclaimed triumphantly.

Katsuki refused to let his studious peer get away with pulling such a move on him. If he couldn't have those eggs, no one would. Without a second thought, the young hero sent out a stronger blast from his right and listened for results while waiting for the blinding white light to vacate his eyelids. The attack met something with a loud clang, followed by the sound of resumed running drumming lightly under the metallic echoes.

"Nice try!"

Bringing his hands to his eyes, Katsuki soon found the dark again with a quick rub of relief and promptly opened them, fully prepared to pursue the raven-haired girl. Her back was to him, ends of her U.A. training jacket flapping in the wind to each side as she ran eastward. A tungsten shield could be seen in her right hand - Clearly the means by which she'd braced herself for his last blast. As clever a maneuver as the flash grenade had been, Katsuki knew she had no means of stopping him if he chose to pursue. She'd already played her best card. Blinding him wouldn't work again.

His palm to the ground, Bakugo launched himself high into the air for an overhead view of the battlefield and his fleeing prey. So far as he could tell, no one else seemed to be paying any mind to either of them, which made sense given how few eggs were at stake over their conflict. Most of the others still seemed to be going at it over the piles, while a handful of others were chasing or being chased for what few eggs they'd managed to obtain. Katsuki reasoned that by this point surely at least the first two minutes had passed.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

Wasting no time, the explosion user stuck his hands behind him and used powerful blasts from each to surge forward. Once he was projected to just pass over his target, the boy raised his hands to the sky and shot himself downward, landing with great impact in front of the egg thief. Though visibly startled, Yaoyorozu's determination was unwavering as she faced him and reached for additional dolls that poked out of her trousers. Katsuki saw that she'd also managed to get the eggs to stick to the inside of her shield with some sort of adhesive. He was moderately impressed she'd pulled as much off while fleeing, though this would likely come back to bite her if Bakugo sent another heavy attack her way, but to the creation hero's credit, it had at least left her hands free.

However, the ingenuity of egg placement only briefly held his attention. Drunk on the thrill of the hunt, the apex predator hadn't given Momo's flapping jacket a second thought whilst in pursuit. But _now_ Katsuki Bakugo was compelled to notice that her U.A. issue top was fully unzipped, revealing the most shapely, luscious body he'd ever laid eyes on. A black sleeveless bra was the only semblance of restraint to her full voluptuous wonders.

" _How the hell does that even support those…"_ he trailed off in his own mind, infinite favorable adjectives filling his head in an endeavor to aptly describe the most wondrous chest.

As if on cue, the world all around them was transfigured as a crimson ethereal plane enveloped him and the divinely sculpted goddess. Katsuki lost himself entirely in Momo's features. Her sublimely heavenly bust. A navel more trim and tantalizing than he would have ever believed was possible. Determined onyx eyes that made him want to know their every aspiration. Though he'd never admit it aloud, as Katsuki admired the raven-haired beauty's incomparable charms, he finally came to understand Ballhead's undying obsession with her.

" _Why'd I never see Ponytail was so…"_

He trailed off in his mind yet again while experiencing the most unwieldy of erections.

" _Yaoyorozu… Her name's Yaoyorozu…"_

Bakugo hadn't the faintest idea how much time had passed since he'd begun unwittingly worshiping each and every last transcendent feature Yaoyorozu possessed. The whole ten minutes could have come and gone already for all he knew. It had certainly felt that long. And yet, it also somehow felt as if no time at all had passed whatsoever.

Gauging time was difficult under the circumstances. No matter how long he gazed longingly at her in this crimson plane, nothing seemed to change besides the blonde's level of arousal, which inexplicably found new limits with each passing millisecond. Yaoyorozu's expression never changed, leaving her frozen in time with the same fierce impression etched on her face. He wondered for the briefest of moments if she'd used her creation quirk to produce some perfect version of herself with exaggerated proportions. Katsuki realized the foolishness of that theory as soon as his lustful mind finished pitching it to him. This was no trick. Just the most unreasonably desirable being the universe had ever produced.

Time had never stood so still. Yet even so, when it finally began to move again, Bakugo's eyes didn't budge one bit. Yaoyorozu was the only one granted movement in the crimson plane. Apparently unaware of her foe's complete and utter petrification, she pulled the four dolls from her trousers and tossed them toward the frozen admirer. They didn't stir him whatsoever as they landed. In fact, Yaoyorozu reaching for them had only served to drive his gaze back down to her belly button, a change in focus the enamored young man's carmine eyes didn't fight in the least. Katsuki's eyes were thrilled to appreciate every last inch of her.

He'd been supremely confident that blinding him again would prove impossible for the bookworm to accomplish. Yet here he stood, caught in the ultimate lustful stupor, unable to pry his eyes away from the otherworldly assets that had effortlessly seized him. And so when Momo's nesting dolls popped after hitting the ground, Katsuki was instantaneously blinded once more by her second round of flash grenades.

" _What am I doing?!"_ the boy thought, dazed as he tried to reclaim his senses to no avail.

Despite being blinded, Yaoyorozu's beauty had stamped itself in his mind's eye. Even in the piercing white light he was enduring courtesy of the flash, her image still appeared in Katsuki's head, causing an outline of his buxom classmate to fill his impaired view. Even while lacking sight he couldn't help but stare. Her image was colorless, yet still more than captivating enough to hold him profoundly.

Before his sight had even begun to return, Bakugo felt something fall on him from above, leaving his upper body slightly tangled as the rest of unidentifiable fabric fell down to his feet. Since this was more uncomfortable than it was inhibiting, Katuski couldn't help but wonder for what purpose she'd draped the mystery cloth over him.

" _Did she just put a fucking sheet over my head?! Does she really think that'll really help her get away? Hell, maybe she's just trying to buy time. Either way-"_

As he emitted joint explosions, Katsuki was met with a drastically different response than anticipated. Rather than incinerating or blowing away the unknown material draped over him, it instead grew firm as it swiftly contracted around him from head to toe. He could feel that he'd been almost entirely covered apart from the convenient exception of his eyes. With little to do but open them now that the effects of the flash grenades had diminished, Katsuki tried to grasp what exactly had befallen him.

Aizawa's scarf - or rather, a scarf nearly identical to his - had indeed completely wrapped up and immobilized him. Momo stood facing him with an a small smile that implied due satisfaction in her accomplishment, though it abruptly shifted into a sigh of relief.

" _What the hell did she do?! This is so fucking annoying!"_

"That should hold you for a while. Looks like you chased the wrong person." stated Yaoyorozu, now beaming with pride.

Frustrated over his capture, Bakugo wanted nothing more than to go into a classic fit of rage, but between the scarf that covered his mouth and general firmness with which he'd been restrained, the bound hero was left with nothing to do but observe his captor.

King Explosion Murder's short lived rage evaporated after laying his eyes on the busty deity again. He even came to be thankful for his bindings, for such thorough coverage meant that his drooling and now profusely bleeding nose likely wouldn't be detected. Not to mention his unmanageable nether region.

" _Fuck. Why the hell is she even hotter now?…"_

"Sorry to leave you like this, but you left me no choice." Yaoyorozu continued, scanning around to form a plan on where to strike next.

Looking left to right a few times in her assessment, the creation hero wore a serious face and keen eye, briefly bringing a finger to her lip as she weighed over prospects. Still processing the best course of action, she soon peered both ways again to determine whether there had been any noteworthy developments in the seconds that passed, her face freezing midway through on Bakugo. Her expression shifted from thoughtful to concerned.

"Oh no! Are you okay?!" she inquired frantically, rushing to him and prying away the portion of the stiff scarf that had smothered his face.

Following its removal, Katsuki was able to catch a glimpse of the material that had been gagging him. He'd bled right through it.

"You must not have been able to breathe…" Yaoyorozu went on, a worried hand to her chest as she assessed the damage. "I'm sorry…"

Ironically, he still couldn't breathe. The bombshell's change in proximity only exacerbated his symptoms, causing a cascade of new blood to stream down his face. Said face felt incredible pressure as Katsuki unwittingly continued holding his breath.

" _Give me a break…"_ he pled faintly, absolutely fixated on the anxious hand Yaoyorozu held to her irresistible bosom.

All things considered, Katsuki was surprised it had taken him this long to fall head over heels for her. By leaps and bounds it was the strongest stimulus he'd experienced, but it had taken about a week to come to this point - though Katsuki conceded that could have easily been due to their limited encounters. Regardless, now that he was finally observing Momo's overwhelming charms firsthand, the boy was painfully aware of the full stop they'd inspired. This was a true deadlock.

What little of his mind remained at the wheel decided to remind Katsuki of a clip he'd thought of not too long ago. The hairspray commercial that heavily featured Yaoyorozu and Kendo. Yaoyorozu's cocky and enticing smirk as she seductively lifted her curled hair… Her incredibly revealing hero costume… The idyllic memory proved too mouthwatering to bear as fresh drool escaped Katsuki's lips, his face a bright cherry red.

"... Are you still conscious?!" Yaoyorozu theorized cluelessly after observing his mesmerized state. "Don't tell me you're seizing?! Oh no… Quick, let's get you down on your side!"

"... W-what?!" Katsuki finally responded, his trance reflexively broken by the hand Momo brought to his shoulder. "No! I'm fine, damn it! Now get this crap off me!"

"... You're okay then?" she asked with brief confusion before letting out a deep sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!"

"Did you hear me?! Get on with it already!"

"Sorry, Bakugo." Yaoyorozu replied, sternness recapturing her face as she resumed surveying their surroundings. "Now that oxygen's getting to your brain, you should be fine, so that's one crisis averted... But I'm afraid I can't free you just yet. This is a competition, after all."

"Fine! I'll do it myself! Don't blame me if you get fried!" Katsuki raged, releasing impulsive explosions in an attempt to remedy his mummification.

This had the reverse effect. The scarf that had just begun loosening rapidly tightened again. Even Katsuki's gag somehow sprung up and covered the lower half of his face just as it had before. In spite of his generally sharp battle sense, he'd fallen for the same trap repeatedly due to excessive panic; The direct result of his perturbing unchecked lust. Seething with anger, he began to squirm violently as Yaoyorozu shook her head in disapproval.

"Struggling like that's only going to make it worse. That scarf is threaded with Nitinol alloy. The heat from your blast will just trigger its shape memory, leaving you right back where you started."

Yaoyorozu removed his gag once more while explaining the nature of her trap. Her nearness as well as the discovery of just how deeply the creation girl had trounced him led to another bipolar display from within. Immediately after Katsuki's gag was pulled off, another warm torrent poured down his nostrils. The rage in him was so short-lived that his nether region never had time to soften up.

"That's not good…" observed Momo. "I hope you're not having an aneurysm… Do you have a headache? Are you losing consciousness at all?"

" _First she outplays me and now she goes and acts like my fucking nurse… Why is that more hot than it is humiliating?!"_

"... I'm fine." Katsuki barely managed, his own voice seeming foreign to him.

"Great. You shouldn't need anything more than oxygen then." Yaoyorozu went on, her hand to her bust as a hankerchief miraculously sprouted from her cleavage.

" _Why does that have to be the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen?!"_ he vented to himself as another round of fresh blood dripped down his face.

"And this should staunch the bleeding." his raven-haired nurse concluded with a perfectly calming bedside manner as she gently brought the handkerchief to his face, plugging each nostril for him with care.

" _I can't get over it. Even her quirk's perfect… I can't take my eyes off of her… I… I…"_

"That'll have to do for now." said Yaoyorozu, appraising her own handiwork with hands to her hips.

" _Every fucking thing she does is so sexy! How's that possible?! WHY'S that possible?! She's not even trying to do anything, so why is it all so fucking perfect?! It's like watching some artsy statue come to life and move around like it's a regular person… I can hardly even get out a damn word… I'm in hell's erotic art gallery and apparently I'm allowed to make a lot of fucking noise here. That should really fucking bug me… but instead… I feel like I'd be fine just staring at her all day…"_

"Sorry, Bakugo," she followed, satisfied with her work. "But you did come after me."

The Junoesque young woman left him with that, looking left and beginning to jog in the direction of her next objective. Seeing her breasts begin to bounce made Katsuki desperately wish his eyes could follow after her, even if the rest of his body had to remain bound. Immobile as he was, the boy was still able to turn his feet enough to look after his dark-haired classmate as she grew further and further away.

"Yaoyorozu…" Katsuki said aloud to himself, admiring everything to admire as the crimson plane gradually faded away.

Defeat was as mortifying as it had always been in the boy's experience. Even so, it was a more nuanced brand of shame than he was used to feeling. Losing to Deku or being captured by villains ignited every fiber capable of wrath in his being. That was the standard. Defeats were to be followed with righteous anger, lighting a fire under the explosive young hero that he never failed to use in a vengeful triumph. How dare anyone think they could beat him and get away with it. Katsuki blew away everyone who even had the nerve to try.

And then there were his failures last week. Failures that had rightfully stung his pride, but neither the shame nor the rage that followed were as deep as they should have been by all rights. The dream of losing to Uraraka, his defeats at the hands of Kendo, Ashido out-swimming him, and now his grandest failure yet of falling to Yaoyorozu without managing to so much as lift a finger. They all shared a common thread; The same layered feeling that had plagued the boy all week… That a part of him liked it.

Their more than formidable feminine wiles enticed him, but what made him incessantly long for them at length was an amalgam. Beauty slowed him, ingenuity impassioned him, and if they had those qualities and were also able to challenge him - And perhaps even come out on top - then they paralyzed him outright after a certain threshold. Was it the escalation of his symptoms or his obstacles that had left him mummified in the U.A. Sports Festival's first round?

" _Yaoyorozu…"_

Katsuki couldn't tear the name away from his mind, nor his eyes from her distant figure. Yet another newfound name that wouldn't be through torturing Bakugo any time soon. Though highly impractical given the growing distance, he still found himself eyeing her backside from afar. Out of focus, the boy could vaguely see that the brainiac was running towards Birdbrain and Frog Girl, who were in what appeared to be a massive struggle for one of the few remaining untouched piles. Of course, given his stupefied state, these observations didn't make Katsuki think twice.

" _Fuck… Her name, her damn body… I can't stop thinking about any of it!"_

The flame of rage he wished to fully ignite couldn't maintain itself. The more Bakugo tried to get angry in order to get his head in the game, the more he remembered how he'd gotten in his current predicament and the buxom beauty who'd bested him. Every inclination towards wrath was forcefully rerouted to lust.

Unprecedented attractiveness, cleverness, and the skills to back it all up. Yaoyorozu had violently checked all the boxes of Katsuki's known innate desires, leaving the boy in such a doting state that more than freedom, he wanted only for her to come back and face him so he could admire her matchless features once more.

"ANNNNNDDDDD WE'RE FIVE MINUTES IN ALREADDDYYYY!" Present Mic boomed from above. "Halfway through and it still seems like there could be some major upsets! What do you think Eraserhead?! Do you have a favorite to win it all?!"

"A lot will come down to whether or not those in the lead can keep their eggs in play. Those with more combat oriented quirks are sure to try and exploit this as the frontrunners emerge."

"OH! You mean like Katsuki Bakugo's maneuver we saw at the start?!"

"Same premise, different execution. Rather than try to diminish a frontrunners lead, Bakugo decided to take the initiative and take as many eggs out of play as possible so there'd be less to go for altogether, hurting everyone some instead of hurting one competitor a lot. As more of the remaining eggs are claimed, we're going to see significantly more targeting."

"SOUNDS LIKE THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HEAT UP THEN, EVERYONE!" Present Mic followed. "Speaking of Bakugo, where'd he go?!"

"He's the mummified one who can't move," Eraserhead commented dryly. "Bakugo severely underestimated his opponent. Because of that, she may have already eliminated him here."

"WHOA! THAT'S CRAZZZYYY! I guess a lot of us missed out on that due to all the commotion! Which student got the upper hand on last year's winner?!"

"Momo Yaoyorozu," answered Shota Aizawa with a tinge of pride. "She employed a tactic from her final exam last year, using everything she's learned to compete with the others at the top of her class."

"Amazing! I thought that mummy looked familiar! Is that the same material as your famous scarf, Eraser?!"

"Not quite. The material's different in some fundamental ways. It's something all her own at this point."

"INCREDIBLE!"

The crowd roared over the last of Present Mic's praise. Katuski was finally seething with rage by the end of it. Tempted to hurl explicit insults at the loud mouthed announcer, he refrained due to a gratitude beneath his venner of fury. If not for the peanut gallery, he might never have shaken his lecherous thoughts. Now that his eyes and mind had been given a chance to focus elsewhere, King Explosion Murder could finally begin his comeback. First, however, came the necessity of breaking his bindings.

"She really did a number on you, huh?" assessed a familiar voice lightheartedly.

Katsuki inched his feet leftward to look address the smugly grinning ginger.

"THE HELL DO YOU WANT, KENDO?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY HERE?!"

* * *

AN:

The Preview:

Half of the first round behind him, Bakugo finds himself immobilized by Yaoyorozu's creation, without an egg to his name. Itsuka Kendo appears and stokes the blonde's competitive spirit. When finally free, it's uncertain whether or not he'll have enough time left to even secure a place in the next round - much less place first! Next time: Comeback. Go beyond, plus ultra!

Yours Truly:

A little later than planned, but you all know how the holidays are! I've made a poll for you all to vote for your favorite ship and/or hopes for the endgame. Can't promise it'll have any impact on the story, but I'm always interested to hear who you guys are rooting for! Thanks for continuing to follow the story everyone, hope you all enjoyed yourselves!

More to come,

ER

Review Responses:

Ultimatrix bearer - Hard to say if it's all types just yet, but unfortunately for Young Bakugo, U.A. is just stacked haha

Ultimate Savior - Hope you're enjoying the ride so far! There's more to come!

The Keeper of Worlds - No telling what Mina will do going forward lol Wildcards are unpredictable.


	28. Comeback

Katsuki Does Not Dream of Pink Cheeks

Chapter 28: Comeback

"Yeah. Busy's a good word for it." said Kendo cheekily, appraising his bindings.

"You really have time to waste pissing me off right now?!" Katsuki snapped, trying to force his fingers through the scarf.

"I'm killing time at this point, actually." she clarified, raising her enlarged left fist.

"Well good for fucking you!" he scoffed, now on the verge of getting a finger through.

"Yaoyorozu's tough. Would've gone for someone easier if I were you."

"Mind your own business! The best don't need shortcuts."

"It's not like I can't relate. I had to lug her around with a literal canon last year. She's probably the best strategist here."

"Don't project your issues onto me. I couldn't care less how scared you are of her." Katsuki replied dismissively, the last of his right hand's fingers surfacing from the wrap.

"Scared? If anything, knowing how capable she is just makes me want to beat her even more."

"Then what the hell were you lecturing me for?!"

"What's wrong with your nose?" Kendo asked curiously, plucking the tissue from his face cautiously before eyeing the blood that colored it. "Did she deck you? Wouldn't have thought she had it in her…"

The ginger's amusement was audible, but there was also an air of skepticism to her appraisal. Since she'd fought Yaoyorozu, Kendo knew firsthand that her rival wasn't in the habit of throwing punches. Katsuki would have been better off taking a cannonball to the face. At least then he would've had an explanation to offer in response. As things were, he'd sooner blow the whole place to hell before he admitted to going completely gaga over Yaoyorozu.

"You should get a look at her when I'm through! She's gonna regret screwing with me!"

"You could get away with going for the best right away last year. Since it was a race, there was basically only one route for everyone to take anyway. Can't exactly play an objective game the same way and expect good results."

"No one asked for your stupid advice!"

"All I'm saying is maybe you should save the stiffer competition for the later rounds. The way things are going now, you're going to have trouble just making it to the next stage."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?! Don't look down on me just because you already managed to get a bunch of eggs with your man-hands!" barked Katsuki harshly, on the cusp of freeing his other hand.

"What was that?! I was actually going to help you, you know?!"

"Lift a finger to help and you're dead!"

"What's the deal?" Kendo asked offhandedly. "I thought you were able to accept help from others now? Did I miss the memo about you regressing or something?"

"Regress my ass! This round's not a group effort!"

"Well it's the only round you'll be in if you keep it up, smart guy."

"Tch," spat Katsuki with a cocky grin. "I only accept help when I need it. So if I'm turning you down, what's that mean?"

"Was that rhetorical? Or do you actually expect me to answer that?"

"IT MEANS I'VE GOT THIS! SO WATCH AND LEARN!"

In his grandest launching feat since escaping the League of Villains, Bakugo sent himself outrageously high into the air with two powerful blasts to the ground. Falling in line with his plan, the scarf that bound him rapidly loosened, eventually expanding all around the boy midair, freeing him entirely. Down below, Katsuki could detect a slight grin from Kendo as she observed his success.

" _That idiot… I didn't need a stupid pep talk."_ Bakugo reflected grudgingly, taking a hand to the scarf and pulling it all to his right while it was still malleable and hung loosely.

Now that he no longer had to worry about triggering Yaoyorozu's alloy with a blast, Katsuki raised his left palm to the sky and sent himself plummeting down, forming a dust cloud upon landing. Kendo let out a brief violent cough as it cleared.

"A little warning would've been nice…"

"I told you I was getting out of this thing," he replied dismissively, gesturing to her with the scarf in his hand. "That should've been incentive enough to clear out."

"Well, it worked at least. What gave you that idea?"

"She thought she was so clever using my quirk to set off her little trap. That pissed me off… So I figured I'd use my quirk to get out of it too."

"Wasn't a very effective trap then. That doesn't sound right…" Kendo pondered aloud.

"Shit wasn't built to last, just to slow me down. Yaoyorozu doesn't think I have time to get payback… She couldn't be more wrong!" Katsuki trailed off with a vindictive grin, an explosion crackling in his free hand.

"No nickname, huh? She must really have you boiling," Kendo noted with grim amusement. "I know better than to tell you not to get carried away, but don't forget that you have to actually get an egg or two if you want to advance, okay?"

"What kind of idiot would forget such basic fucking rules?" he grunted, relocating the raven-haired hero.

"Okay, I know _that_ one was rhetorical." she joked dryly.

"Save the comedy routine for when I beat you later. It'll help cheer you up."

"Big talk, coming from the egg-less."

"Keep running your mouth and you can be egg-less too."

"Already going to settle our tiebreaker?"

"Pfft. It's your lucky day. The quota of asses I need to kick's already full for this round."

"Lucky me." Kendo replied with an eye-roll.

"Enjoy it while you can! Your time's coming!" Katsuki concluded, shooting himself forward with a backward blast that sent him surging toward the found target.

Yaoyorozu was otherwise occupied with taking on what appeared to be three fodder students who attempted to overwhelm her. Another one of Icy Hot's ice walls was to their side, cutting off the ideal escape route - though the three boys looked more likely to need it than her. Two of them were large and slow and the third was more nimble, but hardly any taller than Ballhead. A small pile of eggs laid behind them; The presumed inspiration for their current engagement.

Bakugo felt supremely confident as he neared the commotion. The nobodies would fall to the wayside. If they were willing to triple team Yaoyorozu, it stood to reason that none of their quirks alone could measure up to hers, much less his own. And as for his unreasonably well endowed classmate - Well, he even had a plan for her.

" _Alright, you backstabbing body… You don't wanna work with me, huh? Fine! Two can play that game! By the time I'm through today, you're gonna be groaning in agony! I'll tear every muscle and spend every last ounce of energy you have to your name! Then you'll think long and hard before you EVER leave me gaping like an idiot again!"_

"ANNNNDDD WE'RE AT THE EIGHT MINUTE MARK! GET READY TO BRING IT HOME EVERYBODYYYYY!" Present Mic updated everyone from above.

" _Two minutes, huh? More than enough time."_

Yaoyorozu acknowledged him with wide eyes, inciting her three groupies to do likewise and instantly turn tail running, grabbing what few eggs they could from the pile as they fled. It seemed confronting the creation girl had taken every ounce of courage they possessed. Just a frightful glimpse of something else had sent them over the edge.

"Bakugo?!"

"Miss me, Ponytail?!" Katsuki greeted, flashing a cocky grin as he readied his right hand from behind, as if preparing for a pitch.

"You're certainly relentless." she replied, confidence quickly replacing her initial shock.

Given how well she'd fared against him earlier, Yaoyorozu was visibly filled with unprecedented poise and though it didn't come off as anything to be mistaken for arrogance, it was clear that she now felt as if she could take him down. The grace and composure suited her well; So well that in the back of his mind, he could hear base urges pleading their case to him once more. If it were up to them, he was in for another stint of gawking at unbelievable cleavage.

However, Katsuki's wounded pride by far and away proved to have the louder voice. Hormones be damned, he was going to pay his buxom opponent back and win the day.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

Diverting her attention with the right arm he hid suspiciously, Katsuki followed up his taunt and distraction by releasing a stun grenade with his left hand. Ever sharp, Yaoyorozu avoided blindness by expertly shielding her face with the tungsten shield she wore. Impressive as her reflexes were, Bakugo only grinned more wickedly, for she hadn't saved herself from the real threat yet.

In what appeared to be an attempt to fortify her defenses, Momo created another shield for a dual defense, placing it in front of the first as if bracing for heavy fire. Now free to reveal his right to her while she sought cover under the shields, Katsuki tossed Yaoyorozu's loose creation back at her. Upon confirming it would fall in place on the target below, the boy shot out a formidable blast toward the tungsten defenses facing him as the scarf fell over its creator. In response, the shape memory alloy snapped back into its original shape, thoroughly entangling Yaoyorozu as she fell to the ground, one of her shields falling and hitting the dirt before her, seemingly a result of having jumped to avoid the trap too late.

"I'll let you keep it. Looks a lot better on you than it did me." he mocked her from above.

After squirming for a moment, Momo seemed to accept her fate as a pained, shameful expression formed on her face.

"How could I let this happen?" she said, more to herself than to Katsuki.

Surprised she could still speak, Bakugo inspected his captive. The scarf had indeed bound her as it had him, the only exception being that she hadn't been gagged in the process. He'd forgotten that the recommended student was slightly taller than him.

"Still think I chased down the wrong person?" Katsuki gloated as he began gathering eggs from the pile.

Despite the pile's more modest size, there were still more than Katsuki could hope to carry. He could only comfortably hold half a dozen between his hand and chest, which he upped to nine in a somewhat risky balancing act. If anyone closed the distance and remotely threw him off, then the eggs would be as good as broken, hence why he left himself a free hand. Apart from a few exceptions, most of his competitors would be kept at bay by just the one. Particularly so late in the game. Those who were already reluctant to confront him in the first place weren't likely to suddenly find a burst of courage in the last minutes of the contest.

" _I've got a minute left at best. Wonder if nine's -"_

"ONNNNEEEE MINUTE LEFT! IF YOU DON'T HAVE EGGS, BETTER GET SOME FAST!"

" _As if on fucking cue,"_ Katsuki thought, shaking his head. _"So's nine enough to get me first place or not?"_

He scanned the field diligently. The three who'd fled earlier were all fighting one another for a single egg, which eventually broke after a fall brought on by their pitiful struggle. Many eggshells could be seen around the trio, implying infighting had begun over what few eggs they'd secured earlier.

Another student near them was visibly panicking as her egg appeared to develop a will of its own by leaving her and darting away in thin air. Katsuki intuitively recognized this as Invisibitch's work. Elsewhere, Shiozaki cradled several eggs in her arms as well as her hair, which multitasked by not only holding excess eggs, but by suspending six immobile competitors in the air above her.

" _Extras really thought they could handle Ivy? What a joke. She might even have more than me thanks to those morons. And with what I already have on me, I can't exactly take the fight to her and without my gauntlets I don't have the reach to mess her up from a distance either."_

Frustrated by his limited time and mobility, the boy continued looking around the arena. Somewhere, within one of the myriad ice walls that dotted the field, he knew by now that Icy Hot had to be holed up near one of them with eggs of his own. Naturally, there was no time to seek him out for a confrontation. In looking for his stoic rival, he found Deku atop one of the ice walls with a few eggs secured in Black Whip.

" _That lucky nerd. If he hadn't pulled that trick out of one of the successors' asses, he'd be in the same boat as me and Kirishima. Still… even with Black Whip, he doesn't have as many as me. So I'll leave the chosen one alone for now."_

There was too much commotion. Katsuki hadn't noticed it before as preoccupied as he'd been, but now that he was trying to take everything in and see how the competition was stacking up, it proved overwhelming to try and sort through all of the chaos in the last minute. Shouting, clanging, and numerous other indistinguishable sounds bombarded his ears in every direction. It had only been a few seconds worth of observation, but everything indicated the same problem.

"Yaoyorozu! You wanna move on to the next round or not?!" he called down to the bound bookworm.

"Of course I do!"

"Then you better be ready to make a deal! If I get you out of that annoying trap of yours, make a basket, pronto, you got it?"

"...Okay!"

"Basket first!" Katsuki ordered as he knelt down and efficiently pulled the scarf up enough to free her right hand, careful to avoid dropping his eggs while he did so.

"You can't be serious!"

"30 SECONDS LEFT!" proclaimed Present Mic.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?! Make with the damn basket already! This isn't a negotiation!"

"Why you-" Yaoyorozu cut herself off, reluctantly producing a wicker basket from her available hand. "There!"

Katsuki grabbed hold of the basket and quickly - but with due caution - placed his eggs at its base.

"What're you waiting for?! Make another!"

"Huh?!"

"NOW, DAMN IT!" he screamed back, veins popping on his forehead.

Too late for his liking, Momo forged another basket, which Bakugo immediately took and brought to what remained of the pile of stray eggs. He laid both baskets to the ground and began distributing the eggs between them as quickly as possible.

"10 SECONDS LEFT! COUNT IT DOWN WITH ME EVERYBODYYYYY!"

"10!" chanted the crowd.

He eyeballed roughly 15 eggs, meaning each basket could get at least 7 more. Katsuki hadn't proposed an even split, but given that he was already 9 eggs up on her, an equal divide didn't pose any threat to him. Not even Shiozaki had gathered 16 and she possessed more than anyone else he'd seen.

"5!"

The audience's countdown pierced his concentration after he'd finished the split, leaving one lone egg on the ground. No time left to deliberate, Bakugo placed it in the second basket before hurriedly rushing to Momo, who'd managed to free her upper body of bindings.

"4!"

She gauged him with a wary expression, clearly suspicious of her antagonistic classmate.

"3!"

"Here." he stated gruffly, handing the basket off to her.

Yaoyorozu grabbed the handle, looked down and finished unfastening the scarf from her legs. Now free, she inspected the basket before looking back to Katsuki. If he'd known there'd be such skepticism beforehand, he would have taken the extra egg for himself. It was offensive. Contest or not, if he'd given her his word, who was she to question him?!

"2!"

Katsuki glanced down at his eggs. 16 in total, with no visible cracks.

" _Hmph. Let's see Deku and Icy Hot beat that!"_

"1! AND THERE WE HAVE IT!"

"Hold your places everyone!" Mt. Lady followed up. "Eggman will be returning to tell us all the results!"

The crowd shifted into audible small talk while the students got their bearings, many of them approaching one another to converse now that there'd been a ceasefire. Katsuki had no such interest in striking up conversation with any of his peers, he just wanted the damn results already. Unfortunately, in keeping with their nature, his classmates refused to allow him a quiet intermission.

"Aww man! The clock ran out so fast that I didn't get a chance to try and swipe your eggs!" Ashido greeted him lightheartedly from behind.

"You ought to be thanking the clock then, cause it just saved you a first round knockout." the boy replied, unfazed by the taunt as he turned to her.

She hadn't come out too badly, all considered. 4 eggs could be seen in each of her hands, poking out in nearly every direction due to how she had to hold them. With her quirk being what it was, 8 wasn't unimpressive.

"I may not have had a chance even if the time hadn't run out on me. Yaomomo seemed to keep you pretty busy. What happened with that? Did you two wind up teaming up? What's up with the baskets? No fair!"

"We made an arrangement…" Yaoyorozu offered reluctantly.

"More like a hostage negotiation," corrected Katsuki gruffly. "The idea of not coming in first because of one of these extras' annoying quirks pissed me off, so I had Ponytail make herself useful."

"Do you have to make it sound so crude?" she groaned back in mortification.

"However you came to it, I'm jealous! Having to lug them around by hand was nerve racking!"

"If it was that big a hassle for you, it's your own fault for not planning around it like me."

"Well my plan was just to steal some of your eggs since I knew you'd have a bunch by the end." replied Ashido mischievously.

"Why you - Like you'd have had a chance in hell!"

"Guess we'll just have to see next round. Looks like we're all moving on." Mina commented, inspecting their baskets further. "Just how many did you guys manage to get?"

As she spoke, Katsuki noticed that Eggman had joined Mt. Lady on the podium, a clipboard in his hand as they talked something over, surprisingly heatedly.

"If you wanna know that badly, just wait until they announce first place."

"Well look who's oozing with confidence again. Rough start sure didn't keep you down for long."

"Rough start?!"

"When Aizawa Sensei put you on blast, I gotta admit, I thought you were actually done for for a second there. Guess I should've known better."

"Done for?! In your dreams! I don't lose! How long's it take for that to click with you idiots?!"

"I have to admit… It seems I underestimated you too, Bakugo." Momo added, a tinge of embarrassment evident in her voice. "I never dreamed you'd escape so quickly. Much less that you'd use my own creation against me…"

"That makes two of us…" Katsuki grunted, quite embarrassed himself. "Those creations of yours can be a real pain in the ass."

"..."

"That's about as close to a compliment as Bakugo gets." Ashido laughed with a shrug.

"THE RESULTS ARE READY!" announced Mt. Lady. "Now that I have your attention, let's turn things over to our special guest himself, Eggman!"

"First off!" he started with an outraged finger in the air. "I've never seen such reckless abandon in all my years! My eggs are an extension of my central nervous system and the way some of you little demons DESTROYED them without a thought made me want to hurl! Literally and metaphorically!"

The nasally retired pro seemed to glare directly at Bakugo as he gave his sermon.

"If I weren't in my mellow twilight years, I'd scramble each and every one of you fiends! And don't think I'm not fully aware of the guilty among you! My eggs aren't just extensions of myself, they're effectively trackers! That's right! I can see and hear everything they can pick up! So count your ever loving blessings that I don't make the rules, or so help me, I'd -"

"We'd hate to waste any of your precious time, Eggman," Mt. Lady cut him off professionally. "It's a great honor to have you here at all! How about we announce the results and then we can escort you to the guest lounge?"

"Hmm. Indeed, quite right. It's unbecoming to get all in a tizzy over the slights of youths," Eggman composed himself, coughing before carrying on. "Very well then. Since so few eggs were left to gather thanks to the delinquents who shall remain nameless, only 34 students managed to secure a place in the next round. Less than we anticipated, but we can hardly justify passing those who didn't get any at all. Partial points were also deducted from your final score for damages. The more cracks in your eggs, the more you lost. That being said, in 1st place with a stunning total of 31 eggs, we have Ochaco Uraraka!"

" _31?!"_

Katsuki joined his peers in turning to see the truth of this for himself. None could identify her by her face, but the pile of eggs that stood so high as to block a student's head in the distance was the only clue needed to determine where the rosy cheeked gravity manipulator was.

"NO WAY! I WON!" Uraraka rejoiced, removing her arms from the pile of eggs only for them to remain floating as she raised a triumphant arm in cheer.

It made sense, in hindsight. Ochaco had most likely used her quirk in much the same way she did against Katsuki the year before. Assuming she just managed to make a bunch of eggs float, that effectively took them out of play for practically everyone else while simultaneously claiming them all for herself at the very end. Given their light weight and her training in quirk control, the endurance required was surely well within her capabilities.

"Coming in 2nd place with 23 eggs, Itsuka Kendo!" continued Eggman efficiently.

Katsuki found the ginger much quicker and was promptly greeted with a wily smile aimed right at him. Reflexively furrowing his brow and feeling his entire face contort in anger, the blonde looked away to brood.

"Not far behind in 3rd with 19 eggs, we have Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"WHAT?!" Bakugo burst with guttural rage, looking at the studious girl in demand of an explanation.

"Don't tell me you assumed I'd broken all my eggs?" Momo replied, raising her shield hand to allow further inspection.

Not unlike before, eggs could be seen attached to the inside of the shield via some adhesive. The five from before.

"Okay, fine! But where the hell are the other six?!"

"It wouldn't have been very tactful of me to put them all in one basket." she replied with a proud smile, retrieving a nesting doll from her trousers and gesturing to him. "Thankfully these offer versatility. I used a few to hide weapons and in the end that allowed me to hide extra eggs nearly in plain sight."

"And right behind in 4th with 16… Katsuki Bakugo." Eggman commenced gloomily.

He wanted nothing more than to Howitzer Impact the place to hell in that moment. Not only had Yaoyorozu beaten him, but he'd helped her do it! A twisting time bomb of an expression claimed his face for an instant.

" _I even gave her that extra egg like an idiot! Fuck! It's worse than that… Even if I'd taken the spare for myself… She still would've had more than me! That's what I get for making a stupid fucking deal with her! And what pisses me off most… If I hadn't asked her for a stupid basket and just stuck with my 9… She STILL would've beaten me since I didn't break any of hers! DAMN IT!"_

"You really got me…" Katsuki acknowledged, eerily calm.

"It pays to be cautious. You underestimated me."

A strange feeling came over him. Neither unbridled fury or overwhelming lust, but rather, something distinct and between the two. A crossroads of intermingling between the two dominant feelings that had been vying for control all week. The buxom bookworm wasn't petrifying him anymore. Instead, his maintained eye contact with the Medusa only filled him with a uniquely relaxed brand of excitement.

" _The way she is now… I couldn't be more excited to crush her if I fucking tried!"_

"Do me a favor and stay that cautious. Now that I've seen what you can do, I gotta beat you at your best." Katsuki replied with a fierce, avaricious gleam in his eye.

"Just you try it." Momo retorted, seeming equally formidable with her proud smile.

Having already heard his placement, he drowned out the rest of the results as he daydreamed of destroying Yaoyorozu in the next round. He realized now why he'd subconsciously made a point of ensuring he'd given her enough eggs to move forward. It hadn't been some semblance of a soft streak in him. Bakugo merely wanted to make sure he'd have another chance to dismantle this worthy competitor in a future round. A proper victory for all to see.

After Eggman finished the last of the names, they were all posted together on the screen from before that revealed the first event. Bakugo and his newest rival broke their deadlock of eye contact and looked to the complete results.

1st Ochaco Uraraka 31

2nd Itsuka Kendo - 23

3rd Momo Yaoyorozu - 19

4th Katsuki Bakugo - 16

5th Setsuna Tokage - 15

6th Ibara Shiozaki - 13.9

7th Kojiro Bondo - 12.4

8th Tsuyu Asui - 11

9th Yui Kodai - 10

10th Neito Monoma - 9.8

11th Jozu Honenuki - 9

12th Yosetsu Awase - 8.2

13th Izuku Midoriya - 8.1

14th Mina Ashido - 8

15th Shoto Todoroki - 7.9

16th Minoru Mineta - 7.8

17th Hanta Sero - 7

18th Tenya Iida - 6

19th Eijiro Kirishima - 5

19th Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu - 5

21st Hitoshi Shinso - 4.7

22nd Mei Hatsume - 4

23rd Reiko Yanagi - 3.6

24th Fumikage Tokoyami 3.5

25th Kyoka Jiro - 3

26th Yuya Aoyama - 2.9

27th Rikido Sato - 2.7

28th Mashirao Oijiro - 2.5

29th Toru Hagukure - 2.2

30th Daisuke Tokei - 2

31st Manga Fukidaishi - 1.6

32nd Shihai Kuroiro - 1

32nd Denki Kaminari - 1

34th Togaru Kamakiri - .7

" _Looks like Deku and Icy Hot fucked up even worse. This damn egg hunt didn't suit any of our quirks. What a shitty excuse… Looks like with shit like this I can be just as overly quirk reliant as those idiots. The frontrunners this year are almost all different. I think Ivy and me are the only ones even close to where we were last year. And this time THREE bastards came in ahead of me! I'll destroy those stupid girls next round so everyone knows exactly who the best is!"_

"Wow, 4th place. That'd be a slight downgrade for you, right?" Kendo baited, joining him and the others.

"Enjoy the view from the top while you can. I'm gonna make the next stage hell for you. Those man-hands have gotten you as far as they're gonna!"

"Bakugo!" Yaoyorozu chastised, wincing from secondhand embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I'll give you another round to think of a new insult. You'll make it that far, right?"

"Who knew Kendo was such a sass queen!" Ashido praised gleefully.

"Let's just hope your ginger ass can make it far enough to hear what I come up with!"

"Sweet of you to worry. I'll be sure to make it to the finals so you can rest easy."

"Fucking better. If you're gonna place higher than me, you gotta go all the way so I can pay you back. Same goes for you, Ponytail. If you two or Pink Cheeks choke and get eliminated before I get to demolish you, then you're dead. Don't forget it."

"What about me?! Don't I get to be threateningly motivated too?!" inquired Mina expectantly.

"What do I care? You came in below me, so I couldn't care less whether you keep moving on or not."

"That's uncalled for!"

"That's right, you're a frontrunner too, Yaoyorozu." Kendo acknowledged, ignoring their squabble. "Looks like we'll be competing again, so I hope we get the chance to duke it out again."

"Likewise," Momo replied, accepting the challenge with a smile. "It'll be a splendid opporotunity to see how far we've come."

"Hey, congrats guys! I'm glad we all made it through!" greeted Uraraka, joining their growing cluster.

"Who the hell do you think you are getting first place, Round Face?!" Bakugo erupted in response.

"Crazy, right?" she replied, unfazed. "I didn't think I'd manage to keep so many from breaking! Still… I feel kind of bad. I had nearly 50 in the air when I first released… Feel like I really upset the egg hero…"

"Don't worry, Ochaco. Pretty sure Bakugo got him more riled up than you. He destroyed more eggs than anybody!" interjected Ashido.

"So what?! It's not like there was a stupid rule against it!"

"Maybe there should've been. I think you kept more people from making the next round than they anticipated." critiqued Kendo dryly.

"That's their own fault for being weak! They should be thanking me for raising the bar! I'm better at their job than they are!"

"Quiet everyone!" Mt. Lady demanded abruptly, her sidebar with Eggman seemingly ending unbeknownst to the students. "Without any further ado, let's reveal the next round! Those of you who didn't make the cut, don't worry, there will be plenty of games for you later on to give you another case to showcase your talents and treat the crowd to a good time. Moving on, let's hear it for the reveal!"

The crowd cheered as prompted while the screen behind Mt. Lady and Eggman rapidly shifted through all the potential festival games. When it finally landed on the selection, the audience as well as the contestants were audibly more excited by this event than they'd been by the last. Bakugo couldn't blame them. This was way more in his wheelhouse.

"Dodgeball! Brace yourselves everyone, looks like things are only heating up from here!" trumpeted Mt. Lady with a malevolent grin.

Her thoughts were clear as day. This was exactly what the festival needed to amp things up. Something decidedly more brutal than an objective game. Bloodsport.

* * *

AN:

The Preview:

The second round now upon them, the remaining U.A. students form teams for no-holds-barred quirk packed dodgeball. Tensions run high as some unlikely suspects show their tenacity and spirit! Next time: Endure. Go beyond, plus ultra!

Yours Truly:

Apologies for the wait. This chapter was honestly over halfway done just days after the release of the last, but a much needed vacation delayed things a bit. Feel free to keep voting in the poll on my page, I love seeing the pairings everyone's rooting for. Hope you all had a good time with this chapter. Happy reading everyone!

More to come,  
ER

Review Responses:

Ultimatrix bearer - It's definitely a unique and underrated obstacle of the competitive scene. Boomstick was right on the money there.

Ultimate Savior - Seems to be a work in progress for him haha Let's just hope this was his rock bottom. Glad to be writing a story that someone would miss, thank you!

The Keeper of Worlds - I think you might have hit the nail on the head! Haha

Silverwolf819 - I have to admit, it's a surprisingly lovable ship. Never expected two characters who've never interacted in the series so far to be one of my favorite pairs to write for. Go figure haha.


End file.
